Anything Can Happen
by Lawchan-Ai
Summary: Summary : segala sesuatu bisa saja terjadi, seperti sekarang ini, aku Uchiha Sasuke terjerat cinta oleh Hyuga Hinata, rival ku dalam dunia bisnis. dan... aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, aku uchiha Sasuke yang digila-gilai oleh semua makhluk ber genre perempuan, bersusah payah mendapatkan gadis itu. Sial! -SasuHina/Sasuke OOC-
1. Chapter 1

Summary : segala sesuatu bisa saja terjadi, seperti sekarang ini, aku Uchiha Sasuke terjerat cinta oleh Hyuga Hinata, rival ku dalam dunia bisnis. dan... aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, aku uchiha Sasuke yang digila-gilai oleh semua makhluk ber genre perempuan, bersusah payah mendapatkan gadis itu. Sial!

**- Anything Can Happen -**

**- Archi -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort -**

**Anything Can Happen**

**Chapter 1 Your Eyes**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan luas bandara bersama seorang pria yang memiliki fisik hampir sama dengan sang gadis, bisa dibilang pria ini versi laki-laki dari sang gadis. Terdapat 2 koper besar yang sedang mereka seret.

"Neji nii..." sapa lembut gadis itu sambil berjalan.

Sang kakak bernama Neji menoleh dan segera merangkul adiknya. "Kau tidak apa-apakan Hinata?" sontak wajahnya berubah pucat karena panggilan adik tercintanya.

Sang gadis bernama Hinata tersenyum manis "Hey aku tidak apa-apa Neji nii sungguh, hanya ingin memanggil namamu."

Neji menghela napas lega. "Ayo, mobil kita sudah menunggu." Hinata mengangguk dan mulai berjalan tegak lagi tanpa rangkulan Neji.

"Kurama, sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tuan muda... lama tidak bertemu. Saya baru 15 menit disini tuan muda." Ucap sang maid.

Hinata tersenyum manis, sang maid bernama Kuramapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata. "Hinata-sama..." ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Kurama jisan, sudah tidak perlu membungkuk segala."

"sekarang tolong bawakan koper kami Kurama." Perintah Neji.

"Hai tuan..." setelah itu mobil berjalan menuju tempat tujuan.

Sementara di tempat lain...

"Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini?" Sakura, gadis berambut pink, dengan lihainya memeluk lengan seorang laki-laki bertampang stoic Emo, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, namun dimatanya ada sosok kelembutan untuk gadis berambut pink ini.

"Hn." Gumamnya, dan Sakura tau apa arti jawaban itu, dia tersenyum dan menambah tekanan pada pelukannya.

"Ayo kita naik wahana itu!" ia menunjuk salah satu dari wahana yang cukup ekstrime dan dibalas gumaman lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin mengajakmu kerumah ku, kita sudah 1 tahun pacaran dan...dan... aku ingiinnn ..." mata sakura beralih keseluruh penjuru wahana, kini mereka sedang duduk di kelilingi taman bunga. Dia tampak gugup menyampaikan statementnya pada Sasuke, pasalnya ia menginginkan hubungan serius, mengingat umur mereka yang sudah kepala 2, hampir seperempat abad.

"Ingin?" otak jenius Sasuke sebenarnya bisa menangkap maksud dari omongan Sakura, namun sebenarnya dia malas melanjutkannya, dia masih terbuai dengan sifat workaholic nya.

"Ingin... kau berkenalan dengan orang tua ku. Hehe..." Sakura dengan cengiran ala sahabatnya –baca : Naruto- tak jadi menyampaikan maksud ucapannya. Takut.

"Itu mudah, atur saja... sekretarisku akan mengaturkan jadwalnya." Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias.

Sasuke adalah laki-laki idaman semua wanita, siapa yang tidak mengagumi dan tidak menginginkannya? Ganteng? Bisa dilihat sendiri. Kaya? Jangan tanya setiap hari masuk majalah ekonomi dengan title 'Sukses'. Pintar? Abaikan, dia itu jenius.

Sakura mengenalnya saat duduk di bangku SMA, dan sejak saat itulah dia mendekati sasuke dan berhasil menjadi sahabat sasuke karena dia juga sahabat Naruto, yang notabene emang sahabat dari kecil Sasuke. Baru tahun kemarin sakura mendapatkan cinta sasuke, dengan perjuangan sangat sangat ekstra keras. Huft... sakura. Padahal dibelakangnya Naruto selalu menjadikannya orang nomor 1 di hatinya. Eits ini Rahasia.

Skip...

Di rumah bergaya kuno jepang, duduk seorang gadis berambut Indigo yah... siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Dia duduk di jendela lantai 2 kamarnya, aman, tentu saja karena ada balkon kecil dibawahnya.

Neji masuk secara diam-diam sambil membawa nampan berisi kapsul berjumlah 5 butir dan segelas air putih. Perlahan dia meletakkan nampan itu di nakas samping tempat tidur Hinata, kemudian menghapiri Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Memikirkan sesuatu Hime?" tanyanya lembut, menyandarkan dagunya di perpotongan leher adiknya.

"Neji ni... kau membuatku kaget." Kata Hinata halus, Neji terkekeh.

"Kenapa? Melamun lagi?" ucapnya sembari menikmati aroma khas adik-yang diketahui kemudian adalah adik sepupunya- aroma Lavender yang memabukkan. "saatnya minum obat." Tidak mau terbuai lebih dalam, Neji segera melepaskan pelukannya dan merangkul pundak Hinata agar mau beralih dari jendela.

"Huft... obat lagi." Dengusnya.

"Kenapa? Kau bosa? Kalau begitu-" ucapannya terpotong.

"Tidak! Aku lebih suka minum obat dari pada mendekam di ruang kotak sempit itu." Katanya sembari merajah isi nampan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Neji terkikik dan bergumam. "Dasar." Sembari mendekati Hinata. Dan menepuk pelan kepala adik sepupunya ini dengan lembut. "Aku akan ada disini selama 3 bulan untuk membantumu."

Hinata seketika menggeleng pelan setelah meminum habis 5 butir kapsulnya. "Tidak Neji nii..." kini ia menatap sepasang mata putih tanpa pupil khas keluarganya –Hyuga- "Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin sebulan? Kasian Hanabi sendirian disana, perusahaanmu juga sangat membutuhkan mu."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu Hinata."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menitipkanmu pada seseorang."

"Eh?"

...

"...Ya. aku disini selama 1 bulan." Ucap Neji sambil melangkah kedapur, tangan sebelah kananya tertekuk ketelinga, menandakan ia sedang brbicara melalui selulernya. Dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Kau taulah... perusahaan adikku yang bercabang di Konoha sedang dalam masalah. Sudah saatnya dia mengambil alih."

'Kau yakin?' balas suara yang diketahui berat, khas pria.

"Dia yang bersikeras Itachi. Mau gimana lagi? Kau tau kan apa yang dia pikirkan?"

'Yah... kemarin dia mengirimi e-mail.'

"Ya kurasa kau mengerti situasinya. Ya sudah aku akan tutup dulu. Ini waktunya Hinata minum obat, aku akan pergi kekantornya, dan jika kau mau, aku ingin makan siang bersama sebelum kepulanganku."

'Aku mengerti. Cafe land pukul 1'

Lalu suara panggilan terputus, Neji segera mengambil kunci mobil dan segera menuju kantor Hyuga Corp.

...

"Mau kemana kau my lovely otoutou?" ucap Itachi saat keluar kamar dan mendapati sang adik –Sasuke- juga sedang bersiap. Hari ini dia tidak kekantor karena janji dengan sakura menemui camernya –itu yang dipikirkan Sakura-

"Urusai." Ucapnya judes, yah itulah sikap Sasuke pada kakaknya, cuek. Yah salah itachi juga yang selalu menggodanya dan menganggap Sasuke masih kecil, padahal sekarang sasuke memimpin Uchiha Corp.

"Hey hey... cerita pada Aniki tersayangmu ini..."

"Diam Aniki!" geram Sasuke sambil membenarkan kancing dilengannya, Sasuke memakai kemeja yang ditutup jaket kain hangat berwarna hitam, dengan jins hitamnya pula. Keren.

"Menemui Camer. Eh?"

"Sialan." Umpat Sasuke. Dibawah sudah ada Mikoto. Kaasan mereka sedang memperhatikan ulah kedua anaknya.

"Ck ck... anak-anak kaasan harmonis sekali ya." Ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum lebar. Memperhatikan setiap komunikasi yang terjalin.

"Kaasan, aku mau kerumah Sakura, makan malam disana." Ucap Sasuke sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Ya sudah... sampaikan salam kaasan pada sakura ya."

"Hn."

"Kaasan, aku mau ketemu Neji." Itachi juga tidak mau kalah, sosok laki-laki yang berumur 28 tahun ini masih seperti anak kecil.

"Eh? Neji? Dia kembali?" sahut Kaasannya heran, sementara Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, setaunya Neji dari keluarga Hyuga, dan yang mengetuai salah satu Hyuga Corp rival dari Uchiha Corp. Adalah sahabat dari kakaknya Itachi sedang berada di Los Angels.

"Tidak. Dia mengantar Hinata. Yang akan memimpin perusahaan Hyuga disini, yang notabene telah diserang habis-habisan sama perusahaan lain." Itachi melirik sosok sasuke yang masih mendengarkan.

Ya. Perusahaan Hyuga cabang konoha sedang dalam masalah metriil, dan sedang di sudutkan oleh perusahaan lain seperti Uzumaki corp, Yamanaka Corp, dan Corp Corp yang lain tak terkecuali Uchiha Corp yang dipimpin Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai keluar dari rumah dan menaiki mobil mewahnya, disusul Itachi yang baru saja selesai berbincang bersama Mikoto-kaasannya.

...

Di Cafe Land 14.00

Suara gemerutuk gigi tak bisa dibiarkan. Suara Gemerutuk gigi itu makin lama makin intens bunyinya, genggaman tanganpun semakin kuat. "Brengsekk! Kalau saja bukan demi Hinata, sudah kutinggal pemuda keriput itu!" ucapnya tertahan menahan amarah.

Kleteng

Suara lonceng yang disusul terbukanya pintu kafe memunculkan sosok tinggi tampan berambut sepundak dan di kuncir rendah. Itachi.

"Hey Sadako!" sapanya pada Neji yang sudah duduk terlalu lama. Itachi senyum selebar-lebarnya, dan langsung duduk didepan Neji. "Sorry telat."

"Ergghhh Pemuda Keriput!" ucap Neji.

"Eits eits... maaf. Tadi aku tersesat dijalan." Ucap Utachi. Apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal?

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu!"

"Maka dari itu santai bray..."

"Cukup! Langsung to the point..." Neji mengambil cangkir ke 3 nya dan meminum dengan cepat latte yang tinggal separuh itu.

"Nggak nawarin minum nih?" dan dibalas dengan death glare mematikan ala Hyuga. "Oke oke..." balas Itachi sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Ehem. Hinata kalang kabut, saham disini mulai turun, dan itu karena otoutou mu."

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah tau kok, dan aku sudah bicara pada ayahku. Katanya kalau Hinata mau, tousanku bersedia membantu perusahaanmu. Aku tidak mungkin membantu karena aku adalah ketua Uchiha, dan tidak akan mengurusi cabang uchiha di konoha, yang bisa membantu adalah fugaku."

"Hm. Aku mengerti. Lalu?"

"Hinata hanya perlu datang menemui tousanku dan memberikan proposalnya."

Diam sejenak, hening...

"Terimakasih Itachi. Kau selalu membantu."

"Hn. Tidak masalah. Toh kita bersahabat, tousanku dan tousan Hinata juga bersahabat terlepas dari persaingan bisnis tentunya."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud Itachi." Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan lama kelamaan mulai mengerti.

"Kau terlihat lemah Neji. Setahuku 1 tahun yang lalu kau masih semangat." Itachi mulai mengarahkan pandangannya kearah cangkir-cangkir Neji, 'kopi' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku seperti mau meledak Itachi." Ungkap Neji.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Buruk. Sangat buruk, dia sering mimisan, dan yah... wajahnya tambah pucat."

"..."

"Aku harap kau bisa membuatnya tersenyum saat aku tidak ada."

Itachi menaikkan lagi alisnya heran. "Kau tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya kan?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Hanabi dan perusahaan. Perusahaan membutuhkanku, dan Hanabi masih sekolah disana. Kami tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Aku harus tegar Itachi."

"Hn. Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga Hinata dengan baik Neji. Percayalah. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

"Hn. Terimakasih sobat."

...

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap gadis berambut Pink. Sakura. Duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke, berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sementara diatas meja sudah ada berbagai macam makanan khas jepang.

Kedua orang tua Sakura tersenyum sumringah, bagaimana tidak, seorang uchiha berpacaran dengan anak mereka. Mereka yang notabene adalah dari kalangan menengah sangat berucap syukur pada Tuhan telah diberikan seorang calon menantu seperti Sasuke, yang sempurna.

Sasuke sendiri nampak angkuh, dia hanya menganggukkan kepala sekali, tanpa berkomentar apapun. Lalu hening untuk sementara, kemudian keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara keluarga haruno yang memang berisik –menurut sasuke-

Setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu untuk saling mengenal dan tentu saja hanya dibalas banyak gumaman 'Hn' oleh Sasuke akhirnya pertemuan itu selesai pukul 8 malam. Setelah mengantarkan Sakura pulang, Sasukepun kembali kediamannya yang megah, sebuah Mension yang terdiri dari banyak rumah, dan 1 rumah induk keluarga uchiha.

...

Hinata sedang duduk didepan seorang yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku, kepala keluarga Uchiha, dengan senyum manis bersemayam di bibirnya yang indah. "Arigato Fugaku Jisan." Nampaknya mereka sudah akrab, terbukti dengan Hinata yang memanggilnya jisan –paman-

"Sudahlah Hinata, cukup berterima kasihnya." Yang ini Uchiha Mikoto, istri dari Fugaku. Sedang senang karena ada seorang malaikat cantik datang kerumahnya, yang kebanyakan dihuni oleh para devil laki-laki. "Hinata-Chan menginap ya..." ucap Mikoto dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Maaf Mikoto basan. Hinata tidak bisa."

"Oh ayolah..."

"Tadaima..." seseorang baru saja pulang, seluruh orang penghuni rumah langsung diam dan menatap kearah suara.

"Okaeri. Oh Sasuke-kun sudah pulang." Mikoto langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala kemudian berjalan lebih masuk, mendengar ada yang berbicara di ruang keluarga, kepala Sasuke menoleh dan bertemulah dia dengan sesosok gadis berambut panjang indigo yang indah, terdiam untuk sementara ditempatnya berdiri.

Plakkk

Tepukan dari Mikoto menyadarkannya. "Namanya Hinata chan. Dia adik sepupu Neji."

Sasuke menatap mata mikoto seperti mengucapkan 'Lalu?' dan dibalas dengan senyuman dan tatapan yang melengos kearah hinata oleh Mikoto. "Hinata chan." Yang dipanggil menoleh, lalu Sasuke ikut menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Kenalkan, ini anak basan, Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata langsung berdiri dan tersenyum. "Hyuga Hinata, Yoroshihiku." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk sopan. Lalu tegap, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut dan pipi merona.

Deg.

Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdebar.

_'Apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar.' _

**TBC**

_Hai Mina san, perkenalkan Author baru di FFn, Lawchan_Ai, bisa panggil Lawchan atau pun Ai, tapi biar singkat panggil Ai saja :)_

_story ini adalah FFn pertamaku, menceritakan tentang pair __**SasuHina **__yang merupakan Pair favorite ku, semoga banyak yang suka._

_dan untuk FFn yang salah post kemarin, Ai minta maaf setulus hati, semoga lain kali FF __**2 Gakure**__ tidak salah post lagi, Sumimasen -_-"_

_dan tidak lupa... review kalian adala semangatnya Ai :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**- Anything Can Happen -**

**- Ai -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort -**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku melihat sorot matanya yang sangat membuatku nyaman, jujur mata itu meneduhkan hati, baru kali ini kulihat ada mata tanpa pupil berwarna lavender, dan kurasa itu membuatku jatuh cinta. Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak. Singkirkan pikiran ini.

Tapi... apa ini? Kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar?

**Anything Can Happen**

**Chapter 2 what happen?**

Aku masih melihat sorot matanya, dan tanpa sadar bibirku sedikit tertarik keatas, aku tersenyum, yah aku merasakannya. Hal yang dalam kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke jarang -amat langka- dilakukan, apalagi kepada orang yang baru dikenal, pada Sakura yang notabene adalah pacarku selama satu tahun saja aku bisa dikatakan tidak pernah tersenyum.

Khe... bahkan aku lupa cara tersenyum, tapi lain hari ini...

"Sasuke." Kaasan menyadarkanku agar tidak melihat Hinata lagi, dari situ aku bersyukur sekali, akhirnya aku lepas dari black hole bernama 'tatapan dan senyuman maut Hinata' huft... kurasa aku perlu mengompres kepalaku. Ayo Sasuke sadar sadar.

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke adalah CEO dari cabang inti Uchiha, dia yang akan mengurusnya Hinata." Ucap Fugaku pada Hinata yang sudah duduk kembali.

"Ha'i Fugaku Jisaan."

Mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa Sasuke pun berjalan mendekat. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke. Mulai besok, perusahaan Hyuga Corp akan bergabung dengan kita, dan kita akan membantu permasalahan matriil perusahaan Hyuga."

Sasuke mendelik tidak percaya. "A-apa? Kenapa tidak dibicarakan denganku dulu?"

Sementara Hinata tertunduk, sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Aku yang memutuskan, lagi pula aku tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaan sahabatku jatuh begitu saja Sasuke."

"Tapi Tousan." _Aku bersusah payah menjatuhkan perusahaan itu, dan sekarang tousan mau membantu? Eh lucu. _Kalau berani, pasti _itu_ yang akan dikatakan Sasuke. Tapi tidak, dia hanya mengehela napas. Fugaku, sekali berkata ya tidak akan ada yang berani mengubahnya, sedikit banyak sama mirip dengan Sasuke.

"M-mohon k-kerja sa-samanya S-Sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata terbata. Membuat Sasuke mengubah pandangan, dari Fugaku kearah Hinata. Ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tak terdenifisikan, tapi menurut Hinata itu adalah tatapan peperangan, seperti _'Berani kau menantangku?'_ dan sukses membuat nyali Hinata ciut dan menunduk lagi.

'_Gadis ini... apa-apaan? Dia takut padaku eh?'_ dalam Benak Sasuke, Hinata seperti kucing yang sedang kena air hujan. _Cih lemah._

"Tadaima..." seseorang baru datang lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi, penghuni lain di rumah ini.

"Okaeri. Itachi-kun baru pulang juga." Mikoto menyambutnya.

"Hn. Sepertinya aku melihat mobil didepan."

"Ya... masuklah dulu Itachi."

Itachi sebenarnya tau siapa yang datang, dia pun segera masuk dan berhenti setelah menunjukkan diri di ruang keluarga. Mata Hinata langsung tertuju kearahnya,tatapan sendu, rindu, sedih, senang bercampur jadi satu, sedikit warna merah mungkin tanda akan keluarnya air mata dari sana.

Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut, sementara Sasuke yang melihat aura Hinata kemudian membalik tubuhnya. "Kau Itachi. Baru pulang kencan eh?"

"Otoutou, kau perhatian sekali~~." Ucap Itachi menggoda dengan suaranya yang seksi, dibalas seringai jijik dari Sasuke. Itachi terkekeh. Sasuke kembali mengarahkan tatapannya kedepan (Entah kearah Fugaku atau Hinata)

"Itachi nii..." gumam Hinata pelan. Dan air mata itu bertambah menumpuk. Sasuke masih diam, Itachi sudah tersenyum lembut lagi.

Tangan Itachi melambai menyuruh Hinata agar mendekat kearahnya. "Kemari!" perintahnya lembut, tatapan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha nampak aneh kearah mereka, begitupun Sasuke yang tidak henti-hentinya memandang bergantian antara kakaknya dan Hinata.

Hinata yang dipanggil langsung berjalan dengan cepat, air mata sudah menetes.

Brukkk

Pelukan yang keras didaratkan kedada Itachi, disambut hangat oleh pelukan lengan Itachi. "Gadis kecilku." Ucapnya pelan.

Mikoto dan Fugaku kaget. _Perasaanku atau memang benar mereka seperti sepasang kekasih?_ Batin kedua orang tua itu.

Aura gelap muncul dari tatapan Sasuke. _Apa ini? Aniki dekat sekali dengannya. Mereka saling kenal?_

"Hiks... Itachi nii..." rengek Hinata semakin menjadi.

"Sssttttt..." Itachi berusaha mendiamkan sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Jangan menangis lagi. Aku disini..."

"Ekheem." Tak tahan dengan adegan itu, Sasuke berdehem. Dan sukses membuat Itachi menoleh padanya.

"Itachi dan Hinata chan saling kenal ya?" tanya Mikoto semakin mendekat. "Sepertinya sangat dekat sekali~~~" mata Mikoto mengerling genit, yah. Dia senang karena Hinata -dipikirannya- adalah pacar Itachi, walaupun sudah tau anaknya itu sudah mempunyai pacar.

"Ya, tentu saja Kaasan, dia kan gadis kecilku, pastinya kami dekat sekali." Ucap Itachi sambil tak henti-hentinya mengelus punggung Hinata, yang masih dalam pelukannya sesenggukan. Mata Itachi melirik kebawah. "Sudah... jangan menangis lagi. Kita keatas? Kekamarku ya?"

_Aapaaaa?! _Bagai disambar geledek, Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya kerah Itachi, sayang Itachi tidak melihatnya, sementara Mikoto langsung tersenyum melihat kearah Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk lemah, akhirnya Itachi merangkulnya. "Aku keatas dulu Kaasan Tousan, Otoutou..."

"Hey! Aku juga mau keatas. Duluan Tousan Kaasan." Ucap Sasuke sembari sedikit berlari kearah tangga, entah kenapa hatinya panas. Uh sungguh panas. Kenapa ini.

Melihat kelakuan Sasuke, memang sudah lumrah selalu begitu, akhirnya Itachi melangkah keatas menuju kamarnya dengan Hinata. Mikoto berjalan kearah Fugaku. "Tidakkah kau melihat aura Sasuke? Sepertinya dia cemburu?"

"Hahh... aku tidak mengerti yang seperti itu anata..."

"Huh. Tidak peka."

Skip

Sasuke melepas jaketnya sesaat setelah masuk kamar dan menutup rapat pintunya, hatinya berdebar, entahlah. Setelah melihat adegan tadi tangannya mengepal. _Gadis itu. Kenapa sebenarnya? Berani membuatku seperti ini. Ini aneh. _Sasuke pun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Mengingat kejadian tadi saat makan malam membuatnya malas. Melihat perangai dan sikap keluarga Haruno membuatnya tidak nyaman. Mereka kampungan pikir Sasuke. Perlahan ia menghela napas. Apa tidak bisa ia berhubungan dengan Sakura saja? Tidak usah dengan kedua orang tuanya juga. Itu kan tidak mungkin Sasuke?

Merasa haus ia segera menoleh kearah nakas, namun tak ada minuman disana. Dengan tingkah malas ia bangkit kembali dan berjalan keluar kamar. Melewati kamar kakaknya -Itachi- yang sedikit terbuka.

Didalam kamar Itachi.

Hinata kini duduk bersandar didada Itachi, berada diatas ranjang berukuran king size. Hinata memutuskan untuk menginap, mencurahkan kerinduan pada Itachi yang 3 tahun sudah meninggalkannya. Itachi merangkul dari belakang sambil tersenyum, nampak keduanya sedang bercerita hal yang lucu dan membuat wajah Hinata merona. Mereka tidak tau seseorang dengan tatapan tajam sedang mengintip acara mereka dan itu membuatnya marah, segera setelahnya tatapan itu terpejam dan mengalihkan pandangan meneruskan kegiatannya yang hampir tertunda. Melangkah kearah dapur.

"...Lalu saat Kisame nii dipanggil, Itachi nii tau apa Name Tag yang disodorkan dosen aneh itu?" ucap Hinata sambil melirik keatas, mencoba menarik pandangan Itachi.

"Hn? Apa?"

"Dosen itu memberi name tag Kiss A me."

Seketika tawa membeludak dari Itachi. Konyol... membayangkan wajah seram Kisame yang diberi julukan semanis itu 'Kiss A Me' sungguh pasti reaksinya sangat Aneh. Sementara Hinata juga mengikuti tawa Itachi.

Kisame adalah partner Itachi dulu, dan saat Itachi memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, mereka jarang bertemu, tapi tidak putus kontak. Kisame adalah orang dengan wajah bisa dikatakan menyeramkan, bagaikan mafia, sifatnya juga Ambooiiiii sangat menyeramkan, mengalahkan kecuekan Sasuke.

Tapi tawa itu seketika menghilang saat Itachi tak sengaja melirik kearah Hinata. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menyentuh hidungnya. Ada lelehan kental berwarna merah segar dari sana. Sontak Itachi beralih posisi didepan Hinata, segera ia mengambil sapu tangan di saku jaketnya dan menutup lubang hidung Hinata.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya Itachi panik.

Mata Hinata mulai membendung cairan, ia takut, sungguh, ia takut pada keadaannya sekarang ini, ia sering mimisan, dengan pelan ia mengangguk. Itachi mendesah. Sekarang apa yang salah? Hinata sudah minum obat. Apa penyakit itu semakin ganas sekarang.

Air mata Hinata berlinang, Itachi segera mengelus rambut Hinata pelan, wajahnya nampak sendu. Di lain sisi. Sasuke sedang melihat adegan itu, namun yang ia lihat Itachi yang sedang membelakanginya, posisi saat ini seperti Itachi sedang mencium Hinata. Semakin tidak enaklah hati Sasuke. Genggaman pada gelasnya kini mengerat dan ia memutuskan untuk melangkah kedalam kamar. _Playboy_

Yakin darahnya sudah berhenti, perlahan Itachi menjauhkan sapu tangannya secara bertahap. Sapu tangan itu di lemparkan kearah keranjang -untuk pakaian kotornya-. Lalu saat melihat lelehan air mata Hinata yang semakin banyak ia pun segera memeluknya.

"Jangan takut... Nisan disini." Ucapnya penuh perhatian.

Hinata segera memeluk erat punggung itu, kadang meremas baju Itachi. Ia benar-benar takut mati. Sungguh. Ia masih muda. "Mau tidur sekarang?" tawar Itachi.

Hinata menggeleng. "A-a-aku t-takut I-Itachi n-nii, a-aku t-takut t-tidak b-bangun l-lagi."

"Ssssttttt... jangan bicara seperti itu."

"K-kadang aku B-bermimpi I-itachi nii, a-aku di j-jemput t-tousan dan k-kasan." Ucap Hinata masih terbata, air matanya masih meluncur deras.

Ya, kedua orang tua Hinata telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan tragis saat tinggal di Los Angels, kini tinggal dirinya dan Hanabi yang tersisa, mereka hidup bersama keluarga Neji.

"Cup cup. Jika kau kuat Hinata, Kau pasti akan sembuh. Jadi kau harus kuat demi Neji, Hanabi, Itachi nii dan semua orang yang menyayangimu, anggota akatsuki, anggota klub memasakmu, anggota klub tanaman, dan yang lainnya. Mengerti? Apakah kau tidak ingin memberi harapan pada mereka? Bahwa Hinata tidak akan meninggalkan mereka secepat ini."

Hinata terdiam untuk sementara. Ya dia ingin memberikan mereka harapan, tapi Hinata saja tidak berani berharap pada diri Hinata sendiri, lalu bagaimana caranya ia memberi harapan pada seluruh orang-orang yang ia sayangi?

"Percaya pada Keajaiban itu tidak dosa loh Hinata. Juga tidak ada ruginya."

Perlahan Hinata merenggangkan pelukannya, Hinata menatap Itachi dengan penuh harap. "Bolehkah aku berharap Itachi ni?"

"Tentu." Itachi tersenyum singkat kearah Hinata. "Mau tidur atau jalan-jalan disekitar rumah?" tawarnya, mencoba mengalihkan suasana hati Hinata saat ini.

Hinata mengangguk. "Bolehkah aku minta Itachi nii b-ber g-gadang d-dengan ku?" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Bukan ide buruk, lagi pula besok aku free. Janjian dengan konan juga jam 10 pagi, tidak akan masalah. Ayo!" Itachi langsung turun dari ranjang dan segera menggandeng tangan Hinata, berjalan keluar kamar, dan sedikit berkeliling di sekitar mension Uchiha.

-(**)-

Sementara di kamar sasuke

Sasuke tidur setelah menghabiskan segelas air. Bajunya sudah berganti baju tidur yang nyaman, tapi entah kenapa, kini matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, dia terbangun, melihat jam yang ada dinakas menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Ia duduk dan menoleh kearah gelas kosongnya, lalu entah mengapa pikiran jernihnya mengingat kejadian antara Hinata dan Itachi.

_Apa mereka tidur bersama? Seranjang?!_

Cepat Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan menyabet gelasnya, keluar dari kamar berpura-pura mengambil air jikalau ada yang melihatnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah kamar Itachi yang tertutup, sedikit deg-degan karena baru pertama kali ia ingin memasuki kamar Itachi secara diam-diam seperti maling.

Cklek

Kamar terbuka dan _apa ini? _Kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar itu. _Kemana mereka? _Dan Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kamar Itachi.

Sreeeekkk

Terdengar oleh Sasuke suara sedikit ribut dari arah taman belakang, dan itu membuatnya penasaran. _Apa itu mereka? _Ucapnya dalam hati, mengikuti insting, Sasuke berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan-lahan menuju lantai bawah dan mengarah ke balkon.

Disana 2 insan sedang duduk memandang langit di penuhi beribu bintang, Sasuke hanya diam ditempatnya dan melihat mereka yang kini membelakanginya. Terdengar sayup-sayup percakapan mereka tentang indahnya langit malam hari.

"... Hidup itu menyenangkan ya Itachi nii."

"Hn." Dua konsonan itulah yang hanya Itachi ucapkan sambil memandang langit malam.

"R-rasanya... s-sungguh sayang m-mereka yang menyia-nyiakan ke-kesenangan ini. K-kalau aku punya waktu b-banyak, a-aku ingin tidak tidur s-seperti ini, memandang d-dan m-mencermati segala b-bentuk ke-keindahan y-yang di s-suguhkan T-tuhan."

"Seindah-indahnya Dunia, ini semua semu kok Hinata...masih ada dunia yang lebih indah dari ini."

Hinata mengangguk. "T-tapi... b-bagi o-orang sepertiku... w-waktu hi-hidup d-didunia a-adalah s-sangat sangat b-berarti Itachi nii."

Begitulah sekelebat percakapan mereka, Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan arah perbincangan ini, dia lega, yang penting pikirannya yang hampir kotor itu tidak terjadi, memutuskan untuk kembali keatas dan tidur kembali adalah langkah selanjutnya.

Sedangkan Itachi dan Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar dan tidur pukul 3.30 dini hari, seranjang, pasti. Mereka sering melakukannya saat berada di Amerika. Itachi sudah menganggap Hinata seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, begitupun Hinata, menganggap Itachi seperti Neji nii nya, karena hanya Neji dan Itachi yang begitu care dengan Hinata.

...

Hinata sesungguhnya tak benar-benar tidur, ia takut untuk tidur, takut tidak bisa membuka mata lagi. Sebenarnya apa penyakit Hinata, penyakit Hinata cukup terbilang aneh, Hinata terdiagnosis kanker hati tapi ternyata lebih parah dari itu, sel-sel kanker hati biasanya tidak menyerang hingga mimisan, mungkin hanya sakit di ulu hati, tapi penyakit ini malah membuat perforasi (pecah) pembuluh darah yang entah bagaimana bisa terjadi. Masih misteri.

Hinata hanya mengistirahatkan pikirannya, mengela napas berkali-kali agar rileks, dan tepat pukul 6 pagi setelah bersih-bersih diri, ia turun melangkahkan kaki kedapur, disana sudah ada Mikoto Uchiha yang akan memulai rutinitasnya, menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi Mikoto baasan, tidur nyenyak?" sapa Hinata sembari mendekat.

"Eh, Hinataaaa..." Jawabnya semangat 45, ia mendekati Hinata dan merangkul tangan Hinata. "Tidur baasan nyenyak sekali, apalagi mengingat kalian ehem tidur sekamar~~~" godanya.

Hinata merona dan menunduk. "A-ah... b-basan, i-ini t-tidak s-seperti y-yang b-basan pi-pikirkan, I-Itachi nii k-kan pu-punya Konan n-nechan."

"Ah... itu tidak jadi masalah Hinata-chan. Hm... Hinata chan bisa masak?" Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan masih menunduk. "Kalau begitu bantu baasan ya."

...

Suasana kediaman Uchiha sangat damai, walaupun di huni 4 orang dan ditambah lagi 1 orang Hinata, masih saja terlihat damai. Setelah berhasil memasakkan banyak makanan, tinggal sentuhan terakhir yaitu jus tomat milik Sasuke dan Fugaku, Mikoto tersenyum bangga.

"Wah... Hina-Chan, baasan yakin para Uchiha itu akan takjub mencoba makanan mu." Ucap Mikoto dengan mata berbinar.

"A-ah baasan, i-ini k-kan b-basan y-yang m-masak, h-hinata h-hanya m-mengikuti i-intruksi b-basan." Balas hinata dengan aksen gagapnya, wajahnya jangan ditanya, ia sangat merona, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Jangan merendah Hime..." seseorang baru turun dari lantai 2, Itachi. Dengan pakaian santainya ia turun, menunjukkan wajah segar, dan sumringah. "Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan Hinata." Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ooh... Hinata sering memasak untukmu? Kapan Itachi?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

Itachi menarik kursi kemudian menarik tangan Hinata agar duduk, setelah itu memposisikan dirinya disebelah kanan Hinata. "Dulu waktu di LA." Mikoto hanya mangguk-mangguk kemudian pamitan pada Hinata dan Itachi untuk memanggil suaminya dan Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah terlihat, mereka mengambil tempat masing-masing. Mikoto duduk disamping Sasuke berhadapan dengan Itachi, dan Sasuke berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Hm... rasanya masakanmu tidak pernah seharum ini." Ucap Fugaku sembari melirik Mikoto.

"Anata memang peka." (Setelah tadi malam bilang tidak peka) "Ini sedikit banyak ada campur tangan Hinata Chan, cobalah..." ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. '_Dia bisa memasak' _melihat sebentar kearah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum bersama Itachi.

Itachi melihat makanan di meja, lalu perlahan memilihkan makanan yang pantas Hinata makan, Hinata tidak bisa sembrono dalam memilih masakan. Melihat tingkah Itachi, seluruh keluarga Uchiha heran, tentu saja, Hinata seperti gadis yang sangat istimewa.

Melihat keadaan itu Itachi langsung tersenyum pada kedua orang tuanya. "Hinata ini sensitive pada makanan, bisa dikatakan ia hampir vegetarian. Hehe..." ucapnya sambil nyengir, menutupi keadaan Hinata. Sementara yang Mikoto lakukan hanya mengangguk, dan Fugaku terdiam.

Sasuke memilih untuk memakan daging dihadapannya, setelah memasukkannya kedalam mulut, tidak diragukan lagi, '_makanan ini bukan mikoto yang masak'. _Dasar Sasuke durhaka, kaasan sendiri dipanggil dengan nama.

_'Rasanya lembut.. dan sangat enak... anak ini sudah manis, cantik, lembut, pintar masak pula, pantas kujadikan is- Sasuke... sadar...sadar'_ begitulah peperangan dibenak Sasuke. Hah... Sasuke memang out of character sekarang.

TBC

_Chap 2 FIX_

_THX to **nn,Virgo24,Uchiha Hinata,any guest, **juga** Momo Tomato,Astia Morichan,siskap906,Cahya Uchiha,Birubiru-chan**_

_Aku akan memperbaikinya lagi, jadi tolong review nya, dan saran-sarannya ya, :)  
><em>

_semoga tidak mengecewakan_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : segala sesuatu bisa saja terjadi, seperti sekarang ini, aku Uchiha Sasuke terjerat cinta oleh Hyuga Hinata, rival ku dalam dunia bisnis. dan... aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, aku uchiha Sasuke yang digila-gilai oleh semua makhluk ber genre perempuan, bersusah payah mendapatkan gadis itu. Sial!

**- Anything Can Happen -**

**- Ai -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort -**

**Sasuke POV**

Pagi ini ia mengejutkanku dengan bau masakan yang harum, aku yakin ini bukan masakan kaasan ku, masakan kaasan walaupun enak tapi berbeda, hm... bedanya apa ya, mungkin tidak sesegar ini.

Walaupun enggan makan didepannya -yang terus-terusan menarik perhatian Itachi nii-, aku mencoba untuk mencicipinya, kurasa harum saja tidak cukup, yang penting itu kan _taste_. kuambil selapis daging sapi yang entah dia apakan, tapi dicampur dengan kecap, sehingga tampilannya jadi coklat menggairahkan. Ukh. Apakah kaasan lupa aku benci masakan manis?

hap.

Rasanya lembut.. dan sangat enak... walaupun ada rasa manis, tapi manis ini berbeda, gurih. anak ini sudah manis, cantik, lembut, pintar masak pula, pantas kujadikan is- Sasuke... sadar...sadar...

**Chapter 3 Invitation**

**Anything can happen**

Uchiha Sasuke tertawan pada pesona gadis lugu didepannya, tapi masa iya? 'Dia' bahkan tidak melakukan apapun, apa yang membuatku tertarik padanya? Bahkan seluruh wanita yang mengejar-ngejarku -setengah mati- saja tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatianku, tapi 'dia' hanya diam saja malah membuatku ingin terus memperhatikannya.

Ah benar, apa karena gadis di depanku ini tidak berisik? Dan kenapa gadis ini tidak sehisteris fans-fans ku di luar eh? Jangan-jangan dia- dia homoseksual eh? Tidak kusangka. Kalau tidak mana mungkin dia menghindari pesona Uchiha Sasuke? Benar...

Dan sekarang aku mencari alasan konyol demi menenangkan hatiku, demi apa ketampananku tidak menarik lagi? Demi apa kejeniusan ku tidak membuat wanita jatuh? Demi apa? Demi apa? Iya pasti dia tidak normal.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke telah selesai makan, setelah menenggak habis jus tomat kesukaannya ia pun berdiri perlahan. "Duluan Tousan Kaasan, aku buru-buru." Ucapnya tanpa menghiraukan kedua makhluk yang lain. Setelah tubuhnya tak nampak, Fugaku langsung menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Hinata." Panggilnya, dan Hinata langsung menoleh.

"Ha'i Fugaku Jisaan."

"Sasuke anak yang suka bekerja, waktunya penuh, dipikirannya hanya bagaimana cara memajukan perusahaan, dan tentu saja dia dingin, kau sudah membuat janji bertemu dengannya? Kan kontrak kita belum dia tanda tangani?"

Seketika Hinata sadar, bahwa bukan Fugaku yang ia butuhkan sekarang, saatnya proses, yah... inputnya dari Fugaku, Proses dari Sasuke dan dirinya, sedangkan Outputnya Hyuga Corp. (Yah... jadi penelitian deh ^-^ Gomen ne...)

Hinata segera berdiri. "Ah benar Fugaku Jisaan, saya sampai melupakannya. Kalau begitu saya akan menemui Sasuke-san untuk membuat janji." Hinata membungkuk dan langsung melangkah.

"Hinata chan..." panggil Mikoto sebelum jauh. "Besok kesini lagi ya kalau tidak repot. Ya~~~" dibarengi dengan puppy eyes, anak dan ayah Uchiha hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti kerumah ya." Ucap Itachi, dan dibalas anggukan Hinata, lalu gadis itu pergi menyusul Sasuke.

...

Sasuke nampak memperbaiki kancing dilengannya, lalu berjalan kearah pintu, duduk dipelataran yang agak meninggi didepan pintu, memakai sepatunya. Hinata segera memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mengambil waktunya.

"A-ano..." mendengar ada yang berbicara, Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah belakang.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kenapa Hyuga?" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"A-ano S-Sasuke-san, nanti... a-ada waktu t-tidak?"

"Hn. Kenapa?" _mau mengajak kencan eh?_ Tambahnya dalam hati, sedikit menyeringai. _Akhirnya dia menunjukkan sifat aslinya ya?_ Sasuke memutar tubuh, menunggu Hinata menjawab.

Hinata kikuk, sungguh mata Sasuke sekarang tajam dan mengintimidasi, ciut. Nyali Hinata menciut. _Kenapa tatapannya tajam sekali? Dan apa itu? Hn? Apa artinya? Tidak jelas..._ iner Hinata.

"Jangan buang waktuku Hyuga. Ck!" _tinggal bilang mau makan siang bareng saja susah-_

"Masalah kontrak kerja sama."

Poor Sasuke. Bukan kencan Sasuke...

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kepala Hinata sudah menunduk 30 derajat. "S-sasuke-san, ada waktu u-untuk membahas k-kontrak kerja s-sama kita?"

"Datang ketempatku jam 11, aku hanya punya waktu saat makan siang." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. "Dan aku tidak suka orang gagap Hyuga." kemudian Sasuke membuka pintu dan menghilang.

Jreenggg

Tubuh Hinata bagai disengat ratusan volt listrik, tubuhnya tegak dan ia melihat Sasuke sudah keluar pintu. '_Bagaimana ini... kalau gugup kan aku gagap, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

...

Di kantor Uchiha Corp

Sasuke pebisnis muda nomor 1 di jagat raya -nya Author- memasuki perusahaan dengan aksen angkuhnya, wajahnya yang tampan menghadap lurus kedepan sambil berjalan, bahu tegapnya menunjukkan kewibawaan, semua mata memandang takjub.

Oh ya, sedikit intermezo. Setiap pagi siang dan malam adalah waktu berkumpul para karyawan wanita, untuk apa? Jelas untuk melihat aktor dunia ini berjalan atau pulang ke-dari kantor. Saat seperti ini adalah penambah semangat mereka. Tidak perduli umur mereka yang sudah tua, dewasa, atau remaja.

"Kya... Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke kun... Daisuki..."

"Sasuke kun... aku klepek klepek..."

"Sasuke..."

"Suke..."

"Ke..."

Dan kembali ke cerita, Sasuke kini sudah didepan ruang sekretarisnya. Yugao.

"Apa jadwal hari ini?"

Yugao yang sudah berdiri sesaat setelah Sasuke datang, langsung membuka buku agenda kecilnya. "jam 9 meeting dengan Uzumaki Corp, jam 10 observasi pembangunan hotel Akimichi. Jam 13.30 ada pembukaan Mall baru di perbatasan Suna. Jam 14.30 meeting bersama di kantor Inuzuka. Setelah itu free. dan Jam 20.00 ada pesta topeng dirumah Yamanaka. Anaknya ulang tahun ke 23."

"Ck. Merepotkan. Bisa kau hapus daftar terakhir? Aku ingin lembur."

"Maaf Sasuke sama, ini acara penting, disamping rencana pribadi Anak Yamanaka sama, juga akan banyak datang relasi, untuk saling mendekatkan hubungan kerja sama, nampaknya tidak sopan jika meng-cancel nya."

"Tch." Setelah berdecih, Sasuke berjalan kedalam ruangan pribadinya, kantor nyamannya.

Sasuke duduk dan tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil berkas-berkas yang sudah menumpuk, dan ia baru ingat. Kontrak. Ia langsung mengambil gagang telfon dan menekan dial, terhubung dengan sang sekretaris. "Sambungkan ke Kakashi."

"Kakashi?"

'Iya, Sasuke.'

"Aku butuh kau diruanganku."

'Ah... sekarang Sasuke?' tampaknya yang ditelfon sedang diluar area kantor. Celakalah Kakashi.

"Tch. Kau ada dimana Kakashi? Cepat kemari."

'Sorry Sasuke, ada nenek-'

"Nenek siapa lagi yang mau kau tolong menyebrang Kakashi? Kau belikan sepatu roda sajalah biar cepat! Aku butuh kehadiranmu segera sebelum meeting."

'Haha Sasuke... baiklah baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Padahal nenek ini sedang menyebrang dengan sepeda-'

" .sekarang." penuh penekanan. Tut tut tut Sasuke sudah mematikan sambungannya. Heran. ada saja alasan Kakashi untuk terlambat. Ia yang geram sudah meletakkan gagang telefon, namun setelah itu gagang telfon ia angkat lagi.

"Yugao. Nanti jam 11 hingga setelah makan siang aku akan ada tamu," hening sejenak. "Ya, dari perusahaan Hyuga Corp, namanya Hinata Hyuga." Dan setelah mendengar beberapa saat, telfon pun di letakkan ketempatnya, ia mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

...

Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki paling bersemangat diseluruh Konoha -selain Rock Lee- , entah dapat tenaga darimana, tapi dia selalu seperti matahari baru terbit, menyebarkan semangat membara dimana-mana. Sekarang ia sedang berkumpul di sebuah cafe kecil bersama dengan teman sebayanya yang malas bekerja saat ini. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, untuk nama yang terakhir, ia datang untuk mampir karena ada pembukaan Mall barunya diperbatasan Suna dan Konoha.

"Ulang tahun nanti malam sepertinya akan menyusahkanmu ya Shikamaru?" Kiba dengan ditemani anjing kecilnya dan selebaran undangan nyentrik yang kini dia main-mainkan menyikut lengan Shikamaru yang sedang terlipat menutupi wajahnya di atas meja, dia... tidur.

"Urusai! Jangan ganggu tidurku."

"Memangnya perjodohanmu dengan Ino benar-benar sudah batal?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Gaara hanya menggoyang-goyangkan minumannya. Sementara Shino asik bermain dengan kumbang di jemari-jemarinya, sedang jalan-jalan.

"Pasti Ino akan mengejar Sasuke, pakai pesta topeng segala lagi, huft..." dengus Naruto.

"Apa Sasuke akan membawa Sakura, Naruto?" tanya Kiba malas juga.

"Yah... mana ku tau, Sasuke dan Pesta tidak pernah akrab Chiba..." jawab Naruto, lalu menoleh ke Gaara. "kau diundang kan Gaara?" Gaara menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Nanti aku akan pakai topeng anjing hadiah dari Hana Nee." Senyum Kiba mengembang membayangkan dia memakai topeng anjing.

Plukk

"Aww... Ittaiii..." dengus Kiba sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Naruto langsung menghantam kepala Kiba. "Kau pikir ini acara pesta topeng animal apa? Bisa-bisa di bunuh Ino kau nanti Kiba..."

"Lah terus akamaru?"

"Apa didalam undangan kau tidak baca? Di larang keras membawa makhluk perusak dan berbulu. Eh?" Naruto menyerabet undangan yang menurutnya konyol itu, bayangkan saja, masa ada tulisan NB dengan pose foto Ino sedang ceramah menunjukkan jarinya.

Kiba mengambil lagi undangan itu. "Anak ini... tidak ingin menikah rupanya, siapa yang ingin menikah dengan wanita semacam dia?" gumam Kiba sambil memperhatikan gambar Ino marah-marah.

Kleteng

"Aku!"

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu cafe yang baru saja terbuka, menunjukkan mata onyx dan tubuh rampingnya, berjalan mendekati kerumunan Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" ucap Kiba dan Naruto barengan.

"Aku mau menikah dengan Ino." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum palsu, sedangkan Shikamaru menggeliat malas, Gaara hanya melihat ekspresi Sai.

Ya dialah Sai, pelukis dan arsitek terkenal yang masih berkerabat dengan Uchiha. Uchiha Sai. Ia duduk disamping gaara, menghadap Naruto, sedangkan Kiba geser akhirnya menghadap gaara. Shikamaru masih betah duduk dipojok disamping Gaara berhadapan dengan Shino.

"Kalian sudah dengar belum?" ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" balas naruto dan Kiba, dari tadi Cuma mereka yang niat bicara.

"Hyuga kembali."

Dan seketika, Shikamaru yang tadinya berkutat dengan segala sleeping beauty-nya langsung duduk tegak, Naruto tercengang, sedangkan Kiba dan Shino tidak bisa terdenifisikan. Senang. Mungkin?

"Serius?" entah siapa itu yang bergumam, mungkin mereka semua kecuali Gaara dan Sai tentunya.

Sai mengangguk lemah. "Aku dapat informasi dari kerabat uchiha, namanya Hyuga Hinata kan?"

"Akhirnya... dia kembali, rencana kita berhasil dong?" ucap Naruto sambil senyum lebar.

"Sekarang tinggal menyusun rencana bagaimana caranya kita untuk minta maaf." Ucap Shikamaru serius.

"Benar, selain karena kita hampir menghancurkan perusahaannya."

...

Hinata masih berkutat dengan file-filenya di laptop, ia sedang membuat isi kontrak dan perjanjian kerja sama, ini adalah proyek pertamanya, harus berhasil. Terbuai dengan pekerjaannya sampai tidak menyadari Neji yang bersandar dipintu ruangan Hinata, memperhatikan adik sepupunya ini.

Kadang wajahnya serius, kadang mengembungkan pipi mungkin karena salah ketik, atau kadang juga merona, mungkin isinya aneh. Itulah pikir Neji setelah 15 menit memandang wajah serius adik sepupunya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Neji langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah Hinata, dan mengetuk pelan meja, menyadarkan Hinata yang langsung menggidikkan bahu tanda kaget. Neji terkekeh pelan.

"Neji nii... aku sedang serius." Nah pipinya sekarang mengembung pertanda sebal.

"Hinata... jangan terlalu serius, tidak baik untuk metabolisme tubuhmu, mengerti?"

"Mana bisa... ini proyek pertama ku Neji nii..." ucapnya lalu mengalihkan fokus ke layar laptop lagi.

Neji geleng-geleng kepala. "Berjanjilah padaku, saat aku pergi kau harus lebih mementingkan kesehatanmu." Neji melangkah mengambil posisi di sofa panjang.

"Kan sudah ada Itachi nii yang mengawasiku."

"tetap saja... dia punya kehidupan sendiri."

"Aku tau, aku tidak akan menyusahkannya, Janji."

"Haah... Hanabi akan lulus 1 tahun lagi, dan akan mengambil alih perusahaan Hyuga disini, jadi kau harus melakukan pengobatan lanjutan setelah itu. Oke?!" Hinata mengangguk tanpa melirik Neji, fokusnya Cuma satu, laptop, atau lebih fokus lagi surat kontrak.

Merasa dicuekkan, akhirnya Neji mengambil sikap, ia berdiri dan akan melangkah kearah pintu, tapi suara Hinata mengintrupsinya.

"Neji nii." Neji menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik. "Neji nii perhatikan saja Hanabi chan, aku tidak apa-apa. Kasihan dia, masih umur 17 sudah harus les caranya berbisnis, masa remajanya di rampas karena aku. Jadi... bisa aku minta u-untuk supaya n-neji-nii mencurahkan seluruh p-perhatian neji nii hanya pada Hanabi? A-aku ti-dak a-apa apa. Sungguh..."

Dan Neji tersenyum luka, ia mengangguk sebentar dan berjalan keluar ruangan, Hinata menghela napas. _Terimakasih Neji Nii._

...

Kakashi duduk dengan melipat sebelah kakinya, menumpukan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kiri, bersandar disofa nyaman kantor uchiha, lebih tepatnya ruangan CEO Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke nampak melirik tajam kearah Kakashi, bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah hampir jam 9, kurang 15 menit lagi menuju meeting, dia baru datang. Jadi untuk apa Sasuke menunggu sedangkan setelah ini ia akan pergi meeting dengan Uzumaki Corp.

"Sorry Sasuke, tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Ucap pria bermasker tersebut, membuat 4 siku-siku di dahi Sasuke pertanda marah.

Menghela napas, ia tau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan dan menghentikan agenda ketelatan Kakashi, mungkin kalau ada yang melapor, Kakashi akan masuk di buku the _Guinness World Record_ sebagai manusia paling suka terlambat didunia.

"Setelah meeting dengan Naruto, aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu Kakashi." dengus Sasuke.

"Silahkan tuan muda." Sambut Kakashi yang menambah kejengkelan Sasuke.

"Hn. Dan jangan coba-coba keluar dari ruangan ini." Sasuke langsung berdiri, merapikan dirinya dan menelpon seseorang untuk menyiapkan mobil.

"Kau bersama Yugao?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke tegas, lalu berbalik arah menghadap Kakashi. "Jangan berpikir untuk mengganggu Yugao saat jam kerja Kakashi." Ancam Sasuke.

"Wo... tenang-tenang Sas, aku tidak akan mengganggu, aku akan disini, bahkan kau bisa memborgol tanganku."

"Hn. Ide bagus." Sasuke langsung menuju lemari kecilnya, Kakashi menaikkan sebelah Alisnya, perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu berbentuk bulat. Ya. itu borgol sodara-sodara, dan kakashi lupa, Sasuke menyimpan alat seperti itu. Dengan tidak berperi ke-tangan-an ia menarik paksa tangan sebelah kanan Kakashi dan menghubungkan bulatan yang satunya kearah jendela berpelindung besi di belakang sofa.

"Sa-sa-sas... aku kan bercanda Sas."

"Sudah!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya, tanda pekerjaan sudah selesai. "Begini lebih baik. Dan meyakinkan." Sasuke mengambil tas nya. Dan melirik kearah Kakashi dengan tatapan devil. "Seperti biasa. Idemu mengagumkan Kakashi." Seringai tipis ia berikan sebelum meninggalkan kantornya.

...

Kantor Uzumaki

Sasuke sedang berada di tengah-tengah rapat di Uzumaki Corp, si cerdas dan jenius ini tidak di temani siapapun, namun ia percaya diri dengan presentasinya kali ini. Ia duduk disamping kanan kursi utama yang diduduki Naruto pemimpin Uzumaki.

"... Model untuk kali ini adalah Italia karena lahan yang dipakai berada di Suna. Bla bla bla..."

"Ssstt... Teme." Panggil Naruto ditengah-tengah presentasi salah satu sekretaris perusahaan.

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu disaat serius akhirnya memutar bola mata kearah Naruto. "Tch. Seriuslah Dobe."

Tapi Naruto yang mendapat sindiran itu tetap nyengir lalu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan pelan tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Hyuga kudengar telah kembali?"

"Hn."

"Kapan?"

"Kau antusias sekali Dobe?"

"Sudah... jawab saja."

"2 Minggu yang lalu, dan aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi malam." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Jadi sudah 2 minggu ya." Naruto mangguk-mangguk lalu diam meneruskan mendengarkan presentasi.

_'Ada apa dengannya? Jangan bilang dia mau membelot ke perusahaan Hyuga dan menyerangku?'_ pikir Sasuke.

...

Sasuke yang super sibuk kini berada di tengah-tengah pembangunan hotel Akimichi, proyek yang sedang Uchiha jalankan, dia sedang mengobrol dengan mandor dan arsitek yang juga sedang melihat jalannya pembangunan.

Suasana yang berisik tidak membuat mimik wajah sang Uchiha bungsu ini terganggu tapi malah menikmati. Seseorang datang dengan terburu-buru dan membisikkan sesuatu pada mandor mereka, tapi perhatian Sasuke hanya tertuju pada kertas laporan-laporan pembangunan.

Setelah sang mandor mengucapkan salam maaf dan permintaan undur diri, jadilah dia sekarang hanya berdua dengan si arsitek yang kebetulan adalah saudaranya sendiri, Sai Uchiha.

"... Jadi kau datang keacara malam nanti Sas?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kurasa hanya kau yang senang pada pesta ini. Sai." Balasnya dingin.

"Haha..." Sai tertawa palsu. "Kau tau kan Sasuke, aku suka padanya? Dia itu mahakarya tuhan yang sempurna."

"Hah..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

**TBC**

Curhat dikit boleh ya...

Fic ini alurnya lambat, mohon di maklumi T-T

Jujur saja aku senang sekali baca review para readers semuanya :D

aku antusias #kelihatan_senengnya ya? #dan_Lebay

ini Fic pertama yang aku buat di FFn, aku banyak baca macem-macem review readers di Fic lain, banyak sanjungan, flame, dan tanggapan wajar. saat baca itu biasanya aku senyum-senyum sendiri baca pendapat para readers, bahkan yang nge-flame aku bilang 'konyol' sambil tersenyum.

tapi rasanya beda kalau review itu di tunjukkan untuk Fic sendiri. rasanya itu dag-dig-dug kalau reviewnya bertambah, ya ampun walaupun kena flame -yang biasanya aku anggap biasa- tapi rasanya itu seperti di hargai. aneh ya?

emang selalu begitu ya perasaan para Author? biasanya aku nge-post Fic di FB, dan karena mereka temanku jadi tanggapannya biasa, tapi kalau disini seperti menghadapi ujian ya :)

balesan review~~

**ucihagremory**= gomen ne sebelumnya kalau jelek, apalagi bawa chara yang kamu suka -Uchiha-, ini Fic pertama aku disini, tapi aku harap jangan hanya di coment Jlk ya, mungkin tambahan pendapat mu akan membantu.

**hyra**= ehehe makasih sudah suka ya~

Guest= ahh #plakk, iya lupa, gomen ne, dan terimakasih sudah di ingatkan. :)

Guest2= makasih udah suka, dan Ai janji akan nyelesain Fic ini, tapi gak janji update kilat ya, soalnya sekarang lagi dalam pembuatan KTI untuk kelulusan, doain wisuda tahun depan ya minna-san.

**Cahya Uchiha** = makasih banget buat kamu yang suka. :) porsinya aku buat 2k per Chapter, ehehehe :D. dan masalah permintaan sasuke di buat bimbang... nanti deh dilihat chap selanjutnya :). arigatou ne

**dindachan06, clara merisa, syuci hyu, hyugazan **= aku harap chap ini masih membuat kalian antusias :)

**astia morinchan** = iya doakan saja Authornya cepet nyelesaiin bagian itu :)

**aindri961** = tentu, akan saya kurangi :) terimakasih respons dan sarannya.

**rei** = salam kenal juga rei, apakah sudah cukup membuat perasaanmu teraduk-aduk? :) . yosh aku pasti tetep semangat.

**virgo24** = biasanya karakter Sasuke kan gitu? hehe...

**hana** = iya iya, nanti konfirmasi sama Tsunade bachan ya :)

**lovelysasuhina** = suka lihat sasu cemburu ya? tapi kemungkinan chap depan sasu nya minim cemburu, hehe. ndak apa-apa ya...

**yama yuri** = gomen ne sebelumnya, tapi kayaknya ceritanya plot lambat deh, haduh... Author juga bingung kenapa jadi gini, tapi diusahakan Chap depan tidak dalam plot kura-kura :)


	4. Chapter 4

**- Anything Can Happen -**

**- Ai -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort -**

**Sasuke POV**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo tiba-tiba datang dalam hidupku, dan tak dinyana dialah rival bisnis ku, oh bukan, dia adalah korbanku, korban dari ambisiku untuk menaklukan seluruh perusahaan di dunia.

Tapi tak disangka, sekarang dia duduk didepanku dan dengan tenang sedang menyesap jus strawberry nya, meninggalkan aku yang masih berkutat dalam pikiranku sendiri, melirik kearah Kakashi yang juga melirikku, aku jadi teringat dengan apa yang dia katakan beberapa menit lalu sebelum gadis ini datang.

**Anything Can Happen**

**Chapter 4 Our Eyes**

**Flash Back. Normal POV**

Kakashi memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja bebas dari ikatan borgol Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke mengembalikan Borgol ketempatnya semula.

"Ingatkan aku bahwa kau selalu menyimpan barang 'itu' di laci." Ucap Kakashi sekenanya, dia sebenarnya sangat kesal, gara-gara borgol sialan itu dia tidak jadi bermanja-manja dengan Yugao.

"Dan ingatkan aku bahwa kau selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Dan dibalas dengan helaan napas Kakashi. Sasuke duduk di singgah sananya dan memandang jam, sudah jam 10.45.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi, setelah mengembalikan posisi cool nya.

Sasuke mendengus, berpikir apa cukup waktu 15 menit ini untuk membicarakan hal yang sangat penting seperti ini? Tapi masa bodoh sekarang dia memang harus membicarakan ini, tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Kakashi, kau tau Hyuga?"

"Ya. Perusahaan yang hampir jatuh itu kan?" balas Kakashi sambil menatap serius kearah Sasuke.

"Hn. Dan sekarang CEO nya akan mengadakan kontrak kerja sama denganku."

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya sebentar "Bukannya rencana awalmu membuat Hyuga Bangkrut Sasuke?"

"Hn. Tapi Otousan ku ingin membantunya Kakashi."

"Memangnya Itachi memberitau Jisan?"

"Iya... ternyata Itachi kenal dekat dengan keluarga Hyuga, sialnya aku terlambat mengerti saat Itachi bilang agar menyudahi ini semua dan melepaskan Hyuga. Ku kira dari awal hanya sebatas kasihan, ternyata..."

"Hm... lalu kau mau melepaskan Hyuga eh?" Kakashi meluruskan punggungnya.

"Hn. Tidak. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke kembali memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kakashi, dan dibalas senyum mematikan di balik maskernya.

"Ku rasa kita akan beruntung Sasuke... manfaatkan saja dia seperti yang sudah-sudah."

"Maksud?"

"Kita buat kontrak itu untuk mengikatnya. Kau pasti tau maksudku Sasuke Uchiha."

Dan Kakashi beserta Sasuke sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Kena Kau Hyuga.

**End Flash Back.**

Hinata meletakkan gelas yang berisi setengah jus Strawbery nya, tak berani menatap mata Sasuke yang kini ada disampingnya, duduk bersandar pada siku sofa dengan nyaman, sedangkan dirinya yang kikuk duduk dengan kepala menunduk 15 derajat. Memandang apapun yang dia rasa pantas lihat, dan berusaha menghiraukan orang bermasker yang berdiri tak jauh dari sasuke memandang jendela kaca.

"Jadi... mana kontrak itu?" ucap Sasuke berusaha memecahkan kesunyian.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata menyerahkan map yang berada di meja pada Sasuke. "Didalamnya berisi perjanjian kita, bahwa Uchiha-san akan membantu matriil kami dan kami akan mengembalikannya dalam waktu setengah tahun."

"Hm... keuntungan perusahaan apa?"

"Tentu saja kami akan memberikan pasokan bahan mentah terbaik kami, karena hanya itu yang kami punya saat ini, lagi pula Hyuga terkenal dengan bahan mentah berkualitas, tapi karena kurangnya dukungan matriil, kami tidak bisa memproduksinya."

Sasuke melirik Kakashi, dan Kakashi tersenyum lagi, lagi lagi di tutupi maskernya. "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan semudah itu memberikan bantuan kan Hyuga."

Hinata semakin ketakutan, baru kali ini dia menghadapi yang seperti ini, apa kurang yang ia tawarkan? Padahal keputusan ini diambil dengan sangat berat hati, apa lagi sekarang? Dengan gugup ia mulai memainkan jari-jarinya didepan dadanya, hal itu tertangkap onyx Sasuke.

"A-ano... h-hanya itu yang b-bisa saya janjikan, l-lagi pula menurut Fugaku J-jisan seperti itu sudah c-cukup-"

"Tidak Cukup untukku Hyuga." Potong Sasuke. Hinata langsung diam seketika. Melihat hal itu Sasuke semakin senang, si Hyuga di hadapannya terpojok seperti tikus. "Jadi..." Sasuke meneruskan. "Aku akan menambah syarat lain."

"Eh?" Hinata menengok ke Sasuke, menatap mata sekelam malam. Lalu sedetik kemudian menunduk lagi.

_'Manis'_

"Aku akan ikut andil dalam seluruh proyek yang berhasil Hyuga dapatkan, bagaimana?" seringaian Sasuke kembali di perlihatkan, dan juga Kakashi tentunya.

_'Apa?'_ teriak Hinata dalam hati, jika seperti itu keadaannya kapan dia bisa lepas dari Uchiha Corp? Kapan dia akan berhasil melunasi hutangnya?

"Maksud Uchiha-san bagaimana? S-saya ku-kurang mengerti." Tanya Hinata sembari sedikit melirik ke Sasuke.

"Jika bicara denganku tatap aku Hyuga!" Ucap Sasuke dingin, jengah sekali dari tadi berbicara dengan Hinata, seperti bebicara dengan tembok, walaupun di balas sih.

Dan seketika Hinata langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke.

_'Tampan'_

"J-ja-jadi U-uchiha-san?" ulang Hinata.

"Hn. Perusahaanku akan selalu ikut dalam proyekmu, dan selalu bagi keuntungan sama rata."

"I-itu... "

"jangan khawatir, kita akan kerja sama. Proyek akan dibiayai bersama dan SDM bersama." Ucap Sasuke, lalu berjalan kearah meja kerjanya, mengambil map biru dari mejanya.

Mata Hinata mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke melangkah, sebelumnya sempat menoleh ke Kakashi yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata.

Bukkk

Suara dentaman Map didepan Hinata, warnanya biru langit, langsung saja Hinata membukanya dan membaca kontrak baru yang sudah Sasuke rencanakan. "Dan ingat, bukan Tousan ku yang memimpin Uchiha Corp, tapi aku, Uchiha Sasuke, kalau tidak mau terpaksa aku tidak akan membantumu, oh, dan lagi, aku akan memperpanjang masa hutangmu selama 2 tahun, jadi kau bisa santai."

_'Santai katanya? Bagaimana bisa jika keuntungan perusahaan selalu setengah-setengah seperti ini? Itu sih sama saja...'_ dengus Hinata masih dengan aktivitasnya membaca kontrak.

"kalau sudah selesai membacanya segera tanda tangan Hyuga, aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu."

Hinata diam saja, karena fokus pada map, sementara Sasuke jadi jengkel dibuatnya, Kakashi sedikit terkikik geli melihat kesungguhan Sasuke.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough~~~_

Dering telfon milik Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke buru-buru memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana dan mengambil benda persegi panjang itu. Dari Sakura.

'Sasuke~~~~' ucapnya manja.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sembari mendekat kearah jendela, berlawanan dengan Jendela Kakashi.

'Makan siang bareng yuk Sas, aku dapat tambahan istirahat dari Naruto-kun.'

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menoleh kebelakang, kearah hinata yang masih sibuk membolak-balik berkasnya. "Tidak." Setelah mengucapkan itu dia kembali memandang kearah jendela. "Aku masih sibuk Sakura."

'Yah... baiklah, padahal tadi aku tidak sempat bertemu denganmu di kantor naruto, aku ada presentasi di tempat lain tadi. ukh sial naruto kun itu, dia sengaja menjauhkanmu dari ku mungkin.'

_'Hn. Mungkin.' _inner Sasuke

'tapi... aku mengerti, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya... i love you Sasuke-kun.'

"Hn." Setelah itu telfon tertutup. Lalu melirik kearah jam dinding, sudah jam 12.00 rupanya.

"A-ano U-uchiha-san." Pandangan Kakashi dan Sasuke kini menoleh Hinata. Setelah mendapat perhatian, Hinata menelan ludahnya. "A-ano... kalau begitu, boleh a-aku me-menambahkan syarat?"

Sasuke nampak menimang-nimang, sedangkan Kakashi memperhatikan pergerakan Hinata yang ragu. "Katakan."

"Di-disini tertulis 2 t-tahun kan?" Sasuke mengangguk. "J-jika a-aku berhasil menutupi hutangku se-sebelum 2 tahun, ko-kontrak ini akan selesai. B-bagaimana?"

"Tentu Hyuga."

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk. "T-terima kasih U-uchiha-san." Setelah itu Hinata langsung membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Sasuke... aku akan keluar. Ini waktu makan siang kan? Aku akan membawa Yugao bersamaku." Ucap Kakashi sambil melangkah mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Thanks." Lalu tanpa berbasa-basi Kakashi mendekat kearah Hinata. "Kakashi Hatake." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Hinata.

Hinata mendongak dan melihat mata kakashi melengkung petanda dia sedang tersenyum. Hinata berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Hinata Hyuga." Lalu Kakashi pun melangkah keluar.

Hinata segera membereskan seluruh map yang ada di meja, lalu mengambil gelasnya bergegas mau pergi. Sasuke melihatnya merasa aneh, lalu menghentikan Hinata dengan seruannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyuga?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat, kini mereka didepan meja berhadapan, dengan jarak 1 meter.

"Eh? T-tentu saja mau pergi U-uchiha-san, u-uchiha san tidak makan siang?" tanya Hinata heran, Sasuke menghalanginya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hn. Maksudku gelas itu." tunjuk Sasuke pada gelasnya _'maling'_

"Eh. A-ano U-uchiha-can. M-mau kubawa ke pantry." Jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu, ia sudah biasa seperti itu.

"Apa? Sudah letakkan saja disitu, sebentar lagi OB akan datang kesini." Sasuke segera mengambil gelasnya lalu menaruh kembali ke Meja.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kau makan siang denganku Hyuga." Ucap Sasuke, bukan mengajak tapi memerintah. Hinata sendiri sampai menatap Sasuke.

"A-aku t-tidak-"

Drrttt ddrrrttt

Hp Hinata bergetar, dalam mode silent. Segera Hinata menunduk sebentar pamit pada Sasuke untuk mengangkat telfon, setelah itu agak menjauh dari Sasuke, Sasuke masih memperhatikan Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi.."

'Hinata waktunya makan siang'

"Iya Itachi nii." Dan Sasuke kembali penasaran, Itachi menelfon Hinata. "Aku mau makan siang kok Itcahi nii."

'Jangan sampai telat, sekarang kau ada dimana? Biar aku jemput.'

"Eh, tidak usah... bu-bukannya Itachi nii bersama Konan nee?"

'yah, kita makan siang bertiga, sekalian ku kenalkan kau ke Konan.'

"A-ah... aku tidak mau mengganggu Date Itachi nii, sebaiknya kalian berdua saja." Terdengar protes dari Itachi, tapi langsung disanggah Hinata. "Aku sudah bawa bekal kok Itachi nii. Sungguh."

Lalu percakapan terputus setelah berkali-kali Hinata mengatakan 'ya' dengan nada melemah mendapatkan kuliah gratis dari Itachi.

_'Perhatian sekali Itachi, playboy...'_ dengus Sasuke.

Hinata segera memasukkan hp nya kedalam tas jinjing, kembali ia menatap Sasuke dengan takut.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Oh ayolah Sasuke, you know who is he...

"I-itcahi nii" cicit Hinata takut.

"Kau takut padaku Hyuga?" Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya kearah Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan memakanmu kok, tenang saja..."

"Eh?" _'siapa yang berpikir begitu? Memang dia kanibal?'_ inner Hinata bingung.

"Ayo, kalau aku lapar aku bisa memakan apapun." Sasuske mengambil jas nya.

_'Oh... dia benar kanibal?'_ inner Hinata lagi, gak jelas.

"Ayo Hinata!" sekali lagi membuyarkan lamunan Hinata tentang dirinya.

"A-ah... i-iya!"

...

"Mau pesan apa?" kini Sasuke dan Hinata sudah duduk berhadapan disebuah restoran didepan kantor Uchiha. Sasuke terlihat membolak balik menu, dan seorang witers sudah siap mencatat pesanan.

"A-ano U-uchiha-san. Aku sudah b-bawa bekal sendiri." Cicit Hinata, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Hinata.

"Kau? Membawa bekal?"

_'Hinata sensitive tentang makanan.'_

Kembali ucapan Itachi membahana ditelinganya. Dan Sasuke mengangguk. "Steak dan black coffe." Pesanan yang aneh. Dan sang witers pun mengangguk.

Hinata terlihat mengeluarkan kotak bentonya, dan mulai membuka tutup kotak bekalnya. Terlihat makanan khas jepang, sederhana, ada nasi kepal, ada telur gulung dan macam-macam sayuran kering.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang sibuk sendiri menyiapkan sumpit dan yang lainnya. Hinata yang diperhatikan akhirnya sadar, dan menatap Sasuke, Onyx bertemu lavender. Sedikit terhentak karena kedua pandangan bertemu dalam keadaan hati yang sedang tenang.

Saling mencari dimensi dari kedua mata yang kontras itu, mereka terhanyut keindahan mata masing-masing, Sasuke yang mempunyai manik hitam namun tajam, yang tak memungkinkan ada yang bisa menghindar dari tatapan kelam tersebut, menunjukkan sang pemilik sangat gentle dan bisa melindungi siapapun yang ada di pandangan mata itu.

Sedangkan Hinata dengan manik Lavender seperti bulan, yang menerangi dengan lembut siapapun yang melihatnya, pandangan itu membuat kenyamanan dan kehangatan.

Lama mereka memandangi keindahan masing-masing, hingga kedatangan waiters mengintrupsi pandangan tersebut. "Silahkan menikmati."

Blusshhh

Hinata yang pertama menyadari langsung memutuskan kontak dan menunduk, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak terkendali, salting. Wajahnya kini memerah, bukan, bukan karena panas, melainkan menahan malu, gejolak ini tidak bisa ditutupi, kalau ada yang tau, mati sudah, pasti dia akan pingsan.

Sementara Sasuke yang menerima keputusan sepihak Hinata mendengus. Padahal ia ingin lebih lama menikmati mata itu. Tapi ia senang Hinata blussing di depannya, karena dirinya.

"_i-itadakimasu _u-uchiha-san." Ucap Hinata terbata menahan degup jantungnya, oh... suaranya saja sampai serak.

"Sasuke. Panggil Sasuke saja Hyuga."

"Eh?" Hinata kembali memandang mata Sasuke.

Blusshhh

Lagi, Hinata blusshing mengingat dia beberapa detik lalu memandang Sasuke. Kembali ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan Sasuke menyeringai. "Ka-kalau begi-tu panggil a-ak-aku Hinata saja, Uc- ah- S-sasuke."

"Hn. Hinata."

Dan keduanya makan dalam tenang, tak dipungkiri jantung Sasuke dari tadi berontak ingin meledak, untung nggak meledak Sasuke.

...

"Obat apa itu Hyuga?" tanya Sasuke kala melihat Hinata mengeluarkan Obat berwana hijau, berbentuk kapsul.

Hinata salah tingkah, harus bilang apa dia pada Sasuke? sakit? tentu saja tidak. "A-ah... i-ini S-su-sup-lemen Sasuke." dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

...

Uzumaki Naruto keroncongan, dia baru bertengkar dengan si Mesum Jiraiya, kakeknya. Nada kesal menyelimutinya, karena bertengkar dia jadi tidak bisa makan siang dengan Sakura, dan telat makan siang.

"Huh. Menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto sambil memasuki renstoran didepan Uchiha Corp. "Eh? Sepertinya itu Sasuke?" Naruto melihat sahabatnya sedang makan membelakanginya, dan sepertinya sudah selesai, nampak karena dia segera berdiri dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Segera saja Naruto berlari karena Sasuke dan teman wanitanya segera berdiri dan melangkah. Eh tunggu, teman wanita?

"Oi. Temme~~~~" teriak Naruto sambil menunjukkan tawa lima jarinya.

Mendengar seseorang memanggil 'Teme' pada dirinya, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi siapa yang sedang menyapanya itu. "Dobe!" jawab Sasuke malas. Hinata? Dimana dia sekarang. Tadi masih mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Oh... ini dia si pemeran utama wanita kita,setelah mendengar ada yang berteriak, langsung saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, apalagi Sasuke juga menolehnya tadi, dan setelah melihatnya. Deg! Bagai disambar petir, ia langsung mencengkram jas Sasuke dan sembunyi dibelakang punggung Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau sudah selesai makan siang?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah mendekat.

Sasuke menoleh jam tangannya. "Ini sudah jam 13.00 dobe."

"Haha..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Jiraiya- eh!" Ucapan Naruto terputus saat melihat gadis berambut indigo berada dibelakang punggung Sasuke. "Teme! Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Naruto meneliti, seorang wanita makan siang bersama sasuke, dan takut pada naruto karena sekarang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke. "Teme! Ka-kau!" teriaknya horror sambil menunjuk Hinata, sementara Sasuke menoleh kebelakang malas.

"Hn?" Sasuke juga aneh melihat Hinata sembunyi dibelakangnya, tapi merasa hangat karena tubuh Hinata mendekat ketubuhnya. berdesir, tubuh Sasuke berdesir, bergejolak, senang, dan nyaman.

"Kau Selingkuh Sasukee~~~~" tuduh Naruto dengan suara lebih dari 20.000 Hz.

"Berisik Dobe!" ucap Sasuke, tapi tidak berusaha menjauhkan Hinata dari dirinya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang kaget karena teriakkan selingkuh langsung sedikit demi sedikit menjauh, tidak mau di bilang selingkuhan, dan dengan berat hati Sasuke menerimanya, ia mendengus pada Naruto.

Setelah melihat siapa dia, Naruto jadi terbelalak lagi. "H-Hinata Chan.." lirihnya tidak percaya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. _'Chan?'_

"N-Na-naru-to."

_'Naruto? Jadi mereka sudah kenal?'_

"Hinata-chan." Naruto maju selangkah, tapi buru-buru Hinata mundur dua langkah sambil menggeleng takut. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sedih.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke segera menarik Hinata kebalik punggungnya. "kami harus pergi Dobe."

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke heran. Lalu tanpa ba bi bu, Sasuke menarik Hinata keluar dari restoran, menyisakan sedikit penasaran dalam hati Sasuke. _'Kenapa Hinata ketakutan?'_

"Hinata~~~~" cicit Naruto melihat sahabatnya dan Hinata pergi begitu saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Hyuga Hinata, hari ini dia membuatku merasakan penasaran yang amat besar, membuatku mencampuri urusan orang dalam pertemuan kedua, aku tidak pernah mengurusi urusan orang sebelumnya, Hell. Untuk apa aku mengurusi urusan orang lain kecuali orang itu adalah Tousan atau Kaasan, baiklah... mereka memang bukan orang lain, tapi keluargaku. Aku tau jangan diingatkan lagi.

Aku sekarang berkutat dengan pikiranku, ini membuatku gila, si Jenius -walaupun tidak kalah jenius dengan Shikamaru- sedang kebingungan mencari tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, peristiwa beberapa jam lalu, dimana Hinata Hyuga takut dengan sahabatku Naruto Uzumaki.

Baiklah mungkin seperti ini, Hinata tau bahwa Naruto adalah orang jahat yang ingin membangkrutkan perusahaannya, tapi tentu saja bukan, aku kan dalang dibalik semuanya, jadi kenapa Hinata tak takut padaku? Oke mungkin dia takut padaku, yah kalian tau lah bagaimana reaksi pucatnya kala selalu berhadapan denganku. Tapi dia tidak menjauh seperti pada Naruto kan? Aku unggul dibagian itu.

Apa? Unggul? Memangnya aku sedang bertarung dengan Dobe demi gadis itu apa? Hell. .

Atau mungkin karena wajah Dobe adalah wajah-wajah mesum? Jadi dia takut padanya? Ya ya mungkin itu bisa diterima

-Dan~~~ disuatu tempat Naruto sedang bersin.-

"Hachtchi." Elus-elus hidung.

Oh, atau jangan-jangan karena Naruto berwajah hantu sadako? Tidak mungkin. Yang lebih mirip sadako kan Neji atau pun Hinata?

-"ekhem... apa maksudmu?" Neji dan Hinata meng-gebug-i Sasuke.-

Semakin lama dipikirkan akan semakin membuat otak jeniusku pecah. Lagi pula untuk apa aku memikirkan urusan orang lain?

**Anything Can happen**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke yang katanya tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain sedang duduk disinggah sananya setelah menghadiri beberapa meeting dengan perusahaan lain, dia menunggu seseorang yang merupakan pemegang record terlambat sedunia-nya Sasuke, siapa lagi kalau bukan...

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seonggok kepala pria berambut putih keperakan dan bermasker, yah dia adalah Hatake Kakashi. Berjalan dengan elitnya mendekat kearah Sasuke dan duduk tepat didepan kursi tunggal Sasuke, hanya dibatasi oleh meja kerja.

"Duduklah Kakashi." Ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat Kakashi, agaknya dia masih melamunkan urusan orang lain.

"Aku sudah duduk tanpa kau persilahkan Sasuke." Jawab Kakashi sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya (Bagaimana caranya? Bayangkan sendiri).

"Oh~" Sasuke telah sadar akan lamunannya, ia pun memperbaiki posisi menjadi tegap, kedua tangannya ia tumpu pada meja, sesekali tangan kanannya mengelus dagu. "Aku ingin kau menyelidiki sesuatu Kakashi."

"Apa?"

"Hubungan Hyuga dan Uzumaki Corp." Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tertarik. "kurasa mereka ada hubungan, tadi saat aku miting dengan Uzumaki, Naruto menanyaiku tentang Hyuga, dan aku punya feel bahwa dia akan bekerja sama dengan Hyuga."

"..."

"Tapi saat aku makan siang tadi dengan Hyuga." Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Hinata sepertinya sangat ketakutan dengan Naruto. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Luar Biasa Sas." Ucap Kakashi takjub, ia berdiri tegap sambil terkekeh.

"Eh? Apanya? Kau mendengarkan ku tidak Kakashi?" jawab Sasuke bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Haha... " Kembali ia duduk lagi. "baru kali ini kau makan dengan wanita yang belum lama kau kenal Sas." Balas Kakashi sambil terus terkekeh.

"Sialan, sudah kuduga pasti melenceng dari topik." Sasuke bergumam sembari menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Jadi bagaimana Kakashi? Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Lanjut Sasuke geram.

"Oke oke... jadi kau tertarik dengan Hyuga Hinata ini?" goda Kakashi sembari membuat wajahnya dan suaranya kedengaran serius.

"Kurang ajar Kakashi. Baka."

"Haha..." meledak lagi tawa Kakashi. "Haaahh... baiklah, aku hanya mengingatkan, kalau mau putus dengan Sakura yang baik-baik, soalnya Uzumaki Naruto akan membunuhmu."

"Ck. Sialan. Cepat lanjutkan!"

"Baiklah, itu gampang Sas. Besok kau akan menerima laporanku di atas mejamu jam 9 pagi." Berubah serius, Kakashi serius lagi.

Sasuke senang mendapat jawaban pasti dari Kakashi, menatap kedepan entah kemana, tapi ia menunjukkan seringaian khasnya.

"Oi Sas. Bukannya malam ini kau ada pesta ya?" tanya Kakashi sambil melihat kuku-kukunya. Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Kau akan pergi?" Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "dengan Haruno?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Disana bukan pesta pasangan, tapi pesta topeng." Sekarang giliran Kakashi yang mengangguk.

"Aku dengar dari Itachi, dia akan berpasangan dengan Hyuga itu."

Dan Kakashi adalah informan terhebat milik Sasuke Uchiha.

...

"Mau ya Imoutou~~~~~" rengek Itachi sesaat setelah sampai dirumah kediaman Hyuga.

"A-aku tidak m-mau Itachi nii. A-aku malas." Jawab Hinata tegas, sudah 1 jam lebih Itachi merengek pada Hinata. "L-lagi pula, kan ada Konan Neechan..." wajah Hinata jadi pucat pasi, seperti ada yang disembunyikan.

"Konan tidak bersahabat dengan Ino!" lagi-lagi Itachi merengek.

"Hey Pemuda Kriput! Jangan ganggu imoutou ku!" kini Neji ikutan jengah.

"Diamlah Sadako!" teriak Itachi membalas ucapan Neji, lalu kembali lagi fokusnya pada Hinata.

Itachi dan Hinata berdua dikamar, sedangkan Neji asik menikmati kripik di ruang keluarga, menonton acara berita bisnis.

"Kan itu pe-pesta t-topeng Itachi nii, I-Ino san pasti t-tidak tau!" Hinata kekeh tidak mau.

"Kau tau istilah musuh lebih mengenal karakteristikmu tidak Hinata? Musuh lebih mengenalmu dibandingkan saudara sendiri, begitupun Ino. Dia pasti mengenal Konan dengan baik, postru tubuh, warna rambut, dan semakin membuat kentara adalah, bunga yang ada di rambut Konan, yang besarnya minta ampun itu."

"Buahaha hahah hahaa..." dan Neji mencari masalah dengan menertawai Konan.

Jujur Neji tidak pernah melihat Konan, tapi mendengar ada sesuatu menghiasi kepala Konan yang notabene pacarnya Itachi, dia tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Apa yang kau tertawakan Sadako?!" teriak Itachi.

"Tentu saja Pacarmu. Baka!"

"Lebih bagus aku punya pacar, dari pada kau, tidak punya. Hu~~~" balas Itachi.

"Bukan tidak punya Baka! Tapi Belum!"

"Tidak ada yang mau bersanding dengan Sadako!"

"Sialan." Akhirnya Neji mendesis. Kalah telak? Bukan. Karena topik bisnis kali ini lebih menyita perhatiannya dari pada perkataan Itachi.

"Akhirnya dia diam juga." Dengus Itachi. Lalu menolehkan fokusnya lagi-lagi pada Hinata yang sedang membaca novelnya didekat jendela, Itachi mendekatinya. "yah Imoutou~~~"

"Jam?" Hinata menoleh ke Itachi, tapi langsung menggeleng. "Aku saja tidak menerima undangannya Itachi nii..." dengus Hinata.

"Ada kok. Sebentar ya..." Itachi mengubrak-abrik jas nya. "Dimana ya~~~" oh... tampang Itachi sudah OOC BGT. "Nah!" Itachi mengangkat undangannya. "Ini!" menyerahkan pada Hinata.

Hinata bengong dan menerima undangan pesta itu. Membuka perlahan dan membaca isinya. "Kok tidak sampai di kantorku?" tanyanya masih tidak berpaling dari undangan.

"Sewaktu aku kekantomu untuk makan siang, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya jatuh di lift."

"Eh?" Hinata langsung melihat Itachi.

"Entah bagaimana undangan itu ada disana. Kau tidak usah berpikir macam-macam imoutou... jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" kerlingan Itachi sungguh membuat Hinata tidak bisa menolak.

Hinata tidak bisa menolak lagi, walaupun ada rasa bersalah pada dirinya. "Haaah... baiklah. Tapi ijin dulu pada Neji ni. Oke?" Itachi mangguk-mangguk nurut.

_'Maafkan Aku Sasuke~~~'_

Hinata menunduk sejenak lalu menatap Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati meja riasnya. "Ya sudah keluarlah. Aku mau bersiap-siap. Kau tidak mau malu kan karena sudah mengajakku?" ucap Hinata sembari menutup undangan dan novelnya.

"Kau tetap cantik walau tidak berdandan Imotou~~" goda Itachi, dan sukses membuat warna kemerahan dipipi Hinata.

"Ja-jangan m-meng-goda ku I-Itachi-nii. K-kalau aku pingsan, k-kau tidak ppunya part-partner ke pesta." Yah kan gagap lagi.

"Ehehe... aku akan menggendongmu ala briddal style, tenang saja~~~" masih Itachi menggoda Hinata.

"I-ita N-Niiiii~~~" dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata bak tomat matang. Itachi terkekeh sambil keluar dari kamar Hinata. Sekarang tinggal ijin dari sang Sadako, ini lebih berat dari pada meminta ijin pada Hinata, Hinata saja butuh waktu 1 jam, kalau Neji mungkin yah...

...

"I-Ita Nniii... kenapa belum siap? I-ini s-sudah j-jam 19.45~~~" dan Itachi masih meminta ijin pada Neji.

...

Suasana pesta sangat meriah malam ini, pesta bertemakan pesta topeng dan diadakan di taman rumah keluarga Yamanaka ini diadakan untuk memperingati hari lahirnya sang putri, seorang Ino Yamanaka, ratu gosip dan Fashion.

Di umurnya yang ke 23 ini, dia masih kekeh menyukai satu orang yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, tapi mungkin akan ada kejutan yang menarik, karena ada hawa yang berubah disini.

Ino Yamanaka tidak lagi berdempet-dempet dengan Uchiha Sasuke, melainkan sedang bergandengan tangan dan bermanja dengan Uchiha Sai. Yang notabene hampir menyerupai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak kusangka, kau masih belum lepas dari bayang-bayang Sasuke. Ino." Yang sedang berbicara ini adalah Shion, mereka sedang menikmati minuman berwarna-warni, berdiri didepan meja panjang beralaskan kain putih, bersama Sai dengan topeng King Night, Ino dengan topeng Princess swan nya. Shion dengan topeng berwana merah. Shikamaru yang sedang melepaskan topeng nya dan bersedekap, Naruto dengan topeng berwarna hitam kontras dengan kulit tan nya, Shino dan Kiba sama-sama memakai topeng animal merak.

"Haha~~ Bagaimana lagi ya. Kan karakteristik pacarku memang tidak jauh dari Sasuke dan Sai?" Ino mulai bergelayotan di lengan Sai, dan dibalas dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hah... kapan pesta ini akan dimulai ha?" dengus Shikamaru.

"Hm." Ino menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengarah ke Sai. "Mana sepupumu itu Sai?" setelah dibalas dengan menggedikkan bahu. Ino langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya. "Aku menunggu si Sasuke itu, acara ini kan punya misi khusus juga Shika."

Dan dibalas dengan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain oleh Shikamaru, sementara yang lain maklum akan sikap Ino, yah untuk apalagi kalau tidak pamer pada Sasuke.

Klenek klenek klenek anggap saja bunyi sepatu.

Akhirnya Prince yang ditunggu Ino pun datang juga, dengan coolnya berjalan santai, menggunakan setelah jas hitam celana hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi polkadot hitam dan biru dongker. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan di saku celana, sementara tangan kanannya dibiarkan menjuntai kebawah membawa topeng berwarna biru polos.

_"I-Itu~~ Uchiha Sasuke kan?" sayup sayup terdengar gadis-gadis mengaguminya._

_"Ya ampuuunnn dia semakin tampan~~~"_

_"Aku akan meminta ayahku untuk menjodohkan aku dengannya."_

_"Sadar woy... bagaimana seseorang sepertimu menjadi istrinya?"_

_"setiap tahun kau selalu... saja berkata, ayahku akan melamarnya, pasti."_

_"Aku menunggu agar ayahku setara dulu dengan kekayaannya."_

_"Kau tidak akan menyamai kekayaannya."_

_"kalau begitu tunggu hingga umurmu sudah lansia. Haha."_

Begitulah sebaris dialog orang-orang yang berada pada pesta itu, mereka terlalu mengagumi Sasuke Uchiha karena kesempurnaan yang diberikan Untuknya, beruntunglah kau Sasuke~~

Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah dekat dengan sekumpulan sahabat-sahabatnya, dengan sedikit melirik kearah Sai dan Ino yang sedang bergelayutan manja, Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke, dan dibalas dengusan panjang oleh Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi kau mengundangku keacara yang tidak berguna ini, awas kau!" ancam Sasuke, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah minuman dimeja.

"Haha... oh ayolah Sasuke, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi setelah malam ini, karena aku sudah memiliki Prince ku." Ucap Ino manja, sambil menggedikkan dagunya kearah Sai, Sai hanya tersenyum palsu (memang kebiasaan Sai kan?)

"Dia sepupuku Ino. and that means you will always be to involve me in all things related to Sai."

"Haha... ayolah Sasuke~~~ aku tidak berminat lagi padamu~~" berusaha membuat cemburu, tapi kau sia-sia Ino, karena sekarang Sasuke lebih memilih bercakap dengan Shikamaru.

"Ayo cepat mulai pestanya." Ucap Sai membuat Ino sedikit mengalahkan cemberutnya yang tidak di tanggapi oleh Sasuke.

Tapi suara hening lagi untuk sementara, semua mata tertuju pada pintu masuk, merasakan keanehan Sasuke dkk melihat kearah pintu masuk juga. Semua mata tertawan pada sepasang Prince dan Princess yang sedang berjalan anggun sambil bergandengan tangan.

Oh bukan bergandengan, tapi sang Princess sedang memeluk lengan sang Prince, dengan topeng couple, sama-sama putih dan aksesoris bulu di atasnya sedikit panjang, sang prince mengenakan setelan jas hitam sama seperti Sasuke, sedangkan sang princess mengenakan gaun panjang menjuntai kebawah sedikit menyentuh tanah, berwarna putih elegant. Gaun itu memberikan akses pada bahu putih sang princess untuk dinikmati mata, karena tidak ada lengannya, sedikit aksesoris pada pinggang dengan manik-manik gemerlapan membuat orang takjub pada sang desainer.

Dan... apa yang terjadi, sang Prince dan Princess merasa tidak enak, mereka terdiam di tengah-tengah jalan karena pandangan orang-orang itu.

"I-Itachi n-nii, a-apakah tidak ma-mas-masalah, k-kita ter-lambat." Ucap sang Princess pelan, ada rasa takut disana.

"Ssstt... aku juga tidak mengerti. Biasanya telambat bukan masalah kalau Cuma 1 atau 2 jam. Pegangan saja padaku, jangan gugup." Balas sang Prince, dengan rasa bingung karena di telanjangi mata berpuluh-puluh orang.

"Cantik sekali~~~~" sayup sayup terdengar bisikan para tamu.

Dan akhirnya seseorang memecahkan kesunyian tersebut. "Woa... lihat siapa yang datang!" seru Ino sambil berjalan sedikit berlari kearah mereka. "Itachi Nii?" tebak Ino.

Itachi tersenyum janggal pada Ino. Dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dan ini, dia Hyuga Hinata." Ucap Itachi memperkenalkan siapa yang telah ia bawa.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga desu. Sa-salam k-kenal." Hinata membungkukkan badannya kaku.

"Ino Yamanaka. Ya ampuuunnn kau cantik sekali Hinata chan, semua mata tertuju padamu." Setelah dibalas senyum ambigu oleh Hinata, pandangan Ino kembali ke Itachi. "ku kira Nisan akan membawa Konan itu."

"haha... aku tau kau tidak akrab dengan pacarku."

"Bukan tidak akrab tapi musuh." Ucap Ino sembari memegang tangan Hinata, menariknya menuju tempatnya semula, disusul Itachi yang masih geleng kepala atas balasan Ino tadi.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, berkumpul ber-banyak orang di sebuah meja paling besar, ditengah-tengah taman, disana sudah ada kue tinggi menjulang berwarna putih dan berhias2an angka 23 pada lilinnya.

"Nah bisa dimulai kan?" tanya Sai yang sudah berada di samping Ino. Ino mengangguk.

"Baiklah semua perhatian..." dan semua perhatian mengarah ke Ino. "Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah datang kesini, khususnya pada Pacarku, Sai uchiha, sahabat-sahabatku, dan mantan gebetanku Sasuke Uchiha." Sukses membuat Sasuke mendelik dan diikuti kikikan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Ini adalah acara ulang tahunku yang ke 23, juga yang paling berkesan dalam sejarah ulang tahun ku, karena sekarang... aku sudah mendapatkan tambatan hati yaitu Sai Uchiha yang sangat... aku cintai." Sai tersenyum lagi ambigu.

"Untuk itu, make a wish tahun ini adalah, semoga aku dan Sai diberikan alur jodoh yang sama, bersama, menghadapi kehidupan bersama, tak akan terpisahkan walau aral melintang, senang susah bersama, dan bahagia bersama selamanya..." Ino menoleh pada Sai yang juga balas menoleh.

"I Love You Sai."

"Hoi... ini acara ulang tahun atau acara mengungkapkan isi hati hah?" teriak Naruto.

"Urusai. Naruto No Baka!" umpat Ino yang telah diganggu masa-masa romacenya bersama Sai, lalu dengan berakhirnya celotehannya, Shikamaru menggerakkan tangannya pertanda lagu wajib ulang tahun harus di mainkan.

"happy birthday to you..."

Suara musik itu dicampur dengan suara musik disco, dan Ino pun tersenyum, sebenarnya dia masih ingin meneruskan kata-katanya, tapi Sai menggenggam tangannya, kata-kata bukan perantara yang bagus untuk mengungkapkan isi hati menurutnya.

Hey... jangan lupakan tokoh kita, sedari tadi Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti melihat keindahan lekuk tubuh manusia di samping kanannya, jauh sih berjarak 5 orang, karena yah kalian tau bahwa Hinata ketakutan bila didekat si Naruto.

Sedari tadi Hinata menggenggam tangan Itachi agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan para sahabat-sahabat Ino, ini masih misteri kalau kalian ingin tau, nanti kakashi akan mengungkapnya. Sedangkan Itachi maklum akan hal itu, ia menarik tangan Hinata ke sudut paling pinggir dan menenangkan Hinata.

Sasuke setelah kedatangan Hinata, ia marah pada Hinata, ia geram pada sang kakak, 'bagaimana mungkin Itachi tidak bersama dengan Konan?' Eh tapi benarkah begitu yang dipikirkan Sasuke? Tentu tidak, dia cemburu. Eh cemburu? Apa benar...

Melihat Hinata bak malaikat, dengan rambut disanggul tinggi menunjukkan leher jenjangnya, siapa yang tidak terpesona, kulit putih pucat dan halus itu, serasa membuat hati dan perut Sasuke di gelitiki oleh semacam perasaan yang tidak menentu. Aneh. Dan sekarang yang ia ingin adalah menggenggam tangan gadis yang sedang menggenggam dan digenggam balas oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kuso!

Poor Sasuke.

_'Berani kau Hinata?!'_

**_TBC_**

**Yosh...**

Ini aku kasih 2 chap sekaligus dalam 1 chap, hehe, banyak yang bilang pendek sih ya, jadi aku hilangin komitmen 2 k per chap nya :)

oke karena panjang, jadinya chap besok agak panjang juga waktu post nya, ehehehe

bukannya apa, tapi takut bosen, lagi pula chap besok juga alur lambat, tapi itu yang terkahir, mohon pengertiannya, entah kenapa kok panjang banget ya buat 1 hari aja 3 chap, fiuh~~~

mohon kritik dan saran :)

balesan riview ~~~

**Cahya UChiha **Iya, semoga mereka masih tetap bisa akrab gitu dalam tulisan ku selanjutnya :). moment SasuHina nya belum terlalu banyak, mungkin chap depan ya. hope you waiting for that :). **ApriliaSiska, DindaChan06,Astia Morichan, Daisy Hinata, Hana **Semoga Chap ini masih membuat kalian suka ya, terimakasih semangatnya. ganbate mo ne... :), **Arum Junnie **Amin, semoga Happy End, aku masih bimbang antara Happy dan Sad, aku lebih suka Sad ending sih, hehe gomen, tapi aku usahain ya... **Clara Merisa **Hm... Sasuke sepertinya udah sadar tapi ya gitu, ego tinggi sepertinya. **Guest **iya nih, tapi Chap depan adalah alur lambat terakhir, oke :), **Lovely Sasuhina **ditunggu Chap depan hehe, apa iya mereka sudah merencanakannya, chap chap ini pasti kalian udah ada yang bisa nebak deh. **Ms X **hehe, ini aku buat panjang, tapi tetep alur lambat, huhu.

oke itu balesan review nya, semoga tidak mengecewakan, dan Author akan terus semangat buat nyelesaiin Fic ini, semoga kalian enggak bosen ya, Yosh... Sayonara~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**- Anything Can Happen -**

**- Ai -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**chapter 5 jealouse?**

**Sasuke POV**

Kalau aku bertanya, perasaan meledak-ledak, panas, geram, sakitnya tuh disini (lupakan), dan ingin menarik orang yang ada didepan mata kearah kita, serta menjauhkan orang itu dari orang lain, apakah itu yang dinamakan Cem-Buru?

Aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah cemburu, jadi aku tidak tau pasti -kalau- ini rasa cemburu. Mungkin ini semacam phobia, dimana kau ketakutan melihat dua orang itu saling dekat. Yah mungkin.

Kemana akal sehatmu Sasuke? Kau gila ya?

Dia sekarang berada disamping kakakku, orang yang membuat detak jantungku sejak pertama kali masuk ke pintu taman rumah Yamanaka, oh kurasa tidak, dari pertama bertemu sudah membuat nya berdetak bak genderang yang mengisyaratkan perang.

Ingin rasanya aku menariknya dan membuat gadis itu selalu disampingku, ck Kuso! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan naruto menyadarinya. Sial.

"Teme, kau kenapa? Dari tadi melihat kearah kakakmu terus? Kau terpesona pada pasangan kakakmu ya Teme? Memangnya dia tidak lagi dengan Konan? Tapi dia lebih cantik sih daripada Konan."

"Diam Dobe! Berisik!" sahabatku satu ini tidak tau kalau dia Hinata, kalau tau entahlah... dia pasti tidak melakukan apa-apa juga.

**Anything Can Happen**

**Normal POV**

Pesta sekarang memasuki agenda berdansa, musik latin berseru indah dan lembut, menghantarkan rasa kenyamanan tersendiri bagi penikmatnya, tapi ternyata musik ini mempunyai sisi negatif dan positif, lihat saja ke podium dansa dan di samping meja putih, ada -dua- 3 makhluk yang perasaannya kontras.

Di kubu dansa, sepasang muda-mudi sedang berdansa, tangan sang pemuda berada dipinggul sang pemudi sedangkan tangan yang satunya menarik tangan sang pemudi, sementara sang pemudi, tangan satunya berada dipundak sang pemuda sementara tangan satunya dibiarkan ditarik oleh tangan si pemuda.

Mereka mengikuti alunan musik yang ada, maju mundur cantik~~~ kok jadi syahrini sih.

Sementara dikubu meja putih, ada seorang pemuda rupawan, yang eksistensinya hanya dilupakan oleh sepasang muda-mudi tersebut, sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke, sedang menahan amarah melihat sang kakak memeluk gadisnya, eh gadisnya? Sejak kapan?

**Flash Back**

"Hinata." Siang itu selepas makan siang, niatnya sasuke mau menanyakan bagaimana naruto dan dirinya bisa saling kenal, tapi urung ditanyakan karena itu bukan urusannya. Hell masih urusan orang lain.

Hinata menoleh kikuk, "Ya?"

"Nanti malam ada pesta topeng." _'Oi Sasuke, apa-apaan kau!'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"L-Lalu Sas-sasuke?"

"Datanglah bersamaku." _'Apa lagi sekarang Sasuke?'_

"Eh, i-itu ... A-ano..." Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke akan seberani ini mengajaknya, tapi tidak aneh juga sih, kan mereka sudah menjadi relasi, dan mungkin Sasuke tidak punya pasangan karena terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan, tapi kenapa harus Hinata?

Deg.

Dan Hinata merasakan hatinya deg-degan, serasa ada seribu kupu-kupu yang bertebangan didalam perutnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa? Kalau tidak bisa ya-" dan kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh cicit Hinata.

"A-no Sasuke. A-aku t-tidak bisa. A-aku pasti tidak di-ijinkan sama N-neji Nii. S-sebaiknya kau cari yang l-lain saja ya..." ucap Hinata sembari menunduk, tak kuasa melihat mata tajam Sasuke, dia -pipinya- sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus mengingat ajakan Sasuke, tapi mengingat Neji pasti tidak memperbolehkan, rasanya...

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak memaksa, sekarang kuantarkan kau ke kantor." Dan Hinata mengangguk pelan.

**End Flash Back**

Oh... jadi ini yang dimaksud gadisnya? Bukannya usaha Sasuke menjadikannya gadisnya untuk malam ini gagal ya? Jadi tidak ada alasan Sassuke marah dong? Dia bukan gadisnya, tentu saja.

Sasuke menggeram, menggenggam gelasnya lalu tanpa tendeng aling aling, dia berjalan menuju podium dansa, dan

Sreeetttt

Menarik Hinata mendekat kearahnya.

"Kyaaaa..." teriak Hinata, dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah mendekat kedada Sasuke.

Semua orang kaget atas tindakan Sasuke, sementara Itachi juga diam melihat kearah Sasuke, Sasuke menoleh kebawah, geram, kearah Hinata yang masih menunduk. Merasakan ada hawa tidak enak, dan penasaran siapa yang menariknya, membuat Hinata perlahan menolehkan pandangannya keatas.

Deg.

Lagi-lagi Onyx bertemu lavender, jantung keduanya berpacu kencang, dan sedetik kemudian.

"Jangan pernah berdansa dengan laki-laki lain dibelakang maupun didepanku, Hyuga." Tekan Sasuke, dan sukses membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Itachi mendekat dan hampir menyentuh tangan Hinata, tapi

"jangan sentuh!" tegas Sasuke, tangan Itachi tertahan diudara. "Dia milikku baka Aniki."

"Eh?" dan semua mata terutuju ke atas podium dansa.

Hinata yang sadar langsung mendorong dada Sasuke, dan dengan kekuatan dorongan itu, Sasuke tersadar. Matanya mengerjap.

Dilihatnya diatas podium Hinata masih berdansa dengan Itachi, kakaknya. "Sial! Aku sampai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak." Celetuknya. Dan dia masih geram atas penolakan Hinata, namun kalau kakaknya yang meminta Hinata rasanya tidak berani menolak. -oh ya? kau tidak tau saat Itachi berjuang sih-

Dan itu rekor untuk Uchiha Sasuke, selama ini tidak ada gadis yang menolaknya terang-terangan maupun gelap-gelapan (Apaan sih). "Gadis itu harus diberi pelajaran, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menerima penolakan!" seringaian Sasuke mulai kebali aktif.

...

Sementara di tempat lain

"Dia Hyuga Hinata? Hinata?" ulang Kiba sambil mengarahkan telunjukknya pada Ino dan Hinata yang sedang berdansa.

"Iya Kiba. Memangnya kenapa sih? Apa ada yang salah? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ino heran pada sahabat anjingnya ini. #ups

"Ya dia benar Hyuga Hinata. Cantik bukan?" ucap Sai dan dibalas injakan kaki oleh Ino. "Augh... Ittai Ino chan." Sai menggapai kakinya. "Kau yang tercantik kok..." dan Ino tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sai.

"J-jadi... dia Hinata yang cupu itu?" ucap Kiba tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Hinata.

"Pantas saja aku seperti mengenali gaya rambutnya." Ucap Shikamaru menganalisa.

"Aku juga mencium bau Hinata." Ucap Shino yang memang memiliki daya penciuman tinggi sama seperti Kiba, tapi Kiba entah kenapa tidak peka, mungkin karena berpisah dengan akamaru. Hiks.

"T-teman-teman." Sanggah Naruto cepat. "Sebenarnya aku tadi bertemu Hinata."

"hah?" dan sukses membuat segerombolan sahabat laki-lakinya mengarah ke arah Naruto. "Dan ekspresinya... dia sangat takut padaku, pasti juga seperti itu didepan kalian kan?" lanjut Naruto.

"Pantas sedari tadi dia menjauh dari kita." Ucap Shino.

"Kita harus membuat rencana." Tukas Shikamaru, yang juga sedang memperhatikan Hinata berdansa.

"A-ada apa sih? Hinata? Takut pada kalian? Kenapa? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Ino panik.

"Ssssttt... sudah jangan dipikirkan, itu urusan mereka sayang."

...

Sasuke masih melihat kearah Itachi dan Hinata, sungguh ia tidak mengerti pada Hinata, dia ditolak? Oh... tidak bisa. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau ditolak, dan dia mendapatkan ide, sontak wajahnya dipenuhi dengan senyum seringainya, dengan sekali hentakkan kaki, setelah meletakkan minumannya di atas meja ia berjalan mendekati pemuda pemudi itu.

"Boleh aku berdansa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

Itachi dan Hinata menoleh lalu mengurai pelukan mereka, dengan tampang inocent Hinata masih memperhatikan Sasuke, ada sedikit rasa tidak enak disana, tapi saat melihat wajah Itachi yang santai dan tersenyum ia segera mengalihkan rasa itu.

Itachi mengangguk dan memberikan tangan Hinata pada Sasuke yang langsung diterima dengan seringaian pada Hinata, oh... Hinata langsung memunculkan kembali rasa itu, dan ditambah rasa takut.

Perlahan setelah Itachi turun dari podium, Sasuke dengan cepat mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, memeluk gadis itu dengan posesif, Hinata yang terhentak semakin menundukkan wajahnya, tidak dipungkiri, berdekatan dengan sosok tampan mempesona seperti Sasuke, siapa yang tahan untuk tidak pingsan. Nafasnya saja sampai tercekat.

"Bernafas!" perintah Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringaian, oh Sasuke, kau menggodanya.

Dan Hinata semakin memerahkan wajahnya, panas di seluruh tubuhnya tak terkendali.

"Jelaskan padaku. Mengapa kau menolak tawaranku dan malah datang dengan Itachi." Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kakinya berdansa. Begitupun diikuti dengan Hinata.

Hinata yang tadinya menunduk lalu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, mengarah ke Sasuke. "G-gomen ne Sasuke~"

"Aku tidak butuh maaf mu. Aku butuh penjelasan!"

"A-ano. I-itu. Hm... I-itachi nii m-memaksaku dan neji n-nisan." Ucap Hinata terbata. dan sekarang, ia baru sadar bahwa orang yang ditatap, yang sedang menoleh kearah lurus -entah kemana- itu sangat tampan. Sungguh, sorot mata tajam, hidung mancung, rahang tegas, rambut melawan gravitasi bak pantat ayam-

Hell

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_ 'Hinata jaga mulutmu!'_

Melihat tingkah Hinata yang geleng-geleng sendiri membuat Sasuke tersenyum -baca- menyeringai. "kau memikirkan hal mesum hinata?"

"E-eh..." Hinata langsung melotot kearah Sasuke, dan disambut oleh tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata, seringaian tak lepas dari wajahnya, Hinata tidak tau apa mau Sasuke, akhirnya karena takut ia memejamkan mata, dan sasuke semakin gencar menggodanya, setelah hidung mereka bersentuhan, Sasuke mulai berbicara.

_'Nafas sasuke bahkan terasa di pipiku, oh Tuhan... lindungi aku~'_

"Kau berharap apa eh? Berciuman?" dan seringaian itu semakin lebar. Hinata langsung membuka matanya.

Deg.

_'Lagi-lagi mata itu. Tuhan... begitu tajamnya tatapannya.'_

Sasuke menikmatinya. "Dasar gadis mesum!" ucapnya sembari menjauhkan wajahnya, masih dalam mode berpelukan erat.

"A-aku ti-tidak berpikir s-seperti i-itu Sasuke~" dan Hinata menghela napas. "A-apa tu-tujuan dari yang k-kau lakukan saja a-aku tidak tau." Gumam Hinata sembari menunduk.

Namun gumaman itu terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Kau tidak pernah ciuman eh?"

"T-tidak!" jawab Hinata lantang, lalu dengan segera matanya melotot kearah Sasuke dan mendekap mulutnya dengan tangan kiri yang sebelumnya memeluk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi... ini yang pertama?"

"Y-yang p-pertama?"

Dan dengan gesit Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Hinata dari mulutnya, ia menyeringai "Mau mencobanya bersamaku?"

Sreeeeetttt

Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk.

Chu~~~

"Kyaaaa... mereka berciuman! Princess dan Prince Sasukeee."

Sontak semua mata mengarah pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih bergelut dengan aktivitas mereka. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung mendengus. Melepaskan ciumannya. Menoleh kekiri sudah ada Itachi dengan wajah yang errr... tidak bisa ditebak, mungkin kalau dalam Anime, wajahnya sudah mengepulkan asap dan memerah.

"Sa-Su-Ke!"

Hinata langsung mundur dari kekangan Uchiha bungsu ini, mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

_'Manis~~~'_ oy Hinata... sadar... kesucian bibir indahmu sudah terenggut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" amarah Itachi meledak-ledak, di sambut dengusan oleh Sasuke, kini tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celananya.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata yang masih syok dengan wajah memerah merona. "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi memegang pundak Hinata.

"I-Ita n-ni~~~ a-apa yang h-harus a-aku la-kukan?" jawab Hinata masih dalam mode setengah sadar.

"Eh?" semua mata bingung, tak terkecuali Sasuke, tapi tidak terlalu kentara, gengsi dong.

"A-aku bisa hamil Itachi niii. KHyaaaa bagaimana ini?!" Hinata syok.

"h-hey Hinata, apa yang kamu katakan?" dan Itachi kebingungan.

"Kata kaasan jangan pernah berciuman se-sebelum menikah, itu bisa membuatmu hamil ita nii~~" dan Hinata ternyata belum sadar.

"Hmpppfff... bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha..." dan tawa menggelegar di seantero rumah Ino.

"Ternyata dia masih culuuunnnn. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." itu suara Naruto yang cempreng.

"hey gadis Bodoh. Kau tidak pernah belajar biologi tentang bab reproduksi ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Akhirnya dengan sindiran Sasuke, Hinata perlahan-lahan sadar akan situasinya. "E-eh..." dan sekarang dia malu.

"Hah... Hinata..." Itachi geleng-geleng kepala sambil menunduk.

Hinata langsung kikuk, dia juga menundukkan kepalanya. "I-itachi n-nii. A-aku m-mau p-pulang s-saja..."

"Itu ide bagus, ayo pulang." Dan Itachi merangkul pundak Hinata, sebelum pergi ia memberikan death glare gratis pada Sasuke. Dan dibalas dengan seringaian devil.

Naruto langsung berlari kearah Sasuke. "Oi Teme~~ aku butuh penjelasan!" ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke malas, lalu turun dari podium.

"Teme~~~~ awas kau nanti! Sakura akan marah!" teriak Naruto.

"Hn."

"Teme~~~~~~~"

...

* * *

><p><em>'Hiii cepat cepat cepat, si Hyuga itu akan kesini….. Naruto Baka cepaaattt….'<em>

_'Diam Kiba, aku sedang berdandan sebentar… keringat ku masih banyak setelah bermain sepak bola, dan sekarang Shikamaru menyuruhku pakai tepung seperti ini, kau kira tidak luntur eh?'_

_'oke-oke, tapi sekarang si Hyuga semakin dekat baka, cepatlah sedikit…' dengus Kiba._

_Sekarang mereka sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolah, setelah bermain sepak bola bersama teman-teman sekelas mereka, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino memutuskan untuk mengerjai Hyuga Hinata, dia adalah sumber kesenangan di tengah kebosanan mereka berempat, karena Hinata Hyuga adalah anak yang lembut, sabar, dan asik ntuk di kerjai._

_Dan disinilah mereka, di gerbang sekolah menanti kedatangan Hyuga Hinata yang sudah dipanggil Shino dengan alasan meminta tolong karena Kiba cedera setelah bermain sepak bola dan hanya Hinata yang bisa dia mintai tolong karena rumahnya yang paling dekat dengan sekolah._

_Benar usianya waktu itu adalah 10 tahun, tapi mereka tetap masih SD, masih berdisat anak-anak dan suka menjahili, apalagi menjahili Hinata adalah kegiatan wajib sehari-hari mereka, ada saja ide cemerlang dari Shikamaru, dan Hinata? Masih…. Saja anak itu termakan kejahilan mereka._

_Dengan terburu-buru Hinata yang memegang sebotol minyak urut yang di yakini panas, berlari mengikuti Shino yang sudah menyembunyikan sejenis bunglon kecil yang didapat di lapangan sepak bola tadi._

_Dan Shikamaru yang memperhatikan dari atas pohon di depan gerbang sekolah, langsung member aba-aba pada Naruto untuk keluar._

_Hinata yang berlari tiba-tiba kaget karena Shino berbalik dan menatapnya datar dibalik kaca mata bulatnya, Hinata melihat Shino menggerakkan tangannya dan muncullah bunglon kecil dan langsung meleparkannya pada Hinata._

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."_

_GDEBUKK_

_IHinata jatuh tersungkur, botolnya ia lembpar dan 'Hup' Shino menangkapnya, sementara sang bunglon asik menyelamatkan diri mengitari tubuh milik Hinata, serasa Hinata ingin pingsan saat itu juga namun ia masih belum bisa pingsan, ia menggeliat tidak karuan berusaha mengenyahkan binatang itu dari tubuhnya._

_Mendengar teriakan berhenti, tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Naruto langsung keluar, dan_

_"BWA….."_

_Serasa ditimpa petir, belum sempat menghela nafas karena sang bunglon kecil sudah berlari menjauh, Hinata di kagetkan oleh kedatangan sesosok makhluk berwajah putih bentol-bentol tidak rata, 'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kami-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'_

_Hinata langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan bola matanya yang entah mengapa tidak bisa menutup saking kaget dan paniknya._

_"Hiiiinaaataaaa…..' dan disinilah kejahilan Naruto yang tidak bisa ditahan semakin memuncak._

_Senja dengan matahari yang sudah berwana orange, semakin menambah kesan horror bagi Hinata, Hinata mencoba menutup telinganya, takut._

_'Zombie… kami-sama, apa yang terjadi pada teman-teman Hinata?'_

_'Hiiiiinaaaataaaaa….' Lagi, Naruto berulah lagi, semakin mendekat dengan tangan kedepan bak vampire, dan Kiba juga muncul sambil terkekeh, menambah kesan horror, sementara Shino masih berdiri disebelah shikamaru yang baru turun dari pohon, memperhatikan bahwa rencana mereka telah berhasil._

_'To-tolooonnngggg… jangan mendekat, Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….." Hinata semakin menjadi, air mata sudah merembes dari sudut matanya yang menyipit._

_"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha…. Hinata….. kya ha ha ha" Naruto tertawa di depan Hinata sambil memegang perutnya. "Kau bodoh sekali sih Hinata…."_

_Hinata terdiam tapi masih sesenggukan, mencoba mengingat suara Naruto yang kembali normal. 'apa mereka sudah kembali jadi manusia?' inner Hinata._

_Shikamaru, Shino dan Kiba mendekat. "Cih. Masih saja lemah, mudah dikerjai, cengeng. dasar Hyuga."_

_"kalau seperti ini, kau tidak akan dapat teman. Bodoh." Shikamaru meneruskan omongan Kiba._

_"Fu fu fu fiuuuhhhhhhhhh….." Naruto baru saja selesai menertawai Hinata. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata. Tapi Hinata bergeming, dia masih syok dengan kenyataan bahwa ia dikerjai lagi, setelah kemarin ia di timpa dengan tepung putih hingga menjadikannya benar-benar seperti Sadako, dan ia tau pasti bahwa tepung yang dipakai Naruto itu, pasti sisa kemarin._

_Hinata berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tangannya sendiri, menghiraukan tangan Naruto, dan membuat Naruto heran. "kenapa?" tanya Hinata, lebih pada diri sendiri._

_"Eh?" Naruto bingung, ia menarik lagi tangannya. "Kenapa apanya?" ucap Naruto masih terdiap ditempat._

_"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian selalu saja mengerjaiku? Hiks…" tubuh Hinata bergetar._

_"He hey….. kau kenapa Hinata?" Naruto mendekat dan meraih bahu Hinta._

_Bagai disengat listrik, Hinata langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan mundur seketika saat melihat wajah Naruto yang masih seperti hantu menurutnya._

_"Hi-Hinata…." Naruto menoleh kebelakang kearah teman-temanna yang lain, yang juga diam, Shikamaru mendengus. 'Bebal…' inner Shikamaru._

_"Hey Hyuga! Jangan menangis, kau seperti tidak pernah dikerjai saja. Tidak mengasikkan lagi." Dengus Kiba sembari berjalan kebelakang mencari Akamaru yang ia tinggalkan di belakang gerbang sekolah._

_"Aku benci…. Aku benci…" lirih Hinata, masih pada diri sendiri._

_"He hey… kalian bantu aku menenangkannya dong." Naruto salah tingkah, ia menggaruk rambutnya, lalu mendekati Hinata. "Hina-chan… sudah ya jangan menangis, kenapa kau menangis sih… seperti tidak pernah saja." Dengus naruto, kesal, 'ini tidak mengsikkan lagi.'_

_Hinata masih bergeming, malah sekarang dia makin mundur. 'Ah… aku tau.' Dan kejahilan Naruto dalam mode on lagi, ia melirik Shino. "Hey kalian ayo minta maaf pada Hina-chan." menggerakkan tangannya di balik tubuhnya, membentuk huruf V._

_Shino dan Shikamaru mendekat. "Hah… aku minta maaf." Ujar Shikamaru sekenanya, sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Hinata dengan ragu-ragu menoleh. "Cepat bersalaman, aku minta maaf, jangan buat aku menjahilimu 3 kali dalam sehari." Ancam Shikamaru._

_2 kali dalam sehari saja seperti neraka baginya, apalagi 3 kali dalam sehari? Cepat-cepat Hinata menjabat tangannya, dan sekarang giliran Shino menjabat tangannya. "Hn, aku juga."_

_Hinata tanpa ragu lagi menjabat tangan Shino, tapi apa yang terjadi. Tangan itu menyimpan sesuatu yang kenyal disana. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa….." lagi-lagi Hinata menerima Bunglon kecil disana, dan langsung terlempar keatas._

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha…" Naruto tertawa lagi, sementara Hinata memilih kabur dengan air mata menggenang._

_"Gadis yang asik untuk di jahili kan."_

_Tak disangka seseorang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dengan tampang datarnya, lalu memberikan senyum palsunya saat melihat Hinata berlari pergi. "Hm… kalian akan menyesal setelah ini, lihat saja…" Uchiha Sai, berdiri disebrang jalan, menatap kejadian dari awal sambil melukis kejadian dari awal samapi akhir, menjadi lukisan bergerak yang indah._

"Aku suka lukisan pertamaku ini Kakashi." Sai menyerahkan note kecil persegi yang menumpuk pada Kakashi, Kakashi menerimanya lalu membalik dengan cepat, dan gambar itu bergerak, menunjukkan sebuah cerita. "Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini untukmu, dan kurasa itu sangat membantu kan?" Sai tersenyum palsu lagi.

"Hn, benar Sai, ini sangat membantu."

"Tapi biarlah mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, aku hanya menyerahkannya padamu untuk bahan penguat prediksimu saja."

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun, dan aku akan tetap pada kesimpulanku sebelum ini."

"Baiklah. Sudah tidak ada urusan denganku lagi kan? Hoaammmsss… aku mengantuk, aku kemarin pulang subuh Kakashi, bisa biarkan aku tidur?"

"Tentu pucat, tidurlah…"

"Hm terimakasih." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

…

Ciuman.

Entah kenapa satu kata itu selalu membuat Sasuke terkekeh sekarang, padahal kata itu tidak mengandung arti apa-apa baginya, tentu sebelum kejadian dipesta itu, haha… ya Uchiha Sasuke merasa menang, menang atas Hyuga Hinata.

Tok tok tok

Dan seringaian itu kembali ke wajah stoic saat pintunya terbuka sebelum di persilahkan masuk oleh si empunya ruangan.

Hatake Kakashi, muncul dengan map merah muda. "Yo Sas. Cuaca cerah hari ini." Seperti tau apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang senang.

"Hn."

"Oh ayolah Sas…. Padahal aku membawa berita apa yang kau ingin dengar." Kakashi semakin masuk kedalam, dan duduk didepan Sasuke. Meletakkan map dimeja Sasuke lalu kembali keposisi nyamannya.

"Hn. Tidak apa walaupun telat 2 jam dari perjanjian."

"Kau tau itu gayaku Sasuke."

"Hah…." Sasuke mnghela nafas malas. "jadi?" membolak balik sekilas, lalu merenggut membaca Kop pada lembar kertas yang dibawa Kakashi. "sekelas saat SD?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"tepatnya sampai kau pindah kesini." Jawab Kakashi, tau maksud dari Sasuke yang seperti bertanya 'Aku kan juga sekelas dengan Naruto.'

_'Benar, aku pindah kesini saat umurku 10 tahun, tepatnya kelas 4 SD, pertengahan semester.'_

"Dia pindah sekolah saat kau pindah sekolah kesini. Orang tuanya di tugaskan ke Los Angels, dan dengan terpaksa dia ikut pindah."

"Jadi… dia teman Naruto."

"Tidak juga." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Kau bilang Hinata takut Naruto kan?" Sasuke mulai ingat alasan dia menyuruh Kakashi memeriksa Hinata, yah hubungan Naruto dan Hinata apa.

"Hinata Hyuga hampir tidak memiliki teman, dia bisa dibilang selalu di bully di kelasnya."

"Di bully?" _'Ah… jangan-jangan perkataan Naruto….'_ Sasuke ingat dulu Naruto pernah berkata _'hah…. Kelas ini tidak menarik lagi tanpa kehadiran dia, aku merasa bersalah…'_ serasa baru kemarin kata itu keluar dari bibir Naruto walaupun itu sudah sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Naruto Uzumaki adalah teman yang mungkin dibilang paling dekat dengan Hinata."

"…."

"Karena mereka yang setiap hari mem-bully Hinata."

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi? Kau bilang mereka adalah teman paling dekat?"

"Karena hanya merekalah yang mau berkomunkasi dengan Hinata, sedangkan yang lain malas berkominkasi dengannya kecuali menertawakannya saat dibully oleh keempat orang itu."

"Begitu ya… parah."

"Kupikir itu yang membuat Hyuga Hinata takut pada Naruto, dan mungkin juga akan sama pada ketiga yang lainnya."

"Aku cukup mengerti, terimakasih, ini sudah cukup untukku."

….

Selama seminggu sejak kejadian perenggutan kesucian bibir Hinata, Hinata jadi takut bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bukan hanya itu, bahkan ia tak pernah ikut rapat jika ada Sasuke disana. Pengecut eh? Tidak apa-apa dari pada dia harus pingsan mendadak karena malu.

Alhasil setiap hari hanya Neji yang mewakilinya, tapi mulai sekarang ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi karena. Saat-saat yang ia takutkan terjadi, Neji pulang ke Los Angels hari ini juga.

"N-neji n-nii hati-hati ya." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Kau juga, jangan lupa minum obat, Itachi akan selalu mengawasimu." Balas Neji sambil melihat Itachi yang kini sudah bersejajar dengan Hinata, Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum. "ku titipkan adik sepupuku padamu, anggap dia adikmu sendiri."

"Itu pasti. Hm hati-hati sadako..."

"hn. Aku pergi pemuda kriput."

"Hey... disaat seperti ini panggillah aku dengan kata lain!"

"Aku tidak mau berdebat." Lalu pandangannya mengarah ke Hinata lagi. "Nisan pergi..."

"Hm. Hati-hati Nisan, jaga kesehatan saat disana, jangan lupa pakai sweter rajutanku kalau kekantor, dan jaga hanabi untukku." Neji mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Itachi dan Hinata.

_..._

"Khe... akhirnya dia akan datang juga padaku." Dan senyum seringai dari Sasuke aktif kembali. "Hinata Hyuga."

**Tbc**

wah... gimana-gimana? masih minat baca?

**Arum Junnie** iya, ini di kupas pelan-pelan, hehe **Astia Morichan, Guest 1** ini udah lanjut, semoga tetep suka ya, **Cahya Uchiha** hehe, iya Itachi OOC banget, kebawa soalnya aku suka baca Fic Humor Akatsuki. **Chikako Fujiki** yeah... you must waiting for my Fic, hehe, semoga tetep suka ya, aku senang kamu antusias hehe, semoga tetap seperti ini saat baca Fic ini. **Eternal Dream Chowz** wah ada bahan belajar baru, terimakasih sekali sudah diperbaiki, arigatou ne, tolong selalu perbaiki tulisan saya, hehe warning : aku agak pelupa dan agak bebal sih, jadi mohon maklum jika tetap ada kesalahan walaupun sudah diperingati, tapi ndak terlalu pelupa-pelupa banget kok, mohon terus di pantau walaupun merepotkan :) **Lovely Sasuhina, Guest2** nah udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya? kenapa sasuke ndak kenal sama Hinata, tapi dibalik itu semua sebenernya sasuke itu kenal kok sama Hinata, bahkan memberi dampak lebih besar pada Hinata, ah ini masih rahasia :) **Mr X** wah... syukurlah kamu suka ttebbayo... ah jadi seneng deh, eh tantangan apa ttebbayo, aku mau tau, tapi PM aja yah, kalo susah kan tinggal mundur hehe jadi ndak terlalu malu #plak (hanya kita berdua yang tau)


	6. Chapter 6

**- Anything Can Happen -**

**- Ai -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Chap 6 Friend?**

**Sasuke POV**

Galau? Uchiha Sasuke Galau? Tidak mungkin!

Hyuga Hinata, apa sih maumu? Setelah meminta diajari ciuman sekarang malah tidak mau bertemu denganku, (Oh... siapa yang minta kau ajari Sasuke? PeDe)

Selama seminggu ini dia tidak pernah bertemu denganku, dan selama itu pula aku menyadari sikapku, semakin menjadi-jadi, sering marah sehabis meeting karena gadis hyuga itu tergantikan lagi oleh si sadako, panggilan itachi untuk dia, tapi setelah apa yang kudengar hari ini dari Kakashi, bahwa si sadako itu telah kembali, akhirnya aku bisa berkesempatan untuk membalas dendam.

Awas kau, Hyuga Hinata!

**Anything Can Happen**

Sejak kedatangan Hyuga Hinata dalam hidupku, aku mengerti satu hal dan aku bahkan meyakini satu hal, cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada, dan aku bersyukur mengalaminya, cih. Sasuke Uchiha sekarang kalah dengan cinta? Bahkan aku tidak tau gadis itu mencintaiku atau tidak, tapi ingatlah protokol Uchiha, bahwa 'Keinginan Uchiha itu adalah MUTLAK' sekali lagi tekankan bahwa 'KEINGINAN UCHIHA ITU ADALAH MUTLAK'

Aku duduk di tempat kerjaku, tempat yang didominasi warna biru kesukaanku, dan lambang kipas milik klanku, memangku dagu dengan kedua tangan yang saling menumpu, dan menatap kosong arah pintu menunggu seseorang yang kini ada dalam benakku.

HYUGA HINATA

Aku terkekeh pelan, menikmati saat-saat kejayaanku, si Sadako itu telah pulang, dan mangsaku akan sendirian, ups jangan lupakan Itachi, tapi toh Itachi punya kesibukan sendiri dengan perusahaan.

Tok tok tok

Sadar dari lamunan, suara pintu diketuk cukup keras, aku mulai memperbaiki posisiku saat ini, duduk tegap dengan keedua tangan diatas meja, berpura-pura membalik berkas, sungguh bukan Uchiha.

"Masuk." Kudinginkan nada suaraku agar terbiasa, tapi tak menutupi getaran suaraku saking senangnya.

"Permisi Uchiha sama, nona Hyuga Hinata telah sampai." Ucap sekretarisku, Yugao.

"Suruh dia masuk." Dan aku menatap Yugao. "Apakah staf lain sudah berkumpul?" aku menunggu reaksinya sejenak.

Yugao menggeleng. "Ini masih kurang setengah jam lagi Uchiha sama,"

Aku mengangguk, "baiklah, mana Hyuga itu?"

**Normal POV**

Dan Yugao terlihat sedikit melangkah mundur, mempersilahkan seseorang dibalik pintu yang memang tadi hanya sedikit terbuka. Dan sekarang terlihatlah wajah itu, wajah yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh sasuke sejak lama, wajah yang minggu-minggu ini tidak pernah menghiasi mata Sasuke.

Dengan langkah lembutnya ia mendekat kearah Sasuke sambil menunduk, serasa lantai adalah sesuatu yang berharga dari pada tatapan maut sang Uchiha.

"Duduk!" perintah Sasuke, saat Hinata masih melangkah semakin dekat kearahnya, sementara pintu sudah tertutup rapat kembali.

Kini suasana dingin mencekam terlihat di ruangan 1 itu. Hinata memilih duduk di sofa daripada duduk didepan Sasuke, yang masih berkutat dengan lembar-lembar pekerjaannya, padahal jika saja Hinata melihatnya, maka akan di temui tatapan Uchiha Sasuke yang tak lepas darinya diiringi dengan seringai entah artinya apa, dan dipalsukan dengan gerakan membolak-balik tiap halaman kertas kerjanya.

Oh… rasanya Hinata terintimidasi dengan suasana ini,minum minum… Hinata butuh minum, tenggorokannya tercekat, sedari tadi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Haus?" Bagaikan air di hamparan oasis, akhirnya kata tawaran itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke.

Blussshhhhhhhhh

_'__Bibir itu…'_ entah sejak kapan Hinata memiliki pikiran mesum jika berurusan dengan bibir, bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke suka warna itu, melihat Hinata malu-malu, ia pun beranjak dan menuju kulkas kecil di pojok dekat jendela. "Aku hanya punya minuman bersoda, aku malas memanggil OB atau OG hanya untuk memesankanmu jus strawberry…" ucap Sasuke sembari melangkah semakin mendekat, lalu membuka kulkas kecil itu.

Mengambil 2 kaleng minuman bersoda, dan tertangkap oleh manic Hinata, "P-punya air putih t-tidak?"

"Kau juga anti pada soda?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, tangan kanannya menumpu pada pintu kulkas.

"B-bukan anti, t-tapi itu tidak s-sehat untukku…" jawab Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus lalu menutup pintu kulkas setelah mengambil 1 kaleng soda.

Splassss

Tutup soda terbuka dan sediki mencipratkan air di tangannya, ia beralih mengambil sebuah handuk kecil di samping wastafel lalu mengelap tangannya setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan soda di meja kerjanya.

Melangkah mendekat kearah meja, ia menekan tombol telepon, lalu terdengar suara yang di load speak sebelumnya, suara Yugao. "Bawakan jus strawberry." Lalu dibalas dengan kata iya.

Hinata jadi tidak enak sendiri akhirnya, ia pun menatap Sasuke lama, Sasuke sedang mengambil sodanya lalu mendekat kearah Hinata sambil meminum soda itu, melihat pandangan Hinata dia jadi lucu sendiri, Hinata didepannya seperti anak kecil yang imut dengan pose tatapannya sambil setengah melamun itu.

_'Hah... aku ingin mengerjainya.' _Inner Sasuke.

"Kau mau?" Sasuke berdiri didepannya di batasi meja, sambil menyodorkan sodanya pada Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap dan menggeleng 1 kali, pandangan matanya sudah diturunkan kearah lutut Sasuke. _'Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan ya? Aku terpesona padanya?'_ inner Hinata.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat gelagat Hinata, membuat Hinata lagi-lagi menoleh padanya "Banyak orang yang terpesona olehku Hinata, bukan kau saja – " ucap Sasuke sembari melangkah kesisi, mendekat dan duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata, meneruskan uacapan yang belum selesai, sementara pandangan Hinata mengikutinya.

"Jadi jangan ditahan, ikuti kata hatimu." Jarang-jarang Uchiha Sasuke berdialog panjang, apalagi topiknya membolehkan seorang gadis menarik perhatiannya. Bukannya selama ini dia jijik pada gadis seperti itu?

Hinata terkesiap. _'Apa yang dia bicarakan?'_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke?" mengikuti kata hati ia menyuarakan pikirannya.

"He? Kau tidak paham?" Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, spontan Hinata langsung memundurkan dirinya, bukan menggeser, akibatnya ia sulit mempertahankan posisinya, dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menangkap pinggangnya dan mendekatkan Hinata padanya.

"S-sas –" ucap Hinata yang bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau membuatku aneh Hinata?" sukses kalimat itu malah membuat iris Hinata membola, ada sesuatu yang sakit didalam perutnya.

Sreeeettt

Dan lelehan cairan kental merusak keadaan romantic ini, Sasuke terbelalak melihat Hinata mengeluarkan darah lewat hidungnya, ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Hinata dan membawanya mendekat, tangan yang memegang kaleng soda langsung ia letakkan dimeja, dan dengan cepat ia menarik sapu tangan di balik kantong celana.

"Dongakkan kepalamu, kau mimisan!" ucap Sasuke, ada nada memerintah, khawatir dan penasaran disana.

Hinata hanya menurutinya, baru tau jika sekarang ia sedang mimisan, ini semua karena sorot tajam mata Sasuke yang membuat ia tidak sadar, bahkan tidak sadar akan rasa sakit perutnya.

Lama Sasuke men-deep hidung Hinata, hingga yakin darah tidak mengalir lagi, selama itulah pandangan Hinata pada Sasuke, Hinata merasakan kehangatan pria yang sudah di cap nya sebagai pria yang aneh, dingin dan semena-mena ini.

Sasuke tak memikirkan apapun, hanya memikirkan hidung Hinata, setelah yakin darahnya berhenti, ia perlahan menyingkirkan sapu tangan itu. Hinata mengembalikkan posisi kepalanya jadi normal, pegal rasanya, tapi tu ia rasakan setelah memutus kontak dengan mata sasuke.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah mimisan." Gumam Sasuke.

"M-maaf…"

Sasuke masih memandang Hinata penuh dengan pertanyaan. "Kau sakit?" dan sukses mambuat Hinata tercengang, takut.

"Eh?" bukannya menjawab malah gumaman itu yang keluar, ia tak tau mau menjawab apa.

"Katakan!" tegas Sasuke.

Tok tok tok

Bersyukurlah pada orang yang berada di balik pintu itu, Sasuke langsung menyudahi sesi introgasinya. "Masuk." Ia melepaskan pegangan pinggang pada Hinata dan berjalan kearah weastafel guna mencuci sapu tangannya, tanpa rasa jijik.

Hinata tersenyum menoleh Yugao membawa nampan dan segelas jus strawberry disana. Meletakkan dimeja dengan hati-hati. "Para staf sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat Sasuke-sama."

"Hn. Suruh mereka menunggu 5 menit lagi." Balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Yugao.

"Baik. Permisi, Sasuke-sama, Hyuga-sama." Setelah menunduk sekilas, Yugao pergi dengan nampan di tangannya.

Sasuke meletakkan Sapu tangannya di kaitan samping handuk kecil, lalu membasuh tangan dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk, sementara Hinata menyesap jus strawberry nya berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi.

Sasuke tanpa berbalik kearah Hinata langsung berucap. "Kau masih punya hutang jawaban padaku Hinata. Sekarang bergegas keruang rapat, aku menyusul 5 menit lagi."

Dengan ucapan itu, Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. _'Kami… kenapa dia sepenasaran itu sih?'_ "Baik Sasuke, aku pergi dulu."

Dan selama rapat, pandangan Sasuke tak lepas dari Hinata yang mendengarkan sungguh-sungguh pada staf yang sedang presentasi dan berdebat.

_'__Mimisan, Suplemen, vegetarian, kekhawatran Itachi, kulit putih pucat. Ada apa dengannya?'_

…

Brakkk

"Jangan buat aku pensaran Hinata!" Sasuke menyudutkan Hinata ke salah satu sudut ruanga di kantor Hyuga Corp, sudah seminggu ini Hinata menghindari Sasuke, dan herannya, ada saja yang membuat Hinata bisa lolos dari pertanyaan itu.

Pertama, Saat Sasuke sudah meyudutkannya setelah rapat itu, Hinata tiba-tiba menerima telfon dari Itachi untuk makan bersama, yang membuat Sasuke geram, karena lagi-lagi Cuma Itachi yang dituruti sang Hyuga satu ini.

Kedua, pertemuan rapat di di Uchiha Corp yang dilaksanakan 2 hari sekali itu, Hinata memutuskan datang tepat waktu demi menghindari Sasuke, lebih tepatnya pertanyaan Sasuke, dan setelah rapat itu, Sasuke kembali mengintimidasi Hinata, sial bagi Sasuke, ia menerima fakta bahwa Sakura sudah ada di lobi, sehingga urung mengintrogasi Hinata lagi. _'Siapa Sakura?'_

Ketiga, pertemuan rapat ketiga di minggu ini, lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak berhasil mengkorek rahasia Hinata, Hinata mengalihkannya dengan ajakan mengobservasi hasil pekerjaan mereka, hingga ia lupa dengan masalah ini, Sasuke kan memag workaholic.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, hari minggu di Hyuga Corp, walaupun Hyuga Corp libur pada hari minggu, tapi Sasuke tau jika Hinata berada disana dari maid kediaman Hyuga.

"K-kenapa kkau harus p-penasaran s-sasuke, i-itu bukan u-urusan mu." Balas Hinata yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke, heran, pria didepannya ini kenapa…

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua pundak Hinata. "Memang, tapi kau tau, kepalaku ini sekarang terisi dengan pertanyaan itu. Kau membuatku tersiksa dengan kediaman mu itu."

_'__Tersiksa?'_ dan entah mengapa, Hinata jadi terharu, sungguh, bisakah dia menganggap bahwa dirinya mempunyai 1 orang lagi teman berharga? "K-kenapa?"

"Aku pun tidak mengerti. Tapi…" Sasuke menunduk. _'Sial. Ini… mengapa keadaannya jadi seperti ini.'_ Niatnya mau memperjelas pertanyaannya, malah dia dihadapkan pada keadaan yang mungkin bisa menjadi ajang pengungkapan perasaannya.

"T-tapi?" Hinata berusaha mencari wajah Sasuke.

Deg.

Sasuke menghantarkan tatapan matanya menuju mata Hinata, seketika membuat kepala Hinata tegak kembali. "Kurasa otakku selalu khawatir padamu." _'Jawaban macam apa itu? Dan hell, seharusnya Hinata yang menjawab pertanyaanku.'_

"Benarkah?" wajah Hinata berbinar. Membuat Sasuke terpesona. "Bisa kuartikan ini sebagai b-bentuk perhatian?" tanpa perintah Sasuke mengangguk satu kali. "A-aku… asal kau tau satu hal. A-aku kecanduan b-berteman. M-maka dari itu a-aku menjadi s-sosok pendiam dan suka gugup."

"Hn?"

"S-sasuke. M-mau berteman denganku?"

_'__Tidak. Aku mau jadi pacarmu.' _ "Hn."

"Apa i-itu artinya?"

"Tidak buruk."

Pertemuan ini tetap saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke cukup lega karena sekarang dia sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

…

Sakura berkutat diruang dapurnya, munpung hari ini holday, maka dia meneruskan acara belajar memasak dengan sang ibunda tercinta, sekarang ia sedang mempelajari recep makanan asli jepang. Ditengah-tengah sesi memasak, Sakura jadi ingat dengan sikap Naruto yang sering memberinya pekerjaan tambahan, hingga ia jarang ada waktu untuk Sasuke.

"Okasan, aku bingung dengan sikap Naruto padaku."

"memang kenapa dengan sahabatmu itu?"

"Dia sekarang lebih suka memberiku pekerjaan yang banyak, hu…. Hingga aku tidak ada waktu untuk sasuke, barang untuk menelfon pun."

Kasannya tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia tau bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura, begitupun Sakura, ayolah siapa yang tidak sadar perhatian Naruto selama ini, pengorbanan Naruto selama ini yang berusaha membahagiakan Sakura walau pun harus membiarkan Sakura berdua selalu dengan Sasuke.

"Kasan lebih suka kau bersama pacarmu yang sekarang Sakura."

"Eh? Kenapa kasan menjawab seperti itu? Sakura kan bukan bertanya harus memilih siapa antara Naruto dan Sasuke." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari Sasuke untukku kasan."

Sang ibu hanya terkekeh melihat anak gadisnya, sang ibu hanya takut, karena rasa sayangnya pada Naruto bisa membuat anak gadisnya ini mungkin kehilangan kedua-duanya. "Kau harus focus pada Sasuke seorang. Rasa menyayangi sahabat memang perlu dan dibutuhkan, tapi jika rasa itu selalu kau adakan, maka kau bisa kehilangan keduanya."

Sakura menoleh, ia tau maksud kasannya itu apa, Sakura dan Naruto bersahabat saat mereka masuk SMP karena Naruto terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sakura, tapi Sakura tak pernah menyukai Naruto sebagai seorang pria, melainkan seorang teman.

"Hah…. Anak kasan banyak yang suka ya. Hihi. Kasan bangga padamu Sakura."

…

Sasuke dan Hinata berdua didalam kantor Hinata, Sasuke yang duduk disofa berwara soft itu hanya focus melihat Hinata yang sekarang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Hinata, lalu menglihkan pandangan kearah Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Menurutmu kapan Hyuga Corp bisa berdiri lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam, tentu saja Sasuke tak akan membuat itu terjadi.

"Hn. Aku tidak tau."

"Itu bukan jawaban untuk seorang teman Sasuke, k-kau malah menurunkan s-semangat temanmu, tau." Pipi Hinata mengembung. Lalu menglihkan tatapannya kearah laptop.

"A-aku tau, k-kau yang membuat Hyuga Corp s-seperti ini – " Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Tapi s-sekarang kan kita berteman Sasu. K-kau. Setidaknya harus membantuku."

_'__Aku tidak punya banyak waktu Sasu, andai kau tau itu.'_

"Bukan hanya aku, perusahaan lain pun seperti itu. Lagi pula salahmu sendiri meninggalkan perusahaan dan memberikan mandate pada bawahanmu, jadi tidak ada rasa ingin mempertahankan perusahaan yang kuat." Balas Sasuke sembari menyandarkan punggungnya.

"I-itu… aku tidak akan menyesal, lagi pula dia sudah berusaha mempertahankannya, kalau tidak perusahaan itu yang gencar menekan Hyuga, heran saja bahkan mereka siap menyodorkan banyak uang untuk keruntuhan Hyuga. Hm… padahal keluargaku tidak punya musuh."

"Ini bukan permusuhan Hinata, tapi ini sebuah persaingan." Kilah Sasuke, Ia memang tidak punya alasan mengapa ia harus meruntuhkan Hyuga Corp

.

"Tapi bagaimanapun caranya aku harus mengembalikan Hyuga Corp dalam waktu setengah tahun."

"sudah tenang saja, aku kan memberikan kau waktu 2 tahun." _'Itu kalau kau bisa lepas dari ku Hinata.'_ Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. menyeringai.

"Kalau saja 2 tahun yang kau berikan itu nyata Sasuke." Dan Sasuke kaget dengan jawaban Hinata, apa Hinata bisa membaca pikirannya?

Sementara Hinata menerawang sendiri.

_'__Kalau mengehentikan kemo sekarang, maka penyakit anda akan semakin parah, dan tidak akan bisa di kemo kembali nona.' Seorang berperawakan tinggi tegap berbicara serius pada Hinata, pasiennya, yang kekeh pada pendirian bahwa ia mau menghentikan kemo untuk beberapa tahun._

_'__Tapi saya harus dok, perusahaan saya ada diujung kebangkrutan.'_

_'__apa yang lebih penting? Hidup anda atau hidup perusahaan anda? Lagi pula keluarga Hyuga punya 2 inti perusahaan.'_

_'__Tapi perusahaan inti yang akan bangkrut ini, adalah perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Tousan saya dok, saya tidak bisa membiarkannya, sementara Hanabi masih SMA. Mungkin saya akan mengambil alih selama Hanabi SMA dok, setelah itu saya akan mengalihkannya pada Hanabi jika dia sudah lulus.'_

_'__Tidak, ini sangat berbahaya, kalau terlambat, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan sel-sel itu nona.' Ucap sang Dokter sedikit sinis._

_'__Saya tetap pada penderian saya dok.'_

_'Nona Hyuga Hinata!'_

_'Berikan saya obat yang lebih kuat dok, saya mohon.'_

_'__Anda tau jika menghentikan pengobatan, maka hidup anda bisa dihitung dalam hitungan bulan?'_

_'__dan anda tau jika saya tidak menyelamatkan perusahaan maka hidup perusahaan hanya hitungan minggu?'_

_'__Nona Hyuga!' lagi Dokter itu berteriak, sungguh keras kepala pasiennya ini, dia lebih mempertaruhkan kesehatannya dibanding dengan perusahaan yang bisa dibangun lagi._

_Jangan lupa jika dokter itu tidak bisa menjamin kesembuhan Hinata._

_'__tolong saya dok, saya tidak perduli dengan hidup mati saya, saya sudah tidak punya Tousan dan Kasan, dan perusahaan itu adalah peninggalan Tousan saya, hasil keringat kerja keras Tousan saya dok.'_

_'__Resiko dari penghentian kemo anda adalah sel kanker bermitosis dengan cepat, dan akan memperburuk keadaan, setelah itu kemo tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, bahkan bisa membahayakan anda, artinya anda tau? Anda tidak akan selamat nona Hyuga.'_

_'__Saya siap dengan resikonya.'_

_Dokter itu menghela napas panjang, dia sangat menyayangi pasiennya ini sungguh, harus cara apalagi yang ia pakai agar pasiennya ini menurut. Tapi ia tau bagaimana perasaan Hinata, Perusahaan itu adalah satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya yang meninggalakannya 8 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya._

_'__Jika kau melakukannya, maka presentase hidupmu hanya sampai setengah tahun Hinata.' Yah sekarang sang dokter mengabaikan kesopanan antara Pasien dan dokter._

_'__setengah tahun Kabuto?' mata Hinata terbelalak, apa ia sanggup membangun Hyuga Corp dalam waktu secepat itu?_

_'__Ya. Dan apakah menurutmu kau akan sanggup mendirikan lagi perusahaan itu dalam waktu setenga tahun? Oh ayolah Hinata. Kau tidak boleh menyia-yiakan hidupmu.'_

_'…__..'_

_Teridam, Hinata hanya terdiam, apa ia sanggup?_

_'__Hinata…'_

"Ta

"Nata

"Hinata…." Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata yang mengarah pada Laptop.

"E-eh. S-sasuke. A-ap yang k-kau lakukan?"

"Hah…. Membuang waktu, kau melamun hah? Daripada kau melamun, lebih baik kau bekerja keras. Dasar." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya kembali kini dia berdiri disamping Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya mendongak lalu berdiri.

"G-gomen…" ucapnya sembari menunduk, hampir saja matanya meneteskan air mata, tapi tidak jadi.

"Aku bilang aku ada janji dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Aku pergi."

"E-eh. I-iya.." Hinata menatap Sasuke yang hendak pergi.

Pukk

"Jangan terlalu berpikir keras, cukup bersandar pada Uchiha saja." Tepukkan dibahu Hinata membuat Hinata menjadi hangat, ucapan itu entah mengapa sangat melegakan, walau pun ada kata 'Bersandar' seharusnya Hyuga berdiri sendiri kan, tapi sudahlah, mungkin dengan itu Hyuga bisa bangkit kembali.

Hinata mengangguk. "Arigato…" setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

….

Musik klasik berdengung dengan indah, suasana kafe bernama Lemony Café menjadi Café favorite untuk kelima sahabat kecil ini, sayang nya 1 dari mereka ada yang belum datang.

"Mumpung Sasuke belum datang, jadi bagaimana? Apa rencana kita?" Kiba memulai pembicaraan.

"Kita harus berbicara 10 mata dengan Hinata tentunya, tapi susah kalau dia keburu takut seperti itu." Balas Naruto. "Kau puny aide Shika?"

"Hm, ini tidak terlalu sulit menurutku. Tapi dengan adanya kau yang bertemu Hinata terlebih dulu, ini sungguh –"

"Mendokudasai." Jawab ketiga orang lainnya.

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Menurutku Hinata masih menjadi gadis yang lemah lembut, coba saja telfon dia, lalu kita ajak dia bertemu, aku yakin dia masih bisa di kelabui seperti dulu." Kiba bersuara lagi.

"kita Ccoba dulu seperti itu." Jawab Shikamaru, dan dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

Kleteng…

Sosok Sasuke datang sambil menahan raut wajahnya yang memerah, sungguh bukan Sasuke sekali. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian semua."

Dan disinilah mereka sadar harus melibatkan Sasuke dalam misi 'Meminta Maaf pada Hyuga Hinata'

...

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is glowing down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

Dering mobile phone Hinata berbunyi saat Hinata sedang bekerja dengan serius diruangannya, hari ini hari senin, awal pekerjaannya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hinata… ini aku, Naruto."

Wajah Hinata menegang. "N-na-ru-to."

**TBC**

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU MINA-SAN**

semoga tahun ini kita semua hidup dengan baik dan bermakna positif selalu. Amin

oh ya untuk balesan review...

Ai senang sekali kalian semua masih antusias dengan Fic ini, semoga tidak pernah bosen akibat jalan cerita Ai yang monoton :) dan untuk sesalahan dalam penulisan, hehe akan Ai perbaiki di Chap depan, Arigato ne buat **Umu **lagi-lagi dapat pelajaran yang baru keinget, ah kalau dosen Ai baca, pasti Ai akan di marahi habis-habisan kalau melupakan cara penulisan yang baik dan benar.

untuk yang tanya kenapa kayak Humor ya? aduh... #garuk_kepala. Ai sendiri tidak mengerti, yang ada dipikiran Ai seperti itu, apa mungkin karena Ai suka sekali baca **Akatsuki Humor **ya, akibatnya ikutan aliran humor. tapi masa sih itu kayak humor? jadi Ai bikin tulisan yang bisa buat kalian ketawa ya? hehe... padahal Ai berpikir Ai tidak bisa buat cerita Humor, pengen banget jadi Author yang bisa buat cerita Humor #yak_Curhat.

bagi yang tanya Sakura, hm... e-eto, aku mungkin akan sedikit mengikut sertakan Sakura disini, mungkin bagian konflik aja ya, hm... gomen ne

Sasuke mendapatkan Hinata dengan cara kotor apa ndak ya? hm... kayaknya endak deh, hehe sedikit bocoran. lagi pula konfliknya cuma sekitar penyakit, selingkuh, dan berusaha melindungi. hm... yah itu saja sih yang bisa di bocorkan.

Cahya Uchiha kok nggak kelihatan? :)

oke segitu dulu balesannya. Big Thx buat **rikarika, Ms.X, Uma, Lovely Sasuhina, andri961, syuci hyu, birubiru chan, momo tomato, dindachan06, apriliasiska, arumjinnie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anything Can Happen -**

**- Ai -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Sasuke POV**

Mungkin benar kata orang persahabatan itu awal dari semuanya, dan lihatlah sekarang, mereka sungguh merepotkan, berada didepanku dengan tatapan penuh harapan, dan Hell, sejak kapan Shika dan Shino juga memiliki tatapan memohon itu. Ah… ini, mungkin karena perkataan mereka sekitar 15 menit lalu.

**Anything Can Happen**

**Chapter 7 friend**

**Flash Back 15 menit lalu**

Kleteng…

Aku datang terlambat hari ini, yah, dari cerita kemarin kalian tau bahwa aku berada di kantor Hinata, ingin menanyakan keadaan kesehatannya, tapi yang kudapat adalah sebuah persahabatan, hm… ya balik lagi dengan statement ku, persahabatan awal dari semuanya.

Dengan langkah yang tegas, kulangkahkan kakiku kearah perkumpulan sahabat-sahabat ku. "ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian semua." Ucap ku kala mengingat Hinata dan informasi dari Kakashi.

Ku dudukkan tubuh ku di samping Naruto, kami berhadapan dengan Shika, Shino dan Kiba, seketika wajah mereka menjadi terheran dan… tegang?

"Hn."

"Apa?"

Kalian akan tau siapa 2 orang yang menjawab 'Hn' dan 2 orang yang menjawab 'Apa?' kan. Jadi tidak perlu kujelaskan. "Hubungan kalian dengan . .Ta." ucap ku pelan dan penuh penekanan.

Dan dari raut wajah yang ku tangkap, mereka layaknya tersengat aliran listrik 1000 volt milik Pikachu. "Apa… yang kau ketahui?" Shikamaru bertanya sembari menautkan jemarinya khas berpikir.

"Semuanya, dan aku butuh penjelasan!" tekanku, semakin membuat alis mereka bertautan.

Diam beberapa menit membuat tatapan mata ku menjarah malas ke manic 4 sahabatku ini, sungguh menjengkelkan, membuang waktu, Shikamaru bilang 'Mendokudasai'. "Ini Masalah Hinata." Ku perjelas pertanyaanku, dan sebenarnya ku tau bahwa sahabat-sahabat ku ini mengerti tanpa ku perjelas.

"He? Hinata? Hyuga Hinata? Jadi kau bertanya tentang Hinata?" abaikan temanku yang bernama Naruto ini, dia memang sedikit tidak peka, atau paling drastis aku bisa bilang bahwa dia Dobe.

Aku tak membalas perkataannya, tapi mata ku menajam kepada mereka. "Hah…" Nampak Shika, Shino dan Kiba menghela nafas. "Kami akan menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya ini semua kesalahpahaman Hinata saja sih." Lanjut Kiba dengan santainya, dan itu membuat ku marah.

Membully adalah kesalah pahaman? Dari mana perlakuan itu bisa diartikan sebagai salah paham? "Membully kalian bilang salah paham?!" cibirku sedikit ditekankan pada kalimat salah paham.

"Kami menyayangi Hinata, iya kan?" Tanya Shino pada yang lain, dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Dan aku tetap diam, agaknya mereka masih ingin mendominasi perkataan. "Ya, sejak kecil Hinata itu pemalu dan susah sekali berbaur dengan anak seusianya." Lanjut Kiba.

"Hinata Hyuga, adalah sosok gadis lemah lembut, yang sedari kecil di didik oleh keluarganya menjadi Hime, kegiatannya kalau tidak membaca, les piano, les memasak atau pun les menjahit andalannya, dia tidak akan memiliki aktivitas lain.

"Karena dia lebih suka mempelajari hal seperti itu, dia menjadi tidak punya teman, apalagi saat les pun itu privat, didatangkan kerumahnya, sehingga makin tidak memiliki teman. Awal masuk sekolah dia didekati sebagian anak yang sangat mengagumi Hinata berkat bakat Hinata yang keren menurut mereka, tapi ke-kikuk-kan Hinata membuatnya dijauhi karena sebagian mereka menganggap Hinata adalah anak yang membosankan.

"Hingga suatu hari Hinata mengenal kami, kami bisa bersahabat karena kami bukan tipe yang mempermasalahkan tentang kebosanan, lagi pula aku dan Shino lebih suka berdiam diri sementara Naruto dan Kiba mereka berisik dengan caranya sendiri. Sehingga itu yang membuat Hinata nyaman."

Selesai mendengarkan cerita Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino melanjutkan.

"Awalnya kami tidak masalah Hinata berdekatan dengan kami, tapi guru Kurenai tiba-tiba datang kepada kami karena khawatir Hinata tidak mempunyai teman perempuan, dan beliau meminta tolong agar sedikit menjauh dari kami, tapi dasar pikiran anak kecil shikamaru yang jenius, dan bercampur dengan pikiran anak kecil Naruto yang –" Shino melirik Naruto. "Ber IQ kecil saat itu." Menekan kata saat itu. "maka terjadilah pembullyan yang tujuannya menjauhkan Hinata dari kami."

"Aku mempunyai ide membully juga karena ingin menumbuhkan keberanian Hinata kok, siapa tau dengan setiap hari dikerjai dia semakin berani menantang kami, dan berani melawan, tidak menjadi gadis pendiam dan menerima keadaan yang ada saja, yang tentu membuatnya terlihat membosankan, monoton. Iya kan Shika?" Naruto mengerling kearah Shika meminta untuk di bela.

"Itu ide terbodoh yang pernah otakku acc selama hidupku." Jawab Shika tanpa ekspresi, dan membuat Naruto kini mencak-mencak, entah mendesiskan kata makian apa pada Shika, aku tidak perduli.

"Dan… Sasuke." Kiba tiba-tiba menatapku miris. "Kami melakukan kerja sama denganmu untuk -hampir- membangkrutkan Hyuga Corp adalah untuk membawa Hinata kembali."

Dan disinilah aku semakin tertarik, aku memang sudah lama ingin menanyakannya, mengapa mereka semudah itu menerima tawaranku yang saat itu adalah main-main pada mereka untuk menjatuhkan Hyuga Corp.

"Saat mengetahui Hinata pergi ke LA, sungguh kami merasa bersalah Sasuke, hum… lagi pula Hinata bebal sekali sih, sudah setiap hari di bully masih saja tidak punya keberanian diri sendiri. Padahal kami berencana meminta maaf jika Hinata mampu memiliki teman 1 saja seorang anak gadis." Lanjut Kiba.

_'__Dan kurasa hingga detik ini Hinata hanya mempunyai teman pria. Ah memikirkan ini aku, kenapa hatiku jadi panas lagi?'_

"Hinata-chan itu gadis yang lembut, sebenarnya aku yakin satu kali meminta maaf saja kami akan dimaafkan, tapi aku kaget Teme, saat Hinata bertemu denganku, kok Hinata jadi takut ya.. apa hari terakhir itu sangat membuatnya takut pada kami ya…" si Dobe mulai membuka suara lagi dengan tampang Dobe nya.

Yah siapa yang tidak takut pada wajahnya saat itu?

"Lalu apa rencana kalian?" baiklah aku memaafkan dan memaklumi tindakan mereka, toh mereka sebenarnya mempunyai niatan baik di balik tingkah bully mereka.

"Rencana kami adalah menemui Hinata langsung ke Hyuga Corp, tapi saat ada Neji, kami tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan perusahaan itu, karena dia tau, kami salah satu orang yang berpengaruh menjatuhkan Hyuga. Padahal kami tidak akan melakukannya." Shikamaru mengalihkan maniknya kearah Shino dan lainnya.

"Ya, maka dari itu Hyuga Corp masih bisa berdiri, karena kami masih menekannya. Lagi pula kami kan tidak ingin perusahaan itu jatuh dan bangkrut, hanya membuat goyah saja agar Hinata mau kesini, dari yang aku dengar 8 tahun lalu, Hiashi jisan kan meninggal dunia." Jawab Kiba sambil menunduk.

"Sayangnya kami tidak punya nomor Hinata teme, dan Ah. Kau kan makan siang dengannya waktu itu Teme? Jangan bilang kalian melakukan suatu kerja sama?" Naruto berdiri dan menudingku dengan ekspresi horrornya.

"Ya." Balasku sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadaku. "Itu semua karena Tousanku sahabat Hiashi Jisan, jadi dia akan menolong perusahaan Hyuga."

"Miris. Benar-benar Miris. Anaknya kalang kabut menjatuhkan Hyuga Corp, sedangkan Tousannya membantu menstabilkan Hyuga Corp kembali." Balas Naruto dengan wajah "Oh So Wow' nya. Kini kulihat dia kembali duduk masih dengan tampang tak percaya, tapi setelah itu dia menyeringai. Ck kenapa dia menyeringai dengan tampangnya, itu akan membuat kata 'Menyeringai' menjadi ekspresi tidak terfavorite lagi.

"Shika. Kita bisa meminta nomor Hinata-chan dari si Teme kan?" lanjut Naruto, dan aku benci dengan suffix –chan diakhir nama Hinata.

"Kalian pikir aku akan memberikannya, itu secara tidak langsung kalian menggagalkan niatku menjatuhkan Hyuga Corp. Baka."

"Teme… lagi pula walaupun kau tetap tidak memberikan nomor itu, kami tidak akan menjatuhkan Hyuga Corp, kau kan sudah mengerti kenapa kami membantumu?" ujar si Dobe, dan sialnya itu benar.

"Sekali ini saja, bantu kami please… hanya nomor ponselnya."

Tunggu-tunggu nomor hp ya? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Kuso!

"Aku tidak punya nomor Hinata." Dan saat itu kulihat ada tiga garis hitam horizontal dipelipis mereka.

"Payah." Ucap Naruto, membuatku melotot kearahnya. Dengan sekejap dia berubah ketawa lima jari. "Teme… bantu kami minta nomornya ya. Please…." Aku memag tidak tahan dengan permintaan sahabat-sahabatku. Walaupun mereka aneh, tapi mereka tetap sahabat dari kecilku.

**End Flash Back 15 menit.**

Setelah menimang positif-negatifnya, serta rugi - UNTUNG nya, aku menelfon Anikiku, dan meminta nomor Hinata padanya, dan untungnya lagi tanpa rasa curiga dia dengan senang hati memberikannya.

Kuberikan nomor itu pada Naruto dan ketiga temanku yang lain, dan dengan segera mereka mendiskusikan rencana, dari yang aku tangkap maksudnya sih, mereka akan mengajak Hinata makan malam di kedai Ichiraku, tongkrongan mereka saat istirahat semasa sekolah. Itu saja. Sungguh karena masalah ini kupikir otak Shika sedikit BUNTU, padahal dia cerdas. Apapun bisa terjadi didunia ini.

"Aku Naruto! Aku saja yang menelfon, kalau kau pasti tidak akan mau!" ujar Kiba sambil menarik ponsel Naruto. Ayolah Kiba, kau punya ponsel sendiri.

"TIDAAAKK! Aku saja, aku kan yang paling mengerti Hinata-chan." Dan mulai saat itu kuputuskan untuk menyinggahi toilet, sungguh aku muak dengan tingkah mereka.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Aku berjalan setelah mendengar kata 'Hn' dari Shino dan Shika yang masih melihat ketegangan antara Naruto dan Kiba. Sudahlah…

5 menit kemudian

Aku kembali dengan harapan, masalah telfon menelfon selesai, dan benar saja, setelah aku kembali ke meja, suasana hening, hening? Apa tidak salah? Naruto dan Kiba yang tadi kemana? Tidak ada raut wajah bahagia disana yang kutangkap.

"Hn. Jadi?" tanyaku setelah duduk ditempatku kembali.

"Gagal." Dengus Kiba. "dan Ini Semua karena kau Naruto! Sudah kubilang aku saja yang telfon Hinata!" ah… jadi seperti itu kejadiannya.

"Hey Hey. Aku tidak tau kalau Hinata-chan masih marah padaku. Kiba!"

"Sudah sudah.. aku punya rencana lain, plan B." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap kearahku, dan detik itu aku merasa nyaman didalam ketidak nyamanan, entahlah, firasatku selalu benar selama ini.

"Apa?" Tanya Kiba dan Naruto.

"Sasuke. Kau berperan penuh dalam drama ini."

"Aku?!" apa kubilang. Ku pasang wajah stoic ku lagi, walaupun sempat kaget. "Jelaskan!" pintaku.

"Hinata tentu mengenalmu kan, dan kurasa melihat kedekatan Itachi juga, tentu Hinata mengenal keluargamu apalagi kau bilang Tousanmu bersahabat dengan Hiashi jisan."

"Ya?" ku sela kata-katanya.

"Bisa bawa Hinata ketempatmu? Berpura-pura berkunjung mungkin, karena jarang datang kerumah. Dan kami juga akan melakukan hal itu, berkunjung kerumahmu. Lagi pula sudah lama kami tidak berkumpul kerumahmu. Dan ku yakin Hinata tidak akan menghindar dari kami."

Sejak saat itu aku hapus statement ku bahwa otak Shikamaru sedikit BUNTU.

**End Sasuke pov**

Disis lain Hyuga Hinata sedang tegang, sembari mengeluarkan batrai ponselnya di laci meja kerja.

"Bagaimana dia menemukanku? Kami sama… aku benar-benar belum siap." Ucapnya dengan nada lirih, dia membenamkan kepalanya di meja dengan tumpuan kedua belah tangannya.

Pip pip pip

Alarm jamnya berbunyi, menujukkan jam 12 siang, kepala itu terangkat dan maniknya menoleh kearah jam. "Sudah jam 12 ya, cepat sekali…" Hinata pun beranjak dan pergi kedepan kafe kantornya, kali ini dia tidak membawa bekal, karena Itachi bilang Sasuke akan karumah Hinata.

Hingga dia ketakutan dan bergegas menuju kantor, sungguh konyol, jika mengingat kelakuannya, Hinata jadi ingin tersenyum sendiri, '_ah lupakan, Sasuke sudah menjadi temanku sekarang, eh, kenapa aku memikirkan sasuke ya? Kami sama aku rasa aku mulai menyukai sosok sasuke.'_

Tidak mempedulikan lagi dengan Sasuke, ia berjalan keluar kantor sambil menenteng tas jinjingnya. Kebetulan di kafe itu ada menu makanan sehat, jadi Hinata bisa makan disana.

"Oke. Waktunya minum obat, Kami sama, kumohon lambatkanlah perkembangan sel kanker ku, semoga aku bisa bertahan hingga aku berhasil melepaskan perusahaan, setidaknya sampai Hanabi lulus."

…

Sasuke menuruni tangga sambil sesekali mengelus anak rambutnya, pakaian yang ia gunakan sekarang sangat rapi, sejak seminggu yang lalu menjadi teman Hinata, membuatnya setiap hari harus terlihat lebih menawan dari pada biasanya, menaklukkan hati Hyuga Hinata harus butuh aura ekstra, Hyuga Hinata berbeda dari yang lain.

Mikoto Uchiha, sedang memasak makanan untuk acara sarapan pagi keluarga, Itachi yang memang dasarnya anak baik ternyata sudah ikutan membantu dari tadi, dan terlihat memakai celemek biru dongker, sedang sibuk meletakkan sup miso panas kemeja makan.

"Ohayou aniki. Mana kasan?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja datang ke ruang makan.

"Kasan masih menyiapkan hidangan lain. Eh baka otoutou – " sanggah Itachi saat Sasuke hendak menarik kursi.

Sasuke tidak jadi duduk dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah Itachi. "Hn?"

"Untuk apa kemarin kau minta no ponsel Hinata-chan? Aku sudah memikirkan ini berkali-kali sih, tidak mungkin karena kalian relasi kan? Setahuku semua nomor ponsel relasimu selalu Yugao yang menyimpan, kecuali sahabat-sahabatmu sih…"

"Hn." Sasuke melanjutkan aktivitas tertundanya, duduk sambil merapikan dasi. "Kau tidak tau aniki? Hinata dan aku, kita sudah jadi sahabat, dan kita…" member jeda sejenak demi melihat wajah Itachi yang sudah penasaran. "Sangat dekat." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

_'__Dekat? Sasuke? Masa?'_ batin Itachi.

"Eh Itachi, bantuin kasan bawa jus nya Sasuke dong…" teriak Mikoto dari arah dapur.

"Ya kasan." Setelah menajwab itu, Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. "Heh baka otoutou, ambil sendiri sana minumanmu."

"Sekalian deh, aku kan tidak memakai celemek itu, tolong yah Aniki."

"Hah…" Itachi memutar mata bosan, lalu kembali kearah dapur, demi mengambil jus adik tercintanya.

….

'Sakura-chaaannn…' pagi-pagi sudah menelfon orang, mengganggu acara sarapan, dan mengganggu kenyaman telinga seorang gadis menawan bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Baka Naruto!" bentaknya tak kalah nyaring sambil mendekatkan ponsel yang sedari awal teriakan Naruto sudah ia jauhkan. "Pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu. Ada apa sih?" lanjut Sakura sambil memoles selai strawberry ke rotinya.

'Hehe….' Kelihatannya Naruto sedang nyengir mendengar bentakkan Sakura. 'nanti kau tidak sibukkan?'

Alis sakura terangkat 'apa lagi yang Naruto rencanakan setelah kemarin aku ditugaskan membuat 5 proposal untuk 5 perusahaan, dan harus selesai dalam 3 minggu. Gila!' dengus Sakura dalam hati.

"kenapa? Kau janji kan akan memberikan aku waktu libur 2 hari setelah proposal aneh itu, kau tidak lupakan? Eh? Naruto?"

'Hehe…' lagi-lagi pasti sekarang Naruto nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. 'Sakura-chan… ku mohon untuk kali ini… saja. Aku ada janji dengan sahabat-sahabatku, aku lupa kalau aku telah membuat janji sama klien, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu aku juga buat janji dengan ke-4 sahabatku, please ya sakura-chan, kau kan sekretarisku… ya…'

_'__Nah kan benar, dia sekali lagi memberiku tugas.'_ "Naruto… aku sudah cukup sabar dengan mu, dengan tugas impossible mu itu, dan sekarang kau mau menghancurkan hari liburku? Hell jangan harap!"

Kita beralih ketempat naruto

Duh. Naruto lupa bahwa hari ini Sasuke sudah janji akan menjalankan misi meminta maaf pada Hinata setelah seminggu Sasuke selalu mangkir membantu mereka, katanya belum tepat waktunya, dan sekarang setelah tadi malam didesak, akhirnya Sasuke janji nanti malam akan mempertemukan mereka pada Hinata.

Tapi sial baginya, dia juga kadung berjanji dengan klien yang cukup berpengaruh di perusahaannya, galau memilih antara klien atau Hinata, sementara ia sudah berjanji akan memberikan Sakura libur.

Tapi dipikir lagi, toh ini cuma 2 jam, tidak memakan waktu lebih, dan dengan inisiatif sendiri akhirnya Naruto pagi-pagi menelfon Sakura meminta tolong pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura… aku tidak menerima penolakan!" nah loh, sekarang nada Naruto dibuat mirip Sasuke.

Ditempat sana, Sakura kaget. _'Naruto bisa setegas itu ternyata… mirip Sasuke kalau sudah seperti ini.'_ Gumamnya.

"heh! Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya padaku ha? Setelah kau memberiku tugas yang menjauhkan Sasuke dariku, lalu disaat santainya aku, kau juga ingin merampas hari liburku?!"

"Kumohon Sakura-chan… sekali ini saja… kumohon…" balik lagi nadanya memohon ala Naruto.

'Hah….' Sakura menghela napas. 'baik-baik. Untuk sekali ini aku akan membantu mu Naruto, tapi lain kali tidak ada bantuan lagi untuk mu, mengerti?!'

"Kyaaaaa…. Sakura terimakasih terimakasih…."

'Hn. Eh Naruto…'

"Ya?"

'Kau bilang tadi ada janjian dengan keempat sahabat mu kan?'

"Ya."

'Berarti Sasuke ada disana?' nada Sakura semakin melirih, tampak suara kerinduan yang membuncah, hampir sebulan ia tidak bertemu Sasuke, eh mungkin sudah sebulan lebih.

"Y-Ya."

'Oh… jadi benar begitu?' _'kenapa kalau untuk sahabat-sahabatnya, Sasuke selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu ya?'_ inner Sakura.

"S-sakura… kau kenapa?"

'Tidak. Salam untuk sasuke-kun ya, bilang padanya kalau aku rindu…. sekali padanya. Katakan padanya, malam minggu besok aku ingin kerumahnya dan memasakkan makanan yang baru saja aku pelajari dari kasan ya Naruto.'

"Hn." _'kau selalu saja memikirkan Sasuke, Sakura… padahal…'_ inner Naruto.

'Naruto? Kau masih disana? Aku sedang sarapan, aku tutup dulu ya! Jangan lupa salam ku pada Sasuke-kun." Tut tut tut

Hubungan telfon itu terhenti setelah Sakura memutusnya, dan disinilah Naruto dengan segala gundah gulananya. "bahkan sampai sebulan pun Sasuke tidak pernah menanyakan kabarmu padaku Sakura, kau tau aku sedang menguji cinta Sasuke padamu, dengan menambah tugasmu agar tidak pernah punya waktu untuk Sasuke, aku ingin melihat bagaimana sikap Sasuke, apakah dia kehilangan atau… hah…" Naruto menghela napas, lalu duduk di ruang kerjanya.

"Apa… keputusanku salah ya? Rasa-rasanya aku ingin memukul Teme hari ini. Hah…"

….

"Sasuke. Katakan yang jelas. Kau bilang tadi kau bersahabat dengan Hinata-chan?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ada yang salah Itachi?" sang Kasan dari tadi sibuk mencerna ucapan Itachi yang masih kekeh mengulang kalimat itu beberapa kali.

"Biasanya Hinata akan melaporkan semuanya padaku tentang teman-temannya kasan. Dia itu friendship addict. Jadi aku selalu mengontrol semua sahabat-sahabatnya yang baru."

"Mendokudasai." Balas Sasuke yang mengerti akan maksud pertanyaan Itachi dari tadi.

"Sasuke!" tegur Fugaku tiba-tiba. Lalu Sasuke mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hina-chan, Kaasan kangen sama Hina-chan, Itachi. Ajak dia kesini dong."

Seperti mendapat bintang jatuh, Sasuke langsung berbinar, ah akhirnya saat yang tepat datang juga, lagi pula di sudah terlanjur berjanji pada sahabat-sahabatnya, bahwa hari ini adalah puncaknya.

"Hn. Kasan." Sela Sasuke saat Itachi ingin menjawab. "Aku juga berpikir untuk mengundang Hinata kerumah, mungkin barbekyu kecil-kecilan dirumah, menyambut kedatangan Hinata mungkin, dan aku akan mengajak sahabat-sahabatu yang sudah lama tidak berkunjung kesini."

"Aha! Ide bagus, rumah ini sudah terlalu lama sepi karena Kiba dan Naruto jarang kesini." Jawab Mikoto antusias.

"Kenapa aku mencium sebuah rencana usang disini?" tebak Itachi, yang entah mengapa sangat tepat.

"Mendokudasai."

"Sasuke!"

…

Suasana ramai di kediaman Uchiha sore ini, sejak 2 jam lalu Hinata sudah datang ke rumah Sasuke karena diundang mengadakan barbekyu kecil-kecilan, dan dengan senang hati Hinata mau menghadirinya, karena Hinata sudah menganggap keluarga Uchiha seperti keluarga sendiri, lagi pula Hinata butuh refreshing.

Sekarang Hinata sedang berada didapur, mengambil bumbu untuk dijadikan bahan pelengkap masakannya, tanpa diduga Itachi berjalan mendekat. "Kau bawa obatnya kan? Jangan lupa, tidak boleh makan makanan yang dibakar." Ucapnya sembari mendekat.

Hinata menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Ita-ni tenang saja, aku akan menjaga kesehatanku, kan sudah biasa…"

"tadaima….." berbarengan dengan Itachi dan Hinata yang akan melangkahkan kaki ke halaman belakang, seseorang-ah tepatnya beberapa orang datang dari arah pintu masuk.

"Ada yang datang, sepertinya itu suara si Inu dan Dobe." Itachi berusaha setenang mungkin saat berkata seperti itu.

"Inu? Dobe? Siapa Ita-ni?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Itu, sahabat-sahabat Sasuke." Dan Hinata mangguk-mangguk. Entah mengapa ia jadi loading lama. "Aku kesana sebentar, kau kehalaman saja, pasti sudah ditunggu." Hinata mengangguk lalu berjalan ke halaman belakang tempat acara barbekyu berlangsung. Dan disisi lain Itachi menghela napas karena Hinata belum menyadari satu hal 'Sahabat-sahabat Sasuke' yang dimaksud.

"Tadaima…." Sekali lagi suara itu melengking.

"Diam! Aku sudah dengar." Itachi menyambur mereka yang sudah masuk. "Lagi pula kau seharusnya bilang Ohayou… memangnya ini rumahmu?" ujar Itachi sinis.

"Hehe… bukankah ini rumah kedua kami? Iya kan?" jawab naruto sambil menoleh kearah teman-temannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hah… sudah sana masuk, kalian ditunggu di halaman belakang."

"Ugh… baunya harum sampai kesini, pasti itu daging sapi pilihan." Ujar Kiba.

"Inu… memang suka daging hah?" sindir Itachi.

"Apa Hinata sudah datang?" Tanya Shikamaru. Kini mereka berlima sudah berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

Itachi menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang kebetulan sejajar dengannya. "jadi benar ada konspirasi disini…" dan Shikamaru tidak menanggapi itu.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang.

Sasuke yang tengah membakar daging sapi bersama tousannya menoleh ke empat sahabatnya, lalu tersenyum miring dan melirikkan matanya pada Hinata. Berusaha member kode.

Dan sejurus kemudian, ke 4 pasang bola mata teralihkan ke sudut kiri mereka, melihat sosok sahabat kecil mereka yang sedang bercanda gurau dengan Mikoto.

"Oh. Kalian sudah datang!" ucap Sasuke berusaha meng-ekstensi-kan keberadaan Naruto dkk.

Awalnya Hinata tidak mendengar penuturan Sasuke, tapi saat Mikoto menolehkan kearah pintu penghubung rumah dan halaman belakang, Hinata jadi mengalihkan perhatiannya juga.

Deg.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. "Kami datang basan." Ucap keempat pria itu dengan masing-masing ekspresi mereka. Sementara Hinata diam membisu.

_'__Kami-sama… bagaimana ini?'_

….

Suasan mencekam, awalnya ingin bersenang-senang, tapi malah menjadi berdiam-diaman, apalagi ini ruang kerja milik Uchiha Sasuke, lah, lengkap sudah semua kehorroran yang terjadi.

Setelah sapaan itu, semuanya menjadi biasa saja, tapatnya dibuat sebiasa mungkin oleh Sasuke, yah masa sih langsung to the point? Setelah acara makan memakan dan tentu saja acara menghindari tatapan sahabat Sasuke pada nya-Hinata-. Akhirnya si gadis tidak kuasa lagi menahan diri.

Ia ijin ketoilet karena sedari tadi ada yang berusaha keluar dari tubuhnya yang sedikit panas, terasa sekali termoregulasi nya tidak baik sekarang. Setelah menghilangnya Hinata, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, dan berpamitan dengan Tousan, kaasan dan anikinya, untuk masuk kedalam keruang kerja, dan di ijinkan oleh mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, ruang kerja Sasuke. (jangan dipikirkan bagaimana mereka membawa Hinata masuk kedalam ruang kerja, mereka punya taktik sendiri.)

"Lama tidak berjumpa Hinata." Shino memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata terasa tersudut, dia yakin kalau semua ini sudah direncanakan, dia merutuki kebodohannya karena telat membaca situasi, tentu saja sahabat yang dimaksud Itachi tadi adalah mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sekumpulan orang dari masa lalu Hinata itu.

Sedikit menggigil, Hinata gugup, diluar kedinginan tapi didalam tubuhnya kepanasan, dengan keberanian yang sangat sedikit, Hinata mengangguk pelan. Lupa memberikan gambaran situasi.

Sasuke duduk disinggah sananya, berpura mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, padahal sedari tadi dirinya menguping, Shino duduk sendiri di sofa tunggal membelakangi Sasuke, Shikmaru juga duduk di sofa tunggal tapi ada disamping kanan Shino berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Kiba yang duduk di samping kiri Shino. Sementara Hinata Hyuga duduk di sofa panjang seorang diri berhadapan dengan Shino.

"Hinata, langsung saja, kami ingin minta maaf." Ucap Kiba setelah mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

Sontak, Hinata langsung menegakkan kepalanya. _'Apa katanya? Minta maaf?'_

"Ya. Kami ingin minta maaf atas kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu, saat kita masih SD, dan kita yang membuatmu pindah serta masa SD dengan kenangan buruk." Ucap naruto dengan penuh penyesalan.

Hinata masih diam, mencerna tiap perkataan dari mantan teman SD nya itu.

"Hinata, kami minta maaf karena kami sering mengerjaimu, tapi percayalah, saat itu kami mempunyai niat baik." Kiba melanjutkan.

"Sudah diam dulu, biarkan Hinata menjawabnya, jelaskan secara perlahan-lahan." Sanggah Shikamaru yang sedari tadi melihat kegugupan di wajah Hinata.

Hinata yang menjadi sasaran jadi semakin gugup. "A-ano.. a-aku…" cicit Hinata, masih belum tau bagaimana harus menghadapi situasi ini.

_'__Cih. Hyuga Hinata…'_ dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan, akhirnya shikamaru mengambil sikap. "Hinata, kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dulu, sebenarnya kami melakukan itu karena ingin membuatmu menjadi berani, dan menjauh dari kami agar kamu mempunyai teman seorang anak gadis, kami tau kamu susah sekali mendapatkan teman, itu semua karena sifat pendiam, pemalu, dan ketakutanmu.

"Walaupun caranya salah, tapi saat itu hanya ide itu yang terlintas dibenak kami, mungkin dengan dikerjai setiap hari akhirnya kamu ambil sikap dan menjadi orang yang berani, sehingga mungkin kamu akan menjauh dan mencoba mencari teman sendiri setelah itu." Penjelasan Shikamaru berhenti saat menatap Shino.

"Kami ingin mengakhiri kesalahpahaman ini, saat kau dikabarkan pindah, kami tau itu semua pasti karena kami menjahilimu terakhir kali dengan bunglon yang kami tangkap waktu itu, memang sih sedikit keterlaluan, tapi kau tau, kami sungguh menyesal karena tidak sempat meminta maaf padamu dan menjelaskan padamu apa yang terjadi, dan kau malah sudah berada di belahan dunia lain." Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang dari Shino dalam hidupnya. Sebelumnya ia juga pernah berkata panjang sih saat edisi bikacho-lupakan saja.

"Hinata…" rengek Naruto, yang mulai pasrah karena Hinata masih tidak menanggapi. "Kami seperti ini karena menganggapmu sahabat kami, sungguh. Kami ingin kau berubah menjadi gadis yang kuat, serta tidak ragu dalam berteman, kami ingin kamu mempunyai banyak teman disekelilingmu, apalagi saat Kurenai sensei memohon pada kami, sungguh kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu Hinata. Maaf kan kami, karena cara kami yang salah Hinata-chan…"

"A-aku… A-aku s-sungguh t-tidak marah kok. S-sungguh…" sukses membuat penghuni ruangan penasaran, minus Hinata.

"M-maksudmu?"

"J-jadi, i-intinya a-aku tidak marah p-pada kalian." Mata hinata berbinar, ia yakin ini hanya kesalahpahaman, disamping itu, Hinata sangat bersyukur mereka ternyata tidak membenci Hinata, karena jika memang benar mereka membenci Hinata, seumur hidup Hinata tidak bisa bertemu mereka.

"H-hinata… kalau kau tidak marah, kenapa kau menghindar dari kami?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah masih kebingungan.

"I-itu semua… k-karena m-masalahku sendiri Naruto-kun."

_'__Masalah nya?'_ inner semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Melihat wajah bingung teman-temannya –ya sekarang Hinata berani menganggap mereka teman, mungkin ingin menganggap mereka sahabat lagi, ah dasar Friendship addict- Hinata sedikit menghela napas.

"S-setelah k-kejadian h-hari itu, a-aku bertemu s-sahabat pertamaku." Dan semuanya sukses dibuat kaget. Sahabat pertama? Di konoha maksudnya? "D-dia b-bilang bahwa k-kalau t-tidak bisa melawan, l-lebih baik a-aku kabur dari m-masalah, d-dan k-kembali lagi jika a-aku sudah berubah d-dan bisa menghadapi m-masalah itu."

"Hah? Siapa dia?" Tanya kedua orang yang paling berisik disana.

"E-entahlah…" wajah Hinata jadi sendu. Ia belum sempat bertanya siapa anak itu. "T-tapi… d-dia b-berhasil membuatku b-belajar dengan h-hanya sekali bertemu d-dengannya. D-dia orang pertama y-yang mengajari aku c-cara p-permainan hidup."

"A-awalnya a-aku tidak me-ngerti maksudnya, tapi lama-lama a-aku menyadari, sebuah perubahan a-akan di katakan ekstrime dan berhasil j-jika kita ti-dak melihat proses o-orang itu berubah. M-maka d-dari itu, k-karena aku memilih untuk k-kabur dan b-berubah, aku jadi p-pergi. A-aku ingin k-kalian melihat perubahan ku, m-menunjukkan b-bahwa aku b-bisa menjadi Hinata yang p-percaya d-diri dan b-banyak teman."

"J-jadi… sebenarnya kau tidak takut pada kami kan? Kau tidak marah benar begitu?"

"Y-ya… k-kemarin i-itu, aku hanya takut… a-aku belum siap kembali k-kesini, k-karena aku berpikir, a-aku belum b-banyak berubah, k-kurasa aku gagal, dan a-aku belum siap bertemu kalian…"

"Well, jadi benar-benar kesalahpahaman."

"Y-ya. Mungkin. K-karena m-mendengar p-perusahaan y-yang sedang jatuh, a-aku harus terbang kesini."

"Maafkan kami atas itu semua, sebenarnya kami merencanakan itu, agar kau kembali ke Konoha, kami ingin meminta maaf, dan sekali lagi, mungkin cara itu salah ya. Eh Shika?" naruto mendengus karena lagi-lagi rencana mereka sungguh salah besar.

"He…" Hinata tersenyum sekilas. "T-tidak apa, k-karena dengan ini, kita b-bisa meluruskan ke-salahpahaman k-kita kan?"

"Yosh Hinata! Sekarang kita bershabat lagi kan? Iya kan?" tiba-tiba cengiran dan teriakan Naruto membahana. Dan Hinata hanya mangguk-mangguk mengiyakan.

"Hah…. Leganya…" ujar Kiba.

"Nah sekarang, kita akan membantu memulihkan Hyuga Corp kembali." Dan itu membuat mata Sasuke membelalak. Kok jadi begini sih?

Di balik pintu, seseorang tengah mendengarkan secara sembunyi-sembunyi apa yang di bicarakan oleh sahabat-sahabat adiknya itu, Itachi Uchiha sibuk mencari tau hasil dari diskusi kesalahpahaman yang konyol –menurutnya-

**TBC**

Well, lama ya updatenya, hehe gomen ne.

Balesan review - ternyata ada yang suka di bales satu-satu. kalo gitu, aku bales satu-satu lagi, ndak seperti kemarin.

**enischan** silahkan dibaca, gratis kalau punya kuota. hehe. **Biru-biru Chan** ya... banyak typo soalnya ndak diedit, hehe. kenapa nggak diputus, ada yang request supaya Sasuke dibuat galau milih dulu katanya, ya... begitulah, ini masih dipikirkan galaunya gimana, **Arum Junnie, alta0shapphire** maybe yes maybe no, soalnya aku tipe penyuka sad ending, entahlah, mungkin juga happy ending, lihat saja nanti, hehe. kapannya ngikutin mood nulis aja dulu, idenya masih campur aduk. **astiamorichan, dindachan06. syuchi hyu, AngelsVr, chipana, Shu** ya ditunggu chap berikutnya ya... tapi kayaknya ini ndak square soalnya Hinatanya ndak suka Naruto :) **siiuchild** iya hinatanya sakit, itu nanti ada pada bagian endingnya, sembuh ato ndaknya ditunggu aja. **Megami Yozora**. Arigato, iya banyak typo nya, ndak diedit kemarin. gomen ne... hm sebisa mungkin Sakuranya disempilin, soalnya ide scene Sakura emang sedikit sih, hehe, tapi diusahain buat cerita Sakura, biar kerasa konfliknya. untuk berapa chapter, Ai juga ndak bisa mastiin, mungkin belasan, paling maksimal ya 20 mungkin, haha muluk-muluk, yah doain aja ndak panjang-panjang. **Guest**, gomene... aku orang indonesia sih... hm... bahasa inggris mana yang kamu maksud ya? kalau masalah di chap 6, itu lirik lagu kok, dari fairy tale. hm... yang anda maksud yang mana ya? gomen sekali lagi, lain kali diperbaiki, dan makasih sebelumnya :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Anything Can Happen -**

**- Ai -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku baru saja mengerti sosok seorang Hyuga Hinata, dia bukannya marah terhadap teman-temannya, namun ternyata marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ck Hinata… beruntungnya Aniki pernah dekat dengannya. andai saat itu aku bersedia di kuliahkan di Amerika... ini semua karena sahabat-sahabatku juga sih. Tapi tidak masalah, sekarang mungkin aku bisa mulai untuk mendekatinya.

**Anything Can Happen**

**Chapter 8 Hurt**

**Normal POV**

Hinata berdiri di balkon lantai 2, menikmati pemandangan dibawahnya yang begitu ramai, Fugaku bersama Mikoto dan Shika beserta Shino melihat tingkah konyol Naruto dan Kiba yang mempersembahkan acara stand up comedy dadakan.

Sasuke sibuk mengipasi daging yang tinggal beberapa pontong, terlihat sesekali dia menoleh kearah Hinata yang berada diatas, di perhatikan seperti itu membuat Hinata terkadang bersemu merah kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan Kiba lagi.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar…" Shikamaru tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kedalam rumah.

"Hinata sudah kau minum obatmu?" Hinata bergidik, dan menoleh kebelakang. Melihat sosok Itachi yang terkekeh akibat melihat Hinata yang kaget.

"Ita ni… kau mengagetkanku!" Ucapnya sambil cemberut. Pandangannya mengikuti kemana Itachi berjalan, dan sampailah ia disamping Hinata, ikut melihat kebawah.

"2 orang konyol yang tidak bisa dipisahkan." Gumam Itachi, sesekali ia terkikik lagi. "Hey. Kau sudah minum obat?"

Deg.

Shikamaru semakin mendekat kearah dinding yang tempatnya dekat dengan dimana Hinata dan Itachi sedang mengobrol. Tanpa sebab ia mulai penasaran akan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ah. Yang benar saja. Aku lupa meminum obatku. Tas ku dibawah dan obatnya berada didalam." Ucap Hinata, wajahnya terlihat panic dan merasa bersalah.

Itachi menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalau Neji tau, aku akan dipenggal." Ucapnya sambil memandang tajam Hinata sebagai hukuman. "Ya sudah. Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan mengambilkan tasmu. Tunggu disini!" setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Hinata, Itachi lekas melangkah menjauh, dan Shikamaru sembunyi ditempat yang tak terliahat.

Setelah melihat Itachi melaluinya, Shikamaru ingin menyusul kebawah tapi sebelum itu terjadi-

"Ah!" pekikan Hinata mencegahnya. Tidak bertindak ceroboh, Shikamaru kembali ketempat dia menguping terlebih dulu, memastikan keadaan. "Mimisan lagi… Augh! Perutku sakit…" rintihnya, Hinata menunduk sambil memegang perut sebelah kanannya kemudian bersandar pada dinding, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, sementara darah merembes dari Hidungnya.

Melihat hal itu, Shikamaru langsung berlari dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan ditengah berlarinya. "Hinata! Kau kenapa?!" katanya panic, lalu berjongkok menyamai Hinata.

Ia usap sapu tangan itu kearah hidung Hinata, lalu sedikit ditekan sebelumnya ia dongakkan kepala Hinata. Mata Hinata membuka dan ia melihat jelas raut panic Shikamaru.

"Kau mimisan Hinata. Ada apa?"

Hinata menggeleng, belum sempat ia menjawab, Itachi keburu panic dan berlari. "Astaga. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?!"

"Tadi tiba-tiba ia mimisan dan mengeluh sakit perut. Ada apa dengan Hinata Itachi?" Tanya Shikamaru, namun Itachi menggeleng lemah.

Memasang wajah santai, Itachi lanjut berkata "Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Hinata… hanya kelelahan." Jawab Itachi berusaha sesantai mungkin, ia ambil alih sapu tangan Shikamaru lalu berkata lagi. "Kau bukan orang bodoh akan situasi Shika." Itachi melihat tajam kearah Shikamaru yang masih menunjukkan raut meminta penjelasan. "Harusnya kau tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya, Hinata tanggung jawabku. Maaf."

Perhatian Itachi kembali lagi kearah Hinata yang kini masih memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan sayu. "Aku akan mencari tau sendiri kalau begitu." Perlahan dengan kecerdikannya ia mengambil salah satu tablet obat yang masih terbungkus sempurna, lalu ia ambil lagi satu kapsul dari tabung obat yang dibawa Itachi, memasukkannya kedalam saku celana, tanpa ada yang tau akan tindakan Shikamaru.

"Kau anak yang bandel Hinata… hah… masih sakit?" Tanya Itachi sembari menghela nafas.

Hinata menggeleng, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk meremas lengan baju Shikamaru yang masih didepannya. "Sudahlah, walau pun aku penasaran, kau tidak akan memberitauku kan? Aku akan cari tau sendiri, dan sebaiknya kau minum obatmu sekarang!" Perintah Shikmaru sambil melihat pergerakan Itachi yang sudah selesai membersihkan darah Hinata.

Setelah minum obat, Shikamaru pamit pulang dengan tergesa, beruntunglah mereka membawa mobil sendiri-sendiri jadi tidak perlu menunggu temannya pulang.

Hinata duduk di sofa keluarga setelah di antarkan Itachi dan Shikamaru, kondisinya masih lemah, dan Itachi menelfon Neji memberi kabar tentang keadaan Hinata.

Memejamkan mata dan sesekali menghela nafas, itulah kegiatannya saat ini, sedikit masih ia rasakan rasa nyeri seperi di tusuk jarum, namun itu bukan apa-apa untuknya, sudah biasa. Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki mendera di pendengaran Hinata, membuat manic Hinata terbuka sedikit dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak menghargai tuan rumah, eh? Nona Hinata?" sindir Sasuke.

Sasuke sedari tadi kehilangan wajah Hinata dari pandangannya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit banyak sering mendengus kesal, pikiran-pikiran kedekatan Hinata dengan Itachi mengganggunya, tapi jika acara barbekyu ditinggal begitu saja dia merasa tidak enak, dan lagi, takutnya Sasuke akan dikira mengganggu acara berduaannya Itachi dan Hinata karena cemburu. Tidak.. ia tidak bisa membiarkan Itachi ataupun Hinata berpikiran seperti itu padanya.

Dan beruntunglah sekarang, saat ia masuk ingin mengambil air putih yang telah habis, ia bertemu Hinata tanpa Itachi, kesempatan yang dia inginkan tentunya..

"Gomen-ne Sasuke-kun." Sekarang Hinata sudah memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix-kun. Ah ya, mereka kan sekarang bersahabat.

Hinata memperbaiki cara duduknya agar Sasuke tidak berpikiran aneh terhadap keadaan Hinata. Sasuke melangkah mendekat dan perlahan duduk disamping Hinata. "Wajahmu pucat." Ucapnya saat melihat wajah Hinata yang benar-benar pucat, efek dari rasa sakit yang sedikit masih ia rasakan.

Perlahan sebelah tangan Sasuke menangkup pipi kiri Hinata dan ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Hinata secara perlahan, tindakan Sasuke itu membuat Hinata sontak membulatkan matanya sambil memandang onyx Sasuke yang memandang Hinata entah fokusnya kemana.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke kala melihat wajah pucat itu kini menorehkan semburat merah dipipi Hinata, sedangkan Hinata yang diberi pertanyaan tersebut menatap lebih dalam onyx Sasuke, sejururs kemudian ia menyadari tingkahnya lalu menunduk menyebabkan tubuhnya berdesir karena telapak tangan Sasuke mengusap pipi serta daun telinganya.

"U-um… tidak!" ucapnya malu-malu.

Menyadari tindakannya yang terlalu lembut pada Hinata, Sasukepun merasa aneh, sejujurnya tindakan tadi refleks yang ditimbulkan oleh tubuhnya sendiri kala melihat wajah Hinata yang berbeda dari biasanya. walaupun tiap harinya kulit Hinata memang pucat, tapi mata sayu itu yang membuat tangannya reflek ingin menyentuh Hinata.

Dan untuk sekian detik, Sasuke bersyukur atas tindakannya itu, ia jadi benar-benar mengerti bahwa ia mencintai Hinata, karena tanpa sadar, di alam bawah sadarnya, Hinata menjadi orang terpenting yang ia pikirkan.

Tangan Sasuke terjulur lagi dan meraih dagu Hinata. Menariknya agar wajah Hinata mengarah lurus dengan wajahnya. "Hinata…" lirih Sasuke.

Hinata tetap diam, namun jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. _'Apa ini? Sasuke kenapa tiba-tiba-'_

"Kau… " bola mata keduanya bergerak ke kiri dan kekanan, seolah mencari tau apa yang masing-masing dari mereka inginkan. "…jelek sekali dengan wajah pucat seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

Sukses Hinata dibuatnya mengerutkan kening, jantung yang berdegup kencang dari tadi semakin berdegup kencang dan cepat. _'Sasuke no Baka.'_ Umpat Hinata dalam hati_ 'Aku sampai memikirkan hal yang macam-macam.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Pegangan didagu Hinata terlepas seiring kekehan Sasuke tadi, Sasuke masih saja terus tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang tadi merah semakin memerah pertanda kesal. "Sasuke-kun K-kau…" kata Hinata sembari menekan pada kata 'Kau' "Kau harus diberi pelajaran rupanya!" dan sejurus kemudian Hinata sudah memukuli bahu Sasuke.

Dug

Dug

Dug

"Aduh Hinata… hentikan serangan lemahmu itu!" kalimat Sasuke disela tawanya. Namun pukulan dari Hinata yang sedang kesal masih terus berlanjut.

"Sasuke baka. Baka. Baka…"

Itachi baru kembali dari kamarnya, berdiri di tangga saat mendengar kedua adik tersayangnya terlihat akrab, dan entah mengapa ada sedikit kerisauan disana. _'Mereka Nampak akrab sekali. Jangan-jangan… ah tidak-tidak.'_ Mengikuti insting, ia tetap terdiam disana melihat kedua adiknya bercengkrama.

"Ahaha… kenapa? Kau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Eh? Sudah ku duga pikiranmu itu mesum Hinata.." katanya lagi, kali ini suara tawanya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Pukulan pun berhenti saat tangan Sasuke yang tidak gemetar akibat tertawa tadi mencengkram kedua tangan Hinata. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mereka berdua akhirnya saling menatap lagi.

"Kau manis Hinata…" ucap Sasuke lagi-lagi menimbulkan semburat merah muda di pipi Hinata, dan itu membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil.

"A-apa lagi sekarang? K-kau m-mengerjaiku ha?"

"tidak. Kali ini serius. Kau manis, tapi saat kulitmu memucat seperti ini, kau tampak sedikit jelek kurasa. Haha…" lagi Sasuke mambuat Hinata kesal dan senang dalam 1 kalimatnya. Dasar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasukeee…." Dan Hinata kembali lagi ingin memukul Sasuke, tapi tidak bisa karena tangannya tertawan tangan Sasuke.

"Sudah sudah… kau kelihatan sedikit segar sekarang." Sasuke tersenyum manis pada Hinata, sedangkan mata Hinata terus menatap raut wajah Sasuke yang selama sebulan ini memenuhi pandangannya.

Wajah tampan, putih, bersih, tegas, sungguh mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya. _'Kami sama… kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda didepanku ini, hatiku tidak bisa berkata bohong lagi…'_

Perlahan tapi pasti, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya begitu pula Hinata, entah siapa yang memulai, namun pikiran mereka reflexks membuatnya bergerak mendekat, pikiran kosong, hanya dipenuhi wajah Sasuke dan Hinata seorang.

Perlahan dan perlahan saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, Hinata sudah memejamkan matanya, namun suara aneh menginstrupsi. "Kasaaaaaaannnnnn…."

"Itachi sialan." Dengus Sasuke tiba-tiba pikiran kosong yang penuh wajah Hinata, menjadi dipenuhi wajah Itachi yang sedang berteriak. Sedangkan Hinata. Saat mendengar teriakan Itachi, dirinya langsung membuka mata dan sontak menunduk, membuat akses Sasuke terhadapnya tertutup pony tebalnya.

"A-ano S-sasuke-kun, s-sebaiknya aku pulang… s-sudah larut." Ucap Hinata sembari memainkan kedua telunjuknya didepan dada, semburat merahnya masih menempel disana, dan semakin memerah kala ia mengingat adegan yang hampir merebut ciuman keduanya.

"Ya, kurasa ini sudah larut. Perlu kuantar?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin, kekesalannya pada Itachi membuat suasana hatinya dingin, walaupun didepan Hinata.

"T-tidak usah… a-aku bisa p-pulang sendiri." Tolak Hinata.

"Tidak. Hinata… kau pulang bersamaku, aku menginap dirumahmu malam ini." Sontak kedua pasang mata menoleh kebelakang, kearah Itachi sedang berdiri dengan tatapan tak terdenifisikan.

"Apa maksudmu aniki? Menginap? Dirumah seorang gadis? Gila. Kalau begitu aku ikut menginap juga dirumah Hinata!" dengus Sasuke, sungguh ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan Itachi pada Hinata, di samping itu juga sebenarnya Sasuke cemburu, ia menyadari bahwa selama ini Itachi seperti dengan mudahnya memonopoli Hinata.

"Hey… otoutou tercinta." Dan sukses membuat Sasuke melotot kearah Itachi. "Aku sudah dapat ijin dari Neji, sedangkan kau? Aku tidak mengijinkan selaku wali Hinata di Konoha." Lalu Itachi berjalan kearah Hinata, mengambil tas yang berada dimeja dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata yang masih setia mendengar celotohan kakak beradik ini.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan sepasang berbeda gender menginap bersama."

"kami bahkan pernah tidur seranjang Sasuke!"

Sial. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat tertabu yang pernah Sasuke dengar. Sedangkan Hinata menunduk dan makin salah tingkah. _'Kenapa Ita ni mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke-kun… nanti dia berpikir macam-macam.'_

Death glare ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke pada Itachi. "Aniki. Aku mau ikut!" paksa Sasuke.

"Tidak. Ayo Hinata. Lagi pula ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu besok pagi-pagi." Hinata mendogakkan wajahnya dan menatap iris Itachi yang menatap serius padanya.

Hinata mengangguk dan berdiri, setelah itu mengarahkan dirinya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, kita bertemu besok di kantor ya." Lalu setelah mengatakan itu, ia berbalik kearah Itachi. "Aku pamitan dulu pada Jisan dan Basan." Dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi.

Seperginya Hinata, Sasuke memandang benci dan penuh selidik pada sang kakak. "Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu otoutou? Dan lagi. Ingat! Kau punya Sakura." Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi langsung bergegas menyusul Hinata. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam mencerna ucapan Itachi.

_'__Sakura ya….'_ Gumamnya perlahan.

...

"Jisan Basan. Hinata mau pamit pulang. Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun. Aku pulang duluan." pamit Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Oke Hinata-chan… hati-hati dijalan ya…" balas Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Hn." Itu balasan dari Shino.

"Ya, hati-hatilah, jalanan gelap, Itachi akan mengantarmu." Ucap Fugaku kala melihat Itachi berjalan di belakang Hinata.

"Aku akan menginap dirumah Hinata sehari." Pamit Itachi, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Fugaku.

"Hinata-chan…. Besok atau tiap libur kesini ya… basan tunggu loh, janji!" teriak Mikoto.

"Baik. Hinata janji basan." Dan setelah menjawab permintaan Mikoto, Itachi dan Hinata berjalan keluar rumah, sebelum mencapai pintu keluar, Hinata lagi lagi bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke yang kala itu sedang kalut, masih terdiam duduk disofa sambil memandang Hinata.

"Aku pulang Sasuke-kun, ja." Hinata melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Hn." Hanya dibalas anggukan dingin dari Sasuke.

_'__ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?'_

…...

Sepanjang perjalanan. Hinata merasakan hawa aneh dari Itachi, seperti kekhawatiran, takut, dan perasaan tak terdenifisikan, membuat perjalanan mereka didalam mobil yang biasanya tertawa renyah bersama, kini diam dalam selimut keheningan.

Tak beberapa lama, Hinata dan Itachi sudah sampai dirumah, setelah memasukkan mobil Hinata kedalam bagasi, Itachi langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu rumah Hinata, mengekori Hinata yang berjalan kedapur, demi membuatkan minuman untuk Itachi.

"Ada apa Itachi ni? Sedari tadi Ita ni diam?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh kearah Itachi yang berada dibelakangnya, ia mengambil cangkir dan teh celup.

"Hm… tidak." Jawab Itachi ragu.

Mendengar nada ragu, Hinata yang sedang mengalirkan air panas di cangkir teh, kemudian menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Kenapa? Katakana saja." Perintah Hinata, lalu ia kembali menuangkan air panas, dan meletakkan cangkir di sebuah nampan, tidak lupa ia mengambil cangkir berisi beberapa gula batu.

Mereka berjalan keruang keluarga dan duduk disofa nyaman Hinata, bersisian. "Ada apa Itachi ni?" ulang Hinata sembari meletakkan nampan berisi 2 cangkir teh dan 1 cangkir gula batu.

"Hinata… ada yang ingin nisan tanyakan padamu." kata Itachi penuh penekanan, dan memandang Hinata yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri.

"Ya?" Hinata memasukkan 2 gula batu kedalam cangkir teh nya. Dan mengaduk-aduk perlahan.

"K-kau… apakah kau menyukai otoutou ku?"

Deg.

Sukses membuat Hinata berhenti mengaduk, dan menoleh kearah Itachi dengan tatapan horror. "I-ita ni a-apa-apan pertanyaan itu?" kilah Hinata, lalu ia duduk dengan tegap, namun tak berani memandang Itachi.

Itachi menghela napas pasrah. "Jadi benar begitu…." Lagi. Itachi menghela napas.

Hinata langsung dibuat kikuk oleh helaan napas Itachi. "Hinata… kau tau kan aku menyayangimu? Menyayangi otoutouku juga?"

Hinata memandang Itachi lalu memangguk, sedetik kemdian, ia mengalihkan pandangnnya pada cangkirnya yang masih setia di meja. "K-kau… tau. maksud ku kau… tau keadaanmu- argh… bagaimana aku mengatakannya, semua ini membuatku frustasi!" teriak Itachi tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata kaget dan memandang Itachi penuh Tanya.

Posisi duduk Itachi sudah dalam keadaan frustasi berat, ia meletakkan kedua sikunya diatas pahanya yang terbuka, kedua tangan itu menautkan jarinya dan menempel pada dahi Itachi. Hinata yang masih bingung langsung mengelus punggung Itachi yang lebar dan kokoh. "Ita ni, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Hinata… aku minta maaf." Lirih Itachi.

"M-maaf? Untuk apa? Ita ni tidak salah apa-apa…"

"Aku akan menjadi orang yang menolak perasaan mu pada adikku Hinata…"

Deg.

_'__Itachi ni tidak suka aku dengan Sasuke bersama….'_

"Kau sakit, Sasuke sehat, cukup hanya aku yang akan menderita jika kehilanganmu Hinata."

Dan detik itu juga Hinata paham kemana arah perbincangannya dengan Itachi sekarang, ya Hinata ingat, hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, dan dia sekarang sedang mengharapkan cinta seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas akan berakhir tragis? Tentu Itachi tidak akan membiarkannya, apalagi yang bercinta adalah adiknya, adik kandungnya, pasti Itachi akan melakukan berbagai cara agar cinta ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, dan Sasuke tidak akan menderita jika kehilangan Hinata.

Tes

Tes

Kedua mata Hinata menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air mata, seketika elusannya pada punggung Itachi berhenti, dan beralih mengelus pipinya sendiri, mencoba menghapus jejak agar kesedihannya tidak dilihat Itachi.

"kheh… hi hi hi." Hinata tersenyum manis. "Ita ni… kenapa berpikiran sejauh itu?"

Itachi langsung menoleh pada Hinata. "Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta lagi, setelah aku putus dengan Ita ni…" mereka pernah berpacaran, tentu, tahun kedua perkanalan mereka, mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan putus di tahun kelima setelah mendengar Hinata sakit ditahun keempat perkenalan mereka.

Itachi bisa menangkap raut wajah bohong dari Hinata, namun, hatinya tidak ingin mengungkapkan hal itu, ia lebih memilih mengikuti kebohongan Hinata, dari pada mendengar Hinata benar-benar jatuh cinta pada adiknya. Itachi tidak ingin kedua adiknya patah hati, tidak, ia akan berusaha membahagiakan kedua adiknya apapun yang terjadi, walaupun pertama-tama ia harus mematahkan hati mereka, tapi sebelum terlambat, ia akan berusaha, mereka belum jadian, belum, dan harusnya tidak akan pernah.

"Hinata…"

"Ita ni, aku mengerti perasaan Ita ni, aku mengerti orang yang ditinggalkan akan merasakan sakit yang berpuluh kali lipat daripada orang yang meninggalkan, seperti kematian tousan dan kaasan, saat itu aku dan hanabi yang paling menderita, aku pernah merasakannya. dan Ita ni berusaha melindungi itu untuk Sasuke-kun."

Itachi masih diam mendengarkan, ada rasa bersalah disana, karena ia harus menyakiti hati Hinata, tapi ia harus, sebelum keduanya tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"A-aku… minta maaf." Dan detik ini, hati Hinata sangat sakit, lebih parah dari sakitnya saat putus meninggalkan Itachi, lebih parah dari rasa sakit yang ia derita akibat penyakit terkutuk ini, sakit melebihi saat dirinya kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, ia harus menyerah akan perasaannya sebelum berjuang untuk perasaanya. "A-aku minta maaf karena telah m-mebuat Ita ni j-jadi seperti ini… i-ita n-ni tidak usah cemas akan hal itu."

_'__Hinata… nisan minta maaf,_ _maaf karena menyakiti hatimu, tapi nisan tau, kamu pasti mengerti mengapa nisan melakukan ini, maaf…'_

Itachi memeluk tubuh Hinata erat, sebelum ia melihat lelehan air mata Hinata. tidak, ia tidak mungkin melihat air mata Hinata karena perbuatannya. memang ia egois, tapi ini demi kebaikkan keduanya.

Semakin erat pelukan itu, Hinata semakin yakin, kebohongannya sudah Itachi ketahui sejak pertama kali ia berbohong, itachi jelas tau Hinata menyukai Sasuke walau ia berkata tidak, dan detik itu, Hinata menumpahkan semua kesedihannya, memeluk erat Itachi dan menangis sejadinya sambil menggumamkan sebuah nama. "Sasuke…Sasuke… hiks."

…...

"Periksa secepatnya! Aku butuh data obat apa itu, dan di tujukan untuk penderita penyakit apa, mengerti? Aku harap besok akan kuterima hasilnya." Shikamaru berada disebuah laboratorium milik orochimaru, dokter sekaligus dosen yang mengajar kabuto dulu.

"Akan ku berikan informasi obat ini, besok pagi buta. Cih. Mengganggu saat tidur malam seseorang. Untung saja Manda sedang tidur, kalau tidak kau akan di lahap hidup-hidup olehnya."

"setahuku, ular akan mematikan mangsanya terebih dulu jika ingin melahapnya, ya sudahlah, aku pulang, besok pagi buta jangan lupa."

"dasar si mendokudasai."

…...

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke sudah berada di kantornya, mengingat perkataan Itachi mengenai Sakura membuatnya merasa bersalah, kapan terakhir kali ia berkomunikasi dengan Sakura?

_'__Seminggu yang lalu?'_ batin Sasuke, lalu menggeleng._ '2 minggu yang lalu?'_ menggeleng lagi._ '1 bulan yang lalu?'_ diam sejenak lalu menggeleng lagi. "1,5 bulan yang lalu mungkin."

"Akhirnya kau ingat pacarmu ya Sasuke?" tiba-tiba seorang bermasker, berambut perak masuk kekantor Sasuke tanpa permisi.

"Bisa kau ketuk dulu Kakashi? Tidak sopan." Dengus Sasuke, lalu kembali membalik dokumen penting didepannya.

"Haha… terimakasih. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Biasanya anak itu tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menghubungimu, apa dia sudah bosan denganmu?"

Deg.

_'__Bosan ya?'_ kalimat Kakashi membuatnya merasa sedikit kesal, mana ada yang bosan dengan Uchiha Sasuke ini. Wajah Sasuke seketika memandang Kakashi dengan tajam, tak suka dengan statemen nya.

"Haha… mungkin kan Sas? Bagaimana? Sekarang kau menganggap Sakura berarti eh?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kakashi? Sakura itu pacaraku, baka!"

"Tapi kau selalu mengacuhkannya Sasuke, jalan saja 2 bulan sekali kurasa…" Kakashi berusaha memancing amarah Sasuke rupanya.

"Diam, dan keluarlah!"

"Oke oke, aku akan berhenti, hey aku mau konfirmasi beberapa hal denganmu. Apa benar sahabat-sahabatmu membantumu menghancurkan Hyuga Corp karena ingin Hinata kembali?"

Sasuke mengubah mimic wajahya menjadi super serius sekarang. "Hn. Itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, akhir-akhir ini aku lupa membahasnya karena pikiranku tersita oleh Hinata." Dan Sasuke mengaku dengan sendirinya.

"Sas, kau mengaku mencintai Hyuga Hinata?"

Sasuke baru sadar atas omongannya sendiri, secepat kilat ia menggeleng. "Lupakan! kembali ke topikmu. Mereka bilang padaku bahwa memang itu alasan mereka, dan parahnya lagi tadi malam mereka mendeklarasikan akan membantu membangkitkan Hyuga Corp."

"Sudah semestinya kan, Hinata sudah kembali, dan sekarang mereka akan membantu membangkitkannya demi meminta maaf, dan mereka pasti sudah merencanakan ini jika Hinata kembali kan?"

"Tidak. Tidak akan semudah itu, lagi pula mereka telah menusukku dari belakang namanya! Kau harus membantuku."

"haha… sudahlah Sas… apa untungnya sih menjatuhkan perusahaan itu, lagi pula kini Hinata ada dalam genggamanmu kan?"

"Benar. Tapi tetap saja.- oh ya, bicara mengenai Hinata, aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang kesehatan Hinata."

"maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa aneh dengan hidupnya, mulai dari kulitnya yang pucat, mengkonsumsi suplemen aneh, dan kemarin dia sempat mimisan, sedangkan tadi malam, wajahnya dingin dan pucat. Entahlah, sepertinya aku harus tau tentang keadaannya."

Kakashi memicingkan matanya kearah Sasuke, "entah mengapa kau semakin mengaku bahwa kau mencintai Hyuga Hinata."

"memang." Dan kalimat itu disertai dengan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, agar Kakashi segera pergi dari tempatnya sekarang dan mulai mengorek informasi kesehatan Hyuga Hinata.

…...

Rasa bersalah terhadap Haruno Sakura membuat pikiran Sasuke kalang kabut, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, dan melakukan apapun selalu tidak benar, rasa bersalah semakin besar, tapi ia masih ragu menghubungi Sakura atau tidak.

Jujur saja, tanpa dihubungi Sakura seperti ini, hidupnya merasa… sedikit… Tenang?

Dan sejurus kemudian ia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Sakura, ya, sudah ditetapkan.

Tuuutt tuutt tuu-

'SASUKE-KUUNNNN….' Teriak Sakura, membuat Sasuke mendengus, menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Hn. Ini aku." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

'Aku kangen padamu Sasuke-kun, ah… rasannya senang sekali saat melihat namamu memanggil di layar ponselku, ah… aku semakin yakin jika kau mencintaiku sasuke-kun.'

_'__Sial. Aku menyesal menghubunginya.'_ Dengus sasuke dalam hati.

Belum sempat menjawab. lagi, Sakura menyela. 'Katakan kalau kau rindu padaku Sasuke-kun.'

_'__hah… permintaannya selalu aneh dan membuatku merinding.'_

'cepat Sasuke-kuuuunnnnn.'

"Hn. Aku merindukanmu!"

'Siapa? Yang jelas. Hihi…'

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, Hinata memasuki ruangan Sasuke tanpa permisi, karena dia sedari tadi melamun.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke membalik badannya, sedangkan Hinata kaget, baru menyadari jika sudah sampai didalam ruangan Sasuke. "Sakura…" kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

_'__Sakura…'_ gumam Hinta dalam hati. _'Jadi Sakura itu sebenarnya siapa?'_

'Yeiiyyyy…' sorak Sakura bahagia. 'Sasuke-kun malam minggu nanti-' ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Ya, baik. Nanti aku hubungi lagi, selamat pagi." Dan hubungan itu pun tertutup.

Hinata tau apa yang terjadi. Apalagi saat Sasuke mengatakan. 'Aku merindukanmu Sakura.' Sepertinya Hinata merasa dikhianati, tapi dikhianati siapa? Karena apa? Hinata bukan siapa-saiapa Sasuke, dan Hinata teringat ucapan Itachi, lagi wajah Hinata mendadak sayu.

"H-hinata… kau sudah sampai?" pertanyaan konyol pagi ini dari Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk diam, dan saat itu Hinata menetapkan dirinya agar menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

Selama meeting ia tidak menatap mata Sasuke sama sekali, dan mendiamkan Sasuke, hanya sekali dua kali ia menyerukan pendapatnya, dan setelah itu tak ada komunikasi, selesai meeting biasanya Hinata singgah dulu di ruangan Sasuke, tapi kali ini, tidak, ia ingin segera balik ke Hyuga Corp sebelum air mata menetes, dan hatinya sakit.

…...

2 hari setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke merasa Hinata sering menghindarinya, entah itu saat meeting di kantor Uchiha, entah saat Hinata berkunjung demi memenuhi ajakan ibu Sasuke untuk membuat kue resep baru, dan dikeadaan lainnya.

Hinata lebih suka tersenyum dan beranjak dari sisi sasuke kala sasuke berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya, membuat Sasuke marah akan tindakan Hinata padanya.

_'__Selalu seperti ini… apa lain kali aku harus berpamitan dulu jika mau mencium bibirnya itu?'_ ya… batin Sasuke mengatakan Hinata menjauh karena ia hampir berciuman dengan Sasuke lagi.

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa pasrah lagi saat Hinata lagi-lagi menjauhinya kala ia ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata di ruang keluarga, berdua, karena saat itu Hinata sedang menonton tv sendirian dirumah keluarga Uchiha, menunggu Mikoto yang sedang mandi.

"Aku harus mengangkat kue dari oven Sasuke…" ucapnya, tidak mau kalah, Sasuke mengekori Hinata dari belakang.

_'__Atau… apakah dia mendengar perbincanganku dengan Sakura ditelfon? Dia…. Cemburu?'_ seringai jelas tercetak di wajah Sasuke kala mengingat hal itu.

"Aku bisa bantu jika hanya mengangkat kue dari tampat ovenan." Pinta Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, sebaiknya kau duduk lagi saja, kau mau melihat acara televisi kan?" Hinata memasang celemek dan sarung tangan, tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke dengan rahang yang sudah mengeras. Tapi Hinata diam saja dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Jawab aku!"

Hinata mengehal napas. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke."

"Bohong! 4 hari ini kau menjauh dariku, cepat katakan ada apa?!" bentak sasuke.

Hinata diam, masih membelakangi Sasuke. bukan karena ia tidak ingin menjawab, tapi matanya sudah membendung air mata, dan ia yakin suaranya akan berbeda sekarang dari normalnya.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar! Biasanya aku tidak akan membiarkan kesabaranku hingga selama ini Hinata Hyuga! Jawab aku!" lagi. Sasuke membentaknya.

"Eh… ada apa ini Sasuke? Kenapa kau membentak Hinata-chan?" Mikoto tiba-tiba datang dan mendengar anaknya teriak-teriak pada seorang gadis. Ia kemudian berlari kearah Hinata yang masih membelakangi Sasuke, lalu dari arah samping Hinata, Mikoto melihat air mata Hinata sudah menetes, untungnya tidak menjatuhi tempat kue-kue keringnya.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa sih? Jangan membuat gadis menangis dong, bicarakan baik-baik, kasan tidak pernah mengajari sasuke-kun galak sama seorang gadis kan?!" ucap Mikoto penuh penekanan.

Sasuke terbelalak, _'Hinata menangis? Apa aku memang terlalu kasar padanya? Huh, tapi apa boleh buat, kelakuannya membuatku frustasi.'_

Sasuke segera menarik Loyang dalam genggaman Hinata dan menyerahkannya pada Mikoto, ia tarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya keatas kearah kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Mikoto ataupun penolakan Hinata yang sedari tadi mengibas ngibas lengan yang sedang menjerat tangan Hinata, sedangkan Mikoto tersenyum.

"Dasar anak muda… bisanya bertindak ekstrim." Kemudian kembali melakukan rutinitas memasak untuk makan malam.

**Di kamar Sasuke.**

Sasuke menyeret Hinata kedalam kamarnya, lalu

BlaAM

Cklek

Mengunci pintu dan membalik badan kearah Hinata yang sudah terdiam dibelakang Sasuke sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya. "Ada ada? Katakan!" ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Ia pun berjalan kearah Hinata, dan memegang pundak gadis itu, kepala Hinata menunduk beberapa derajad tak berani menatap bola mata Sasuke yang mengintimidasi. "Aku tidak akan mengulangi pertanyaanku lagi setelah ini, dan jika kau tidak menjawab, kau akan kuhukum, menjeratmu selamanya didalam hidupku!"

Deg.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum miring mendapatkan reaksi Hinata, dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu, kala mata Hinata sudah sembab. _'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis ini…'_

"Katakan padaku ada apa dengan mu?"

Tes.

Lagi, air mata kini yang berkata, Hinata masih belum sanggup mengatakan apapun. "Hiks." Dan hanya lirihan tangisannya yang ia berikan pada pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hinata… kau ini!"

Grep

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, dan Hinata membalasnya dengan pelukan yang erat juga. "A-aku…" Hinata mulai bersuara.

"Ya?" bagaikan tersiram air dingin, jawaban Hinata membuat hatinya meluas.

"G-gomen…"

"Bukan itu Hinata, aku perlu jawabanmu." Dan Sasuke lagi-lagi memeluk Hinata dengan lebih erat, seakan takut Hinata akan melarikan diri darinya.

"A-aku t-tidak b-bisa mengatakannya p-padamu S-sasuke… g-gomen."

"Errrggggg... Hinata, habis sudah kesabaranku padamu. Katakan sekarang juga!" perintah Sasuke. Dengan nada yang sungguh kesal dengan jawaban Hinata.

Hinata merasa sesak, akibat pelukan dan belum lagi hidung mampet karena tangisannya, ia mendorong Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukan, tapi Sasuke tidak mau, dan beruntung Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. "katakan, ku mohon… jangan membuatku tersiksa Hinata…"

"A-aku… harus menjauh darimu Uchiha Sasuke!" Hinata mendorong Sasuke, dan sukses memberikan jarak diantara mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke kaget dengan perlakuan Hinata padanya.

_'__Menjauh? Tidak akan pernah!'_

**_TBC_**

**_Balesan Riview_**

**_Megami yozora, astia morichan, arum junnie, Aheleza kawai, _**_makasih masih tetep baca Fic ini ya... :) oke, ini udah lanjut. **Lovely SasuHina **hehe, sebenernya ini gegara Authornya yang sedikit gak peduli chara lain selain SasuHina, hehe, gomen, nanti di perbaiki lagi sifat Author yang kayak gini. **Guest **hihi,,, aku juga pasti akan kecewa, tapi selama napas ini masih ada, selama umur masih dibadan, SASUSAKU ndak pernah ada dalam kamus hidup Fic ku, hehe, always pairing SasuHina, entah itu Sad atau Happy, tapi Sasuke tidak akan pernah hidup dengan Sakura di Fic ku, katakan tidak pada SasuSaku, :) jadi tenang aja... **qq **sejujurnya ada 2 ending disini, masih milih, antara Happy dan Sad, udah dipikirin mateng-mateng, sudah... tenang saja, ikuti Fic nya ya :) **Chipana **nanti mungkin endingnya, diikuti aja ya... :) ** 2 **hihi, makasih, pada nanya hubungan SasuSaku karena jarang dibahas ya? hehe... aku kurang suka nulis romance SasuSaku, rasanya Sasuke mengkhianatiku, tapi Author akan mencoba profesional, nanti akan ada adegannya, tapi ndak janji romance ya, karena Author yakin tidak akan bisa membuatnya. **MS.X **nah yang ditunggu dateng nih, emang di chap 6 aku males ngedit, hehe gomen...ngomong-ngomong masalah Ryu Pm aneh-aneh apa nggak, aku udah janji ndak akan buka mulut, gomen... hehe salah sendiri ndak buat akun FFn. wkwk, makasih atas sarannya, dan kritikannya, setuju sama quote kamu, mohon dikasari lagi ya biar cepet halus. :) dan Fic chapter ini lebih panjang kan? **Guest2 **iya ditunggu aja ya :) **Lovely SasuHina **Sakura udah ngerti kok perasaan Naruto, tapi kan cinta Sakura gede banget sama Sasuke, hehe, nanti di akhir chap kayaknya Narusaku berjaya deh. wkwk._

**_sekin balesan riview nya, Ai ucapin makasih sedalam-dalamnya buat temen-temen yang baik udah ngereview maupun menjadi silent rider, thx for you guys..._**

**_tunggu chap berikutnya..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anything Can Happen -**

**- Ai -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Sasuke POV**

Hyuga Hinata selalu membuatku bingung, dan apa yang dia katakan barusan? Menjauh dari ku? Kenapa? Karena baka Itachi aniki? Cih. Aku tau sejak Itachi menginap dirumah Hinata sejak saat itulah Hinata menjauh dariku. kali ini, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau menjauhkan Hinata dariku, hey! Tidak ada yang bisa menjauh dariku kecuali jika aku menyuruhnya menjauh!

**Aything Can Happen**

**Chap 9 The Truth**

**Normal POV**

Sreettt

Duak

"emmmhh…" Hinata memekik saat lawan yang baru saja ia dorong menariknya dan menghempaskannya ketembok, menghimpit dengan tubuhnya dan tanpa ijin mencuri ciuman darinya, dalam, penuh tekanan dan frustasi.

"Kau menjengkelkan!" ucap Sasuke disela-sela ciuman panas diantara mereka.

"Eng…" Hinata menggeleng, namun usahanya sia-sia belaka, karena orang yang mengurungnya kini telah semakin menghimpitnya, membenarkan posisi yang pas dan lebih nyaman. tangan Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil. dan sekarang tubuh Sasuke semakin menghimpit, hingga tangan mungil itu ikut terhimpit karenanya.

Sasuke mulai meletakkan tangan kanannya di tengkuk Hinata, dan menekan-longgarkan ciumannya pada Hinata, membuat Hinata kelimpungan dan pasrah saja pada tindakan Sasuke, Sasuke buas, pikir Hinata.

Menyeringai, Sasuke tentu sadar akan tindakannya yang membuat Hinata menjadi gadis pasrah sekarang, tangan kiri ia sangga di pinggang Hinata dan kini membawa Hinata duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari mereka berada.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke merendahkan tubuh Hinata agar gadisnya itu menduduki kursinya. sedangkan Sasuke kini bersimpuh, kaki kirinya ia gunakan untuk tumpuan sedangkan kaki kanannya sejajar dengan dada, mengakibatkan Hinata menundukkan wajahnya akibat ketidak selarasan wajah mereka.

"Engg…" Ciuman itu terlepas menyisakkan sebenang saliva dan langsung terputus kala Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya.

Rona merah Hinata nmpak sangat merah, kilatan dimata Hinata semakin indah membentuk sinaran seperti berlian, membuat Sasuke tersenyum entah karena apa. Hinata menunduk tidak kuasa menahan debaran jantung yang sedari tadi ia rasakan, tak mampu menatap onyx yang membuatnya tergila-gila, ya Hinata akui kini pusat dunianya hanya pada Sasuke, pemuda yang entah kapan mengisi hatinya. Dia layaknya pencuri handal.

_'__Hebat juga bisa menahan napas selama itu.'_ Inner Sasuke, sungguh pervert.

Sasuke mengelus pipi chubby Hinata, memnbuat Hinata lagi-lagi lebih merona dan tubuhnya berdesir, ia tak sanggup lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap bibir penuh yang kelihatannya sedikit bengkak akibat ulahnya. Senyum Sasuke lagi-lagi merekah kala berhasil membuat bibir yang sudah mengucapkan kata-kata frustasi bagi Sasuke bengkak seperti itu. Rasakan!

"Tatap aku Hinata!" Pinta Sasuke, masih setia dengan posisi mereka.

Hinata diam, membisu, ah.. sudah dikatakan bahwa Hinata tidak tahan lagi kan, dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap. Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, dan seketika ia limbung di dada Sasuke yang siap menahannya.

"Hinata!" kaget, panic. Sasuke yang tidak siap dengan semua ini langsung menggoncangkan tubuh Hinata yang berada di dalam rengkuhannya.

"Hinata kau kenapa? Hinata!" tak ada respon, Sasuke yakin Hinata kini benar-benar pingsan. "Hinata jangan bercanda, aku lebih senang jika kau menjadi setengah ngeblank daripada pingsan! Hinata!"

Sasuke menggendong Hinata lalu direbahkannya tubuh Hinata di kasurnya, perlahan telapak tangannya singgah di dahi hinata. "Tidak panas. Jangan-jangan ia kehabisan oksigen tadi…" pikir Sasuke, lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

Ia posisikan kaki Hinata lebih tinggi dari kepala Hinata, ia mengambil bantal dan membiarkan kepala Hinata tertidur tanpa bantal, kemudian perlahan ia selimuti Hinata hingga setengah tubuh Hinata.

Memandang sebentar wajah Hinata yang masih meninggalkan aksen mereah merona di pipi, ia semakin merasa takjub dan penasaran, apa gerangan yang membuat Hinata bersikap aneh padanya, jarang sekali ada gadis yang menolak Sasuke seperti itu. Hah…sudahlah, sekarang yang paling penting, mengapa Hinata bersikap seperti itu padanya? Menjauh? Jangan harap!

"Sasukeeeee…!" Suara teriakan kasannya membuat pikiran Sasuke buyar, ia segera menatap pintu yang masih tertutup rapat, setelah itu perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kasannya, ruang tamu. Pasti.

…..

"Ohayou kasan!" Sakura, gadis manis berambut pink –pacar Sasuke- yang berjanji akan kerumah Sasuke malam minggu yang bertujuan masak bareng bersama Mikoto Uchiha calon mertua –dipikiran Sakura and the parent- sedang tersenyum ceria.

Mikoto yang kaget akan kedatangan Sakura yang mendadak, langsung di buat salah tingkah, kenapa? Jelas mikoto takut perselingkuhan anaknya ketahuan. Tunggu. Selingkuh? Ya ampun… not uchiha!

"Sss-sakura-chan." Sapa Mikoto sedikit berdesis karena kaget.

Melihat kekagetan mikoto, Sakura langsung mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangan mikoto yang setia memegang spatula. "Basan. Ohayou!" sapa Sakura lagi, dan sekarang menunjukkan telapak tangan kirinya pada mikoto.

"Aa… ohayou Sakura chan." Kesadaran mikoto sepenuhnya kembali dan tersenyum sangat manis pada Sakura, membuat Sakura tenang dan menuntun mikoto ke ruang tengah.

Ia letakkan tas dan sekresek bahan-bahan makanan mentah yang baru saja ia beli sebelum kesini, dan setelah itu ia menoleh kearah mikoto lagi. "Basan masak ya?" mikoto mengangguk. "Apa… sasuke-kun tidak mengatakan aku akan datang dan masak disini bersama basan?" mikoto kaget dan menggeleng.

"Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun pada basan sakura-chan, memangnya sakura-chan mau masak disini?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. "aku dan kasan membuat resep baru kemarin, dan aku ingin memasakan keluarga uchiha,. kemarin aku sudah menyuruh naruto-kun untuk menyampaikan pada sasuke-kun bahwa malam minggu nanti aku akan datang sekalian malam mingguan, tapi sepertinya tidak sampai ya basan?"

Mikoto mengangguk. "Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke. Atau… sasuke lupa ya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa basan, basan sudah mulai masak ya?" sakura memperhatikan mikoto, memakai celemek dan spatula ditangannya menyisakkan sedikit adonan yang sudah melekat karena tergoreng. Mikoto mengangguk. "Basan masak apa? Oh ya dimana sasuke-kun?"

"Basan masak Tempura. Ah. Sebentar Basan panggilkan." Mikoto berjalan sedikit mendekati tangga. "Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Dan tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke datang dengan tampang yang acak-acakkan, menuruni tangga dengan kesal dan penuh tanya pada kasannya. "Ada apa sih kasan?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Sakura…" balas mikoto lirih sedikit berbisik, seketika membuat Sasuke membalalakkan matanya, saat iris onyx nya bertatapan dengan jade milik sakura.

"Sakura?!" dengan tampang horrornya Sasuke menyebut nama pacaranya.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura kaget akibat reaksi Sasuke. Sekian lama tidak bertemu kenapa Sasuke seperti melihat hantu kala melihat dirinya, seharusnya kan tatapan rindu, bukan takut!

" .eng.." Sasuke OOC. Dan setelah mengembalikan akal sehat dan keucihaannya ia berusaha bersikap tenang _'Hinata pingsan ini…'_ innernya. Kemudian ia berdehem. "Ada apa Sakura?" kembali Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, dan berpapasan dengan mikoto. Lalu berbisik lirih. "Sudah kembalilah memasak kasan!" Katanya lalu berjalan melewati kasannya.

"Pertanyaan apa itu Sasuke?!" jawab Sakura sambil cemberut, bukannya senang malah ucapannya bernada tidak ingin ditemui. Huh. Sedangkan mikoto berjalan menuju kearah dapur disebelah kanan ruang keluarga.

"Hn." Sasuke berdehem lagi, dan setelah dekat dengan Sakura, ia melihat bawaan Sakura. "Apa itu? Kau mau masak?"

Pluk

"Ah! Sampai lupa kan… " ucapnya sembari menepuk jidat lebarnya. Mengambil kresek kemudian menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "Ini! Aku mau masak disini, memangnya Naruto-kun tidak memberitaumu jika malam minggu aku masak disini sambil malam mingguan bersama sasuke-kn sekeluarga?"

Sasuke kaget dan diam-diam menyumpahi Naruto yang lupa memberi taunya. "Hn. Tidak usah repot-repot Sakura."

"Huh… apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke. Aku sudah ada disini. Hah… sebaiknya aku kedapur bersama basan. Daripada disini, bersama orang yang tidak peka dan romantic sepertimu, kukira saat kau menelfonku akan ada peristiwa yang wah saat kita bertemu karena sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ternyata sikapmu…" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan menarik nafas dalam. "Semakin jauh dari angan-anganku Sasuke-kun. Huh."

Seetelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang tersebut, Sakura langsung melengos pergi kearah dapur bersama sekresek bahan masakan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung. Oh ayolah.. 1,5 bulan tidak mendengarkan celotehan Sakura itu rasanya… seperti terbang bersama ikan hiu. Ah sudahlah author tidak tau apa dialog selanjutnya. Yang jelas Sasuke kini mengerutkan kening sembari berpikir.

Bagaimana caranya agar ia dan Hinata bisa bebas dari pandangan Sakura dirumahnya. Tentunya ia tidak mungkin tidak cemas jika Sakura dan Hinata bertemu kan? dia sendiri tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hinata di rumahnya –di kamarnya- bagaimanapun caranya, Hinata tidak boleh melihat Sakura.

Sasuke pun kebali kekamarnya sambil memijat pelipisnya sejenak, menghela napas dan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya.

…

Shikamaru, Kakashi dan Itachi terlibat percakapan sengit, dimana Itachi seperti orang tersudut. Shikamaru dengan kilatan penuh amarah, dan Kakashi dengan tampang sok kaget dan sok tenang.

Mereka bertiga bertemu kala Shikamaru sedang diintrogasi oleh Kakashi yang mana kala itu sedang mencari tau info tentang kesehatan Hinata, sedangkan Itachi memang sengaja ditelfon oleh shikamaru.

"Jadi… ayo katakan sesuatu. Aku sudah tau semuanya!" ucap Kakashi mengakhiri keheningan mereka bertiga.

"Hah…" Shikamaru hanya menghela napas. Sambil mensedakepkan tangannya di dada bidangnya.

"Hn. Hinata kesehatannya buruk." Ucap Itachi, yang merasa terpaksa memberikan info pada Kakashi. Apa boleh buat, ia harus membeberkannya sebelum Sasuke tau.

"Sakit apa tepatnya?" Tanya Kakashi. Kini matanya tertuju pada Shikamaru.

"Hey aku tak berhak mengatakan itu, dan aku bukan walinya!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Pandai!" dengus Kakashi.

Sementara Itachi masih bingung dengan pikirannya, ia menata strategi didalam kepalanya, strategi yang pas, agar Kakashi si kaki tangan Sasuke plus informan setia Sasuke tidak membocorkan hal ini.

"Itachi?" panggil Kakashi, membuyarkan strategi yang baru saja ia tata rapi.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya." Jawab Itachi sambil melihat kearah Kakashi. Kakashi mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Hinata. Dia… memiliki penyakit kanker hati stadium akhir."

"Aaa" respon yang biasa memang, tapi jelas jantung Shikamaru dan Kakashi mendadak berpacu cepat, walaupun mereka sudah tau itu.

"Dan itu sudah di deritanya sejak 8 tahun yang lalu, hn." Itachi mengambil napas panjang. "Dan ku mohon Kakashi, dan kau Shika, jangan bocorkan pada siapapun, Hinata dia.. tidak ingin ada yang tau, tidak ingin orang dekatnya bersedih karena ini."

"Dan Hinata menjadi orang yang kejam." Dengus Shikamaru.

"Apanya yang kejam Shika?" deram Itachi, lagi-lagi dibuatnya marah. Ia masih ingat apa tanggapan Shikamaru saat pertama kali Shikamaru tau hal ini.

**Flashback**

Shikamaru mendapat tamu pagi-pagi buta, dengan mata yang masih rapat akan mimpinya yang sedang meneliti tentang partikel awan, ia pun dengan amat terpaksa meninggalakan aktivitasnya, karena kesadaran mengambil alih.

Dok

Dok

Dok

"Ishhhh… apa ia tidak sadar jam berapa sekarang? Mendokudasai!" umpat shikamaru sembari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Dok

Dok

Dok

"Ish… bisa retak pintu apartementku. Apa ia tidak punya akal hanya untuk menekan bel?" umpatnya lagi seraya melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Dok

Dok-

"iya…!"

Cklek.

"Kau?!" desah Shikamaru sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Tch. Mendokudasai! Benar-benar mendokudasai!" cela Shikamaru setelah mengetahui siapa yang sudah menggedor pintunya dengan ketidakperikepintuan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut mendokudasai ha? Jangan mengumpat dengan panggilan diri sendiri. Baka!" kilah sang tamu yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru, dokter terhebat kedua setelah Tsunade –dibahas dilain chap-

Orochimaru masuk dengan tergesa, karena udara diluar pada pagi buta sangat dingin, belum lagi harus menunggu shikamaru membuka pintu, dan lebih naasnya lagi setelah pintu dibuka si pemilik rumah bukannya menyuruhnya masuk malah di berikan sumpah serapah. oke, sebenarnya orochimaru tidak yakin juga kalau dia akan dipersilahkan masuk mengingat penjelasannya pasti cukup dengan selembar kertas berisikan data lengkap obat, shikamaru yang cerdik itu pasti bisa menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?" Tanya Shikamaru yang masih belum menutup pintunya, menatap heran pada orochimaru.

"Hah…." Dengan terpaksa orochimaru kembali melangkah mendekati shikamaru. "Nih!" menyerahkan amplop coklat. "tak perlu terimakasih, transfer saja uang yang lebih dari cukup!" lanjutnya kemudian keluar dari rumah shikamaru.

"Siapa yang mau berkata terimakasih?" setelah melontarkan kalimat tanya itu, ia langsung menutup pintu.

Blamm

"mendokudasai itu…. Hah." Umpat orochimaru. Poor orochimaru.

Setelah menerima amplop tersebut, Shikamaru langsung menduduki ruang tengah menghadap tembok kaca yang lebarnya kurang lebih 2 meter, kemudian ia buka tali penguncinya, dan menarik kertas yang berisi data obat.

Pertema yang ia lihat adalah kata-kata yang ditulis tangan orochimaru, sebuah kertas persegi berwarna hijau yan direkatkan dengan klip.

_**'**__**Kau beruntung, itu obat hasil eksperimen ku bersama muridku dulu, jadi aku tau obat jenis apa itu, untuk peyakit apa itu, dan aku tau siapa yang menerima obat itu, karena obat tu permintaan khusus dari muridku sendiri, dia berkata bahwa tubuh pasiennya sangat sangat lemah sehingga butuh obat yang kuat dan benar-benar bisa menahan pertumbuhan sel kanker.'**_

Deg

_'__Kanker?'_

Kini shikamaru membalik kertas persegi itu dan memfokuskan pada informasi obat.

**_Indikasi: karsinoma sel ginjal tingkat lanjut_**

**_Peringatan: prosedur pembedahan besar; iskemia jantung, gangguan fungsi hati; kehamilan_**

**_Interaksi: _**

**_Antikoagulan: dapat meningkatkan efek antikoagulan kumarin_**

**_Antiepilepsi: sitotoksik dapat menurunkan absorpsi fenitoin_**

**_Antipsikosis: hindari penggunaan bersama sitotoksik dengan klozapin (meningkatkan risiko agranulositosis)_**

**_Glikosida jantung: sitotoksik menurunkan absorpsi tablet digoksin_**

**_Sitotoksik: sorafenib dapat meningkatkan kadar plasma doksorubisin dan irinotekan_**

**_Kontraindikasi: menyusui_**

**_Efek Samping: gangguan pada saluran pencernaan, hipertensi, pendarahan, flushing, kelelahan, astenia, depresi, neuropati perifer, artralgia, mialgia, tinnitus, kemerahan, pruritus, dan reaksi kulit pada tangan dan kaki._**

Penjelasan obat pertama. Selesai dibaca.

Obat kedua tidak memiliki penjelasan pasti, namun ada catatan yang sedikit mengena di hati Shikamaru.

_**'**__**Obat ini khusus karena sipenderita sering sekali mimisan, dapat dilihat karena obat pertama adalah antikoagulan, yang mana darah akan sukar membeku, jadi akan berakibat fatal bila tidak segera diberhentikan. Selain mengandung koagulan, didalamnya ada zat kimia yang bisa menahan pertumbuhan dengan melebarkan pembuluh darah sel kanker sehingga sel tidak mendapat makanan, jika obat pertama bekerja 2X lipat, maka obat ini bekerja 4X lipat lebih efisein.'**_

_**'**__**Nama pasien yang mendapat obat dariku ini adalah berinisial H.H dan hingga sekarang aku masih membuatkan obat ini untuknya. Dan karena penyakitnya kanker hati yang aneh, aku tidak 100% yakin ia bisa tidak mimisan, karena semakin banyak frekuensi mimisan itu artinya semakin banyak sel kanker yang lolos dan memenuhi sel-sel sehat tubuhnya. Kabuto, nama muridku sudah tidak bisa pasien menghentikan mendadak kemoterapi yang bisa lebih focus membunuh kankernya, karena lewat suntikan, berbeda dengan obat yang harus melewati metabolism terlebih dulu.'**_

Shikamaru bagai tertohok hatinya apa ini artinya bahwa Hinata menghentikan kemoterapinya karena perusahaannya hampir bangkrut? Hinata merelakan nyawa nya sendiri karena dia? Sahabat-sahabatnya?

Brakk

Memukul meja sebagai pelampiasan, matanya mulai memerah, tangannya terkepal sangat erat hingga sang kuku membekas telapak bersihnya, giginya bergemerutuk, menggeram.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan shikamaru kecuali menunduk sembari meremas kertas tersebut. Maniknya membendung air produksi lacrimanya dan perlahan mentes menuju tangan yang terkepal. Perih. Hatinya perih, ia melakukan kesalahan kedua atau bahkan ketiga pada gadis manis yang tak memiliki kesalahan apapun padanya. Ia telah menghancurkan kehidupan gadis manis itu, dan ia tak tau harus melakukan apa.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Tersentak dari keadaannya sekarang akibat deringan bel pintu, ia menyeka garis tipis bekas air matanya. Ia letakkan kertas yang sudah membentuk bulatan abstrak itu di meja, dan perlahan menuju pintu.

Cklek

Terpampanglah wajah pucat sang tamu, seketika shikamaru mundur sambil tertunduk, ini bukan sikap shikamaru tentu saja, merasa aneh, sang tamu langsung mengerti dengan kode tubuh pemilik rumah, dengan tegas ia masuk kedalam rumah dan berdiri sesaat disamping shikamaru yang kini sudah menutup pintu.

Blamm

"Jadi kau sudah tau?" melihat wajah sang pemilik rumah yang pucat karena baru bangun tidur dan –diyakini- telah mengetahui penyakit Hinata, tentu Itachi sudah bisa memprediksi keadaannya.

"Hn."

"Bukan kesalahanmu, Hinata sudah menderita ini sejak 8-7 tahun lalu."

Puk

Itachi berbalik kearah shikamaru dan menepuk bahunya. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menunduk dengan tangan yang sudah dimasukkan kedalam saku celana tidurnya kini menatap itachi dengan nanar.

"Dia sudah terlambat kan sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru, hatinya berharap jika itachi menggeleng dan sudah menemukan metode perawatan hinata.

Tapi Itachi mengangguk. "Dia semakin parah, aku dan hinata hanya mengharapkan keajaiban sekarang, neji dan hanabi sudah menyiapkan diri, sekarang neji mempersiapkan hanabi sebagai penerus, sementara hinata sedang berusaha mengembalikan perusahaan."

Shikamaru menatap Itachi intens. "Aku akan membantunya dan dia bisa focus kembali kemoterapi!"

Itachi menggeleng lagi. "Sudah kubilang terlambat. Kau juga tahu itu. Shika."

"A-aku akan mencoba mencari alternative. Dokter lain mungkin? Aku yakin dia bisa itachi." egas Shikamaru. Raut wajah Itachi tegas walaupun menunjukkan rasa frustasi, rasa terdesak dan terhimpit waktu.

Itachi menggeleng lagi. "Kanker sudah menyebar Shika. Aku mengetahuinya saat menghubungi Kabuto sahabatku dan dia berkata jika hidup hinata sudah tidak lama lagi." Nada lirih namun sanggup menciutkan hati shikamaru.

Tes

Tes

Air mata itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi, keduanya mengeluarkan air mata dan saling menguatkan diri. "ku mohon. Jangan beritau siapapun penyakit Hinata, dia… tidak ingin dikasihani. Cukup ada disaat dia membutuhkanmu dan tersenyum tulus padanya. Ku mohon."

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Itachi "lalu aku harus berdiam diri? Aku harus berpura tak mengerti apa-apa begitu?" dan dijawab anggukan oleh Itachi. "Tidak! Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Hinata! Hinata harus melanjutkan kemo nya!"

"Sudah kukatakan ini tak kan berhasil, dan Hinata tidak akan menyetujui itu jika perusahannya belum pulih!"

"Aku akan membantu perusahaan! Dan Aku akan memaksa Hinata melakukan pengobatan!"

"Demi Tuhan Shika! Jangan menambah beban Hinata! Yang ia inginkan sekarang menyelamatkan perusahaan dan hidup di kelilingi sahabat-sahabatnya dengan senyum. Bukan dengan tangisan!" bentak Itachi yang mulai kesal akan sikap Shikamaru. "Dan lagi. Kuingatkan! Sudah tidak ada peluang untuk sembuh Shika. Seluruh dokter hebat pun sudah menyerah!"

"Aku yakin masih ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk Hinata Itachi." Kekeh Shikamaru disela lelehan air matanya.

"Ku mohon shika. Jika memang ada untuk apa aku berdiam diri ha?" Itachi menyalah artikan ucapan Shikamaru yang seperti menuduh dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk kesembuhan Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan? Seharusnya Hinata mementingkan kesehatannya!"

"Disini Kau yang memaksanya Shika!" bentakan demi bentakkan Shikamaru dan Itcahi menggema di aprtemen Shikamaru.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, dan Shikamaru menunduk lagi. "Ku mohon Shika… penting bagi Hinata menikmati harinya yang tanpa beban." Lanjut Itachi dengan nada lirih.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk disela-sela tangis heningnya, tak ingin menatap manic itachi, ia benci pada itachi, benci pada sahabat-sahabatnya, benci pada dirinya sendiri, dan kasihan pada hinata.

**Flash back off**

Dan bagaiman tepatnya Kakashi menemui Shikamaru? karena Kakashi tau Shikamaru telah menyelidiki obat yang berhasil dicuri shikamaru, lalu dengan penuh penekanan ia mengintriogasinya dan berakhir dengan adanya Itachi sekarang ini.

"Aku tak janji bisa berpura-pura diam di depan Hinata Itachi. Aku tidak setuju dengan tindakannya ini, siapa tau diantara kita sahabatnya ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Shika! Cukup! Hinata tidak mau hidupnya berada di balik tembok rumah sakit lagi. Sudah cukup. Apalagi jika ia tau jika penyakitnya akan sulit bahkan tidak bisa disembuhkan mungkin. Jangan membuatnya tertekan."

"Terserah kau lah. Tapi aku akan berusaha dengan caraku sendiri!"

Diam, Itachi hanya bisa diam, karena tidak mungkin melawan Shikamaru disaat seperti ini, tentu Shikamaru akan memikirkan matang-matang.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menoleh mereka sekilas, ia masih ragu apa ia akan mengutarakan hal ini pada Sasuke atau tidak. Melihat tingkah Kakashi, Itachi langsung mengalihkan pnadangannya kearah Kakashi.

"Dan kau Kakashi, ku mohon jangan beritau apapun pada Sasuke, aku tidak tau mengapa tapi kurasa ini bukan ide yang baik, tentu saja mengingat Sasuke sekarang adalah sahabat Hinata." Ucapnya dengan tegas, tanpa mengalihkan manic barang sedetikpun kearah Kakashi.

Kakashi diam untuk beberapa saat, masih berpikir, ia tidak mungkin lepas tanggung jawab pada tugasnya, apalagi ini mengenai Hinata, seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian berarti untuk Sasuke Uchiha, boss nya. Tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak boleh munafik, jika Hinata menginginkan dirinya meninggal dengan tenang tanpa selang infuse dimana-mana. Tanpa kekhawatrian teman-temannya. Ya.. ia sudah memutuskan akan menyembunyikan fakta ini. Tidak ada ruginya ia melakukan hal ini. Yah sudah ditetapkan dia akan diam sa-

"Aku akan memberikan penawaran padamu Kakashi." Dan sontak Kakashi langsung menatap Itachi.

"Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan?" otak bisnis Kakashi kembali lagi. Padahal tanpa penawaranpun kakashi akan bersedia menyembunyikan hal ini.

"Buku edisi Ero Sannin mungkin?"

Sreeettt

Shiakmaru swetdrop

Mata Kakashi langsung berbinar, tidak ada raut kesedihan –walaupun hanya semenit- tadi disana. "Sudah bisa kudapatkan. Kau tau aku informan terhandal."

"Tidak-tidak. Ini edisi khusus. Paling khusus. Aku dapat dari Nagato. Petinggi Akatsuki yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi murid kesayangan Jiraiya."

"He? Memang ada?" Tanya Kakashi kurang percaya. Dan Itachi mengangguk sekilas. "begaimana jika ditambah. Kau akan membelikan ku hingga Edisi ke 24 Itachi? Aku takutnya nanti setelah Edisi khusus itu kuterima ternyata aku sudah tau Edisi itu. Hn. Bagaimana?"

"Deal! Kalau begitu aku pulang, aku harus berada dirumah untuk makan malam!"" Itachi bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak makan malam disini saja?" Tanya Shikamaru. Itachi menggeleng dan meninggalkan tempat.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu Shika?" Tanya Kakashi dengan serius.

"Tentu saja aku akan mencari dokter yang benar-benar handal sekarang. Aku harus menebus kesalahanku Kakashi." Kakashi mengangguk dan diam kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

…..

Sasuke masih setia duduk disamping Hinata berbaring, pintu sudah aman karena dikunci, pikirannya kali ini tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang jelas-jelas berada di dapurnya bersama kasannya sedang masak.

Yang ia lihat hanya wajah tenang gadis yang baru saja ia cium ganas, senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat mengingat peristiwa itu. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Gila, aku tau aku sudah gila karena dirimu Hinata. Padahal hanya mendengar bahwa kau akan menjauh dariku, tapi serasa banyak ribuan belati bersarang di sekujur tubuhku. Hinata." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Eng…" Hinata bergumam, jemarinya digerakkan sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke langsung tanggap dan membungkukkan dirinya kearah Hinata. Mengusap pelipis Hinata dengan sayang lalu tersenyum melihat perlahan kelopak Hinata terbuka.

"Hinata…" lirih Sasuke.

Deg.

Hinata kaget menatap mata onyx yang sejajar dengannya, wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah, masih belum bisa berkutik karenanya. sementara Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat wajah Hinata lagi-lagi memerah bak tomat.

Ia mengerti sekarang wajah Hinata itu, Hinata akan berwajah merah saat dirinya malu, gugup dan sedang di goda. Sungguh khas seorang gadis imut.

"Hn. Kau lama sekali pingsannya eh?" ucapnya tanpa melepas usapan lembutnya.

"S-sasuke…" lirih Hinata pelan.

"hn?" balas Sasuke kini matanya menjelajahi dahi Hinata, pipi, hidung dan bibirnya lalu kembali lagi keatas, kearah dahinya yang berpony tebal, ia usap perlahan agar Hinata tidak lebih berkeringat.

"K-kau… s-sedang a-apa?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut. Tidak bisa dibohongi kini ia takut. Takut Sasuke bisa mendengarkan debaran jantungnya yang tidak bersahabat.

"Hn?" Sasuke lagi-lagi menjawab dengan huruf konsonan, membuat Hinata jengkel tapi tetap ia tak melakukan apapun kecuali menikmati perlakuan Sasuke padanya,. Jujur ia suka dengan perhatian Sasuke ini.

Melihat Hinata masih menatapwajahnya dengan keheranan membuncah. Sasuke langsung tersenyum manis dan melekatkan pandangan onyx nya ke lavender Hinata. "Aku sedang membelai gadisku." Ucapnya tanpa ragu.

Sontak Hinata makin memerah dan menundukkan pandangannya. "M-menyingkir lah.."

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji kau tidak akan menjauh dariku."

Deg.

Hinata ingat ucapan Itachi, ingat untuk apa dia dibawa kekamar Sasuke, ingat kenapa ia bisa di.. di .. di cium ganas Sasuke. Hatinya langsung ciut.

"Berjanjilah Hime~" kini tak ada pergerakan dari tangan Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan siku hingga tangannya di bantal Hinata yang sudah dikembalikan sebagai sandaran Hinata sebelum siuman tadi.

"A-aku t-tidak bisa Sasu. Aku s-sudah m-menetapkan h-hati k-"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata…" sela Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar menerima penolakan dari Hinata. Matanya memandang tajam pada manic hinata.

"A- S-sasu-"

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan Hinata. Apapun jawabanmu. Aku tegaskan kau adalah gadisku!" seketika Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah 3 langkah. Hinata yang kaget langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya,. Belum sempat ia bersandar pada tempat tidur. Sasuke mengintrupsi.

"Aku tak peduli jika sainganku baka Itachi, aniki ku sendiri. dan tunggulah hingga besok. Maka kau akan benar-benar jadi gadisku!" memikirkan Sakura. Sasuke sedang memikirkan bagaimana baiknya ia memutuskan Sakura, tentu saja bukan malam ini.

Setelah medengar ucapan Sasuke, lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa menatap punggung itu.

Ckelk

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke menoleh sebentar kearah Hinata. "jangan keluar! Aku akan membawakan makan malam kesini!" perintah Sasuke, lalu pintu tertutup.

Hinata masih menatap pintu itu, perlahan air matanya meleleh melewati pipi pucatnya. "Hiks. A-aku s-sudah c-cukup menahan r-rasa ini… s-sedang k-kau sama s-sekali tidak membantu s-sasuke… hiks." Ucap Hinata disela tangisnya.

Kini ia menangkupkan kedua telapaknya. "Itachi ni… maaf.. a-aku t-tidak bisa… a-aku m-mencintai S-sasuke-k-kun. A-aku janji a-akan mencari j-jalan terbaik u-untuk h-hubungan ini kedepannya. M-maaf… a-aku m-mencintainya."

….

"Tadaima…!" Berbarengan dengan langkah Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan wajah pucatnya. Itachi memasuki rumah, disusul Fugaku Uchiha yang ternyata sedari tadi betah diruang kerjanya.

"Okaeri Itachi…" balas Mikoto sembari berjalan kearah pintu setelah menyerahkan masakan terakhirnya pada Sakura agar di tata dimeja makan. "Makan malam sudah siap. Kekamarlah dulu ganti baju lalu cuci tangan!" perintah Mikoto.

"Oke kasanku yang cantik." Puji Itachi sambil tersenyum sekilas. Lalu melangkah melewati Mikoto.

"Ada apa dengan wajah Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto yang jelas melihat raut sedih di balik senyuman yang baru saja diberikan anak sulungnya itu.

"Anata… kemarilah!" panggil Fugaku yang sudah duduk dimeja makan.

"Iya. Sebentar…" melupakan raut wajah Itachi. Mikoto memilih berjalan kearah suaminya.

"Masak apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih menata makanan terakhir. Ia juga sudah duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

"Bisa kau lihat? Ada tempura juga yakiniku yang baru saja aku pelajari resep istimewanya. Ada sup miso juga!" jawab Sakura dengan semangat. Lalu melepas apronnya dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

Sekitar 5 menit setelah itu Itachi datang sudah dengan baju yang berbeda. Ia segera duduk disamping Mikoto. "Eh, ada Sakura-chan juga?" tegus Itachi yang duduknuya berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Hehe… apa kabar Itachi ni. Aku mau malam mingguan bersama kalian disini." Jawab Sakura lagi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ah… nisan baik. Hm… Kasan aku makan roti saja ya. Aku sedang tidak bernafsu sekarang." Ucap Itachi sedikit merengek pada Kasannya.

Mata Fugaku beserta Sasuke melihat aneh kearah Itachi. Sedangkan Mikoto yang sudah merasakan dari awal gelagat Itachi hanya mengangguk. "Akan kasan ambilkan." Ujarnya sambil berdiri melangkah kedapur.

"Arigato kasan." Itachi kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Fugaku yang masih diam. "kenapa? Kalian tidak nafsu makan juga?" Tanya Itachi dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi seketika tersenyum. "Sudah makan saja. Jangan pedulikan aku, hari ini aku sedikit banyak pikiran. Hehe… ayo dimakan tousan."

"hn." Ditutup dengan ucapan konsonan itu. Mereka pun memulai makan. Mikoto juga sudah datang membawa roti dan selai nanas kesukaan Itachi.

….

"Sakura ya… siapa dia?" Tanya Hinata dari lantai dua. memperhatikan gadis manis berambut pink yang sangat ceria dan hangat seperti namanya, Sakura.

Sedari tadi setelah mendengar suara Itachi menghela nafas, ia langsung membuka pintu, tapi terlambat, Itachi sudah menuruni tangga dan bergabung. Sedangkan ia langsung berhenti kala mendengar Itachi mengatakan nama Sakura, ia kembali keatas dan memperhatikan dari sana.

Deg.

Tanpa disangka Itachi melihatnya saat Hinata sedang menatap intens pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Itachi langsung menegakkan duduknya. Roti yang ia gigitpun masih tidak ia lepas dari bibirnya. "hinata…" lirihnya. Tapi jelas tidak 'jelas'.

Namun pendengaran Sasuke beserta Mikoto yang memang mengetahui keberadaan Hinata berhasil menangkap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Itachi. Seketika Sasuke menoleh keatas sedangkan Mikoto menolehkan matanya kearah Itachi.

Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya melihat Hinata berdiri disana. Tak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa. Sedangkan Itachi ia langsung menatap Mikoto yang memperhatikannya, perlahan ia lepas gigitan rotinya.

"Apa…. Hinata berada disini?" seketika Mikoto dan Sasuke semakin tajam menoleh kearah Itachi.

"Hinata? Siapa?" Tanya Sakura saat mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

Hinata yang mendengar namanya langsung ingin beranjak pergi. Tapi suara Fugaku mengintrupsinya.

"Ya. Hinata ada disini. Ia sedang istirahat dikamar." Jawab Fugaku santai. Entah jawaban itu menyelamatkan atau malah memperburuk suasana, tapi Itachi puas dengan jawaban itu. Dan Hinata masih membeku ditempatnya.

_'Apa maksud Fugaku jisan? Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?'_ Hinata masih berdiam di tempatnya, mengevaluasi situasi agar ia bisa mengikuti arah permainan ini, entah mengapa ada sebuah drama kecil disini.

"Heh. Kenapa kalian tidak mengajaknya makan malam dulu? Baru di lanjut istirahatnya?" setelah mengatakan kalimat tanya itu, tatapan Itachi langsung mengarah pada Sakura. "hinata adalah adik neji sahabatku dan hinata juga sahabat Sasuke. Apa sakura-chan tidak tau?"

"Eh? Tidak…" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih setia memberikan death glare pada Itachi.

"Iya kan Sasuke? Pantas tadi aku menemukan mobil Hinata." Padahal mobil Hinata tertutupi oleh mobil Sakura.

"A… kasan akan memanggil Hinata sebentar."

"Tidak usah kasan! Dia bilang ingin istirahat katanya. Nanti Sasuke akan bawakan kekamarnya saja." Sela Sasuke.

"A… begitu." Balas Mikoto sambil menghela napas.

"Sasuke… sekalian saja nanti bawa Sakura. Kenalkan Pacarmu pada Hinata ya. Biar akrab." Ujar Itachi dengan seringaiannya.

Deg.

"P-pacar?" Hinata menegang, kepalanya menggeleng, dan tangannya menangkup mulutnya sendiri. "A-apakah… S-sakura itu… p-pacar Sasuke?" ingin rasanya Hinata menangis, berteriak meminta penjelasan, tapi dirinya hanya bisa menyaksikan dan menunggu untuk meminta penjelasan itu. ya. pasti Sasuke bisa memberikan penjelasan untuknya. tidak mungkin Sasuke mencintai dua orang sekaligus. dia akan menunggu penjelasan itu.

**TBC**

Reviews

pertama-tama saya minta maaf, soalnya banyak typo, yah... ini disebabkan karena setelah diedit, eh malah kepencet 'back' akhirnya editan yang banyak tadi jadi sia-sia. karena saya lelah mengedit, jadi kurang konsentrasi saat pengeditan kedua deh. gomen. chap depan akan diperbaiki lagi. arigato.

**Dindachan06, Virgo24, Guest** ini next. **Astia morichan** bisa iya bisa tidak. **Arum Junnie** ada di flashback. **AprilliaSiska** makasih antusiasmenya, hm.. liat aja nanti ya :). **Napas** 1:6 orang masih, ayo cari temen lagi yang pengen sad :).** Lovely Sasuhina** kalo didunia nyata, pasti keluarga akan ngejauhikan orang penyakitan dari anaknya yang sempurna. huhu. tunggu next nya ya... **Ms X** aku tau kurang deg-deg-gan soalnya improv nya kurang ya. hehe aku akan belajar lagi. mangkannya buat akun dong! hehe :). oke sensei. moga chap ini agak lebih baik penulisannya, kalo kurang mohon perbaiki lagi! hehe. **Chika** we?. **Heartfiliauchiha** makasih ya udah suka! :). **Chikako Fujiki** ah... hehe saya lemah dalam penulisan -_-" mohon di ikuti terus agar bisa di perbaiki lagi. **rambu no baka** itu Shika manyun :(. **Aheleza Kawai.** benarkah? dapet feel nya? ikutin terus ya..


	10. Chapter 10

**Anything Can Happen -**

**- Ai -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Hinata POV**

Kami-sama… Hinata tidak tau lagi, mengapa dunia, kehidupan, penderitaan selalu mengincar Hinata, mempermainkan Hinata. Apa Hinata terlalu baik? Kasan pernah bercerita pada Hinata bahwa orang baik pasti ujiannya akan semakin sulit, karena level orang baik akan lebih tinggi daripada orang jahat.

Kami-sama… Hinata hanya mengeluh, itu saja, Hinata tidak bisa membenci kehidupan Hinata, jadi tolong maafkan Hinata untuk curhatan Hinata kali ini, sungguh tidak ada maksud mengeluh, Hinata orang yang sabar kan? Hinata tidak percaya kata orang bahwa, orang sabar punya batasan. Sungguh jika ia orang sabar maka selamanya ia akan sabar dan tak akan pernah ada batas. Benarkan Kami-sama?

Sekarang… tidak perduli Sasuke menganggapku apa, bolehkah Hinata menjadi orang jahat untuk hal ini saja? Tolong… Hinata ingin menjadi orang jahat untuk Sasuke. Sekali ini saja Kami-sama… satu kali selama hidup Hinata.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku membencimu Itachi! Apapun alasanmu, apapun isi pikiranmu sekarang ini, aku membencimu. Entah berapa kali selalu kaulah yang memberiku nilai jelek dimata Hinata. Dan aku sudah cukup sabar dengan semua itu. Aku, ku kira sudah menjadi adik yang baik karena tidak pernah melabrak mu, Itachi. Tapi kali ini aku ingin keluar dari sifat ku yang sabar terhadapmu. Tidak! Tidak akan pernah lagi bersabar untukmu. Untuk hal ini!

**Anything Can Happen **

**Chapter 10 Crazy you**

**Normal POV**

Cklek

Pintu berukuran 2,5 m itu terbuka, memperlihatkan 2 sosok yang bertolak belakang, darkblue dan pink, cerah dan kelam. Berjalan beriringan dengan sang pinky yang membawa nampan berisikan makanan dan minuman. Perlahan kedua orang itu berjalan mendekati sang gadis mungil yang berpura tertidur, dan tak dapat menyembunyikan mata yang sedikit bengkak karena tangisan yang baru saja ia hentikan.

Mendekat, sang pinky meletakkan nampan itu di nakas, dan duduk di tepi ranjang sisi kiri Hinata. Sasuke mendekat, berdiri didepan Sakura dan menatap tajam Hinata yang tertidur. Sasuke jelas tau bahwa Hinata menangis, ia pun merasakan sesak di parunya. Tak bisa, ia tak bisa melihat gadis yang ia cintai seperti ini. Ya dia laki-laki yang jahat.

"Wah.. Hinata ternyata gadis yang imut ya, Sasuke-kun? Hm.. kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya?" Sakura menatap lekat-lekat bentuk wajah Hinata, mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah gadis imut itu. Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya, ia pun mulai berceloteh lagi. "Dia masih tidur Sasuke-kun, bagaimana?" melihat sekilas keatas, kearah Sasuke. Lalu ia alihkan lagi pandangannya ke Hinata. "Sepertinya kita harus membangunkannya Sasuke-kun, lihatlah pipi nya…" Ia megusap lembut pipi Hinata. "...pucat."

Merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu, Hinata terkesiap mendapat sentuhan itu. Selain Kasannya, Konan, dan beberapa teman se-klubnya, ia tak pernah menerima sentuhan ini. Ia begitu rindu. _'Kami-sama… sentuhan Sakura. Aku suka… hangat, aku yakin gadis didepanku yang sedang membelai pipiku ini adalah gadis yang lembut dan baik hati. Aku tak mungkin menyakitinya, benarkan Kami sama?'_

Sasuke masih tetap memandang wajah tenang Hinata, namun tidak ada yang tau apa yang berada dalam hatinya, ia bingung, ia kacau. Entah apa yang bisa ia katakan pada Hinata jika gadis itu telah bangun.

Sreett

Mata itu, lavender itu perlahan terlihat. Membuat Sasuke mundur selangkah. Tidak! Ia belum siap mengatakannya, bukan seperti ini rencananya, bukan! Setelah ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, besoknya pada hari minggu ia putus dengan Sakura, lalu dilanjutkan jadian dengan Hinata. Yah begitulah skemanya. Bukan seperti ini!

"Eh… Mata yang indah." Begitulah tanggapan Sakura setelah levender Hinata terlihat seutuhnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan. Membuat Hinata merasa bersalah sekaligus merasa kejam.

"A-ano…" Hinata mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur. "K-kau siapa?"

"Ekhem. Perkenalkan ak-"

"Sakura." Sasuke menyahut. Lekas pandangan Hinata dan Sakura langsung beralih pada Sasuke. Mimic wajah Sasuke tak bisa terdenifisikan, sungguh datar tapi terlihat menampilkan kecemasan yang tersirat.

Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibir tanda tak suka. "Jangan potong ucapan ku Sasuke-kun!" perintahnya.

Sasuke sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, lalu menghela napas, sedetik kemudian ia mendekat dan meraih kening Hinata. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke, sekarang jelas mimic wajahnya menampilkan kekhawatiran.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Meraih tangan Sasuke dan menjauhkannya dari kening. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya berdiri tegap, namun pandangannya tidak pernah teralihkan dari Hinata.

"Ukh… kalian membuatku iri. Sasuke-kun tak pernah seperhatian ini padaku." Sakura meraih tangan Hinata. Lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke tajam. "Jangan memotong ucapanku! Oke?!" Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya mengarah keatap, lalu menoleh lagi kearah Hinata tajam.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Pa-"

"Kurasa ini sudah malam Sakura. Kuantar kau kedepan." Potong Sasuke lagi. Lalu dengan tanpa peringatan langsung menarik lengan Sakura menyeretnya agar segera pulang.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini Sasuke!" teriak Sakura di sela hempasannya demi melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" ucap Hinata sedikit menaikkan suaranya saat SasuSaku hampir berada dipintu. Keduanya menoleh dan berhenti. "A-apa yang k-kau lakukan pada Sakura-san? K-kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Sekarang lepaskan dia!" ucap Hinata penuh penekanan.

Dan disaat itulah Sakura merasakan ada yang tidak beres disini. Ia menoleh bergantian antara Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang berpandangan tajam. Merasakan mata lavender dan onyx yang saling bertatapan tajam. Menyimpan sejuta rahasia yang Sakura yakini, dirinya harus tau apapun rahasia itu. Karena rasa takut kini mulai menjalar dalam hatinya.

_'__tidak… perasaan Sasuke-kun tidak akan pernah berubah. Sasuke-kun mencintaiku! Aku yakin!'_

"Eh. Hehe…" tawa canggung Sakura memutus kontak pandang SasuHina. Dengan pandangan yang diusahakan tenang, Sakura menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Hinata-chan. Ne aku boleh kan memanggil seperti itu? Kamu sahabat Sasuke-kun kan? Jadi tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sejenak Sasuke heran dengan sikap Sakura, ia memandang intens pacarnya. Sementara Hinata yang masih bingung akan situasi, masih diam membisu, sambil memperhatikan segala adegan yang ada didepan matanya. Lalu Sakura melanjutkan. "Kau juga boleh memanggilku Sakura-chan."

Senyuman Sakura mengembang lagi. Lalu sekilas menoleh kearah Sasuke dan sedetik kemudian menoleh kearah Hinata lagi. "Kurasa Sasuke-kun benar. Ini sudah malam. Jadi aku harus pulang. Hinata makanan yang di nakas itu-" sakura menunjuk nakas. "Kau habiskan ya. Aku dan Mikoto-KASAN yang memasaknya. Dijamin enak. Jangan sampai sisa karena wajahmu pucat Hinata-chan."

Hinata mengangguk canggung. Dia merasa terpojokkan dengan kalimat Sakura barusan. "B-baiklah S-sakura-chan. Terimakasih. Pasti aku habiskan."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne Hinata-chan." Sakura berlalu sambil melayangkan tangannya kearah lengan Sasuke, menarik agar pacarnya meninggalkan kamar. Kemudian pintu pun tertutup. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termangu.

_'__Kami sama… aku… akan menjadi jahat untuk diriku sendiri… dan Sasuke-kun.'_

….

"Ne Sasuke-kun." Sakura menghentikan perjalanannya di pintu utama saat akan mencapai mobilnya. Sasuke yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya pun hanya menoleh sekilas. Wajahnya datar, tak ada ekspresi. Namun Sakura masih merasa ada sesuatu yang mereka –SasuHina- sembunyikan.

"Hn?" dua konsonan bernada tanya dikeluarkan Sasuke. Tatapannya kini mengarah kedepan. _'Apa waktu ini, waktu yang tepat?' _dipikirannya sekarang hanya mencari timing yang tepat untuk putus dengan Sakura. Mungkin jika saja Sakura tidak membawa mobil, ia akan mengantarkan pulang dan ditengah jalan ia akan putus dengan Sakura.

Sakura terlihat enggan mengutarakan pertanyaannya, dia bahkan merasa tabu setiap kali berbicara tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke, karena takut akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Di taman bermain 1 bulan yang lalu saja ia sedikit takut. Untung saja Sasuke menanggapi positif permintaannya untuk menemui keluarganya agar lebih dekat. Sungguh itu moment yang ditunggu oleh Sakura.

Merasa tak ada sahutan dari Sakura, Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. Lalu perlahan ia berbalik sehingga berhadapan dengan Sakura. Di pegangnya kedua bahu Sakura, lalu ia memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. "Gomen Sakura…"

Deg.

Mata Sakura membelalak. Sasuke? Maaf? Adalah 2 frasa yang tak mungkin disandingkan. Sungguh. Tapi selain keterkejutan karena kalimat maaf, Sakura juga merasakan nada pilu, rasa bersalah, dan… lega?

"S-sasuke.-kun. Kau emm… ada apa?" sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap onyx Sasuke, namun onyx itu tak balik menatapnya, onyx Sasuke memandang dengan objek yang tak focus, kekiri-kanan-atas-kiri-kanan lagi dan seterusnya.

"Sakura… menurutmu… hubungan ki-"

"Sasuke-kuuun…" potong Sakura dengan nada riang, namun dalam hatinya ia merasa sakit. Ia tak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari akan dibawa kemana kalimat ini seterusnya. Dan ia tidak mau. Maaf saja. Ia sudah terlanjur cinta dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, memfokuskan matanya kearah emerald Sakura. Sakura perlahan menangkup wajah Sasuke. "Kau tidak usah memikirkan hubungan kita, kapan saja aku siap kau ajak serius, Sasuke-kun. Sungguh. Jangan cemaskan hal lain. Emmm…" Sakura menatap langit sejenak. "Seperti yang kau katakana, hari sudah makin larut, aku harus pulang." Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke.

Cuph

Satu kecupan di dahi Sasuke mengakhiri perbincangan, dan Sakura melangkah dengan percaya diri kearah mobil. Namun semua itu hanya pemikiran Sakura sebelum sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya.

"Sakura kita perlu bicara." Ucap Sasuke tegas, sambil mengencangkan genggaman tangannya.

Sakura sontak kaget dengan perbuatan Sasuke. Menatap horror onyx Sasuke yang tajam menatapnya. Ia tak tau lagi bagaimana ia akan mengelak. Sejujurnya ia sudah merasakan hal aneh saat perilaku Sasuke terhadap Hinata yang lembut, seperti ia sudah bisa melihat masa depan dimana Sasuke akan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Tidak!" Sakura mengehntakkan tangannya sehingga pegangan Sasuke terlepas. "Kau istirahatlah dulu Sasuke-kun, besok kan hari minggu, kita bisa bicara baik-baik. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke tau, nada yang diucapkan Sakura memperlihatkan jelas bahwa Sakura paham dengan keadaan ini, jadi tanpa menunggu mencari timing pas, ia segera menyeret lagi Sakura mendekat kearah dirinya. "Tidak bisa. Sakura aku ingin hubungan kita pu-"

Drrt drrtt drrtt

Sial!

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak berhasil mengungkapkan maksudnya kala Sakura menemukan cara lain untuk mengalihkan topic mereka. Sebuah panggilan di hp Sakura membuat si pemilik lantas mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan mundur beberapa langkah, mengobrak-abrik tasnya, dan…

"Moshi-moshi…" meskipun ia tau nomor tersebut tak dikenal, tapi ia tetap mengangkatnya, kalau bisa Sakura akan menemuinya malam ini juga karena menolongnya dari masa terjepitnya. Walaupun orang itu preman sekalipun.

'Moshi moshi, D-dengan Sakura-chan?'

"Eh?" Wajah Sakura nampak kaget. Lalu sedetik kemudian menjadi normal lagi setelah menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah memijat pelipisnya. Sakura memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk undur pulang sementara ia masih menerima telfon.

Sasuke harus mengiyakan karena hari mulai benar-benar gelap. Ia mengangguk sepintas lalu menunjukkan jempol dan kelingkingnya yang berdekatan ditelinga, berpesan bahwa ia akan menelfon nanti. Dan setelah dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura, ia pun masuk kedalam rumah, tapi belum sempat ia masuk, suara Sakura malah mengintrupsinya.

"Sasuke-kuuuunnn." Panggilnya dengan semangat.

Sasuke langsung membalik arah kearahnya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "ini tadi Hinata." Sontak kedua onyxnya menatap lebih tajam. Kaget. "Katanya besok kita diajak double date." Dan kalimat lanjutan inilah yang membuat Sasuke terdiam linglung untuk beberapa saat.

_'apa? Double date? Apa yang Hinata pikirkan? Aku, sakura, Hinata… gadis itu sudah gila!'_

"wah… a…ti..k….me…ngka…" bahkan kalimat Sakura pun sudah tak didengarnya. Hingga ia kembali kedunianya. "Hinata ada hubungan dengan Naruto. Hihi…"

Glledaaarrr

Bagai disambar petir di pekat malam. Sasuke merasa hampa, sendiri, dan kebingungan. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh kehidupan dan Hinatanya. Sekarang apalagi? setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan susah payah, masih harus memperjelas hubungan dengan lebih susah payah juga? Dan apa tadi katanya? Naruto? Bukannya Naruto menyukai Sakura? Dan… sejak kapan mereka-

"…ke-kun!" Sasuke terhentak dengan panggilan Sakura. "Kita ketaman konoha jam 9 pagi. Jangan lupa jemput aku. Oke?" dan satu kerlingan mata mengakhiri obrolan mereka berdua. Sekarang ia hanya ingin meminta penjelasan pada Hinata.

_'__apa maksudmu Hinata?! Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku rupanya! Tak mengertikah kau aku sudah mencintaimu?'_

….

Dikamar Sasuke saat SasuSaku sedang terlibat obrolan.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok Itachi Uchiha, Hinata yang masih memandang makanan diatas nakas lantas menoleh, dan kaget menyadari Itachi sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat saja? Aku berani jamin kau belum meminum obatmu imoutou…"

Sejenak Hinata masih memandang lekat Itachi, tidak dipungkiri, dia juga kesal dengan Itachi, bayangkan saja Itachi sengaja membuat keadaan hatinya yang sudah bahagia setengah mati lalu diusik oleh Itachi yang mengumbar fakta bahwa Sasuke punya pacar.

Ia tak tau harus bersyukur atau memaki Itachi dalam hati karena sesak yang sudah ditorehkannya, namun sekali lagi, Hinata tidak cukup memiliki keberanian untuk membenci orang, apalagi seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak kandung.

Ctak

Satu sentilan diarahkan Itachi ke dahi Hinata, Hinata memekik kaget dan mulai cemberut. Membuat Itachi tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan _childish_ Hinata. "Nisan minta maaf…" ucapnya sembari duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Menatap Hinata lekat. "Nisan hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian."

Hinata terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tau I-ita-ni. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Jika begini Sasuke-kun akan membencimu…" dengus Hinata. Memang ia sakit hati, tapi ia mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang orang yang melakukan itu semua, pasti ada alasan yang memaklumi tindakan orang tersebut, seperti Itachi sekarang.

Itachi terkekeh sebentar, membuat Hinata blusing serta heran. '_apa kata-kata ku salah? Atau malah seperti ibu-ibu yang memberi saran?'_

Perlahan Itachi mengacak pony tebal Hinata. "Lalu menurutmu bagaimana?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya setelah menjauhkan tangan Itachi yang nakal pada ponynya. "Entahlah… aku… hanya takut mereka akan putus setelah ini." Nada getir Hinata berikan, karena ia sungguh akan merasa bersalah jika itu terjadi walaupun ia tau Sasuke mencintai dirinya bukan Sakura.

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi, tidak ada gadis lain yang aku beri ijin untuk dekat dengan Sasuke terkecuali Sakura." Desis Itachi.

Hinata menoleh dengan serius. "Itachi-nii sangat percaya pada Sakura-chan? Bahwa Sakura-chan adalah gadis baik untuk Sasuke?"

Itachi mengangguk, "setidaknya, gadis itu mempunyai sifat dan karakteristik kuat. Ia setia, dan sangat cinta mati pada Sasuke, bukan karena Sasuke kaya, pintar, tampan. Tapi ia menyukai sifat dan karakter Sasuke."

"Hm…" Hinata bergumam. _'lalu dimatamu, apa aku tidak menyukai Sasuke seperti itu Ita-nii? Ah Hinata, tentu jika kau sehat maka Ita-nii akan berpikir seperti itu. Bodoh!'_

"kenapa Hinata?" tanya Itachi menyadari Hinata hanya bergumam dan diam.

Hinata langsung mengedipkan matanya sekali dua kali. "Jadi Ita-nii tidak akan membiarkan mereka putus kan?" Itachi mengangguk. "Hm… aku punya rencana, agar Sasuke-kun tidak putus dengan Sakura-chan."

"eh bagaimana?"

"Dengan aku yang pura-pura punya teman laki-laki."

"A-apa?! Hinata jangan bercanda. Aku tak akan pernah menyetujui ide gilamu! Tidak dengan laki-laki yang tidak kau kenal Hinata! Untuk yang seperti ini pakailah cara lain saja!"

"Ita-nii dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Hinata mengelus pelan telapak tangan Itachi. "Disaat seperti ini, yang sangat memungkinkan Sasuke ingin putus. Jika aku mengatakan aku punya seseorang yang aku cintai, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kira-kira?" Itachi hanya diam mendengarkan. "Sasuke akan memikirkan dulu sebelum putus dengan Sakura. Hm… dengan begitu kita akan mengulur waktu. Apalagi Itachi-nii mengatakan jika Sakura-chan gadis yang cocok dengan Sasuke kan? Dan disaat itu aku akan tetap dalam peranku menyukai laki-laki itu, hingga Sasuke kembali menyukai Sakura-chan lagi."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berpacaran dengan pria asing."

"Itachi-nii. Aku hanya bermain peran. Dan untuk pasanganku. Aku ingin Ita-nii memberikan usul. Yah mungkin sahabat-sahabatku?"

"hah…" Itachi menghela napas pasrah, Hinata itu keras kepala. Lagipula memang ini adalah ide yang bagus untuk menahan Sasuke putus dari Sakura. "Shikamaru tidak mungkin." Lanjutnya. Hinata geleng kepala juga.

"Kiba dalam masa pendekatan dengan Shion." Hinata mangguk-mangguk tanda mengerti.

Itachi menatap kelangit-langit. "Sai. No no no." Hinata menoleh sekilas. Lalu mengangguk satu kali.

"Shino—"

"Terlalu kaku, dia tidak bisa diajak bermain peran seperti itu." Potong Itachi cepat.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Itachi reflek megikuti gerakan Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, lalu sedetik kemudian memperbaiki posisi kepalanya setelah ia sadar. "Naruto menyukai Sakura."

"E-ehhhh….. jadi Naruto-kun suka Sakura-chan?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Tapi Naruto sama sepertimu, ia ingin Sakura bahagia dengan pacaran bersama Sasuke."

"A-ah… bukankah itu bagus? Misi kita sama!"

"Hm… benar juga."

"Kalau begitu lekas hubungi Naruto, dan katakan aku ingin double date bersama. SasuSaku NaruHina, j-jika Naruto bertanya lebih jauh jangan d-dijawab."

"Hm." Itachi mengangguk sekali dan mengeluarkan hp disakunya.

Tak lama sambungan terhubung

'Moshi-moshi.' Jawab Naruto di sebrang sana.

"Naruto, Hinata mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke Konoha Park jam 9 pagi, double date bersama Sasuke dan Sakura, - jangan banyak bertanya, kalau kau penasaran, pergi saja. Jaa!"

Setelah itu, ganti Hinata yang menelfon Sakura dengan nomor pemberian Itachi untuk double date bersama Naruto.

…...

Tap Tap Tap Taptaptap

Derap kaki itu semakin nyaring terdengar pun semakin cepat temponya. Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan tergesa, ingin menemui seseorang yang kini terbaring dikamarnya, ia harus mendapatkan penjelasan dari semua yang tejadi barusan. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir, kalimat yang mana yang Hinata tak mengerti? Semua kalimatnya jelas, Sasuke menyukainya, mencintainya, dan dia harus menjadi gadisnya Sasuke. '_Dasar gadis bebal!' _umpatnya saat menaiki tangga.

Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya diam memperhatikan dari arah ruang keluarga. Keduanya mengambil napas lelah. Masalah anak remaja (padahal sudah dewasa)

Sementara Itachi sudah menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_. Hinata nampak lelah dan Itachi berinisiatif mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Namun sebelum pintu di buka, seseorang sudah menggerakkan gagang pintu dan muncullah raut kemarahan dan sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi raut tak suka, mengernyit, melihat Hinata sedang berada di gendongan Itachi.

"Baka Itachi. Turunkan gadisku!" perintahnya dengan nada dibuat tenang.

Itachi hanya menatap heran kearah Sasuke, sementara Hinata menatap takut raut wajah Sasuke. "Aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Dia merasa lelah."

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan maju selangkah dua langkah hingga ia berjarak 1 m dari Itachi. "Aku yang akan mengantar gadisku pulang. Berikan padaku!" perintahnya lagi masih dengan nada yang sama, tangannya terjulur untuk meminta Hinata.

Itachi masih diam dan tersenyum kecil. "Khe. Gadismu? Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Sasuke? Ku kira aku salah dengar saat pertama kali kau menyebutnya gadismu, ternyata—"

"Ya! Aku sudah mengutarakan isi hatiku padanya. Aku akan segera putus dari Sakura dan menjadikan Hinata MILIKKU." Tekannya pada kata 'milikku'

Tidak bisa di pungkiri, kini wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, sungguh ia sangat bahagia Sasuke mengatakan seperti itu. Andai semuanya berjalan mulus, maka Kami-sama benar-benar membuat hidup Hinata sempurna. Namun tak ada yang bisa dia katakan, ia tidak mungkin melanjutkan hubungan dengan Sasuke, walaupun belum di mulai. Kini yang ia bisa hanya mendekatkan pelukan di leher Itachi, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda berusia 28 tahun itu.

Sungguh Sasuke tak habis pikir, perlakuan Hinata seperti itu membuatnya bertambah marah pada Itachi. Apa-apaan itu? tindakan yang menjijikkan. Sengaja mendekap erat seorang laki-laki didepan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Berikan Hinata padaku! Cepat!" nada itu semakin meninggi satu oktaf. Dengan segera ia meraih bahu Hinata, namun Itachi dengan sigap mundur satu langkah.

"Dengar Sasuke! Hinata kencan dengan Naruto! Jangan menganggu hubungan sahabatmu Sasuke!"

"Cih! Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Hinata terpaksa melakukannya. Itu semakin menguatkan keyakinan ku saat kau berada disini. Pasti KAU, Baka Itachi yang mempengaruhi Hinata kan?" Sasuke kesal. Ia tak akan bersabar lagi pada Itachi untuk hal ini. Sementara Itachi masih terdiam mendengar argument Sasuke.

"Kau! Apa masalahmu? Ini hidupku Itachi. Aku mencintainya. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa mencintai Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. "Hidupku adalah pilihan ku! Bukan dirimu yang berkuasa akan diriku, Itachi! Kau pikir dengan melakukan semua ini aku akan bahagia? Begitu?!" nada Sasuke semakin meninggi dan berteriak marah pada Itachi.

"Sasuke! Sudah cukup! Jangan bertengkar dan berteriak didepan Itachi ni!" meskipun seperti membentak, tapi tetap nada suara Hinata yang lemah terdengar seperti mencicit pada Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke tetap terperangah, Hinata selalu saja membela Itachi. Apa Hinata mencintai Itachi? Tidak! Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan hal itu!

"Berikan padaku!" kekeh. Sasuke tetap ingin menarik Hinata agar dapat menggendongnya. Namun Itachi tetap tidak membiarkannya.

"Dengar Sasuke! Jangan kekanak-kanakan!"

Seeeeeettt

Itachi menghempaskan bahunya hingga membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan sementara, menjadikannya mempunyai peluang untuk menghindar dari Sasuke. Dan sukses keluar dari kamar.

Namun lagi, Sasuke menghentikannya. "Ku mohon." Tapi kedua orang itu kaget saat Sasuke memperdengarkan suara pilu nya.

Itachi membalik tubuhnya. "Ku mohon, berikan aku sedikit ruang dengan Hinata. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya. ku mohon Itachi…"

Itachi sekilas terlihat sedih dengan tindakan Sasuke, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Hinata. Dan ternyata sedari tadi Hinata sudah meneteskan air mata. Ia sungguh tak berpikir Sasuke akan terlalu mencintaimya seperti itu.

Melihat lelehan bening itu, Itachi mengangguk pada Hinata, membiarkan Sasuke membawa tubuhnya. Dengan senang hati Sasuke mendekap Hinata dalam gendongan _bridal style_. Pipinya bertemu dengan ubun-ubun Hinata, sementara Hinata menunduk, walaupun menangis, tapi pipi merona itu tetap melekat, membuatnya malu bercampur sedih.

"Terimakasih Itachi." Gumam Sasuke sambil melangkah keluar.

…

Suasan perjalanan malam ini sungguh mencekam bagi mereka berdua. Sasuke juga ikut diam menikmati jalanan yang sepi. Sengaja Sasuke memilih jalan ini agar lama untuk sampai dirumah Hinata.

Sementara Hinata yang lelah hanya membawa pandangan sayunya kearah jendela, menikamti pepohonan yang diterangi lampu jalan. Hening… seperti malam ini.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan kearah Sasuke dan mengangguk. Kembali Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan kedepan.

"Kita berhenti dulu didepan, aku ingin bicara sebentar." Belum sempat Hinata protes, Mobil sudah dipinggirkan.

Setelah melepas belt. Sasuke mengarahkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata, pun dengan Hinata melakukan hal yang sama dengan pelan.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kuucapkan tadi dikamar?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Hinata mengangguk tanpa menatap onxy Sasuke, ia hanya melihat ke bawah, ke pijakan rem.

Perlahan Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah dagu Hinata dan membawa wajah Hinata menghadap kearahnya. "Lalu apa yang kudapatkan? Double date?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada halus tapi penuh tekanan.

Hinata gugup, tak berpikir Sasuke akan mengintrogasinya. Diam. Hanya itu yang Hinata bisa. "Jawab aku Hinata. Jangan membuatku bingung." Lanjut Sasuke.

Tatapan Hinata mengarah lurus ke onyx Sasuke, lalu mengedipkan matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "S-sasu a-aku…. Hm… " maniknya berganti arah kekanan kekiri mencari jawaban, sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti manic Hinata. "A-aku—"

"Kau tidak menyukaiku Hinata?"

"E-eh?" Hinata memekik kaget akan pertanyaan Sasuke. Pertanyaan ini yang Hinata ingin hindari. Pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin bisa ia jawab. Bukan. Bukan tidak mungkin, tapi tidak bisa. Berbohong salah, namun jika mengatakan yang sebenarnya ia juga akan salah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Hinata."

"K-kurasa… i-itu b-bukan pertanyaan Sasuke-kun, i-itu pernyataan."

"Benar. Dan itu artinya kau adalah milikku. Benar begitu?" Sasuke tampak menyeringai.

Sementara Hinata kembali blushing. Tak menghiraukan keadaan tegangnya kini. Hanya perasaan bahagia walaupun itu semu belaka.

"hinata…" nada itu. Hinata mendengarnya dengan bulu kuduk berdiri. Sungguh… nada itu penuh dengan hasrat dan cinta.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Hinata bertambah merah pipinya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke ingin mencuri ciumannya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat hidung itu menyentuh hidungnya.

_'Hinata-chan!'_

Tiba-tiba suara Sakura berdengung ditelinganya. Sontak ia segera mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh Sasuke. Mengakibatkan Sasuke terdorong pelan, dan bingung dengan aksi Hinata. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"B-berhenti b-bermain-main S-sasuke… k-kau p-punya Sakura! K-kau g-gila!"

Sasuke segera memegang kedua bahu Hinata dengan erat. "Dengarkan aku! Aku akan putus dengan Sakura secepatnya, besok!"

"J-jangan s-seperti itu S-sasuke! S-sakura sangat m-mencintaimu!"

"Dan aku sangat amat mencintaimu!"

"K-kau s-sudah b-berpacaran 1 tahun. K-kita baru me-mengenal—"

"Cinta pertama!" Sasuke segera memotongnya. "Aku jatuh cinta pada padangan pertama padamu Hinata! Dan bukan waktu yang memutuskan bahwa cinta akan semakin dalam seiring lamanya mereka bersama. Tapi cinta yang memutuskan selama apa kita bisa bersamanya!"

"K-kau egois S-sasuke!"

"Kau juga Hinata Hyuga! Kau mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu! Tapi kau rela mengorbankan aku dan dirimu? Gila!"

"S-seingatku. A-aku tak pernah b-berkata a-aku me-mencintaimu!" ucap Hinata dengan nada sedikit sinis dan gugup setengah mati.

"Begitu? Baik. Sekarang jelaskan mengapa kau menjauh dariku setelah aku mengatakan aku merindukan Sakura?!"

"E-eh?" terbelalak. Hinata tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Tapi memang benar kata-kata Sasuke sedikit menyentil rasa cemburu Hinata saat itu, tapi tak sebanyak dengan alasan sakit yang dideritanya.

"Kau cemburu kan? Kau juga menikmati ciumanku?" Sasuke menyeringai tatkala pipi Hinata merona lagi setelah mendengar kalimat vulgar Sasuke.

"B-berhenti b-bicara o-omong kosong." ucapnya sambil menunduk malu. pipinya sudah panas dan benar-benar merah.

"Hinata Hyuga sudah berani bicara kasar rupanya?" dan sontak membuat Hinata membelalakkan mata lagi.

"S-sasuke… s-sebaiknya kita pulang!" perlahan tangan Hinata mendekap tangan Sasuke dan membawanya turun agar jeratan bahunya terlepas, namun sayang pegangan Sasuke semakin mengerat.

"Tidak sebelum kau membatalkan date gila itu. Karena besok aku putus dengan Sakura."

Kembali Hinata menatap horror Sasuke. "J-jika kau m-melakukan i-itu! S-sampai kapanpun a-aku tak akan p-pernah muncul d-di h-hadapanmu Sasuke Uciha!" ucap Hinata penuh penekanan karena marah. Sementara Sasuke membulatkan onyx nya kaget mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Jangan bercanda!" geram. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"A-aku tidak bercanda! K-kau jangan s-sampai menyiakan gadis seperti Sakura-chan. J-jangan menyakiti h-hatinya S-sasuke! D-dia sangat mencintaimu."

"kenapa biacaramu berbelit-belit Hinata! Sudah jelas aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku!"

"Tidak!" spontan Hinata mengatakannya. Dan setelah itu Sasuke membolakan matanya kembali. Begitupun Hinata ia langsung mendekap mulutnya dengan tangan sebelah kanan. Tak percaya ia akan berbohong seperti tiu tanpa kendali otaknya. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan mengarahkan tubuhnya kedepan, bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"jadi begitu… kau tidak mencintaiku, eh? Hinata?" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Hinata yang masih syok dengan kalimatnya sendiri memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. Menangis. Air matanya tiba-tiba meleleh begitu saja. Satu tetes dua tetes. Ia menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, walau jawabannya itu terlihat sekilas oleh sudut manic Sasuke.

"Hah…" Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Baiklah! Kau yang minta Hinata. Mungkin aku akan menggunakan sedikit cara kekerasan padamu."

Dan setelah deklarasi kalimat itu, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya setelah sebelumnya memasang belt untuknya dan Hinata. Sementara Hinata yang masih menangis dalam diam, tetap dalam posisinya kini. Mencoba memejamkan mata untuk menahan air matanya.

TBC

**_Reviews..._**

_ iya... Itachi baik kok sebenernya. **AprilliaSiska** E-eh... sungguh? terimakasih sudah sukaa. **Mell Hinaga Kuran** lihat nanti endingnya, epertinya itu ide bagus :) Sasuke jadi gila karena Hinata. **Arum Junie** oke. **Daisy Hinata** udah dari chapter depan banyak yang tanya, tapi ya itu, aku punya 2 ending, sad dan happy. entah nanti bagaimana, ditunggu saja ya! **HinataUchiha69** ahaha... maunya yang instan aja sih, iya nanti Sasu kalo bisa pinjam Toa biar semua orang pada tau SasuHina saling cinta.** AngelzVr**. ditunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya. **Ega Exokpopers** niatnya kan diputusin, tapi Hinatanya ndak mau huhu. **Guest** sedia payung sebelum hujan from: Itachi - **Virgo24** pasti! **LovelyHinata** wah alur bagus tuh, bisa di jadikan salah satu ide cerita disini. dilihat aja chapter berikutnya ya :) masalah lama update karena sekarang lagi sibuk praktik dirumah sakit.. gomen **Ms.X** senang sekali sih gunain kata-kata tegas sampe 2 kali pula :p. haha ya obat itu memang obat kanker hati sih. cuma dipadukan sama pola pikir instanku, seperti contohnya HIV/AIDS itu kan musnah kalau dibakar. tapi itu berarti orang pengidapnya harus meninggal dulu, nah mungkin dimasa depan akan ada laser pembakar virus aids dan tanpa melukai jaringan atau sel secuilpun. mungkin kan? hei hei jangan katakan tua! tapi dewasa. dan yah kurasa kamu lebih dewasa dariku, jadi pantas kan aku memanggil Sensei? sudah terima saja! nah kalo antikoagulan emang salah tulis. itu obatnya buat perangsang memproduksi, bukan obatnya yang menghasilkan antikoagulan. jadi bukan campur. oke masalah tulisan, saya akui kali ini benar-benar parah. gomen ne sensei. **hana**, **mbak orochi-nyan, chubby, aheleza, SHU** ini sudah lanjut. ikuti terus ttebayo! **Guest2.** cikicik heihei... Itachi tidak meninggalkan Hinata. eh mungkin juga sih, tapi nanti ada flashback nya. oke... hehe **onyxian yuke** updatenya sudah berusaha dikilatin. gomen. haha. ia nanti Sasuke cinta mati pasti sama Hinata. **5574** karena tanpa Sakura cerita ini hambar rasanya. haha **Uchiha hanaruhime** lihat saja chap selanjutnya :) **SasuHina** **onyxvender** makasih udah suka. ikutin terus ya... moga saja happy ending :P)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Anything Can Happen -**

**- Ai -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Sasuke POV**

Meskipun kau mencoba berkata tidak, Hinata. Tapi apapun yang terjadi aku yakinkan kau akan selalu berada disisiku, disampingku, menyukaiku, hingga tak ada kata berpisah sedikitpun, dan hanya ada kata bersama.

**Anything Can Happen**

**Chapter 11 Complicated**

Tuuut… tuuutt… click

_'Moshi-moshi.'_ Terdengar suara lemah di seberang telfon. Nampak dari suaranya, adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang malas mengangkat panggilannya. Bagaimana tidak? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 24.00

"Hn. Naruto." Sasuke memijat keningnya. Kini ia sudah berada dikamarnya. Duduk dengan posisi bersila di atas sofa.

_'Teme~~~!' _teriak Naruto yang baru sadar bahwa orang yang menelfon adalah Sasuke, Sahabatnya. _'kau tidak ada kerjaan ya? Ha? Kau pikir ini jam berapa Teme?! Kau tau aku baru pulang dari lembur ku! Dasar!'_ ucapnya bertubi-tubi.

Sementara Sasuke yang di cercai kalimat itu hanya diam, sesaat ia terlihat menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya, lalu tak lama kemudian ia dekatkan lagi. "Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu. Dobe!"

_'Ya-ya-ya. Dan tidak bisakah kau bicara hal sepenting itu lusa? Demi Tuhan Teme! Aku mengantuk.'_ Jawab Naruto sedikit merengek. Dan sesekali ia sempat menguap saat menunggu jawaban Sasuke yang lama.

"Dengarkan aku, Dobe! Kau berkencan dengan Hinata, hah?" nada Sasuke menjadi lebih sinis, membuat Naruto yang tadinya mengantuk jadi melek seutuhnya.

"Hah? Kau bercanda Teme? Aku tidak berkencan dengan Hinata-chan Teme~!" bantah Naruto sambil mencak-mencak di dalam kamarnya.

"Hn. Tapi mengapa kau mengiyakan ajakan Double date itu ha?"

"Hey Hey. Sabar Teme… aku bahkan tidak mengiyakan. Itu semua ulah Anikimu Teme….!" Balas Naruto.

"Hn. Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Waktu Itachi nisan menelfonku. Dia hanya bilang bahwa Hinata akan mengajakku jalan-jalan, double date denganmu dan Sakura-chan besok jam 9, saat aku tanya lebih, Itachi nii bilang, sudah datang saja. Dan langsung di tutup Teme… jadi bukan kencan Teme." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Nampak dari suaranya dia ketakutan mendengar Sasuke menggunakan nada sinis. Berarti ini serius.

"Hn. Jadi begitu. Jadi semua ini ulah baka Aniki. Baik kalau begitu aku tutup."

_'Sas-'_ tut tut tut tut.

Sasuke berbaring dalam diam, ia menerawang mencari alasan mengapa Itachi sangat kekeh menghalangi hubungannya yang akan dibangun dengan Hinata. Apa hubungan Itachi dan Hinata sebelum ini? Apakah ada hubungan diantara mereka selain hubungan kakak dan adik?

Sepanjang malam Sasuke tak bisa tidur memikirkan masalah itu, ditambah pula memikirkan cara putus dengan Sakura. Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti permainan apa yang diberikan kehidupan pada dirinya.

….

Shikamaru berjalan dengan tegap menyusuri tepian jalan sepi. Daun momoji perlahan jatuh didepan pandangannya, namun sebelum jatuh ke tanah ia berhasil menyentuhnya. "Mendokusai. Aku harap dapat menemukan dokter terbaik dan bisa menangani penyakit Hinata." Setelah itu ia melepaskan daun momoji itu hingga terbang terbawa semilir angin.

Shikamaru meneruskan kembali perjalanannya menuju kesebuah bangunan serba putih dan terdapat lambang ular didepan pintu. **'Orochimaru's Lab.'**

Pagi itu suasana di Lab masih nampak sepi, biasanya akan ada 5-7 orang yang lalu lalang pada barisan 4 meja yang diatasnya terdapat banyak alat Laboratorium, misalnya saja mikroskop, tabung reaksi, zat-zat kimia dan berbagai tulang belulang yang suda di formalin.

Orochimaru dan 3 anak buahnya sedang menempati masih-masing meja, tabung reaksi menunjukkan asap tebal, memperlihatkan bahwa cairan zat kimia itu bereaksi. Warna hijau muda dengan gelembung-gelembung berloncatan dengan indah, membuat Orochimaru menyeringai. Ia mengelus manda lalu terkikik. Namun sebelum tawanya sampai menghasilkan 2 nada, alisnya menurun melihat seseorang berambut kuncir nanas datang dengan menyembunyikan kedua tangan dalam celana kain hitamnya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mengacau." Dengus Orochimaru sambil menjauhi meja, berjalan menuju meja tunggal di depan keempat meja panjang tadi.

Sementara Shikamaru berjalan mendekati meja tunggal, duduk didepan meja itu yang memiliki kursi dua didepannya. "Aku bukan ingin mengacau. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Mood keberhasilan ku hilang dalam sekejap jika kau datang." Masih dengan nada datar namun terdapat nada kesal disana.

"Ck. Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Pasien berinisial H.H. apakah tidak ada orang yang bisa menyembuhkannya?"

Alis Orochimaru lagi-lagi bergerak, namun kali ini keatas. "HH? Kanker hati itu?"

Shikamaru tidak membalas, melainkan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau pikir adakah dokter yang mampu menyembuhkannya?"

"Ya!"

"hm…." Mendadak Orochimaru menjadi serius, menatap lekat-lekat manic Shikamaru, lalu menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ada satu orang dokter. Namun itu tidak mungkin, karena dia telah berhenti menjadi dokter."

Shikamaru hanya diam, namun dalam hati ia merasa detak jantungnya untuk sedetik berhenti, lalu dengan cepat berdegup dengan kencang.

"Dia… seorang dokter yang paling hebat diantara dokter hebat. Sayangnya… sekarang dia memutuskan tidak mau bergelut ke dunia kedokteran lagi. Jadi intinya jangan berharap akan kesembuhannya."

"Siapa?"

"Salah satu keluarga Namikaze."

"Namikaze? Siapa itu?"

"Kau tidak tau? Menurut yang aku dengar kau bersahabat dengan pewarisnya?"

Shikamaru terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mengulas balik ingatannya tentang Namikaze, ya dia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana dan siapa?

"Ah. Uzumaki?" Shikamaru berkata dengan nada kaget, namun sedetik kemudian nadanya berubah menjadi santai.

"Hm. Ya. Uzumaki."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Dan siapa namanya?"

"Namanya… Tsunade. Aku tidak tau sekarang dia berada dimana." Ororchimaru mengusap Manda saat menjawabnya.

"Hm. Apakah ada dokter lain selain dirinya?"

"tidak. sudah kukatakan. dia dokter hebat di antara dokter hebat."

"Dan percayalah, dia tidak akan peduli. Dia mempunyai riwayat menyakitkan tentang penyakit Kanker Hati. Dan kasus HH bukan pertama kali terjadi. Tapi dia adalah orang kedua setelah—" Orochimaru menggantung kalimatnya. Dia ragu melanjutkan atau tidak. Matanya menatap Shikamaru dengan seksama.

"Lanjutkan!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Tsunade… memiliki seorang pasien bernama Dan. Dia orang pertama yang memiliki penyakit kanker hati semacam HH. Tsunade dengan segenap jiwa, raga, waktu hidupnya, ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan Dan, segala penelitian tentang penyakit dan obat untuk kanker itu sudah ia lakukan. Namun Dan tetap meninggal. Karena itu dia merasa bersalah dan mengundurkan diri dari kedokteran."

"Kau tau, obat yang kuberikan pada HH. Adalah obat hasil penelitian dari Tsunade, yang aku kembangkan lagi menjadi obat yang mudah dicerna dan cepat memberikan efek untuk pasien. Namun tetap obat itu pengaruhnya hanya beberapa persen dari yang diharapkan."

"jadi menurutmu penyakit itu tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

"bukan berarti tidak bisa disembuhkan. Kudengar kabar bahwa saat itu obat buatan Tsunade belum sempurna. Sedangkan kondisi Dan sudah sangat amat parah. Mungkin jika sekarang Tsunade meneliti lagi tentang obat itu. Sebuah kejaiban akan terjadi."

"Jadi. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"sudah aku katakan. Aku tidak tau keberadaannya. Dia menghilang dan dia seseorang yang sulit untuk ditemui dan diajak komunikasi."

"Apapun yang terjadi aku harus menemukan dia. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya dokter yang masih mungkin mengobati Hinata."

"Jadi… Hinata. Kau sudah tau namanya?"

"Hn. Dia adalah sahabatku." Sontak mata Orochimaru terbelalak.

"Hah. Pantas saja. Dunia benar-benar sempit. Ternyata pasien muridku adalah sahabatmu eh? Haha…"

"tidak ada yang lucu! Aku permisi." Shikamaru langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Sedangkan orochimaru sudah tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi, dia menuding-nuding Shikamaru sambil mengatakan 'tidak tau terimakasih ya!'

….

Jam 9 Konoha Park

Hinata berjalan melewati gerbang Konoha Park setelah membeli tiket. Sial baginya, ia lupa menyuruh Naruto untuk menjeputnya. Jadi terpaksa ia berangkat sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang perjalanan kemari bersama Sakura.

Semakin masuk kedalam suasana semakin ramai, banyak anak kecil lalu lalang bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Membuat Hinata rindu akan kehangatan keluarga, sesekali ia berhenti untuk melihat saat satu keluarga sedang bercanda gurau. Ia lontarkan senyum, ia seperti mengingat keluarganya dulu yang lengkap.

Lalu ia berjalan kearah gerobak ice cream. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli satu ice cream cone sembari menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya.

Selangkah demi selangkah. Ia pun semakin dekat dengan gerobak sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Hinataaaa!" siapa lagi suara ceria yang terdengar kalau bukan Naruto. Hinata langsung berbalik kearah suara tanpa melangkahkan kakinya. Diam ditempat. Sedangkan Naruto sudah berlari kencang kearahnya.

"Hi Hinata…" sapa Naruto lagi saat mereka sudah dekat.

Hinata menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Membalas cengiran Naruto. "N-naruto… kau sudah d-datang?"

"Hehe… eh, kau mau beli ice cream ya Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk gerobak ice cream.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kegerobak ice cram lalu menoleh Naruto dan menganggukkan kepala. "Hm. Kau mau beli juga?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati gerobak lagi.

"Hm. Boleh juga…"

Mereka berdua mendekati gerobak ice cream. Lalu memilih ice cream yang mereka inginkan. Naruto ice cream berperisa jeruk. Sedangkan Hinata strawberry. Setelah mereka mendapatkan ice cream masing-masing. Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk nyaman sembari menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura datang.

Dan disinilah mereka. Sebuah kolam besar ditengah-tengah taman. Mereka duduk ditepian tembok kolam yang sedikit tinggi. Naruto menitipkan Ice cream nya pada Hinata sebelum dia membantu Hinata duduk disana.

Memegang kedua pinggang Hinata lalu menaikkan ke tembok kolam.

"E-eh… N-naruto…" gumam Hinata kaget atas tindakan Naruto. Hinata tidak habis pikir Naruto akan membantunya dengan cara di gendong seperti itu.

"Sudah diamlah." Selesai mendudukkan Hinata. Kedua tangan Naruto berada di kanan kiri Hinata, menatap Hinata dari dekat. Sementara yang ditatap blusing tidak karuan. Kedua tangan yang memegang ice cream bergetar tidak ketara.

"N-naruto… a-apa y-yang kau lihat?" tanya Hinata mengurangi kegugupan dihimpit tubuh Naruto.

"Hihi…" Naruto terkekeh. "Aku ingin melihat wajah yang sudah tidak takut padaku lagi. Kau tau aku sungguh sakit hati saat tau kau takut padaku, Hinata…" ucapnya dengan nada lirih, matanya sayu menatap Hinata.

"Hm. A-aku kan s-sudah menjelaskan b-bahwa a-aku takut pada diriku s-sendiri N-naruto…"

"aku tau, tapi saat itu kan aku tidak tau bahwa kau takut pada dirimu sendiri. Ah sudahlah- eh. Ice creamku meleleh!" pekik Naruto.

Sleeeeepp

Naruto menjilat ice cream cone digenggaman Hinata. Sontak Hinata kaget. Walaupun yang dijilat adalah ice cream bukan dirinya, tapi jelas saja ia semakin blusing diperlakukan seperti itu.

Dan mereka tidak tau ada dua pasang mata yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Sepasang bermata emerald yang kini tangannya menggenggam erat tangan pemilik mata onyx. Mencegah sang onyx mengganggu kemesraan –menurut mereka- kedua insane yang duduk di tepi kolam.

Onyx membulat dan penuh amarah. Sedangkan emerald menatap onyx dari samping penuh kecewa.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke dari jauh. Menghentakkan tangan Sakura dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

Sedangkan dari sisi Naruto. Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia segera memberikan ice cream yang baru saja sedetik yang lalu lepas dari jilatan Naruto, kepada sang pemilik ice cream, dan dengan cepat dia turun dari tembok kolam. Dan Naruto sendiri masih nampak bingung, setelah menerima ice cream ia langsung memegangi Hinata takut sang gadis jatuh saat turun.

Tangan Naruto masih memegang lengan Hinata saat Sasuke mendekat diikuti Sakura. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung memisahkan tangan Naruto dan Hinata, menarik Naruto agar menjauh darinya. Segera setelah itu Sasuke menyeret Naruto menjauh dari kedua gadis yang masih diam tak berkutik.

"Hoy! Sasuke… kau k-kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto di sepanjang perjalanan.

Namun Sasuke tetap menyeretnya menjauhi kedua gadis yang mulai gelisah itu. Keduanya mengerti kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal seperti itu. Sial untuk Naruto yang tidak mengerti apapun malah mendapat kemarahan dari Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di samping toilet (tidak ada tempat sepi lagi selain tempat ini). Disini Sasuke menggeret Naruto hingga berhadapan, serta memberikan tatapan tajam menusuk pada Naruto.

"H-hei Teme. A-apa-apaan tatapanmu i-itu teme?" Naruto gelagapan saat memandang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi 5 cm darinya itu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih kerah Naruto dan mendorongnya keatas. "H-Hoy! T-Teme!"

"Kau kencan dengan Hinata?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada penuh penekanan. Bahkan dia sedikit menggeram.

Tangan Naruto menggapai tangan Sasuke, agar tidak terlalu tertekan. "S-sudah kukatakan! A-aku tidak berkencan dengannya Teme!" bantah Naruto. Ia ingin melawan. Tapi ia masih menunggu, kira-kira apa maksud Sasuke melakukan ini padanya.

"Cih. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Dobe? Kau terlalu dekat dengan Hinata!"

"H-hoy Teme. Wajar saja! Dia kan sahabatku Teme. Aku terlalu senang karena Hinata kini tidak takut lagi padaku Teme! Kau kenapa sih Teme?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dengan cepat ia menekan tangannya lagi. "Kuperingatkan kau! Jangan pernah lagi sedekat itu dengan Hinata! Mengerti?!" lalu dengan cepat ia menghempaskan Naruto. Membuat Naruto sedikit mundur dan terbatuk.

Tangan Naruto memegangi area leher yang mendapat tekanan. Kemudian menatap Sasuke lagi yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat cemburu -sangat- pada Naruto dan Hinata. "Kau kenapa sih Teme? Kenapa kau begitu marah saat aku berdekatan dengan Hinata? Bahkan setelah kuingat-ingat, kau selalu merubah mimic wajahmu saat aku panggil Hinata dengan suffix-chan."

"Hn. Jangan banyak tanya, Kau." Sasuke semakin memandang tajam Naruto. "Jangan pernah lagi berdekatan seperti itu dengan Hinata."

"Khe. Hinata itu SAHABATKU TEME!" Naruto berteriak keras. Sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya _overprotective_ pada hinata. "Sudah kukatakan itu padamu. Tapi kenapa sikapmu seperti cemburu saja padaku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan kelain arah kecuali Naruto. Melihat sikap Sasuke. Naruto sedikit menjadi paham bahwa apa yang dikatakannya tadi mendapat pembenaran dari Sasuke.

4 siku-siku terbentuk di dahi Naruto. Mata Naruto memicing dan dengan cepat mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah marah jika aku dekat dengan Sakura. Kau bahkan diam saja saat kujauhkan Sakura dari dirimu, Teme. Jangan-ja—"

"Ya! Aku mencintai Hinata. Dobe."

"Brengsek kau TEME!"

Bugh

Satu pukulan Naruto daratkan kearah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke bersandar pada tembok toilet. Darah segar mengalir sedikit dari sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Kau! Laki-laki brengsek Teme!" masih dengan nada marah. Namun kali ini Naruto memandang sinis kearah Sasuke.

"Hn." Tangan Sasuke mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Lalu semakin menyamankan dirinya yang bersandar di tembok. "Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan, Dobe."

"Sialan kau!"

Bugh

Lagi. Naruto memukul Sasuke. Dan kali ini pukulan itu tak berhenti, ia akan melanjutkan pukulannya namun Sasuke membalasnya.

Bugh

Naruto langsung jatuh dan Sasuke menimpanya. Bugh. Lagi Sasuke membalas.

Sasuke menekan tubuh Naruto. "Cih. Kau pikir aku akan mendiamkan pukulanmu. HAH?! Aku membiarkanmu memukulku karena aku sadar bahwa aku salah. Karena menyakiti dan tidak bisa men-CINTAI Sakura-chan mu itu, Dobe. Tapi bukannya aku akan diam saja jika kau memukulku lagi!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kau pikir hanya satu pukulan dapat menyembuhkan perasaan Sakura? HAH?"

"Kenapa kau hanya mementingkan perasaan Sakura saja HAH? Apa yang sudah gadis itu berikan padamu?! Cintanya? Cintanya hanya untukku, DObe!"

"Itu masalahnya Teme. Sakura sangat mencintaimu! Tapi kenapa kau menyakitinya?!"

"Brengsek!" Bugh. Sasuke memukul lagi Naruto. "kau yang MENEKANKU!"

Sekali hentak. Naruto berhasil berdiri. Lalu Sasuke yang semula terdorong juga ikut berdiri. Naruto langsung memukul Sasuke. Bugh.

"HENTIKAAAANNNN!" seruan 2 orang gadis yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Membuat mereka berhenti berkelahi. Dengan posisi Sasuke yang berdarah di sudut bibirnya begitupun Naruto. Baju Naruto juga sudah acak-acakan.

Hinata dan Sakura langsung berlari. Sakura langsung mengelus sudut bibir Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata berlari kearah Naruto memegangi tangan Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto dengan Intens. Lagi. Dia marah melihat keadaan itu. Ia hempaskan kepalanya saat lagi-lagi Sakura mengusap lukanya dengan sapu tangannya.

Sedangkan Naruto melihat kearah Hinata dengan sayu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi air matanya hampir menetes. Merasakan penyesalan karena telah memukul sahabat karibnya. Dan Hinata mengerti akan hal itu. Perlahan ia kuatkan genggamannya. Seolah menyiratkan bahwa 'semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah.' Tiba-tiba..

Sreeettt

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata. "Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun!" tegas Hinata sembari tertarik. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja menariknya menjauh.

Sakura menitikkan air mata melihat keadaan itu. Sementara Naruto melihat adegan itu dengan tatapan marah. Segera ia berjalan cepat guna menarik tangan Hinata.

Grep.

Berhasil. Naruto berhasil mencapai tangan Hinata. Dan menyentakkan tangan itu hingga sang tubuh berhasil mendekat kearahnya. "Hinata datang bersamaku. Teme. Dan itu artinya ia pulang denganku."

Sasuke kini sudah menghadap Naruto. Sementara Hinata berada diantara mereka berdua. "Hinata pulang denganku. Jika kau tidak mau melanjutkan perkelahian, Dobe."

"Setidaknya jangan tinggalkan Sakura. TEME!" teriak Naruto. Tidak bisa menerima semua perlakuan Sasuke pada seseorang yang ia cinta. "Kau mengatakan bahwa Sakura mencintaimu. Jadi tolong. Jangan buat dia semakin sedih."

"Dia akan semakin sedih jika aku antarkan pulang. Karena dalam perjalanan bisa saja aku putus secara tidak baik-baik dengannya. Mood ku rusak karenamu, Dobe." Walaupun sepertinya pernyataan itu biasa. Tapi nada Sasuke menunjukkan penekanan yang sangat dalam disana.

Menggeram. Tidak bisa. Sasuke sungguh keras kepala. "Teme!"

"Sudah!" lerai Hinata sambil menghempaskan genggaman tangan keduanya, namun nihil. Keduanya terlalu kuat menggenggam. "Lepaskan, kalian berdua! Aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku membawa mobil!" tegas Hinata.

Tidak ada respon. Malah genggaman Sasuke semakin erat. "Sudah kubilang aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

"Tidak. Aku yang mengantarnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalian berdua! Kalian sungguh…" jeda untuk beberapa saat. Hinata menunduk dalam. Air matanya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. "G-gomen." Lanjutnya.

Mata keduanya terbelalak mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terdengar lirih penuh penyesalan.

"A-aku p-pulang bersama s-sakura-chan saja." Dan setelah itu, seperti kalimat barusan adalah mantra. Keduanya melepaskan genggaman.

"A-aku p-pulang dulu." Hinata hendak melangkah kearah Sakura. Namun sebelum itu, Sasuke langsung menggendongnya di punggung. Bahkan Naruto sampai tercengang dibuatnya.

"S-sas!" pekik Hinata.

"T-teme!" Naruto sempat berteriak. Namun terdiam saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Kubilang aku akan membawa Hinata bersamaku. Kau bawalah Sakura. Bantu aku menjelaskannya!" lalu setelah itu Sasuke pergi dengan menggendong Hinata. Juga dengan pekikan Hinata disepanjang perjalanan.

Sedangkan Naruto.

"Teme! Dasar! Kembali kau teme! Jelaskan sendiri! Jangan merepotkanku! Dasar!" tapi ucapannya sia-sia. Dan sekarang 'PR' nya untuk menjelaskan pada Sakura. Setidaknya ia sedikit mempunyai harapan pada Sakura.

…..

Sasuke menghentikan deru mobilnya saat sampai disebuah restoran kecil bergaya amerika. Matanya sudah nampak sayu. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri masih dengan kepala tertunduk 15 derajat tak berani memandang Sasuke.

"Kita makan siang disini?" tanya Sasuke merubah suasana sunyi diantara mereka.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata tegas tanpa menoleh. "A-aku ingin p-pulang Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

"Hn. Kita makan siang lalu kuantar kau pulang."

"A-aku mau p-pulang Sasuke! S-sekarang!" tegas Hinata sembari melayangkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

Mata itu juga sayu, dengan sedikit bengkak. Hidung Hinata yang putih pucat jadi memerah. Pipi tembamnya bertambah tembam semakin membuatnya seperti anak-anak.

"Jika kukatakan makan ya ma—"

"A-aku a-akan turun disini s-saja k-kalau begitu!" Hinata hendak membuka pintu, namun sekali tangkap, tangan Sasuke sudah menjerat erat lengan Hinata membuat Hinata menengok.

"Oke! Kita pulang!"

"Dan jangan ada yang bicara selama diperjalanan." Tegas Hinata sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Deal."

….

Hari ini hari senin pertama di bulan ini. Shikamaru berjalan di gedung Uzumaki Corp dengan wajah datar. Pikirannya melayang kemanapun yang ia bisa raih untuk mengaitkan satu demi satu informasi yang ia dapatkan selama seminggu lebih berkelana mencari dokter untuk Hinata seorang diri.

Dimulai dari Orochimaru, keluarga Dan yang menurut orochimaru adalah pasien yang membuat Tsunade mengundurkan diri, Kabuto via email, bahkan sampai Kakashi ikut terbawa. Dan semuanya masih belum jelas. Kini satu-satunya yang bisa ia mintai informasi adalah sahabat kuning jabriknya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Ia berhenti sejenak saat sampai di meja sekretaris. Tampak penghuninya sedang berada di dalam kantor atasan, karena sekarang meja itu kosong. Perlahan ia jalankan lagi kakinya mendekat kearah pintu.

Tok tok tok

Dan tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut pink membuka pintu. Dilihatnya dari kelopak mata Shikamaru, mata sang gadis pink terlihat bengkak. Dengan raut sedikit menahan gejolak. Entah marah, tertekan, atau sedih. Perasaan manusia memang tak bisa di logikakan.

Berojigi sebentar, lalu Sakura berjalan kesamping mempersilahkan Shikamaru masuk, setelah masuk, Sakura pun menutup pintu dan kembali ketempat. Shikamaru melihat Naruto yang sedang tertunduk dalam. Akhirnya Shikamaru mengerti apa yang terjadi. Pasti Naruto tengah mengatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Shikamaru duduk perlahan didepan Naruto, melipat kaki dan bersandar di sandaran kursi, sementara Naruto meremas rambut kuningnya.

"Entah aku atau Sasuke yang brengsek!" dengusnya. Lalu menoleh kearah Shikamaru.

"Kau yang egois." Jawab Shikamaru.

Mata Naruto memicing. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Shika?"

"Kau egois pada dirimu sendiri, pada Sasuke, juga pada Sakura."

"Seingatku, aku berusaha membahagiakan mereka. Mengapa aku yang salah?"

"Aku tak akan menjelaskan ini dua kali, aku malas dengan urusan seperti ini. Biar jelas saja. Kau sudah memaksa Sasuke menerima Sakura, tujuannya agar Sakura bahagia, dan menurutmu Sasuke juga akan bahagia nantinya. Dan untuk dirimu sendiri, kau egois karena berpikir kau bahagia jika Sakura bahagia. Kau Egois."

"Ini untuk kebahagiaan bersama. Bukan karena keegoisanku."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjelaskannya satu kali saja. Aku tidak mau mengulang. Intinya kau selalu memikirkan kebahagiaan Sakura secara instan, menggunakan akal pendek dan kepolosanmu." Diam sejenak, sebelum Naruto menanggapi, Shikamaru langsung berkata lagi. "Aku kemari ingin bertanya tentang Tsunade."

Diam, Naruto tecengang._ 'Bagaimana?—'_ innernya.

"Kau tau dimana dia sekarang? Menurut kabar dia adalah salah satu kerabatmu."

Naruto merilekskan wajahnya kembali. "Ya. Dia dari klan Senju, saudara senenek moyang ku dari Namikaze, marga otousanku."

"Dan mengapa kau memakai Uzumaki?" ini adalah pertanyaan yang membuat Shikamaru sulit pecahkan.

"Karena kasan ku yang meminta, kasan ku adalah satu-satunya keluarga asli Uzumaki, dan karena dia wanita jadi sudah jelas marga Uzumaki akan musnah begitu saja. Tapi otousanku memberikan nama Uzumaki padaku karena ini permintaan kasan saat tousan melamarnya, dan tousan menerimanya."

"Hn. Jadi begitu. Dan bagaimana? Kau tau dimana dia sekarang?"

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"jangan banyak tanya. Aku ada urusan penting dengannya."

"Apa?" selidik Naruto.

"Sudah katakan saja, Dobe."

"Hey!" Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya. "hanya Teme yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu, mendokudasai!"

"Sudah… aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu."

Naruto diam sejenak, melihat sikap Shikamaru yang amat sangat serius. "kau sakit Shika?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"Hn. Tidak. Temanku yang sakit."

"Siapa?"

"Ck. Mendokudasai. Katakan saja. Dia sedang merenggang nyawa."

Sontak kedua mata Naruto membelalak, wajahnya menjadi serius. "Kau salah datang padaku Shika. Tsunade bachan sudah tidak mau melayani pasien lagi semenjak tunangannya meninggal."

Alis Shikamaru terangkat sebelah. "Tunangan?"

"Hn. Namanya Dan."

_'Jadi Dan tunangannya? Mengapa aku tidak tau?'_ batin Shikamaru.

"Dia sekarang ada di tengah hutan terlarang Konoha, dan tak ada yang bisa menemukannya. Kau tau 'kan, jika hutan itu penuh misteri dan mistis."

"Aku pasti bisa menemukannya."

"memangnya separah apa dia, Shika?"

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Naruto. "Daripada itu, bagaimana kau dengan Sakura?"

Lagi, wajah Naruto nampak murung lagi. "Hah…" Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, menyandarkan tubuhnya. "kubilang untuk menyudahi hubungannya dengan Sasuke tapi dia bersikeras. Katanya dia sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk 1 tahun ini, mungkin dia bisa menunggu 1 atau 2 tahun lagi. Dia bilang ini karena Hinata sepertinya berusaha keras menyatukan Sasuke dan Sakura."

Mata Shikamaru memicing. "Hinata? Apa hubungannya?"

"Eh- kau tidak tau Shika? Teme sepertinya menyukai Hinata. Ah- bukan sepertinya, tapi Teme benar-benar menyukai Hinata. Kau tau, bahkan aku bertengkar dengannya. Nih lihat memar di wajahku." Kata Naruto menunjukkan memar yang kemarin ia dapatkan.

Shikamaru diam sejenak. "Jadi Sasuke menyukai Hinata? Dan Hinata berusaha mendekatkan Sasuke dan Sakura lagi?" katanya sambil menerawang kedepan. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. _'Jadi, begitu Hinata? Kau sudah menyerah?'_ batin Shikamaru. Lalu ia segera beranjak dan membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

"Eh, kemana Shika? Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto tanpa berdiri.

"Hn. Sudah dulu. Aku akan kembali bekerja. Terimakasih Naruto." Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian berjalan santai keluar ruangan.

…..

Duakkk

"Baka Itachi, aku ingin bicara." Sergah Sasuke saat masuk secara brutal di kantor Uchiha Corp inti milik kakak laki-lakinya.

Itachi yang sedang membolak-balik dokumennya saat itu terperangah melihat adiknya yang tidak ia temui kemarin seharian karena urusan bisnis. Ia juga sudah menerima telfon dari Hinata tentang acaranya dari minggu kemarin yang berlangsung gagal total dan buruk.

Dengan santai Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Dan menutup dokumennya. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja, didepan Itachi.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Hinata, sampai Hinata mempunyai ide seperti itu?!"

"Hey hey, otoutou. Tenanglah. Duduklah dulu." Jawab Itachi dengan tenang, bahkan matanya kembali lagi kearah dokumennya. "mau minum apa? Aku akan menyuruh Shion mengambilkannya."

Sasuke menggeram, jari-jarinya tergenggam diatas meja. "Erg… aku tidak butuh minum! Aku butuh penjelasan darimu!"

Itachi menoleh, menatap mata Sasuke. "Yakin kau sudah siap menerima kenyataan, Sasuke?" tak ada kata otou-tou lagi, kini Itachi berubah menjadi serius.

Sasuke sedikit terhentak, ditunjukkan dengan raut wajahnya yang mendadak berubah serius, lalu sedetik kemudian menjadi lebih santai lagi.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi lebih dari Sasuke, Itachi tersenyum sekilas. "Hinata menolakmu karena dia mencintaiku." Dari sini Sasuke benar-benar dibuat syok, pertahanan tumpuan tangannya melemas, dia berdiri tegap. "Dia mantan pacarku selama di Los Angels, kami berpacaran selama hampir 4 tahun." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Tidak percaya, eh? Tanyakan sendiri pada Hinata, biar dia yang menjelaskan." Setelah itu Itachi langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah berkas. Sementara Sasuke yang syok, berjalan mundur dan secepat kilat meninggalkan ruangan itu, menutup pintu dengan sangat keras.

BLAM

Itachi menoleh sekilas kearah pintu, pandangannya sayu. "Maaf otoutou."

…

Dua hari berlalu sejak peristiwa syok yang dialami Sasuke. Sasuke belum bisa menerima penjelasan dari Hinata. tidak. Ini belum saatnya. Walaupun hari ini mereka menghadiri rapat di Suna. Sasuke belum siap menerima kabar terburuk itu dari Hinata. Mereka mendapat undangan proyek dari Akasuna Corp.

Setelah melakukan presentasi, Hyuga menjadi yang terpilih dengan konsep Mall bergaya klasik. Cocok untuk daerah gurun yang banyak sekali mengandung unsur budaya.

"Selamat bekerja sama nona Hyuga. Kami sangat terpukau dengan ide anda." Ucap Sasori, pimpinan Akasuna Corp.

"I-iya. Terimakasih Akasuna-san."

"Hm, ya. Panggil Sasori saja. Dan saya dengar anda dan Uchiha Corp akan bekerja sama dalam proyek kami, benar?"

"Ah, ya benar."

"Ya. Itu dalah salah satu yang memikat saya untuk bekerjasama dengan anda selain karena ide brilliant anda Hyuga-san." Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu, sudah ada 3 proyek yang ia tangani dengan Uchiha Corp. hal itu juga menjadi ketertarikan bagi perusahaan lain. Dimana bisa dibilang buy 1 get 1.

Sasuke masuk kala kedua orang itu sedang berbincang di tempat rapat. "Maaf saya baru datang, tadi Akimichi-san mengajak saya untuk berbincang sejenak." Ucap Sasuke. Setelah menutup pintu, ia duduk didepan Hinata.

"Oh… tidak apa. Jadi bagaimana, bisa dilanjutkan?"

"Tentu."

"Perusahaan kami akan memberikan kontrak 3 tahun untuk pembangunan mall."

"hanya membangun mall butuh waktu 3 tahun? Kami bisa menyelesaikan pembangunan hanya dengan waktu kurang lebih 3 bulan. Saya rasa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak hanya Mall untuk sekarang, Uchiha-san. Tapi saya akan mempercayakan semua pembangunan di Suna kepada kalian berdua. Ide Hyuga-san adalah klasik, dan ide ini bisa bertahan sampai berabad-abad lamanya karena berhubungan dengan sejarah. Jadi bisa dibilang saya ingin bergabung menjadi relasi tetap uchiha dan Hyuga Corp."

"Hn. Jadi begitu. Bagaimana Hyuga-san?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata hanya diam saja. Gadis itu bukan diam tanpa alasan. Tapi gadis itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Itachi kemarin menelfon dengan nada sayu tentang Sasuke.

"Hyuga-san?" kali ini Sasori yag memanggil karena Hinata melamun.

"E-eh. Ya?" jawab Hinata saat sadar sepenuhnya, dengan nada gugup.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya anda melamun? Atau anda sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Sasori.

"E-eh. G-gomen. Sepertinya s-saya m-memang tidak enak b-badan."

Tampak raut sedih dari Sasori. "jadi bagaimana? Apakah anda bisa melanjutkan ini?"

"Bagaimana jika dibicarakan dengan saya saja. Setelah itu hasilnya akan saya sampaikan pada Hyuga-san? Boleh?" tawar Sasuke, masih dengan tatapan intensnya pada Hinata.

"E-ehm. G-gomen…" Hinata hanya bisa melirihkan kata itu.

Sasori menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Ya, kalau saya tidak apa-apa. Karena penjelasan Hyuga-san sudah sangat lengkap dan saya mengerti, tapi apa jika kontraknya hanya dibicarakan dengan Uchiha-san, akan terdengar etis? Maksud saya… apa Hyuga-san tidak curiga. Hm… maaf, didalam bisnis semua orang musuh kan?"

"Y-ya saya mengerti. T-tapi tidak apa-apa. Bisa anda bicarakan dengan Uchiha-san saja Sasori-san?"

_'Sasori-san?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Ya. Kalau saya tidak masalah, Hyuga-san."

"B-baik. Hm… " Hinata menoleh sekilas kearah Sasuke, lalu menunduk. "Gomen-ne Uchiha-san."

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Kau beristirahatlah."

Setelah itu Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap sayu pundak Hinata hingga hilang terhalang pintu.

"Uchiha-san?"

….

Suasana Hutan terlarang sangat mencekam, hutan ini dihuni berbagai species tumbuhan dengan batang berdiameter raksasa, ditambah dauh yang kecil-kecil namun banyak, belum lagi akar yang menjuntai hingga jauh, dan alga yang lebih besar melekat kebatang pohon besar-besar itu.

Shikamaru duduk di bawah salah satu pohon besar tersebut. Tangannya menekan luka di kakinya yang kini sudah mengucurkan darah akibat tergores duri semak-semak berukuran raksasa.

Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menekannya. Tapi tetap tak membuahkan hasil. Sial baginya karena tidak mempersiapkan untuk keadaan _accident_ seperti ini. Ia kini pasrah hanya bisa menekan luka, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan doanya terkabul saat mendengar suara seorang wanita menyapanya.

"Kau terluka anak muda?"

Sontak Shikamaru menoleh kesamping menemukan seorang wanita berumur sekitar 38 tahunan, rambu panjangnya dikuncir 2 rendah. Wajahnya cantik dan ada tanda diamond di dahinya.

TBC

Terimakasih untuk pembaca setia... huhu saya sangat terharu. . . . .

**_Reviews_**

**_chikako fujiki, _**_terimakasih sudah suka sama Fic ku dan juga semangatnya. ikutin terus! **AngelsVr, **masih rahasia tapi request 6:1 happy end. **EgaExoKpopers, **Itachi tidak mau Sasuke sakit hati nanti... **Yama-Yuri, **karena takut, umurnya kan tunggal menghitung bulan. inget quotes 49 days lebih baik salah paham daripada membuatnya sakit hati / atau mereka yang ditinggal akan lebih menderita jika kita yang meninggalkan membalas banyak cinta untuk mereka. huhu **Uzumaki Nama, **salam kenal juga... uwah, seriusan? berarti Fic ku berhasil dong? hingga buat kamu nangis? wah... aku jadi makin semangat! terus ikutin ya...**AprillianSiska, **bentar lagi seneng nih mungkin 2-3 chap masih sedih dan tegang. atau bahkan mungkin 1 chap lagi yang sedih. ditunggu saja :) **Yuuna Emiko, **iya sip, ditampung. jadi sekarang 7:1 happy ending. :) ** 2, qq **ya... ditunggu aja tiap chapternya ya. **Ms.X, **dasar... padahal aku sudah bilang jangan gunakan kata TUA. eh, in sudah panjang Sensei! :P tuh mereka udah berkelahi. dan pembahasan tentang penyakit itu, nanti deh di pikirin scene yang bagus. :) dan lagi. ini udah diusahain panjang... dan cepet update! kurang apalagi coba? huft... oke masalah typo emang kelemahan, dan akan berusaha di musnahkan. aku terharu dengan salam hangatmu, aku kira akan salam DINGIN. hehe, salam hangat juga :D. **Astiamorichan, **ini udah lanjut. **Guest **siap. akan dihilangkan singkatan namanya. **siiuchild **siippp SasuHina forever **LovelySasuHina **ya... awalnya pengen ngikat mereka dengan itu sih :). tunggu chapternya ya...**Tebak. **Oke... ditunggu aja ya...ini berusaha update kilat **hai. **enggak kok. Sasu ngga akan Gila. aku juga gak tega. hehe... hm... Author kuliah jurusan Keperawatan, semester 5, sekarang lagi di Situbondo buat praktik. :D **Ms.X Menyebalkan! ahahahaha**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Mungkin untuk Chapter depan waktunya sedikit lama... karena kesibukan Ai yang sangat banyak. gomen... tapi diusahakan paling lama dua minggu. dan **Ms X. **jangan mengeluh dengan lamanya update. pembacaku tidak akan lumutan kok, iya kan? masih ada cerita dari author lain. weekk :p_

**Anything Can Happen -**

**- Ai -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Sasuke Pov**

Mendengar Anikiku sendiri mengatakan Hinata menyukainya adalah pukulan tersendiri bagiku. Sulit untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Aku tidak tau aku harus bagaimana? Maka dari itu aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tidak tau apakah aku harus berjuang untuk Hinata lagi, atau aku menyerah.

Jika dihadapkan akan pilihan ini, aku jadi sering memikirkan gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek 12 tahun lalu. Padahal dulu aku memberi nasihat padanya, melarikan diri atau melawan. Bukankah sekarang aku juga ada dipilihan itu? Mundur atau berjuang.

Khe… dimana kau sekarang? Bisakah kau memberikanku pilihan terbaik. Dan apakah pilihan yang aku berikan membuatmu bahagia eh? Indigo?

**Chapter 12 Flash Back**

**Flash back**

Brakkk

"Anak ceroboh!"

Umpat seorang pria berumur pertengahan kepada Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke sedang berbelok dan tidak sengaja menabrak orang dengan rambut panjang, perawakan tegas dan beriris putih itu.

"Gomen." Ucap Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah, dan menggunakan nada dingin.

Mata Hiashi Hyuga memicing. Kue chinnamon rolls yang tadinya akan ia gunakan membujuk Hinata ikut dengannya ke Amerika berjatuhan di tanah hingga tidak mungkin bisa dimakan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatap kue itu juga.

"Akan aku ganti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini adalah kue terakhir. Ergh… dasar Uchiha tidak punya sopan santun." Hiashi mendelik kearah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke jadi menciutkan nyalinya.

_'Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Aku dan keluargaku baru pindah kan…'_

"Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab membujuk putriku untuk ikut pindah ke Amerika bagaimana pun caranya! Mengerti! Awas jika sampai waktu makan malam aku tidak mendengar putriku mau pindah. akan aku hancurkan kediaman uchiha. Mengerti!"

"I-iya. J-jisan." Nyali Sasuke benar-benar menciut. "A-anak J-jisan seperti a-apa?"

"Hn. Dia berambut indigo pendek. Matanya sepertiku tapi bisa berubah lavender! Sudah sana!" setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi. Menghindari pria yang menurutnya galak seperti tousannya. "Khe. Uchiha memang mudah dikerjai. Jadi aku tidak perlu susah payah." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan penuh seringai diwajahnya.

…

Sasuke Uchiha berumur 10 tahun, berjalan-jalan di bawah pohon sakura yang diberada dipinggir parit, benar-benar suasana yang nyaman. Ia menyembunyikan tangannya, terlihat sedang mencari sesosok gadis berambut indigo. sial sekali, disaat seperti ini seharusnya ia masih menikmati kenyamanan yang disuguhkan oleh alam Jepang, apalagi dia baru tiba 18 jam yang lalu.

_'Sial orang itu, aku kan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Chinnamon rolls nya. Dasar.'_ Omelnya tiada henti dalam hatinya.

"Hiks. K-kenapa mereka j-jahat p-pada Hinata kami-sama…. P-padahal Hinata t-tidak p-pernah jahat…." Hinata menekuk lututnya duduk di pinggir parit, terhujani oleh bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang menangis, dan benar saja, di bawah, dekat sungai, terdapat sosok bertubuh mungil berambut indigo membelakanginya. _'Jangan-jangan dia ya…'_ berinisiatif, Sasuke turun dan mendekati Hinata.

"Hiks… kami-sama, H-hinata i-ingin p-punya teman… s-satuuuu s-saja, b-bukannya H-hinata tidak mensyukuri N-naruto Shika Shino dan K-kiba, tapi mereka b-berempat s-sudah k-keterlaluan. H-hinata takut…"

"Aku benci pada anak yang cengeng."

"E-eh…" Hinata menoleh pada sosok yang baru saja mencelanya, seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian biru, dengan rambutnya yang melawan arah gravitasi. Dia terlihat gagah dari bawah, apalagi dengan posenya yang berdiri tegap dengan tangan yang masuk di saku celanan pendek putihnya. _'K-kami sama, cepat sekali mengabulkan permintaan ku.'_

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Hinata, dan menolehnya sekilas. _'Mata itu… jadi benar dia anak yang dimaksud orang itu.'_ Inner Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menangis ha? Aku benci orang yang suka menangis, cengeng!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada sinisnya, lalu menoleh kearah air jernih didepannya.

"A-aku… A-ano, A-aku tidak c-cengeng." Hinata mengusap air matanya, ya memang Hinata tidak cengeng, menangis karena di kerjai pun baru kali ini kok, suer.

"Lalu apa bisa kau jelaskan air dipipimu itu?"

Hinata diam, tidak berani bersuara, kepalanya tertunduk, pipinya memerah.

"Untuk apa kau menangis ha? Kau tau menangis tidak menyelesaikan masalah?"

Hinata tetap diam, lagi pula siapa anak ini. Eh, bukannya dia kiriman Kami-sama untuk menjadi temannya. "A-aku… t-tidak punya teman, a-aku…" gumamnya yang masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu apa dengan menangis kau akan punya teman?" Tanya Sasuke, dan Hinata menggeleng. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"A-aku hanya m-mengungkapkan s-seluruh perasaan ku yang t-tersimpan."

"Kalau itu aku, aku pasti akan mencari cara agar bisa mendapatkan teman, bukannya malah menangis seperti ini. Tidak menghasilkan apapun, sia-sia, lelah." _'Sial, kenapa jadi banyak bicara seperti ini sih, lagi pula mau mulai dari mana coba, dari tadi aku berputar-putar pada kalimat yang tidak jelas.'_

"Hm… l-lalu m-menurutmu a-aku harus apa?"

_'Nah…. Mungkin aku bisa dengan ini.'_ "Aku akan memberikan saran padamu. Ini ku kutip dari Teori Flight or fight milik Waltern Cannon tahun 1927, teori psikologi pertama mengenai reaksi manusia terhadap stress. hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi di saat ada masalah yaitu Fight berusaha melawan masalah tersebut dan mengambil risiko apa pun yang akan dihadapi. atau flight melarikan diri dari masalah tersebut dan menghindari risiko yang akan terjadi."

"…"

"Jadi gadis bodoh." Lanjut Sasuke saat tidak menerima respon apapun dari Hinata. "Kalau kau mampu, dan meyakini kau bisa mendapat teman, kau harus berusaha sekuat tenaga mendapatkan teman, percaya pada diri sendiri bahwa kau mempu berubah, menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak lemah. Tapi… jika kau merasa tidak mampu, kau bisa melarikan diri, pergi jauh dari sini, jauh dari mereka yang menganggapmu tidak bisa berteman, tapi melarikan diri untuk melawan."

"Maksudnya?" dan Hinata sedikit mengerti sekarang.

"Melarikan diri untuk melawan, pergi, cari kehidupan baru, mulai kehidupan baru, belajar membuka lembaran baru, berteman dari awal, membentuk jati diri baru, atau… belajar menjadi orang baru dengan banyak teman, kemudian setelah kau berhasil berubah, tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau sudah manjadi orang baru dan telah mempunyai banyak teman."

Hinata masih mencermati setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir anak laki-laki disampingnya, yang baru ia temui hari ini.

"Perubahan Ekstrime lebih di hargai daripada perubahan secara bertahap, nah caranya kau harus melarikan diri, dan kemudian kembali dengan bentuk baru."_ 'kumohon… berhasillah…'_

"Kabur ya? Pindah dari sini?" kepala Hinata miring kekiri.

_'Manisnya…'_

"Kecuali kau ingin melawan, dan berubah ekstrime dalam 1 hari, mungkin."

"T-tidak m-mungkin aku akan b-berubah secepat i-itu kan… a-aku gadis yang aneh."

_'Ternyata tidak mudah ya…'_

"Tapi, m-mungkin i-ide mu b-benar, melarikan d-diri u-untuk melawan." Dan seringaian Sasuke muncul saat mendengarnya, rencananya berhasil.

"Ya. Kau bisa melarikan diri keluar negeri mungkin?"

Hinata menoleh padanya. "Ya, m-mungkin o-tousan b-benar. A-aku h-harus i-ikut mereka ke A-amerika. H-hey. M-mau kah kau m-menjadi s-sahabat p-pertamaku?"

"Hn. Ya. Tidak ada salahnya." Sasuke berdiri, didikuti oleh pandangan Hinata. "Aku harus pergi. Dah…"

Setelah hari itu, Sasuke dan Hinata tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Karena Hinata pindah ke LA bersama seluruh keluarganya.

end Flash Back

Sasuke POV

Aku menyesal tidak mengetahui siapa namanya. Aku juga tidak pernah mengingat lebih tentangnya. Tapi saat ini entah mengapa aku jadi mengingatnya kembali. Jika ingat gadis indigo itu, mungkin sekarang aku seperti ada di posisinya. Hey bukankah kau sahabat pertamaku? Bantu aku memilih haruskah aku bertahan mendapatkan Hinata, atau aku harus mencoba mencintai Sakura lagi?

Sakura? Bagaimana keadaannya? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Aku hanya mendengar saran Naruto saat itu, begitu banyak gadis yang mengejarku, namun Sakura adalah gadis yang bisa kuterima masuk kekehidupanku walau hanya sebatas teman akrab.

Saat itu aku berpikir mungkin Naruto benar, aku harus memberi Sakura kesempatan. Dlihat dari segi manapaun Sakura memang gadis yang bisa aku terima keberadaannya. Jadi mungkin aku bisa mencintainya kelak.

Hah… aku tidak tau lagi.

….

**Normal Pov**

Shikamaru menjelajah Hutan terlarang di pinggir Konoha. Mencari seseorang yang bernama Tsunade untuk mengobati Hinata. ia sudah melangkah jauh kedalam hutan hingga ia menemukan jajaran semak yang besar seperti memang sengaja di tanam disana.

Ia mencoba melewati semak itu namun sayang ternyata semak itu mempunyai duri. Menyayat kulit kakinya dalam. Membuat darah segar mengalir cepat. Tapi ia tak memusingkannya dan terus melewati semak tersebut hingga ia berhasil keluar.

Berjalan setapak mendekati pohon besar. Ia duduk disana dan mengambil sapu tangan guna menekan lukanya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah. Hingga seseorang menyapanya.

"Kau terluka anak muda?"

Suara itu, adalah suara seorang wanita paruh baya. Penampilannya seksi dan mempunyai lambang diamond di dahinya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lega. Beruntung ada seseorang dihutan ini. Jadi dia bisa meminta bantuan. Tapi sedetik kemudian mata Shikamaru memicing.

"Dr. Tsunade?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa merubah posisinya.

Wajah itu kemudian berubah menjadi wajah penasaran dan penuh tanya. "Kau tau namaku anak muda?"

Shikamaru menyeringai. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, mengesampingkan wajahnya dari Tsunade. "Haah… secepat inikah? Shikamaru, kau benar-benar beruntung." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Tsunade mendekat dan duduk didepannya. Ia melihat luka Shikamaru. "Aku sengaja menanamnya. Terlalu banyak binatang buas disini. Untung saja kau selamat dari binatang-binatang itu." Ucapnya sambil sesekali mengobservasi luka itu.

"Jam-jam pagi seperti ini jarang binatang berkeliaran."

"Ya. Untuk itulah aku berjalan-jalan mencari buah-buahan pada pagi buta seperti ini." Jawab Tsunade. Ia kini mengeluarkan dedaunan dan tempat tumbukan dari kayu. Segera saja ia menumbuk dedaunan itu hingga halus.

"Untuk apa itu? Aku tidak mau mendapat pengobatan yang tidak steril. Kau akan bertanggung jawab jika ini infeksi?"

"mendokudasai. Kau sebut apa aku tadi?"

"Dr. Tsunade?"

Tsunade langsung meletakkan dedaunan yang halus itu di kaki shikamaru. "Tentunya kau tau aku dokter yang hebat." Shikamaru mengangguk. Dan sesekali meringis perih. "Kau bisa berjalan?" lanjut Tsunade. Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ayo. Kerumahku."

….

Setelah perjalanan sekitar 2 km berlalu, Shikamaru dan Tsunade sampai disebuah gubuk besar yang dipenuhi ternak ayam beserta tanaman buah dan sayur disana.

Shikamaru kini duduk dipelataran depan rumah yang masih beratap gubuk tersebut. Sementara Tsunade datang dari dalam rumah membawa 2 gelas kayu dan 1 toples camilan. Ia letakkan didepan Shikamaru yang masih menatap halaman depan yang menyejukkan.

"Rumah ini hebat." Ungkapnya.

"Heh." Tsunade tersenyum sinis, lalu duduk disamping Shikamaru di pisahkan oleh minuman dan toples camilan. "Aku membangun wilayah ini cukup lama."

Shikamaru menoleh. "kau tidak takut akan berurusan dengan polisi hutan?"

"Ini Hutan terlarang, hutan mistis, hutan yang belum berubah dari beribu tahun yang lalu. Kau pikir kenapa Konoha berubah tapi hutan ini tetap dibiarkan seperti ini? Mengapa tidak ada investor yang membangun perusahaan atau bahkan villa?" Tsunade menerawang. "Hutan ini tentu terlindungi makhluk yang tidak kasat mata."

"Tapi kau tidak. Kau bisa merubahnya."

"Karena aku tidak mempunyai niat merubah hutan ini." Tsunade menoleh. "Aku ingin tinggal disini."

"Aa…" Shikamaru mengangguk. Lalu mengambil minuman yang disuguhkan Tsunade dan menenggaknya hingga habis.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini anak muda? Tentu mengingat dirimu yang mengetahui siapa aku, pasti kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Benar." Shikamaru meletakkan gelasnya. "Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi dokter untuk sahabatku."

"Aku bukan dokter lagi, kalau kau belum tau."

"Aku tau. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk kesini mencarimu."

"Berarti kau sangat mengharapkan aku untuk membantumu dan tidak ada dokter lain lagi?" Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tapi sayang sekali anak muda, aku tidak ada niatan bagaimanapun usahamu merayuku."

"Hanya kau dokter. aku hanya mau kau yang menangani sahabatku. Kau ingat Dan?"

Mata Tsunade membulat. Sudah sekitar belasan tahun Tsunade tidak mendengar nama itu. Nama yang ia coba kubur dalam, namun tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Nama yang membuatnya berakhir meninggalkan kehidupan dunia dan memilih menyendiri di hutan ini. Nama yang tanpa nama itu dia tidak akan menghembuskan napas dengan normal.

"Tutup mulutmu anak muda. Jangan coba gunakan nama itu untuk merayuku." Sergah Tsunade cepat dengan napas memburu.

"Sahabatku dan Dan mempunyai jenis penyakit yang sama." Lagi. Mata Tsunade membulat. "Dan ku harap kau mau meneruskan penelitianmu tentang obat untuk penyakit itu."

"Tidak akan." Tsunade menekan kata-katanya. "Sudah kubilang aku berhenti jadi dokter."

"Kau mau ada seseorang yang menderita lagi seperti Dan?"

Deg.

"Aku bukan dokter."

"Kau mau ada seseorang yang bernasib sama dengan Dan?"

Deg.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Kau mau dia meninggal seperti Dan?"

Deg.

"…"

"Kau dokter. seharusnya itu tugasmu." Wajah Shikamaru menjadi sedikit sayu. Ia menatap langit didepannya. "Dia adalah sahabatku. Dia orang yang baik, sangat baik. Polos, dan selalu mementingkan perasaan orang lain."

_'Dan…'_

"Walaupun, yah… dia orang ternaif yang pernah aku temui. Aku ingin mengusahakan yang terbaik untuknya sebelum dia meninggal."

Deg.

"Ku mohon." Shikamaru menoleh ke Tsunade yang masih diam memandangi kakinya. "Ikutlah denganku."

"Dasar, keras kepala." Dengus Tsunade.

"Khe." Shikamaru tersenyum sepintas. "Kau juga. Tapi terimakasih."

"Aku belum menyanggupinya."

"Dia juga sahabat dari keponakanmu. Naruto Uzumaki."

….

**Sasuke Pov**

Aku masih diam di ruanganku, mencoba memikirkan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan pada Hinata. Sakura, sejak kejadian di Konoha Park, ia tidak pernah menghubungiku, pun aku tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk menghubunginya. Pengecut, eh? Biar kan orang berkata apa. Ya, aku takut, dia tidak terima saat aku memutuskannya, ya aku takut, jika keputusanku putus dengan Sakura adalah salah setelah aku tau siapa yang dicintai Hinata.

Aku tau aku belum bertanya pada Hinata tentang kebenaran ucapan Itachi. Tapi aku rasa mungkin itu benar. Melihat kebelakang kedekatan Hinata dengan Itachi. Tapi aku memikirkan Konan. Itachi tidak mungkin membalas cinta Hinata. Jika memikirkan itu aku sakit hati, entah mengapa.

Aku harus memutuskan sekarang juga. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak aku meminta penjelasan dari Itachi. Aku juga belum bertemu Hinata dan itu membuatku tersiksa. Aku harus meluruskan semuanya. Semuanya.

Dengan tegas ku hentakkan tubuhku agar berdiri. Ku ambil kunci mobil dan berlalu dari ruanganku. Ku batalkan semua rapat hari ini. Tak peduli Yugao yang berteriak padaku bahwa rapat ini penting. Sepenting itukah hingga aku tidak bisa focus pada kelangsungan hidupku? Lebay? Biarlah.

….

**Hinata Pov**

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak aku bertemu Sasuke-kun di Suna. Aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Kami-sama, aku merindukannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mencegah aku untuk menemuinya. Pernah berniat menggunakan alasan mengetahui hasil rapat yang tidak aku ikuti bersama Akasuna-san, untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi sesuatu mencegahku lagi.

Aku sempat berpikir keras. Apakah Sasuke kembali lagi bersama Sakura? Oh Kami-sama aku menjadi orang jahat dengan mengharap hubungannya dengan Sakura-chan sudah putus setelah kejadian di Konoha Park yang menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke mencintaiku.

Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nisan, Kami-sama. Aku ingin mencintai Sasuke-kun, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, menyakiti siapapun. Mendengar Itachi nisan yang mengatakan jika aku pernah mempunyai hubungan dengannya pada Sasuke-kun membuatku takut. Akankah Sasuke akan melepaskanku? Kami-sama… bukankah itu yang aku inginkan? Aku, dalam hati aku tidak ingin Sasuke melepaskanku Kami-sama.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Lamunanku buyar saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruanganku. Bolehkah aku berharap jika itu adalah Sasuke-kun? Aku menutup mata sambil berucap.

"Masuk." Dengan lirih, masih setia menutup mata.

Deg.

Aroma itu, mint. Aroma seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan kedatangannya. Aku membuka mataku kala suara indah sepatunya terdengar nyaring dan penuh penekanan ditelingaku.

Aku melihatnya, seseorang bermata onyx, rambutnya yang setia melawan gravitasi, dan tinggi badannya yang tegap. Aku sejenak tak bernapas. Ini seperti mimpi. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Mataku berair dan tanpa sadar air mata sudah menetes. Aku merindukannya. Sungguh.

**Sasuke Pov**

Ku langkahkan kakiku mantap kearahnya yang masih menutup mata dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi. Kenapa dia seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang menyulitkannya? Pekerjaankah? Tapi bukannya pekerjaannya adalah pekerjaanku juga? Apa yang tidak ku ketahui?

Tapi pikiran itu musnah saat dia melihatku, tatapannya kaget. Mungkinkah dia sedang memikirkanku? Dan sedetik kemudian aku melihatnya berkaca-kaca, mata itu membendung air mata dan menetes dengan pelan.

Aku terdiam, langkahku berhenti beberapa langkah dari mejanya. Kenapa dia menangis?

Panic. Aku langsung menuju kearahnya. Ku putar kursi putar itu menuju kearah ku. Aku berjongkok dan menatapnya dengan intens. "Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata?" tanyaku dengan nada kepanikan yang sangat tinggi.

Hinata menggeleng dan membuatku kebingungan. Air mata itu terus melesak dari mata lavendernya. Ku usap pipinya dan kurangkum. "Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku." Wajahnya pucat dan ini tidak baik.

"G-gomen." Kata itu terucap. Aku benci dengannya yang suka sekali berkata maaf dengan nada lirih seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" aku berdiri, sedikit membungkuk guna menghapus air matanya. "Sekarang tenanglah. Aku disini. Katakan semua yang ada didalam hatimu, pikiranmu, katakan semuanya, jangan dipendam sendiri."

"S-sasuke." Lirihnya. Kini ia berdiri, memandangku yang lebih tinggi darinya. "A-aku. I-itachi-ni…"

Sejenak hatiku seraya mencelos karena nama itu. Apa ini? Dia ingin mengatakan hubungannya dengan Itachi, atau perasaannya pada Itachi?

Aku mundur satu langkah dan menatapnya lebih tajam. "Aku sudah tau. Kau, apakah benar kau mencintai Anikiku?" Hinata diam seribu bahasa. Aku tidak tau, tapi matanya menunjukan bahwa dia enggan menjawabnya. Sepertinya dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kau pernah berpacaran dengannya kan? Benar?" sekarang dia membalasnya dengan mengangguk, setetes air mata berlinang.

"A-aku. D-dulu. I-Itachi nii adalah n-nafasku."

Deg.

Sungguh, aku tidak mau mendengarnya. A-aku seperti sudah kalah telak dengan perasaan itu. Sadarkah kau Hinata. Perasaan mu itu sia-sia. Itachi sudah memiliki Konan. Setidaknya kau harus membuka perasaan untuk seseorang, dan itu aku.

"Tidak. Itu tidak boleh Hinata. Itachi sudah memiliki Konan nesan!" bentakku padanya.

Mata Hinata menatapku intens. "Tidak apa-apa, Itachi ni masih sayang padaku saja sudah cukup." Jawabnya dengan lancar.

Aku menggenggam kedua bahunya dengan erat. "Lupakan dia dan beralih padaku!"

"kau tidak mengerti Sasuke!" dia berteriak padaku. Tapi peganganku tidak terlepas.

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti? Aku berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu. Jika Itachi adalah napasmu, kau adalah napasku Hinata!"

Hinata mundur satu langkah.

**Normal Pov**

_'Jika aku adalah napasmu, berarti aku harus benar-benar menjauh darimu Sasuke. Saat aku tidak ada berarti napasmu juga akan menghilang.'_

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Hinata mundur lagi, ia semakin mengeratkan pegangan bahunya. "I-itachi nii, s-selama 5 tahun, ia selalu ada untukku. I-ia mengenalkanku p-pada seluruh s-sahabat a-akatsuki, m-mengnalkan ku a-arti p-persahabatan sejati, m-membuatku banyak m-memiliki teman, m-memberikanku cinta l-lawan jenis pertama kali."

**Flash back**

Itachi berumur 20 tahun saat itu, saat ia pindah ke LA, ia kuliah di universitas paling ternama disana bersama Neji, sang musuh bebuyutan.

"Kau intens sekali melihatnya, kau mengenalnya?" ucap Kisame, seseorang yang mempunyai wajah seperti ikan hiu.

"hn. Dia adalah rival abadiku dulu saat berumur 8 tahun." Ucap Itachi.

"Benarkah? Haha… kudengar dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Bahkan adik sepupunya tidak bisa berteman dengan siapapun jika bersamanya."

"Adik sepupu?" setahu Itachi, Neji tidak punya kerabat yang tinggal bersama dengannya.

"Ya. Dia sangat overprotective pada adiknya. Namanya Hyuga Hinata, gadis manis yang masih berumur 15 tahun."

"Oh ya?" mata Itachi memicing dan tersenyum. "Aku akan membuat Neji kesal."

"H-hey… jangan katakan kau akan mendekati gadis Hyuga itu, un?" Deidara bersuara.

"Hn. Kita lihat saja. Ini akan menyenangkan."

"Terserahkau lah… aku pergi." Pein diikuti Akatsuki lain kemudian memasuki kelas kuliah.

Skip time

Hinata berjalan kekampus kakak sepupunya, ia terbiasa menunggunya didepan gerbang kampus bersama satpam. Kebetulan Sekolahnya berdekatan dengan kampus.

"Un. Lihat. Itu Hinata Hyuga kan?"

"Benar."

Itachi menyeringai, dan melangkah mendekat. "Lihat aksiku kawan-kawan. Pastikan Neji tidak melihatnya." Perintah Itachi pada Hidan yang berada disampingnya.

"Demi Janshin-sama. Jangan kau permainkan gadis yang polos Itachi, kau akan kuwalat nantinya."

"Berisik, un. Cepatlah, hadang Neji."

Sementara Hidan menghadang Neji, Itachi sudah mendekati Hinata yang masih duduk di bangku didepan gerbang.

"Hai." Sapa Itachi yang langsung duduk disamping Hinata.

Blush…

Hinata menunduk, malu, memainkan kedua jarinya didepan dada._ 'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia.'_

"Boleh, 'kan?" tanya Itachi, bermaksud meminta ijin duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, ia ingat sahabat pertamanya. _'Mata orang ini sama dengan mata sahabatku, rambut orang ini mungkin panjang tapi sungguh rambut itu mengingatkanku padanya.'_

"Kau adik neji ya?"

"E-eh?" Hinata menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku juga teman Neji, bolehkan kita berkenalan?" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya. "Itachi."

"A-ano…" Hinata melihat kearah gerbang, mencari sosok Neji, yang seharusnya sudah keluar, lagi pula ia takut akan dimarahi Neji jika kedapatan sedang duduk bersama laki-laki.

"Tenang saja. Neji tidak akan marah kok."

Hinata menoleh ke Itachi lagi, menetapkan hati._ 'kenapa tidak? Dengan begini aku akan mendapat teman kan?'_ dengan keraguan yang menyelimuti hatinya, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, menerima jabatan tangan Itachi. "H-hinata.."

"Hinata-chan cantik." Kata Itachi sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Membuat Hinata blushing akut karenanya, Hinata tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki sebelum ini kecuali Neji.

"A-arigato Ita-ni." Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Wah…" Itachi terkesiap melihat senyum Hinata. "Kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum Hinata-chan." Membuat Hinata tambah blushing dan melepaskan tangan Itach guna menautkan jari telunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk lainnya didepan dada. "Mau berkenalan dengan teman-temanku? Kudengar kau tidak punya teman."

"E-eh…" '_tidak punya teman?'_

"Ayo!"

Sejak saat itu Itachi dekat dengan Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan Neji, niat Itachi adalah membuat Hinata mempunyai banyak teman tanpa sepengetahuan Neji.

"ingat Hinata. Neji itu sister complex, jadi jangan beritau Neji jika kau berteman dengan seluruh sahabatku, atau temanmu di club lainnya. Oke?" dan Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju.

Hinata berhasil memiliki teman banyak berkat Itachi. Itachi adalah seorang yang mengalihkan kesedihannya dari kematian orang tuanya, pun yang memberi sahabat padanya. Kini sahabatnya bukan hanya 1 tapi berpuluh-puluh teman Itachi adalah sahabatnya. Hingga suatu saat Itachi benar-benar menjalankan rencananya.

"Hinata… aku suka padamu. Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?"

Sungguh saat itu Hinata tidak tau ia mencintai Itachi apa tidak, tapi yang ia tahu Itachi adalah napasnya, tanpa Itachi ia tidak bisa memiliki kehidupan yang berwana, ia pasti akan tetap bersedih karena kehilangan orang tuanya diumur 15 tahun, Itachi membantu bergabung dengan club memasak di sekolah SMA nya, berkebun di grup komunitas, dan mengenal anggota akatsuki yang menurutnya adalah senpai yang menyenangkan.

Tanpa ragu Hinata menyetujuinya, merekapaun menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Suatu hari, Neji dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Itachi, ia mengatakan bahwa Hinata dan dirinya sudah berpacaran. Wajah Neji marah besar dan membuat Itachi senang. Rencanya berhasil.

Itachi tidak sungkan kerumah Neji dan mengajak Hinata pergi, menunjukkan begitu banyak teman yang Hinata punya dibelakang Neji, sungguh Neji serasa ingin membunuh Itachi saat itu, tapi saat ia melihat Hinata yang senang, Neji hanya bisa menggeram pasrah pada Itachi, ia merasa kalah telak.

"Awas kalau kau menyakiti Hinataku!"

…

"Itachi, Hinata… dia mengidap penyakit kanker."

Kata-kata Neji menjadi bogem mentah untuk Itachi, dengan gusar Itachi berlari di lorong rumah sakit dan menemui Hinata yang berbaring lemah di kamar rawat inap.

"Kau pasti kuat Hinata. Jalani kemo dan aku akan ada selalu untukmu, seluruh teman-teman akatsuki juga."

Tiap hari Hinata selalu dikunjungi akatsuki. Bergurau bersama, Neji semakin dekat juga dengan akatsuki yang menurutnya geng kurang kerjaan. Hingga Neji juga menjadi sahabat mereka.

Tak ada kata sedih bagi Hinata saat mereka berkumpul bersama, dengan Neji dan Hanabi yang selalu menemani, akatsuki yang mewarnai hidupnya dengan tawa, dan Itachi yang sangat mencintainya, memberinya kasih sayang.

Namun suatu hari Itachi datang dengan tatapan sedih. Sudah lima tahun tepatnya ia di LA, ia harus kembali ke Konoha dan menggantikan sang tousan diperusahaan Uchiha. Dengan berat hati ia harus meninggalkan Hinata, dan seluruh kehidupan di LA.

"Hinata… kau tau kan aku sangat menyayangimu." Hinata mengangguk sambil bergelimang air mata.

"A-aku menyayangi Itachi-ni."

"A-aku… tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana Hinata, Tousan ku menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Konoha."

"Fugaku J-jisan sudah memikirkan yang t-terbaik u-untuk Itachi-ni, a-aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu, Hinata." Itachi menggenggam tangan Hinata erat.

"Ita-ni.. walaupun kita harus berpisah. Tapi ingatlah. Ita-ni adalah napasku. Kita masih bisa mengirim e-mail."

Itachi memeluk erat Hinata untuk terakhir kali. perlahan ia mencium bibir Hinata untuk pertama dan terakhir kali, ciuman yang hangat dan dalam, saling brtaut dan menghabiskan seluruh pasokan oksigen mereka. Entah ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Hinata atau tidak. Tapi air mata Hinata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, pun demikian dengan Itachi.

Entah jadi apa Hinata tanpa Itachi setelah ini. Terimakasih pada Itachi, karena sebelum pergi, Itachi sudah memberikan sesuatu yang berharga bagi Hinata, Sahabat dan cinta.

**End flash back**

Sasuke berdiri sejauh 2 langkah dari Hinata, Hinata bersandar di meja kerjanya menatap Sasuke. "Itachi nii adalah segalanya bagiku. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya." Tentu saja Hinata bercerita berbeda tentang rasa 'suka itachi' yang diganti rasa 'sangat mencintai Itachi'

Sasuke menunduk dalam diam. Lalu dia melihat Hinata dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Jadi aku sudah kalah? Tidak ada kesempatan untukku Hinata?"

Hinata tidak membalas. Hanya melihat tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke. "Dengan cara apapun tidak akan mungkin menggantikan Itachi kan? Baik." Sasuke berjalan mundur kebelakang. "Mungkin sampai sini, bahkan aku belum menggunakan cara apapun terhadapmu."

_'Salah. Tanpa cara apapun darimu, Sasuke-kun. Hatiku sudah tertambat untukmu. Jangan mengalah!'_

"Aku… sudah cukup sampai disini kan?" Sasuke membalik tubuhnya. Lalu berjalan menjauh.

_'Sampai disini sajakah?'_ batin mereka berdua.

"Selamat tinggal Hinata." Sasuke membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan cepat. Bersandar pada pintu dan meneteskan air matanya. "Sial kau Itachi."

Didalam, Hinata merosot jatuh, membenamkan kepalanya dilutut dan menagis tersedu. "S-sasuke…. S-sasuke…. Jangan pergi. Ku mohon. Kembalilah. Kembali…. A-aku mencintaimu… jangan mengalah te-terhadapku… hiks hiks."

Sasuke sudah berjalan kearah lift. Pikirannya kacau. Sungguh.

"Sasuke… a-aku… mencintaimu s-sungguh…" Hinata berdiri dan menatap pintu yang menelan Sasuke. "K-kami s-sama… aku tidak bisa m-melepaskan S-sasuke. G-gomen Itachi nii…"

Krekk

Satu langkah Hinata merubah hidupnya. Setelah langkah kedua ia segera mengganti langkah itu menjadi berlari, berlari sekuat tenaga, mengejar cintanya. _'S-sasuke… t-tunggu….!'_

….

Sasuke berjalan kearena parkir. Sebelum mencapai daun pintu mobil, Sasuke berhenti, menghela napas. Membenarkan tingkahnya.

"heh. Lucu. Ini cinta pertamaku. Pertama kali aku merasakan cinta, pertama kali juga aku harus patah hati. Kami-sama… adil sekali kau padaku."

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. menoleh kebelakang. "Hinata… aku akan tetap mempertahankan mu bagaimana pun caranya. Meski aku berkata melepasmu, tapi jangan harap kau akan kulepas. Ingat perjanjian kerja sama? Aku akan menjeratmu dengan itu, semakin kau terjerat akan kupastikan hatimu juga akan terjerat padaku. Kejam? Yah… itu adalah caraku." Setelah itu Sasuke segera berjalan, memutari mobilnya, menuju ke pintu pengemudi. Tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu, seseorang datang dengan tergesa.

Brukkk

Sasuke mematung, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan terisak. "B-bodoh!"

"H-hinata…"

"K-kau bodoh U-uchiha S-sasuke… kenapa k-kau begitu m-mudah m-melepaskanku! K-kau tidak menyukaiku?!" teriak Hinata dibalik punggung Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Ia berusaha menetralisir keadaan saat ini. Sementara Hinata mematung.

_'Tidak? Secepat itukah? Apakah aku terlalu jahat pada Sasuke?'_

Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata, lalu menariknya menjauh, ia membalik tubuhnya, melihat tatapan Hinata yang nampak sayu penuh kekecewaan. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu Hinata Hyuga."

Tatapan itu, yang semula sayu menjadi berbinar. "S-sasuke…"

"kau yang bodoh, aku tidak mungkin melepaskanmu!"

Grepp

Sasuke memeluk erat Hinata, seerat-eratnya. Sasuke berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Hinata seumur hidupnya, meskipun lawannya adalah kematian, Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan Hinata, seumur hidupnya.

**TBC**

**reviews...**

**Yuna Emiko, Seo haeri, Medorikawa Izuma, Lovely Sasuhina, hana, Kicha, Astia **tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya... **Cahya Uchiha **Siap, itu daun yang benar... **Ticus **asti typo nya akan dikurangi, itu memang kelemahan saya, huhu, tentang Hutan terlarang, menurutku bagusnya seperti itu, Konoha memang kota tapi kota yang punya hutan terlarang masih bisa masuk akal, seperti di cerita film horror, hehe. ya semua pendapat beda-beda sih, soalnya kalau desa terpencil sepertinya masih mudah dicari semua orang. oke jadi 7:2. **Uzumaki Nama **terimakasih support nya. ikuti terus ya.. **Ms X. **dasar cerewet! e... kamu juga petugas kesehatan ya? apa? dokter kah? ya memang sih, tapi kan pendonornya harus mati, oh no! Hinata tidak mungkin mau tuh... hi... aku akan berusaha lagi memperbaikinya. maka dari itu kau harus terus ngasih komentar oke! kemarin panggil Tua sekarang bachan? aku tidak setua itu, ingat umurku masih 21 tahun! baru kepala 2. dasar. itu namanya salam panas. **Guest **oh ya? semester berapa? ikutin terus kelanjutannya ya... aku butuh semangat darimu!


	13. Chapter 13

**Anything Can Happen -**

**- Ai -**

**- 2014 -**

**- Mashashi Kishimoto, Naruto-**

**- Pairing : Sasuke U. Hinata H. -**

**- Rate : T -**

**- Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Sasuke POV**

Bahagia tapi juga kesal. Hinata Hyuga adalah nama yang harus ku jauhi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Kenapa? Karena aku sangat mencintainya. Hingga membuat aku menderita, jasmani dan rohani.

Hey… aku hanya bercanda. Walaupun dia membuatku menderita, hingga kehidupan reinkarnasi ke 7 pun aku akan rela menukarkan kehidupan bahagia ku demi mengejarnya. Karena aku sangat mencintai gadis yang baru kemarin membuat hatiku aman sekaligus tidak aman.

Bingung? Aku pun dibuatnya bingung. Hinata gadis yang sangat sulit ditebak, dan sulit dimengerti. Hinata kecilku itu sangat unik.

**Chapter 13 The Truth**

**Normal POV**

**Flash Back**

Masih berpelukan dengan erat di samping mobil, mereka tidak sadar sedang berada dimana. Dilihat sekeliling memang benar itu adalah tempat parkir bawah tanah yang sepi. Tapi sadarkah mereka bahwa ini hari senin. Hari dimana semua orang baru mulai bekerja selepas masa liburan 1 hari mereka. Jadi bisa dipastikan hari ini hari sibuk.

_'__Sssttt.. bukannya itu direktur Hyuga dan Uchiha Corp?'_

_'__Mereka pasti ada hubungan.'_

_'__wah… jadi itu sebabnya mereka bisa bekerja sama ya?'_

_'__Mereka romantis ya?'_

See? Sekarang mereka menjadi tontonan. Tempat itu tidak benar-benar sepi. Setidaknya ada 10 orang yang merasa tidak punya kerjaan, berdiri melihat Hinata dan Sasuke sedang berpelukan sangat erat._ 'Oh masa remaja….'_

"S-sasuke… Le-lepas." Hinata mengerang dalam pelukan. Tentunya ia mendengar kasak kusuk orang di sekeliling area, walaupun tempat mereka sangat jauh.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, membuat jantung Hinata yang tadinya berdegup bak mengendarai mobil balap, seketika berhenti berdetak, lalu sedetik kemudian detak jantungnya kembali normal walaupun wajahnya masih memerah.

"S-sasuke… k-kita dilihat b-banyak k-karyawan."

"Hn. Kau malu? Mengajarkan sikap yang tidak baik pada karyawanmu?"

"U-uh?" Kepala Hinata yang masih menyelinap di antara bahu dan leher Sasuke, bergerak miring demi melihat wajah Sasuke, tapi jelas itu tidak berhasil. Yang ada malah…

"Kau mencoba menggodaku dengan mencium tengkukku, Hinata?"

Seketika mata Hinata membulat. Bahaya!

Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke, mencoba menyelinap di dada Sasuke dan mendorongnya pelan. "A-aku t-tidak semesum i-itu!" dengus Hinata setelah keluar dari pelukan Sasuke sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke masih memegang bahu Hinata, menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang baru saja menjadi miliknya, lalu tersenyum sepintas, membuat Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sembari menunjukkan pipinya yang memerah akibat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke saat tersenyum.

"Aku tampan kan?" tanya Sasuke yang ditatap sedemikian itu oleh Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "K-kau sangat t-tampan." Jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya 15 derajat.

"Hinata… aku benci kalau kau mengalihkan irismu padaku!"

Seketika Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap lekat manik Sasuke. Hm. Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu, pun dengan Sasuke.

"Aku merasa aku pernah melihat mata itu." Ucap mereka berbarengan. Membuat keduanya menaikkan sebelah alis. _'kebetulan sekali…'_

"Apa dulu rambutmu pendek Hinata?"

"A-apakah d-dulu S-sasuke-kun pernah memberi pilihan F-Fight or F-Flight?"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. "K-Kau!" keduanya bereaksi sama. Kaget dengan rencana hidup Kami-sama. Kenapa sangat kebetulan sekali.

"J-jadi S-sasuke-kun adalah S-sahabat p-pertamaku?"

"K-kau! Gadis yang cengeng itu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak pas time nya. Sasuke sangat kaget.

Hinata yang mendapat julukan cengeng dari Sasuke hanya merengut. _'Tega sekali… baru juga bertemu setelah sekian lama ingin Hinata temui, tapi malah di bilang cengeng.'_

Sasuke melihat reaksi Hinata pun tergelitik. Dia baru menyadari ucapannya salah. Ia pun tersenyum singkat membuat Hinata kembali merona. Dengan satu tarikan ia menghempaskan Hinata kedalam dekapannya lagi.

"Hah… Aku mencintaimu." Dengusnya pelan sambil mengusap rambut Hinata.

Hinata yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah. Degup jantungnya melebihi 120 kali permenit. Untung saja tidak meledak. Pun Hinata tidak pingsan. Syukurlah, kalau tidak..

"Kalau kau pingsan, kau akan berakhir di tempat tidurku."

Vulgar!

"MESUM!" Hinata mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh Sasuke.

"Hihi." Sasuke terkekeh. "Ternyata itu kau Hinata…"

Hinata tersenyum lembut, tubuhnya masih didalam kungkungan Sasuke tapi terpisah sejarak 2 cm. "Uhm, ternyata orang itu Sasuke-kun. Pantas saja aku sangat menyukai Itachi-nii."

Bagai genderang perang. Hinata kali ini tidak melihat sikon, sama seperti Sasuke tadi. "Sekali kau menyebut baka Itachi, awas!"

Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum penuh arti._ 'Cemburuan…'_

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. gadisnya ini sangat manis… "Hinata…" Sasuke memeluknya dengan lembut, dan dibalas oleh Hinata sembari menggumamkan kata tak jelas. "Terimakasih."

"S-sasuke-kun tidak perlu berterima kasih. Karena aku juga sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun."

Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. "Setelah ini kita hadapi bersama, Sakura, Itachi dan yang lainnya."

Deg.

Benar! Hinata lupa. Hinata lupa pada meraka.

Sontak Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Sasuke kaget dan menatap tajam Hinata. "kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan sayu. "S-sasuke… hm… b-bisakah k-kita tidak m-mengatakannya pada I-itachi ni?"

_'Apa? Kenapa?'_ "Kenapa? Kau takut Itachi menjauh darimu eh? Dia kan napasmu. Bukan aku!" Sasuke cemburu. Dan itu membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

_'Andai kau tau aku sakit, kau pasti akan mengerti.'_

"Sasuke…" perlahan Hinata memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke memendam kepalanya di leher Hinata dan sesekali mengecupnya.

"Ku mohon… jangan digantung lagi." ucap Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya.

Hinata mengerang lalu menggeleng. "I-ini tidak seperti kelihatannya. B-bagaimana jika kita B-backstreet?"

Langsung saja Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Hinata. "Apa? Tidak. Tentu saja Tidak!" jawab Sasuke dengan mata berapi-api.

"Ku mohon…" Hinata menampilkan wajah memohon, sangat penuh dengan wajah kasihan.

"Alasannya?!" oke, Sasuke memang orang yang tidak akan pernah tahan melawan Hinatanya.

"E-eh?" Hinata bingung. Apa alasan yang bagus? Masa iya, ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa dirinya sakit, maka dari itu Itachi melarang Hinata berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau masih mengharap Itachi, dan aku sebagai cadangan?!" gram Sasuke, menyadari kemungkinan bsar jawabannya benar.

"Astaga Sasuke! B-bukan seperti itu. Ini m-murni u-untuk hubungan k-kita." Hinata berusaha menarik kepercayaan Sasuke lagi pada ketulusan cintanya.

"Lalu?"

"K-kau tau kan… jika Itachi nii dan a-aku tidak ada k-kata putus?" Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Itachi nii juga tidak tau suatu s-saat n-nati aku akan k-ke konoha." Omongan Hinata semakin memutar tidak jelas. Karena dia masih berpikir alasan apa yang terbaik. "Intinya, Itachi n-ni tidak m-merestui h-hubungan kita. M-masa iya s-setelah p-pacaran dengan kakaknya, l-lalu pacaran dengan a-adiknya?"

"Urusai."

"S-Sasuke… dengarkan dulu." Hinata semakin panic, ukh. Dia itu tidak jago untuk berbohong. "B-begini… m-mungkin Itachi-nii tidak s-suka dengan hubungan k-kita k-karena Itachi-nii masih m-menyukaiku?" wajah Sasuke semakin memerah karena marah, dan itu ditangkap oleh Hinata. "S-sasuke… maksudku. Hm… b-begini.."

"Baik. Aku mengerti." Potong Sasuke saat mendapati Hinata kebingungan. "Aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun jika kita bersama. Kau melakukan ini semua karena mencintaiku dan takut berpisah denganku." lanjut Sasuke pada akhirnya mengalah. "Ya… aku tau mungkin Itachi tidak rela membiarkanmu bersamaku, karena mungkin dia masih mempunyai perasaan untukmu." Mata Sasuke manajam. "Tapi ingat! Jangan sampai kau kembali padanya! Mengerti?" Hinata sontak mengangguk patuh.

"D-dan… j-jangan putus dari S-sakura-chan." Mata Sasuke melebar, tapi sebelum Sasuke mengucapkan nada keberatannya Hinata langsung melanjutkan. "Dengan b-begini, Itachi-nii tidak a-akan tau, Jika kita bersama."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir. "Ya… kita memang butuh pengalih perhatian."

"Setuju!" _'Teriamakasih Kami sama, ku kira akan sulit membujuk Sasuke-kun, bagaimana pun hidupku tidak akan lama, Itachi-nii pasti kekeh memisahkan aku dengan Sasuke, dan nanti jika aku tiada 'kan masih ada Sakura, aku butuh mengamankannya. Biarlah aku menjadi selingkuhan. Yang aku ingin sekarang adalah bersama Sasuke disisa hidupku. Egois? Biarlah. Biarkan aku egois untuk hal ini kami-sama.'_

"…Ta!"

"Hinata!" Sasuke meninggikan nadanya satu oktaf saat tidak menerima respon dari Hinata yang sedang melamun. Setelah mendapat perhatian Hinata dengan tatapan lavendernya yang mengerjap. Sasuke melanjutkan. "Kau melamun apa sih?"

"T-tidak." Hinata menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya, membuat kepalanya terbentur dada Sasuke. "S-sasuke… a-aku b-baru sadar… s-sekarang a-aku jadi selingkuhanmu."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. _'Selingkuhan?'_ oh Sasuke kau pria yang kurang ajar, berani membuat Hinata menjadi gadis jahat. "H-hinata, kalau kau mau—"

"Tidak." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku senang h-hanya seperti ini. S-setidaknya aku tau, hatimu hanya u-untukku."

"Tentu. Hanya ada dirimu. Tidak ada yang lain."

Keduanya kembali berpelukan. Lalu perlahan kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan membentuk sebuah deep kiss yang mematikan. Suasana parkir sepi karena satpam mengamankan banyaknya karyawan yang melihat adegan mesum itu. Dasar Sasuke.

**End flash back**

Tuuutt...

'Moshi-Moshi…'

_'Aku suka nada lemah lembut ini…'_ Gumam Sasuke, senyum tipis ia sunggingkan setelah mendengar jawaban singkat Hinata diseberang sana. "Hn."

'A-ada apa Sasuke-kun? Ke-kenapa kau menelfonku?'

"Hn. Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Sasuke duduk menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi kerjanya, menerawang, membayangkan gadisnya. sungguh, tidak bertemu beberapa jam saja membuatnya dehidrasi. tentu dengan arti lain.

_Blushh…._

Sasuke membayangkan Hinata yang diam kini sedang bersemu merah dikedua pipi tembamnya, terdengar suara kertas di bolak-balik dengan cepat, semakin membuat Sasuke terkekeh membayangkan Hinata yang salah tingkah.

'Sa-sasuke-kun' balas Hinata terbata. tuh kan... Sasuke tepat.

"Hn. Aku ingin makan siang denganmu."

'Eh? K-kau tidak ada rapat lagi s-setelah ini?'

"Hn. Kubatalkan semuanya. Hari ini kosongkan waktumu. Aku ingin kencan pertama kita di lakukan hari ini." ucapnya dengan nada memerintah dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"E-eh." Blush…. Lagi-lagi disebrang sana Hinata bersemu merah. 'T-tapi… p-pekerjaannku…'

"Sekarang!" tuuutttt

Dasar Sasuke. dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap ponselnya. mencari tau hubungan telfonnya benar-benar terputus atau batrenya yang habis.

…...

Shikamaru duduk di ruangannya, bersandar sambil melihat awan di atasnya. Ruangan selebar 15 X 15 M dengan atap kaca, dan bisa di tutup dari dalam dengan remote control. Membuat Shikamaru bisa melihat awan dari dalam kantornya. Hobinya memang menghabiskan waktu memandang langit berawan, sambil memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata sesekali mendengus memperhatikan pergerakan awan.

"Mungkin aku harus meminta bantuan Neji." Dengan dengusan tersebut, Tangan Shikamaru langsung menekan remote control, membuat atap kembali menutupi atap kaca, kemudian ia segera mengambil buku telfon, mencari nama Hyuga Neji, lalu menelfonnya.

Tuut…

'Halo.' terdengar suara serius yang memakakkan telinga. orang ini terlalu kaku.

"Neji Hyuga." nada balasan Shikamaru tidak mau kalah, nada itu juga terkesan dingin.

'Yes, I am.' berusaha sopan. Neji Hyuga menanggapi.

"Shikamaru Nara dari Konoha." ucap Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri, atau bisa dibilang memberi tau bahwa yang sedang menghubunginya dalah Shikamaru.

"Nara? Shikamaru? Shika?" jelas Neji. alisnya terangkat. sungguh ia benci dengan nama-nama Nara, Uzumaki, Inuzuka atau siapapun itu yang telah mengusik perusahaan keluarganya.

"Benar Neji, kau sudah lupa padaku?" berusaha berbasa-basi dan mendekatkan diri. tapi tentu saja gagal total.

'Dengar bocah. Aku tidak pernah kenal denganmu sebelum ini.' Neji berusaha bernada dingin.

"Hn. Memang. Aku ada urusan denganmu." balas Shikamaru, kini dia menurunkan nada bicaranya menjadi lirih.

"Cih. Setelah menghancurkan Hyuga Corp, kau mau aku membantumu?" terlihat sosok Neji sedang meremas kertas di hadapannya, tidak perduli kertas itu adalah file-file yang baru saja ia kerjakan, karena kini amarahnya meninggi, mendengar nada biacara Shikamaru yang terdengar santai.

"Ini tentang penyakit Hinata."

Deg.

'K-kau—'

"Ya. Aku tau Hinata mengidap penyakit kanker hati stadium akhir, dan Hinata juga mempunyai komplikasi keseluruh jaringan bahkan pembuluh darahnya, itu berarti jantungnya juga hampir terjadi komplikasi."

"A-apa maumu?" Neji tampak pasrah, ia tidak tau arah pembicaraan ini. yang paling parah adalah mungkin Shikamaru akan membuat penyakit Hinata bertambah parah dan dengan ancaman itu saham Hyuga Corp akan beralih ke Nara.

"Aku ingin menyembuhkan Hinata."

mata Neji terbelalak mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, ia mengambil napas pelan, lalu berujar dingin. "Percuma. Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah dan akan membangkitkan lagi Hyuga Corp. jika tidak karena kalian, pasti Hinata masih berobat hingga sekarang dan tidak terjadi hal fatal seperti ini. Kau menyesal eh?"

"'Ya. Aku menyesal, Neji."

'Terlambat.' ujar Neji sinis.

"Neji. Aku merundingkan hal ini bukan untuk mencari siapa yang salah siapa yang benar—"

"Kurang ajar! Sudah jelas kau yang salah. Brengsek!" Kemarahan Neji tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Kami yang salah. Dan aku ingin menebus semuanya. Kami akan mendirikan lagi Hyuga Corp secepat mungkin. Tentu bukan hal mustahil jika Aku, Naruto, Kiba beserta Shino membangkitkan Hyuga Corp lagi. dan Hinata bisa focus pada penyembuhannya."

"Sudah kubilang bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan—"

"Tidak. Ada seorang dokter yang kemungkinan besar bisa menyembuhkannya, karena dokter ini dulu mempunyai pasien yang sama kondisinya dengan Hinata." Shikamaru berdiri, mendekati jendela, mengibas gorden kearah kanannya, memandang langit berawan. berusaha mengalihkan debaran jantungnya yang tidak dipungkiri merasa 'takut'

'benarkah?' disebrang sana, Neji berkata dengan nada sumbang, antara percaya dan tidak.

"Ya. Untuk itu, kami ingin kau mengirim Hanabi untuk menggantikan Hinata sebelum terlambat. Aku tau Hanabi masih sekolah, tapi apakah mungkin untuk kelas akselerasi?"

"Hanabi anak yang cerdas. Ia akan kupaksa lulus 2 bulan lagi." entah mengapa, Neji kini menaruh kepercayaan pada nada bicara Shikamaru, mungkin jika dirinya berpandangan dengan Shikamaru, semakin mudah dia akan percaya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menangani 2 perusahaan sekaligus Neji." jelas Shikamaru setelah mendapatkan jawaban Neji, yang berarti Shikamaru atau siapapun itu yang ingin menyembuhkan Hinata harus menggantikan posisi Hinata untuk sementara sembari menunggu Hanabi lulus.

"Aku akan mengirim seseorang."

"Itu terserah kau. Yang penting aku akan membawa Hinata berobat hingga sembuh dulu." Shikamaru berjalan lagi kekursinya dan duduk, ia mengusap pelipisnya. cukup sudah ia gunakan pikirannya, menghadapi Neji adalah seperti menghadapi Hinata saat ia meminta maaf dirumah Sasuke, sungguh menyiksa batin.

"Kau yakin Hinata mau?"

"aku akan meyakinkannya. Masalah Hinata adalah tentang perusahannya kan?"

"ya. Dia pernah berjanji padaku jika perusahaanmnya sudah stabil, dia akan meninggalkan perusahaan dan berobat."

"bagus. Sekarang kita tinggal rubah situasinya." Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Ya. Kau yakin kau sedang tidak mempermainkan kami?" Nada Neji percaya seratus persen, tapi logikanya...

"Percaya saja padaku." Tuutt…

Dengan itu sambungan terputus, membuat Neji berdecak dan melihat ponselnya, mungkin batrenya habis?

Dasar Shikamaru.

…...

Sakura diam di ruangannya, dia tidak tampak seperti sekretaris seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang sangat sibuk. Hatinya sangat hampa. Ia ingin berteriak menyuarakan seluruh isi hatinya. Kenapa? Mengapa? Kami-sama begitu jahat padanya. Dia baru ingin serius dengan Sasuke, bahkan kasan dan tousannya sangat berharap bahwa mereka bisa menikah, membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi… apakah semuanya bisa jika sekarang saja mereka seperti ini.

Seminggu memang waktu yang tidak lama mengingat Sakura dan Sasuke bahkan pernah tidak bertemu selama berbulan-bulan. Tapi mengapa ketidak hadiran Sasuke selama seminggu ini seperti melambangkan perpisahan nyata untuknya.

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menutup mata pada perasaan Sasuke untuk Hinata. Melihat sekilas saja tatapan Sasuke pada Hinata sejak pertama bertemu, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan arti tatapan yang sangat ia inginkan dari dulu pada Sasuke.

_'Kami-Sama…'_

"Sakura! Hoi!" Naruto mengibas-ngibas tangannya kearah wajah Sakura. "Sakura! Kau melamun lagi!" tegur Naruto.

Hey walaupun Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang dicintai Naruto pun adalah sahabatnya tapi bukan berarti Sakura bekerja dikantornya untuk melamun kan? Ayolah… jangan terlalu mendramatisir perasaan. Naruto memang orang yang idiot akan perasaan orang lain.

Sakura hanya mengerjap didepan Naruto. Kini ia berdiri dan menatap Naruto penuh dengan tatapan sayu. Tatapan yang tidak mempunyai gairah sama sekali. "N-naruto.."

"Ayo!" tangan Naruto tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura memekik kaget dan bertanya-tanya dalam diam. "Kau harus menyegarkan pikiranmu. Kita akan jalan-jalan ke Konoha Central Park. Agar pikiranmu terbuka dan kau tidak mengacaukan bisnisku!"

Dengan sekali hentak, Naruto membawa Sakura ke mobilnya tanpa bisa di tolak Sakura, Sakura mengerti rasa sedih Naruto untuknya, kasihan. Bukan, Naruto bukan kasihan pada Sakura, namun Naruto tidak sanggup melihat Sakura seperti itu, Sakura mengerti itu, untuk alasan itulah Sakura mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan untuknya.

_'Naruto…. Terimakasih…'_

…...

Shikamaru masih sibuk menelfon seluruh sahabat-sahabatnya, ini harus dilakukan dengan cepat agar semuanya tidak terlambat. Ia ingat saat Neji mengirimkan fax padanya, tentang perjanjian Hinata dan Sasuke, perjanjian yang mengharuskan Hinata bagi hasil dengan Sasuke, juga bekerja sama dengan Sasuke.

Ini Gila. Pikir Shikamaru, tapi untunglah Hinata membuat perjanjian pintar, ia akan terlepas dari perjanjian jika berhasil membayar semua hutangnya kepada Sasuke maka ia terlepas dari perjanjian tersebut.

Sayang Shikamaru tidak mengetahui perjanjian Hinata dengan kolega yang sudah bekerja sama dengan Hyuga dan Uchiha adalah kontrak yang membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun.

Tuut…

'Yo Shika—'

"Kumpulkan Naruto dan Shino sekarang juga. Kita bertemu ditempat biasa sekarang. Sekarang juga!"

'Ho-hoi—' tuutt

"Hn. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar." Shikamaru menatap tajam kertas lembaran perjanjian Uchiha dan Hyuga.

…...

Hembusan angin di cuaca yang cerah tidak membuat suasana kafe milik Ayame-san terlihat menarik, melainkan mencekam. Ini karena kafe tersebut sedang dihuni oleh petinggi perusahaan terbesar di konoha.

Para tamu kasak-kusuk, memang tidak aneh jika mereka berempat datang ke kafe ini,karena memang kafe ini adalah tempat nongkrong mereka. Tapi hey! Bagi orang-orang yang sibuk, hari senin adalah hari tertabu untuk berkumpul.

Dan… mengapa mereka sekarang berkumpul?

Ke 2 pasang mata itu masih melihat Shikamaru yang sedang menata map-map yang kelihatannya penting. Lama kelamaan mereka jengah juga, dan semakin menajamkan pandangan mereka, sesekali dibarengi dengan suara deheman.

"Ekhem." Gotcha! Shikamaru merespons, ia melihat kiba yang tadi berdehem.

"Naruto dimana?" suara pertama membuat Shino -yang bahkan selalu menolak di rayu ketika sudah pundung karena tidak dihiraukan- menjadi berbinar.

"Sudah kukatakan. Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Shika. Kau kemana saja sih? Tadi aku bicara padamu tentang itu dan kau tidak mendengarnya? Astaga!" jawab Kiba panjang lebar sambil mencak-mencak. "Guk" sesekali Akamaru menimpali, ikut kesal.

"Hn. Pertanyaanku cuma 1, dan kuharap kau hanya menjawab 1 kali, jangan membuang kosakata yang tidak perlu!"

'Sialan…' desis Kiba dalam hati.

Shino memandang tajam Shikamaru, meminta atensi padanya. ia tau bahwa hanya dengan dirinyalah Shiamaru mungkin bisa langsung to the point, daripada menghadapi Kiba yang hampir mirip Naruto "Hn. Lalu untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami, lagi pula tidak ada bedanya ada Naruto ataupun tidak."

"Benar!"

"Hn. Baiklah… sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita. Kita akan membuat Hyuga Corp kembali Berjaya lagi." Mata Shikamaru beralih, antara Ke Kiba, Map, lalu ke Shino.

"Oh… itu. Hah… tidak perlu sampai terburu-buru seperti ini Shika… hah… ku kira ingin membahas apa. Ini sih terlalu mudah, di bicarakan lewat telfon saja bisa… dasar!" dengus Kiba. ia nampak begitu kesal. tidak taukah Shikamaru bahwa hari ini ada perlombaan memakan daging di perusahaannya bersama Akamaru dan pecinta anjing lainnya?

"Tidak sesepele itu Kiba. Dengarkan dulu." tegas Shikamaru, menatap tajam Kiba.

"Hn. Baik baik…" iba mengalah dan menyeruput moka lattenya. sedangkan Shino masih tetap diam menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata… dia menderita suatu penyakit mematikan."

"Apa?!" sontak keduanya bersuara lantang, mengakibatkan seluruh orang yang ada di kafe itu menatap kearah mereka heran. hati dan pikiran Kiba serta Shino langsung membeludak. apa yang mereka dengar pasti bohong, mereka berusaha membuat pernyataan Shikamaru adalah lelucon. tapi Shikamaru? Lelucon? adalah 2 hal yang tabu untuk disatukan.

"Hn. Dan dia tidak mau berobat jika Hyuga belum kembali seperti sedia kala." lanut Shikamaru karena tidak mendapat respons lagi dari keduanya.

"K-kau serius S-shika?" Shika mengangguk. Kiba menoleh kearah Shino. berusaha menetapkan hati dan pikirannya lagi.

"Dan perlu kalian ketahui. Karena ulah kita yang membangkrutkan Hyuga, Hinata berhenti berobat dan memilih kembali ke Konoha guna mempertahankan Hyuga Corp." seperti habis jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. kalimat Shikamaru sangat memukul untuk mereka. ini semua salah mereka. ya salah mereka.

"Sial." Desis Kiba.

"Kita harus secepatnya membangkitkan Hyuga Corp." lanjut Shikamaru.

"Paling tidak butuh waktu sebulan paling cepat."Sino menimpali.

"Tidak. Itu terlalu lama." balas Kiba menatap keduanya, meminta pemecahan masalah yang tepat.

"Tenang. Neji akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk memimpin Hyuga sementara waktu, sembari menunggu Hanabi yang diperkirakan lulus 2 bulan lagi. kita hanya perlu menjalankan rencana kita semula. Dan memaksa Hinata untuk berobat." jelas Shikamaru yang membuat Shino dan Kiba menarik napas lega.

"ya. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku seumur hidupku jika ini terlambat Shika."

"Kalian perlu tau, kita mungkin memang sudah terlamabat."

...

Sasuke dan Hinata bergandengan tangan menuju Central Park Konoha. sembari tertawa kecil, Hinata menceritakan kesehariannya mengurus perusahaan pagi ini. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan tersenyum tipis sambil sesekali melihat wajah bahagia Hinata, sesekali melihat begitu tirusnya wajah tembab Hinata. Ya ia sadar bahwa tubuh Hinata semakin hari semakin kurus.

Terbersit dalam pikirannya tentang tugas yang ia berikan kepada Kakashi, tapi hingga kini tak ada laporan apapun dari Kakashi, ia juga jarang bertemu Kakashi. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunda pikiran aneh ini agar tidak menganggu kencan pertamanya dengan Hinata.

"S-sa-suke-kun." Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah membuat Sasuke kembali memfokuskan kesadarannya pada lingkungan.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata heran. "Ada apa Hinata?" genggaman tangan Sasuke mengerat.

"I-itu…" tunjuk Hinata, diikuti pandangan Sasuke kearah tersebut.

Dilihatnya didepan mereka, sejarak 500 M, Naruto sedang bermain air dengan Sakura didanau yang tidak dalam. Mereka terlihat menikmati senda gurau yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, sesekali Sakura akan mendengus dan membalas cipratan air Naruto dengan air yang sangat banyak, sehingga membuat Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa detik lalu membalas Sakura lagi dengan cipratan air yang sama.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata, entah kenapa ia merasa takut, ia belum siap dengan semua ini, tapi disisi lain ia semakin berani untuk meneruskan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Sementara Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke yang semakin menggenggam tangannya. _'Sasuke…'_ lirihnya dalam hati. Menetapkan hati ia berusaha tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh kearah Hinata. "Kau mau kita berbalik arah? Ke taman mungkin?"

"K-kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak sakit hati?" Hinata menatap nanar Sasuke, ia cukup mengerti jika Sasuke benar-benar merasakan hal tersebut. sebenarnya jika Sasuke mengatakan 'iya' maka Hinata akan merasa sangat tersakiti.

_'Hah?'_ inner Sasuke. Ia keget dengan pernyataan Hinata. _'Apa menurut Hinata aku mencintai Sakura?'_ innernya lagi. "Hinata. Aku hanya takut Sakura belum bisa melepasku. Apalagi melihat Naruto berusaha membahagiakannya. Sakura tipe gadis kuat, tidak mungkin dia sekarang bermain air disini sedangkan ini adalah jam kerja. Menurutku dia dipaksa Naruto karena dia sedang sedih."

Hinata menggeleng. Kejeniusan Sasuke dan keakraban membuatnya mengerti sahabat-sahabatnya luar dalam. "Kau terlalu b-banyak omong Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana k-kau b-bisa tau S-sakura seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. "Kita pergi saja dari sini. Aku tidak mau kencan ini terganggu."

Hinata menurut, meraih lengan Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Ia tersenyum. "Kau tau, aku sangat mencintaimu." sejenak Hinata lega, karena apa yang dipikirkan adalah tidak benar, tapi apakah ini benar? apakah perasaannya kali ini benar?

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum. "Siapa yang tidak menyukaiku?" dengan PeDenya.

Tidak mengetahui bahwa kedua orang yang tengah bermain air tadi menghentikan aktivitasnya karena menyadari kedatangan dan kepergian Sasuke dan Hinata. Sakura menitikkan air matanya saat melihat Hinata memeluk lengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto semakin mendekat dan mendekap Sakura dari belakang.

_'Sialan kau. Teme!'_

_'Aku membencimu, Hinata!'_

…...

tutttt…...

'Moshi Moshi.'

"Itachi-nii. Ini Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sakura, menghubungi Itachi setelah pulang dari Konoha Central Park. ia diberi libur 1 hari oleh Naruto untuk menenangkan hatinya, tapi bukan Sakura namanya jika ia tidak mendapatkan kepastian hubungannya dengan Sasuke. dan ia butuh seseorang untuk membantunya. ya. Itachi Uchiha.

'He? Sakura-chan? Tumben kau menelfonku. Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Dan omong-omong, ada apa kau menelfonku?' balas Itachi.

"Itachi nii, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke aneh. Bisakah kau bicara pada Sasuke-kun? Dia jarang mau bertemu denganku, Itachi nii. Bisakah—" omongan Sakura terputus saat Itachi menyanggahnya.

"Ya. Nanti aku akan bicara pada Sasuke. Kau tenang saja Sakura-chan." mata Itachi menyipit, ia tau keadaannya. dan itu membuatnya sedikir kesal.

"Arigato Itachi-nii, kau tau kan aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dia. Itachi nii selalu ada dipihakku kan?" seringaian Sakura menunjukkan jika hatinya sedang lega. ia sudah mempunyai seorang tameng untuk hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

'Hn. Ya. Kau tenang saja ya, Sakura-chan!"

…...

Itachi mondar-mandir didalam kantornya, apa gerangan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk merubah situasi menjadi semula lagi. sempat ia menyesal karena membiarkan Sasuke dan teman-temannya meruntuhkan perusahaan Hyuga Corp. pun tak pernah terpikir Sasuke akan semudah itu jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

Hey! Siapa Uchiha yang tidak jatuh hati pada Hinata yang keibuan seperti itu? Semua keluarga Uchiha adalah sosok makhluk yang dingin, membutuhkan seseorang yang penuh pengertian, jika tidak maka keduanya akan menjadi magnet dengan kutub yang sama.

"Mungkin aku harus bicara pada Sasuke…" gumamnya sembari melangkah mondar-mandir.

Tak lama kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor Sasuke. Dengan sekali tekan seseorang menjawab diseberang sana. "Kemarilah sekarang Sasuke. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Segera!" setelah itu telfon pun ditutup. Sungguh chapter kali ini kebanyakan obrolan di telfon. Benar?

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, pintu ruangan Itachi diketuk seseorang, yang bisa dipastikan adalah Sasuke. Dengan wajah sudah ditekuk marah akibat kencannya berantakan ia berjalan kearah Itachi, sambil mengingat untuk memukul Itachi jika ia sudah terbayang perkataan Hinata tadi.

**Flas Back**

"Hn. Itachi." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada (?) lelah, Hinata berada satu ruangan dengannya. Mereka tengah duduk dengan Hinata berada di pangkuannya, kaki Hinata naik sepenuhnya berselonjor disofa, tangannya memeluk leher Sasuke dari samping depan, bibirnya sudah membengkak akibat ulah Sasuke.

'Kemarilah sekarang Sasuke. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Segera!'

"Itachi!" bentak Sasuke saat hubungan telfon itu terputus.

"Hh… ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun? A-ada a-apa dengan Itachi-nii?" tanya Hinata dengan semburat kepanikan, menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Berhenti menggunakan nada panic seperti itu untuk Itachi." Jawab Sasuke yang keluar dari pertanyaan, dari nada bicaranya terlihat sekali ia sangat cemburu, amat cemburu. "Semua fokusmu hanya untukku Hime…" sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di perptongan leher Hinata, saat Hinata menatap kaget kearahnya, mengusap-usap layaknya kucing.

"S-sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata sembari mengelus rahang tegas Sasuke lembut.

"Hn. Itachi—" masih dengan nyamannya menghirup aroma leher Hinata. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "dia menyuruhku menemuinya sekarang. Dan aku benci itu." Lalu kepalanya terangkat dan menatap manic Hinata yang selaras dengannya.

Perlahan tangan jari-jari Hinata merangkap jari Sasuke sembari wajahnya menampilkan senyuman lembut. "Mungkin—" memainkan jari Sasuke sesekali melihat kearah jari tersebut yang juga dimainkan oleh Sasuke. "Ada h-hal penting y-yang harus dibicarakan t-tentang perusahaan, Sasuke-kun." Balasnya yang kini telah menatap manic Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil tautan jemari itu lalu menciumnya. "Aku tidak mau diganggu, Hime…"

Hinata tersenyum lembut lagi. tangan kanannya yang dileher Sasuke perlahan mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya, dan Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke Hinata. Berhasil mendapatkan respon, Hinata menyentuh hidung Sasuke dengan telunjuknya, mengusap dari pangkal hidung hingga ujung hidung.

"Nanti kita b-bisa me-melanjutkannya." Semburat merah di pipi Hinata muncul, ia sadar kalimat tadi tiba-tiba berani ia katakan, seperti ingin mengundang Sasuke.

Seringaian Sasuke aktif, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku pasti akan membenci Itachi yang sudah memilikimu sebelumnya, Hime. Dan sekarang dia mengacaukan kencan pertama kita. Aku benar-benar akan memukulnya nanti." Hinata sempat ingin protes, tapi-

Cup

Ciuman bibir Sasuke menghentikan niatnya. "Jangan coba mencegahku untuk hal ini." Sasuke mengusap hidungnya ke pipi Hinata. "Aku… tidak suka." Dan berhasil membuat pipi Hinata kembali merona parah.

**End Flas Back**

Sasuke melangkah dan berhasil mendekat kearah Itachi, dengan sekali cengkram, kerah baju Itachi sudah berada digenggamannya.

"Owh… sabar imoutou." Ucap Itachi tenang, pura-pura panic.

Sementara Sasuke sudah menggeram. "Sialan kau baka aniki, kau menghancurkan acaraku!"

"He?" Itachi sok kaget. Ia memegang tangan Sasuke. "Kau seperti orang yang telah berhasil ku ganggu acara kencanmu saja, Sasuke…"

"Erghh…" Sasuke ingat, jika ia membicarakan kencan, maka ia akan mengatakan Hinata, dan menguak semuanya. jika ia berdalih kencan dengan Sakura pasti akhirnya ribet. Alhasil ia longgarkan genggamannya pada Itachi, menjauh adalah langkah yang tepat demi meredam amarhanya.

"Jangan-jangan benar, aku telah menghancurkan acara kencanmu dengan Sakura ya?"

"Diam! Aku dan Sakura akan memutus-" kalimat salah Sasuke… Sasuke terdiam, ingat janjinya dengan Hinata.

"Apa? Teruskan!"

"Sudahlah. Yang paling penting, mengapa kau memanggilku."

Itachi menghela napas, ia tau hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura ada diambangnya. "Tousan dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk menunangkan kau dan Sakura secepat mungkin." Bohong!

Sasuke melotot tajam kearah Itachi. BraKkkk suara meja yang dihantam tangan Sasuke tidak membuat Itachi kaget.

"Siapa kau, berani memutuskan hidupku, Itachi!" geram Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Aku? Kau lupa aku kakakmu?" jawab Itachi berusaha sesantai mungkin.

"Dengar! Sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengannya!" dengan mantap Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah.

"Aku berbohong…" dua kata itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Ketakutanku benar…" lanjut Itachi. "Sakura tadi menelfonku, katanya kau sudah tidak perhatian lagi padanya, kau jarang menemuinya, kau malah semakin jauh."

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Masih memunggungi Itachi.

"Sasuke… aku tau kau jatuh cinta pada Hinata." Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Itachi. "Tapi harus kau tau, Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku. Kami… tidak benar-benar putus."

_'Cih… asal kau tau, Hinata sudah menjadi milikku.'_ Inner Sasuke, sembari menunjukkan seringainya pada Itachi.

Itachi menarik sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau tidak akan pernah memiliki hatinya."

"Kau salah…" dengus Sasuke, ia menghela napas kemenangan. "Aku hampir menaklukannya, dan aku akan mendapatkannya." Bohong! Sasuke telah mendapatkan hatinya.

Itachi tampak kaget dengan kepercayaan Sasuke. Lalu sejenak ia memperbaiki raut wajahnya. "Meskipun kau mendapatkannya, kau mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan seluruh atensinya dan juga cintanya, karena cintanya hanya untukku. Perlu bukti?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

_'Apa yang Itachi ingin katakan?'_ inner Sasuke, sembari menatap tajam Itachi.

"Mungkin Hinata akan berpura mencintaimu lalu mendekatiku, berusaha membuatku cemburu."

Deg.

Perlahan hati Sasuke meragukan cinta Hinata. _'Apa itu benar?'_

"Mungkin dia memberi harapan padamu karena ingin mendapatkanku kembali?"

_'Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan hubungan ku dengannya.'_

"Mungkin ia hanya ingin membuatku sadar, bahwa dirinyalah yang sebenarnya aku cintai, bukan konan."

"Sialan, kau itachi!" Sasuke berjalan dan

Buggh

Satu pukulan telak kearah pipi Itachi. "Dengar! Hinata tulus mencintaiku, dan dia melihat diriku pada dirimu. Yang artinya dia mencintaiku, bukan dirimu!" sekali hentak. Sasuke langsung pergi dari kantor Itachi dengan sejuta tanya.

_'Benarkah kau hanya mempergunakan aku untuk membuat Itachi cemburu, Hinata?'_

Sementara didalam kantor Itachi. Itachi terdiam dan memegang darah yang menetes pada sudut bibirnya. "Hinata tulus mencintaimu ya? melihatmu pada diriku? heh! benarkah itu? sudah sejauh itukah?" pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada entah siapa itu dengan nada kecewa, dan... sakit hati?

**TBC**

**Review...**

gara-gara cerita LOVE, banyak yang menduga cerita ini sad ending ya? endak kok... ini endingnya masih rahasia, antara Sad dan Happy :)

**Yama Yuri, . yuna Emiko. Ega Exokapopers. Guest, YumikoHarvey, Hanare, Hana, onyx lavender, guest 2, uzumaki nama, astia morichan, you, SHL always. **Thanks, terus ikutin ya... **Momo Tomato, **Benarkah? syukurlah... feel nya dapat, terimakasih. ikutin terus ya... **Cahya Uchiha **sudah... Neji sudah muncul. ditunggu terus ya, next chap nya :) ** Name NM ** maaf. entahlah ini rahasia, tapi yang jelas cerita ini akan mengusahakan Hinata dapat pengobatan kok. ikutin terus ya :) **Rikarika **Sasuke belom tau, Hinata ceritanya gak cerita kanker hati, tapi dialognya seputar itulah yang scene Itachi Hinata. hehe. maap kurang jelas. tapi ikutin terus ya...**Lovely SasuHina **dak tau tuh Tsunade bachan moody, kadang mau kadang enggak. sasuke belum putus dari Sakura. dan Sasuke mungkin sebentar lagi tau.. **Hime**semoga saja tidap pisah setelah ini, ikutin aja ya Hime...**Achan **makasih reviewnya. hn... Sakura kubuat bertahan dulu deh, biar lebih berisi ceritanya :) **Guest, akikicha ** review kamu panjang juga ya? hehe tapi makasih. hm... bentar lagi Sasuke tau kok. tentang Itachi... belum sempat kepikir dia pisahin Hinata dan Sasuke ato enggak ditunggu aja. dan salam kenal juga... mungkin 20 paling banyak, wah, S1 ya? **Ms.X **ha.. setelah kau bercicit di sini, mau kabur ha? dasar... kamu memang pantas jadi bachan ku tau :p haha... makasih ya reviewnya selama ini :) **little liliy **makasih... ehehe senang dipanggil sus. rasanya beneran suster :)


End file.
